PAUSADA O Poder da Submissão
by lou5858
Summary: O que aconteceria se dois Dominantes – no sexo - tivessem seus caminhos cruzados e uma atração tão nítida e forte surgisse dali? Bella e Edward se vêem presos numa jornada de Domínio e Submissão, Castigador e Castigado, Ordem e Obediência... Dor e Prazer
1. Prólogo

**_A.N.: Fic nova, gente... Yay!_**

**_Ela não vai ser grande..._**

**_Seguinte, avisos importantes._**

**_Lemons fortes, detalhados e gráficos._**

**_É uma fic sobre Submissão e Dominância sexual._**

**_Vai ter violência._**

**_Não vai ter romance, ao menos não tão cedo... Se você espera por isso nem leia..._**

**_Por enquanto é isso._**

**_Leia e se gostarem me façam feliz com reviews!^^_**

**_~*~_**

A verdadeira força de uma relação entre Dominantes e Submissos é o próprio submisso.

_E você se pergunta o porquê disso, certo?_

É fácil comandar, dar ordens e se impor. O difícil é abaixar a cabeça e esquecer qualquer conceito pré-determinado que você tenha e apenas se doar pelo e para outro. Isso é um submisso: doação.

Ou pelo menos me foi dito...

Eu sou Isabella Swan, tenho 26 anos. Sou chefe de editoração de livros da minha empresa – só respondo ao dono da editora, ganho bem e me auto-sustento desde os 18 – quando entrei na faculdade e comecei a trabalhar – sou uma mulher extremamente independente, detesto ter que confiar em alguém além de mim mesma, moro sozinha desde os 20 e nunca trouxe homem algum pra minha casa. Nunca.

Pra falar a verdade, tem muito tempo que eu não tenho homem que tenha me satisfeito completamente, acho que o único que tive foi meu primeiro namorado. É fácil achar que o sexo é bom quando não há padrão de comparação...

O último homem que esteve entre minhas pernas foi meu orientador de monografia da faculdade – há 4 anos - e devo admitir que não demos muito certo... O cara achava que era um Dominante nato na cama quando na verdade não chegava perto. Era engraçado quando me mandava chamá-lo de "Mestre"...

Frustração sexual é algo presente no meu cotidiano, não por falta de alívio, mas pelo simples fato de que não consigo achar um que me "acenda" do jeito que eu preciso.

E é exatamente por isso que eu parei aqui... Numa "festa" de casais submissos e dominantes... Preciso de um homem capaz de abaixar a cabeça e ouvir minhas ordens. Eu quero ouvir um homem implorando pelo seu alívio; quero que tudo nesse homem pertença a mim, desde o corpo ao orgasmo.

_Meu._

Eu diria que essa é uma festa de "swing". Existem trocas de casais ou até junção destes; mas todos os membros seguem um estilo de vida dentro das quatro paredes de um quarto. Submissão ou dominação. Sem exceção.

Meu acompanhante? Jacob Black.

O sexo é bom? Nunca tive nem pretendo. Jake e eu somos como irmãos e simplesmente não rola nenhuma química entre nós dois. Ambos absurdamente dominadores. Nenhum de nós está disposto a abaixar a guarda. Nenhum.

Por que o trouxe? Porque nessas festas só entram casais. Simples assim. Estamos hoje numa "relação" de pura troca de interesses. Onde claramente terminaremos em camas diferentes, dominando pessoas diferentes.

**_~*~_**

**_N.A.: Ó o botãozinho verde aqui! Clica!^^_**


	2. Olhares, Atração e Desafio

_**N.A.: Eu não falei no prólogo, mas pra quem não sabe Twilight não me pertence! hauahuahuhuahauhauah**_

_**Amei todas as reviews... Mesmo. Vocês me incentivam demaaais!**_

_**Então... Apresento-lhes o primeiro capítulo!**_

_**=)**_

* * *

**Olhares, Atração e Desafio.**

_**Bella Swan**_

Era uma casa de três andares clara e arejada... Eu diria que é uma casa de uma família um tanto abastada, e o irônico é que você jamais adivinharia que dentro dessa imponente e clara casa aconteciam festas de "swing"... Eu estaria debochando da ironia se não estivesse tirando proveito dela.

"Hey, boa noite," falei tentando chamar a atenção do barman. "Senhor?" chamei mais uma vez, mas como o bar estava cheio e só tinha dois homens trabalhando ali era de se esperar que não tivesse atenção de nenhum dos dois. Talvez eu devesse ter colocado aquele vestido vermelho - com o decote que ia abaixo da linha dos seios e parava no meio da minha coxa - que Rosalie me indicou quando afirmei que viria pra essa festa hoje. Mas não, cá estou eu com uma Levi's apertada marcando minhas curvas – ou falta delas, uma blusa Dolce azul tomara-que-caia e relativamente soltinha no corpo e um Blahnik de seda preto.

Resignada por ter que esperar pelo meu drink encostei de lado no bar pra que a morcegada debandasse e eu conseguir pedir meu _Tequila Cranberry, _que é um drink doce e um dos meus favoritos e não tinha nada além dele que eu quisesse mais nesse momento...

Estava de olhos fechados apenas tentando relaxar, ainda sem o álcool no meu organismo, o estresse do meu dia de trabalho. Hoje é sexta-feira e costuma ser o dia mais corrido na editora. A maioria dos nossos prazos pra entrega de livros são segundas-feiras, portanto... Auto-explicável.

Senti um cheiro cítrico na minha frente e abri meus olhos, deparando-me com um homem alto, seus olhos eram azuis e o cabelo loiro. Lábios cheios e pele clara. Definitivamente meu estilo...

"_Martini_?" ele me ofereceu com um sorriso enviesado no rosto. Deus, se ele soubesse como eu detesto Martini e como me irrita o fato de que todos os homens acham que esse é o drink favorito das mulheres... "Pedi pra colocar _cereja_." Ele disse sorrindo achando que sua idéia foi espetacular... Nota: gosto tanto de cereja quanto gosto de Martini...

Foi só aí que deixei meu olhar vagar pelo seu corpo, afinal de contas se a originalidade é fraca e a voz é enjoativa, algo deve servir... Ele é forte, ombros largos, mãos grandes, dedos longos... Definitivamente masculino.

"O que te faz _achar _que eu gosto de Martini, de cereja ou de qualquer outra coisa?" perguntei com a voz indiferente e meu olhar fixo no seu.

"Mulheres como você gostam..." ele deixou o fim da frase no ar pra deixar um ar de mistério. Patético.

"Mulheres como eu," falei com a voz irônica, "não gostam de Martini ou cereja..." Nesse momento suas sobrancelhas levantaram lentamente como se estivesse surpreso. "Ou de _homens como você _que se julgam inteligentes o suficiente pra dizer o que _mulheres como eu _gostam. Eu escolho o meu drink. Estamos entendidos?"

"Ahan..." ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, "Uhm... _Dominadora_, hu?"

Rolei meus olhos já de saco cheio desse cara bonitinho metido a esperto e me desencostei da parede pra sair dali. Nesse momento ele se aproximou de mim me encurralando na parede. "Por que você não mostra pra um dominante como é bom ser dominado por uma _mulher como você_?"

"Por que você não arruma uma boneca inflável ou uma prostituta, e some da minha frente?" respondi olhando fixamente em seus olhos que estavam cada vez mais perto dos meus.

"Gatinha, você adora um macho que te domine, eu sei que gosta." Ele respondeu com uma tentativa de autoritarismo na voz que só me fez ter vontade de rir.

"Cara. Não vou falar de novo. Some da minha frente, ok? So-me." Falei levemente irritada o afastando do meu corpo com o máximo de _"finesse" _possível naquele momento.

"Ih... fica tranqüila. Estou indo, estou indo..." Ele disse gargalhando debochadamente.

O segui com meus olhos até ele desaparecer no meio da pista de dança com uma loira debaixo do braço. Típico.

Voltei a encostar na parede e respirei fundo algumas vezes pra me acalmar. Porque a vontade que eu tinha era de arrancar a "preciosidade" daquele esquisito metido à dominante!

Meu. Deus... existe algo mais tosco do que um homem que claramente não sabe se impor tentar dar uma de Dominador?! Quão patético isso é?

~*~

Senti sua presença antes mesmo de ouvir seus passos lentos e firmes vindo em minha direção.

Seu cheiro era amadeirado, refrescante e com um toque de canela... delicioso. Respirei fundo e quando o fiz o cheiro que chegou a mim foi forte o suficiente pra me deixar com um frio na barriga. Abri meus olhos e quando o fiz me arrependi imediatamente; olhei pro chão tentando me esquivar daquele olhar firme... intimidante...

Seus olhos eram verdes e foi a única coisa que eu consegui me focar antes de desviar meu olhar do dele, mas acho que vi um cabelo castanho, ou vermelho, ou castanho-avermelhado... Deus, eu não conseguia nem mais raciocinar.

Minha barriga se contorcia de nervoso e todos os lugares _pulsantes _do meu corpo manifestavam-se em antecipação.

"_Olha pra mim,_" ele comandou numa voz tão firme, tão sedutora, mas ainda assim tão doce que eu fui incapaz de fazer outra coisa se não obedecer.

Eu olhei pra ele.

E ele estava tão mais próximo...

Mas mais uma vez fui incapaz de manter a troca de olhares porque todo o meu corpo ficou em chamas no segundo que eu notei a luxuria estampada naquelas orbes verdes escuras... Fascinantes...

"Eu disse pra você olhar pra mim." Ele disse com a voz firme e com o dedo da sua mão que segurava um drink rosado levantou meu rosto pelo queixo.

As palavras não se formavam na minha mente que estava absolutamente anestesiada. Nada vinha, nem o assunto mais banal como o tempo... Nada. O que é no mínimo esquisito levando-se em conta que eu me formei em Inglês com especialização em literatura inglesa com honrarias...

_E me faltam palavras._

Eu sabia que ele estava falando comigo. Sua boca mexia, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia juntar as palavras que saiam dali para dar sentido a elas numa frase coerente. Eu estava focada demais no movimento dos seus lábios.

"Beba," ele comandou num timbre tão imponente que cada célula do meu corpo estremeceu e entrou em estado de alerta.

Peguei a taça de sua mão e no segundo que meus dedos encostaram nos dele uma onda de frustração sexual me abateu com força e todos aqueles meses, por deus, anos sem uma interação com um homem suficientemente capaz de abalar minhas estruturas pareciam fazer meu corpo _piscar, urrar, gritar _por aquela sensação que apenas os seus dedos – longos – já foram capazes de fazer, mesmo que ele não tenha agido intencionalmente.

Assim que recobrei minha própria consciência percebi o mal que havia feito; perdi o controle e esse fato me desagradava de uma maneira desumana. Maldito seja esse homem gostoso.

_Dois podem brincar, querido. _- gargalhei mentalmente enquanto formulava meu plano. Definitivamente não ia deixar esse desconhecido comandar o que penso, faço ou falo...

Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos segurando seu olhar com o meu, lambi meus lábios e levei o drink à boca fazendo um esforço monumental para parecer sexy.

O olhar do desconhecido serpenteava entre meus olhos e minha boca, não se fixando em um deles por mais do que breves segundo. Isso me deu motivação suficiente pra manter minha postura, principalmente quando o verde dos seus olhos dava cada vez mais lugar ao preto luxurioso de sua pupila dilatada...

_Cosmopolitan _foi o que meus lábios e língua encontraram naquela taça... Cosmo.

Hun... Esse sim era um drink digno de se oferecer a uma _mulher como eu_. Assim que o sabor daquela bebida encostou em minha língua eu não pude conter o gemido, que mesmo que não esperasse, se mostrou num som alto; fechei meus olhos pra aproveitar melhor o gosto...

Mmmm... _Delicioso._

"Sabe por que existem fantasias de transar com venda nos olhos?", sua voz sussurrou no meu ouvido e o calor da sua respiração espalhou arrepios pelo meu corpo. Não tinha reparado que tinha desencostado da parede ou que ele tinha se posicionado atrás de mim, mas foi o que claramente aconteceu...

Não respondi por simplesmente achar que era uma pergunta retórica. "_Responda._" Ele comandou no meu ouvido e senti suas mãos passarem levemente pela minha cintura deixando um caminho de "fogo saudosista" por ali – se é que isso existia...

"N-não," respondi me chutando mentalmente por ter gaguejado. O estranho riu no meu ouvido afetando-me da mesma forma que antes.

Meu corpo inteiro _queimava_...

"Permita-me te explicar então; uma vez que um de seus sentidos - qualquer um dos cinco - seja cortado, todos os outros são aflorados. Com a visão é exatamente isso que acontece. Assim como quando você é amarrada na cama, uma injeção de adrenalina corre pelo seu corpo por causa da sensação de perigo e o orgasmo é muito mais... _violento._" Imediatamente meu corpo inteiro tremeu com as palavras dele. "Já foi amarrada ou vendada?" Ele perguntou com a voz rouca no meu ouvido e eu senti meu corpo inteiro tremer em resposta. Ele riu baixinho. "Acho que não." Concluiu.

Eu me sentia... _vulnerável_. Completamente a mercê desse homem que nunca vira na vida.

Esse mesmo homem que agora fazia um caminho de fogo com seu nariz desde a parte mais externa do meu ombro até a junção da minha orelha com o pescoço. Engoli em seco e, por não ter mais controle sobre meu próprio corpo e dedos que seguravam o drink, deixei a taça com meu Cosmo se espatifar no chão em vários pedaços.

"Parece que vamos ter que sair daqui, hu? Ficou _molhada_?" Ele perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca no meu ouvido enquanto suas mãos quentes, grossas e masculinas passavam dos meus ombros, pras minhas costas, cintura...

E eu gemi... E corei.

Deus, o que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca estive numa situação sequer parecida com essa; é como se ele tivesse total controle sobre meu corpo, como se ele o conhecesse tanto que sabia exatamente o que fazer para receber a resposta procurada. Como se o conhecesse melhor do que eu mesma.

_Arrebatador_.

"Eu fiz uma pergunta e não gosto de esperar por respostas." Ele falou no meu ouvido e logo depois senti seus dentes se fechando no lóbulo da minha orelha causando uma dor que logo se transformou em prazer no segundo em que sua língua entrou em contato com a área.

"Ahn?" Perguntei porque de fato não fazia idéia da pergunta.

"Parece que vou ter que checar por mim mesmo se você ficou _molhada_." Ele falou e depois traçou um caminho lento e tortuoso em minha orelha com sua língua. "Não é?" Ele falou com a voz firme no meu ouvido, quase como se ele estivesse ficando irritado.

"Uh?!" E mais uma vez me chutei mentalmente por não saber o que ele estava falando.

"Você quer que eu veja se você está _molhada_?" Ele perguntou colando seu corpo inteiro no meu e eu pude sentir um volume um pouco acima da minha bunda. Mostrando-me como ele estava "_animado_" pra me ver... _molhada_.

E eu não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que isso não me afetou; afetou e muito.

"Mhmm..." Gemi empinando involuntariamente minha bunda, roçando-a levemente em seu membro – já não mais tão involuntariamente assim, arrancando um gemido rouco de sua garganta que ecoou no meu ouvido resultando em um tremor intenso que correu pela minha espinha.

"Você quer? Eu perguntei e quero que você responda." Ele falou com a voz rouca e firme em meu ouvido enquanto desencostava por completo seu corpo do meu. "Diga. _Com palavras._" Ele urgiu ainda falando em meu ouvido.

"Quero."

"O que você quer?"

"Que você veja se estou molhada..." Falei simplesmente rendida sentindo o calor subir pelo meu corpo inteiro e se concentrar em meu rosto, pescoço e colo.

"Você tem potencial. _Muito..._" Ele disse com a voz baixa como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

"Uhm?" Perguntei tentando me virar pra olhar pra ele, mas o estranho me segurou pelo quadril me mantendo naquela posição.

"Não disse pra você falar. Você precisa aprender a controlar essa boquinha linda e só falar quando eu _mandar._" Ele falou enquanto traçava a linha da minha coluna com o seu dedo até chegar acima da minha bunda onde ficou acariciando a minha pele por dentro do cós da calça. Retirou sua mão de mim e senti o fogo do meu corpo se transformando em gelo rapidamente. "Eu vou _controlar _sua boca daqui por diante..."

**_Smaaack._**********Foi o barulho que sua mão fez ao entrar em contato com minha bunda. Eu soltei um grito que foi abafado por sua outra mão e quando tentei me distanciar dele, seu braço livre circulou minha cintura.

"Isso foi por falar sem ser _permitida_. Se continuar a fazer escândalos vai ser pior. Eu vou te fazer _gritar _de verdade." Ele disse no meu ouvido e senti minha respiração ficar mais ofegante e o sangue bombeando freneticamente em minhas veias.

_O que diabos aquele homem estava pensando em fazer? _– era a pergunta que ficava martelando em minha mente enquanto ele forçava meu corpo contra o seu.

"E a gente não quer causar um escândalo aqui não é mesmo?" Ele perguntou.

E então um casal passou na minha frente desviando minha atenção. A mulher estava completamente nua, ajoelhada e com uma coleira no pescoço e o homem a puxava fazendo-a engatinhar até ele. E foi aí que tudo ficou mais claro.

Eu estava na porra de uma festa pra Dominantes e Submissos e esse babaca atrás de mim achava que eu ia me submeter a ele. Há!

Senti sua mão subir pela minha barriga por dentro da minha blusa e todos os pensamentos coerentes sumiram da minha cabeça...

...Até que senti seus dedos - polegar e indicador - se fecharem no meu mamilo, que estava coberto pelo meu La Perla de tule bordado em renda. Soltei um grito meio tremido e ele aumentou o aperto. Em seguida levou sua mão à minha boca e a tampou.

"Experimenta falar sem ser convidada que eu arranco sua roupa _aqui _e te tomo por _trás_, na frente de todos esses _vouyerzinhos _de merda loucos pra verem seu _rabo _empinado e meu _pau_entrando e saindo dele."

Engoli em seco e senti meu corpo se aquecendo, meu coração bombeando freneticamente, minhas mãos tremendo levemente, minha respiração forte e ofegante...

Só não sei dizer se foi por medo ou... _antecipação_.

Lentamente segurei sua mão que ainda estava no meu mamilo e a forcei pra que ele segurasse meu seio por inteiro enquanto encostei timidamente a ponta da minha língua na palma da sua mão que ainda tapava minha boca.

O desconhecido lamuriou baixinho, começou a apertar lentamente meu seio e retirou sua mão que estava na minha boca levando-a para o meu quadril; a ponta dos seus dedos tocavam minha virilha e eu senti uma sensação de dormência no meu corpo. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro fechando meus olhos, incapaz de impedir os gemidos de saírem, até que percebi que nós estávamos andando pra trás.

Eventualmente ele parou e eu espremi mais minhas costas em seu corpo, imaginando e rezando que ele tivesse alcançado a parede e por lá ficado.

Sua mão continuava a massagear meu seio e meus mamilos estavam dolorosamente excitados. Sua outra mão apertava forte minha coxa enquanto eu roçava meu corpo forte contra o dele.

"Isso," ele sussurrou rouco no meu ouvido.

Virei meu rosto e notei que ele estava de olhos fechados e seus lábios estavam abertos. Sem controle algum sobre meu corpo levei minha mão até seu maxilar e virei seu rosto na direção do meu. No segundo que meus dedos entraram em contato com sua pele ele abriu os olhos e no instante em que nosso olhar se cruzou e eu vi luxúria claramente estampada ali, percebi que naquele momento que nos braços daquele homem que eu nem sabia o nome, eu estava entregue, toda a minha força de vontade, orgulho próprio e reputação foram desfeitos no minuto que aquele homem decidiu se aproximar de mim...

Eu só era uma desconhecida procurando um alívio nos braços de um desconhecido... deste desconhecido.

E eu não podia me importar menos... Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Sua mão que estava no meu seio desceu vagarosamente pela minha barriga, circulando lentamente meu umbigo. Nosso olhar ainda não tinha se desprendido e quando senti seus dedos frios provocativamente acariciando a barra da minha jeans que já era baixa eu só deixei minha cabeça cair em seu ombro e gemi sofregamente.

De repente senti suas mãos pararem os movimentos juntamente com os do seu quadril. Fiquei estática, em choque... definitivamente sem saber o que fazer.

Nos seus olhos ainda via o desejo estampado ali, mas algo mais que eu não era capaz de decifrar. Seu olhar era tão intenso que eu fui a primeira a cortar nossa conexão.

"_Você nasceu pra isso... _" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu fechei os olhos ao sentir a onda de prazer que surgiu como conseqüência da sua respiração no meu rosto e do seu membro tocando a parte de baixo das minhas costas.

"Pra que?" Perguntei com a voz tremida e baixa.

Ele mordeu forte minha orelha e aquilo definitivamente não foi prazeroso.

"Só quando eu disser que você pode falar é que vou ouvir a sua voz." Ele me lembrou.

Meu corpo congelou quando senti seus dedos desabotoarem o botão da minha calça. Segurei suas mãos e o olhei nos olhos pra compreender sua atitude.

"Você falou sem ser convidada, mulher."

O olhei com apreensão e ele soltou uma gargalhada irônica.

"Mexo tanto assim com seus sentidos a ponto de você não lembrar das _minhas regras_?" Ele perguntou e eu não me atrevi a responder, apenas olhei pra baixo.

"Muito bem... Boa garota." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e depois sugou meu lóbulo com uma intensidade alucinante.

Simplesmente não fui capaz de controlar o movimento do meu quadril que roçou no seu. Era praticamente uma força gravitacional que ele exercia sobre mim.

O estranho segurou meu quadril e ficou se esfregando em mim sem vergonha alguma. Eu também não me preocupei com nada. Era como se só existíssemos ele e eu e não dúzias de pessoas numa festa.

Virei meu rosto na direção do seu e o seu cheiro me atacou de tal forma que fui incapaz de conter minha língua dentro da boca que simplesmente _necessitava _provar o sabor da sua pele.

Fiquei surpresa quando as mãos dele me seguraram forte pela cintura enquanto ouvia um gemido reverberar dentro dele quando minha língua lambeu despretensiosamente a sua clavícula e foi subindo pelo pescoço até chegar no seu pomo-de-adão.

Gemi alto porque seu sabor era muito melhor do que seu cheiro e envolvi seu pescoço com minhas mãos enquanto prosseguia a roçar meu quadril no dele. Seu pescoço estava inclinado pra trás pra me dar mais angulação e seus olhos firmemente fechados, seus lábios abertos mostrando sua respiração ofegante e suas mãos acariciando freneticamente minhas coxas, virilha e barriga.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Ele perguntou por entre os dentes ao mesmo tempo que intensificava seus movimentos. "_Diz._Qual. É. O. Seu. Nome." Disse pausadamente ainda de olhos fechados enquanto eu espalhava beijos de língua pelo seu pescoço.

"Isabella." Falei no seu ouvido e fiquei na ponta dos pés pra sugar seu lóbulo.

"_Merda! _Isabella." Ele praticamente rugiu quando suguei ali. Senti sua mão entrando na minha calça e não sabia se gemia ou se corria, mas a sensação de seus dedos tentadoramente perto de onde eu mais precisava estava me deixando no limite.

"_É Bella..._" Gemi posicionando minha bunda em cima da sua evidente excitação para melhor atritar.

Ele xingou baixinho e uma de suas mãos apertou forte em meu mamilo causando dor que não gerou prazer e eu definitivamente não fiquei satisfeita.

"Eu. Não. Mandei. Você. Falar, sua _Vadia._" Ele urrou enquanto invertia as nossas posições e eu me vi presa entre ele e a parede.

Senti minha calça sendo abaixada e ele afastou minha calcinha, sem delicadeza alguma com uma La Perla bordada em renda... Mas antes mesmo de eu conseguir reclamar ou me afastar dois de seus dedos entravam e saíam freneticamente de dentro de mim.

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás, apoiando-a em seu peito e apoiei meus antebraços na pareda pra eu não cair no chão enquanto ele sugava, sem dó alguma, o meu pescoço.

A dormência que tinha se instaurado no meu corpo se transformou num inferno onde minha pele queimava e nenhum toque seu era suficiente.

"_Vocalize._" Ele comandou no meu ouvido arfando. "Eu quero ouvir você gritar quando molhar meus dedos. Anda." Ele mais uma vez comandou e eu não consegui evitar o grito de agonia que saiu de mim.

"_Vocalize. _Eu posso sentir que você está perto. Se você não falar eu vou te deixar maluca, _Isabella_. Não _brinque_ comigo."

"Maais... Por favor maaais..." Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer entre meus espasmos que estavam surgindo dentro de mim.

"Forte... Mais forte." Falei entre os dentes impulsionando meu quadril na direção dos seus dedos.

Quando ele colocou um terceiro dedo minhas pernas inteiras tremeram e um gemido gutural saiu de dentro de mim.

"_Mais forte, porra. Anda._" Comandei e imediatamente ele parou seus movimentos retirando seus dedos de dentro de mim e descolando nossos corpos.

"Mas que porra!" Gritei entre os dentes completamente frustrada.

"Porra é o que você teria _dentro _de você, sua _vadia_. Eu mandei você ser vocal e não abusada. _Eu _estou no comando. Você deveria saber que não vou deixar _você _me desrespeitar."

Olhei extremamente irritada pra ele, "E por que exatamente _eu _deveria saber o que _você _quer ou não, _imbecil_?"

Ele gargalhou ironicamente e me olhou com desprezo, "Muito prazer, Isabella. Sou _Edwa_rd Masen."

Olhei atônita pra ele porque essa máquina de sedução na minha frente era o dono desta festa e o dono da _Masen's_, que era uma casa de fantasias sexuais. Ele não era tão famoso fora do ramo, mas qualquer pessoa que se interessasse sobre dominantes e submissos chegaria à ele. O filho da puta era conhecido por ser um dominante nato e nunca se envolvia com submissas sem "referências".

Então por que diabos ele estava comigo agora?

Eu definitivamente não tinha _referências_...

Quando voltei a olhar pro Masen ele estava com um sorriso de canto de boca um tanto quanto presunçoso... "Imagino que tenha finalmente me reconhecido..." disse lambendo os dedos que estavam lambuzados com o meu gozo. "Mhmm..." disse de olhos fechados quando terminou de chupar os dedos e eu quase desabei ali. "Achei que você nunca ia perceber que _eu _sou." Disse olhando-me nos olhos, tentando me intimidar... _Rá._

"Bom... Eu definitivamente não reconheci. Você precisou dizer quem era..." Respondi.

Ele me olhou com um sorriso debochado, "Isso não é culpa minha, é?" Falou lambendo seus lábios e fazendo meu sangue ferver de irritação.

"Desculpa por não reconhecer imediatamente os _pervertidos_..."

"Bom, _Isabella_." Ele disse ainda sorrindo, "Estou disposto a abrir uma exceção pra _você_." Disse me olhando nos olhos e puxando minha calça pra cima.

Corei o tom mais escuro de vermelho por não ter se quer lembrado que minha calça estava abaixada.

"E-eu..." Comecei a falar, mas o olhar que ele me lançou foi suficiente pra me calar.

"Se quiser ter seu alívio sabe onde me encontrar." E com isso ele saiu da minha frente.

Acompanhei o movimento das suas costas e do seu quadril, e o seu andar me lembrou o de um leopardo procurando sua presa. "Você não tem _permissão_ para se tocar como eu te toquei hoje, _Isabella_. E tenha certeza que vou saber na quarta-feira se você se tocou ou não."

_O que?! _- gritei mentalmente o observando com olhos arregalados e o coração disparado.

* * *

**_N.A.: E aíiii?? Gostaram?_**

**_Comentem pra me deixar saber o que vocês acharam!_**

**_Lou._**


	3. Racionalizando o Irracional

_**N.A.: Well... Twilight não m****e pertence. **_

_**Se pertencesse eu estaria provavelmente no México, com um delicioso massageador erótico me levando a loucura!^^ **_

_** Aqui está o segundo capítulo! **_

* * *

**Racionalizando o Irracional**

_**Bella Swan**_

- Para de ser orgulhosa, Bella.

- Eu não estou sendo orgulhosa, Rose. Estou sendo realista.

- Realista? Um dos caras mais gatos de Chicago quer você como submissa e você tá racionalizando? Meu deus... tem algo muito errado com o mundo! – ela disse jogando os cabelos pro lado num ato completamente exagerado.

- Menos, Rosalie... Bem menos. – suspirei cansada dessa conversa. – Quando o Mustang 78 fica pronto? – perguntei.

Então Rosalie se desligou completamente do assunto pra falar do seu mais novo projeto; restaurar um Mustang do ano de 1978.

Rosalie Hale era minha amiga desde a faculdade. Ela era minha colega de quarto e fazia faculdade de engenharia mecânica enquanto eu estava fazendo meu Major em literatura inglesa.

Qualquer pessoa que passasse por Rosalie diria que ela era uma modelo de passarela por causa das suas pernas que eram tão longas que você podia se perder enquanto olhava, sua pele sem falhas, seus olhos azuis, seus lábios vermelhos e cheios, seu nariz empinado e isso sem citar seu corpo escultural, mas não. Rose era uma mecânica que trabalhava de macacão e se sujava com graxa. E não uma simples mecânica, a mulher restaurava carros antigo e ganhava de 2 a 5 mil semanais por seu trabalho. É... eu também nunca pensei que restaurar ferros velhos fosse algo tão lucrativo.

Terça-feira...

Hoje era uma maldita de uma terça-feira e eu tirei minha hora de almoço pra sair com Rose já que esse final de semana a gente não pode se encontrar porque ela viajou com Emmett, seu marido, pra comemorar o aniversário de dois anos de casamento.

Então aqui estávamos nós, discutindo sobre sua carreira de mecânica já que eu falaria sobre qualquer coisa pra não precisar voltar a pensar naquele maldito que não saía dos meus pensamentos. E o pior de tudo, o bastardo arrogante me atiçou e me provocou de uma maneira tamanha que quando eu fui me tocar, na sexta-feira a noite assim que voltei pra casa, não consegui atingir meu clímax.

A frase _"Você não tem permissão para se tocar"_ficava martelando irritantemente na minha cabeça e eu simplesmente me sentia desestimulada, literalmente brochei. E não, não houve mais nenhum homem pra mim naquela festa depois dele. Todos eles eram _Martinis com cereja_ e não um _Cosmo_, como Masen foi.

Masen... Deus, como eu adorava ouvir o som do seu nome passeando pela minha língua e saindo dos meus lábios. Masen.

_Edward Masen._

Não podia existir um nome mais propício pra ele.

Forte, imponente, sexy... Perfeito.

Suspirei irritada e tentei me focar no que Rosalie estava falando tão efusivamente.

"Então eu liguei pro fornecedor e exigi que ele não atrasasse o prazo de entrega do motor do Mustang porque a montagem dele dependia disso, sabe?" Ela perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça enquanto colocava uma garfada da minha salada Ceasar na boca. "Mas ele disse que ia ter que buscar peças com o fornecedor dele e eu acabei na periferia indo discutir com o fornecedor do fornecedor pra ele dar a porcaria da peça pra eu completar meu trabalho. O que eu não contava era que ele tivesse uns amigos meio... er... esquisitos."

"Oh meu deus, Rose. E aí?" Perguntei preocupada.

"E aí que eu mostrei pra eles o que uma Rosalie é capaz de fazer..." ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto estalava os dedos e eu gargalhei alto.

Quando parei de rir meus olhos captaram um ponto acobreado andando na calçada, atrás da Rosalie.

Estávamos do lado de fora do restaurante, nas mesas externas, porque o dia estava bonito e ensolarado; algo realmente difícil de se observar em Chicago.

Meus olhos não desgrudaram da cabeleira acobreada que passava por trás dos ombros da Rose entrando no restaurante.

Meu coração respondeu como sempre responde a qualquer menção a ele: batia acelerado bombeando fortemente o sangue no meu corpo. Eu tinha certeza que estava corada porque podia sentir o calor acumulado no meu rosto; minhas mãos suavam e minha perna balançava pra cima e pra baixo numa espécie de tique nervoso.

Eu estava absolutamente dividida em entrar e estapear aquele rostinho bonito, em fugir do restaurante ou entrar e agarrar aquele homem pelos cabelos e levá-lo pra minha casa, minha cama, e mandá-lo terminar o serviço que começou há quatro dias atrás.

Outras partes pulsantes e mais necessitadas do meu corpo reagiram à chegada inesperada dele. Eu podia sentir minha calcinha voltando a ficar molhada – algo que não me assustou porque desde sexta-feira que a qualquer momento que pensava nele ela ficava desse jeito. Em um dado momento quase desisti de usá-las.

Rosalie me olhou com o pescoço inclinado e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Viu um _fantasma_, Bella?" Ela perguntou e eu fui incapaz de conter a gargalhada nervosa de sair de dentro de mim

Se ela apenas soubesse...

"Bella?" ela me chamou e eu abri meus olhos – que tinham se fechado enquanto eu gargalhava – "Você está realmente me assustando." Ela falou aproximando levemente seu rosto do meu.

"Desculpa. Não foi a intenção," comentei com resquícios de risada na voz.

"O que houve?" ela perguntou mais tranqüila.

"Acho que realmente vi um fantasma."

"Ok, Bella... comece a falar." Ela demandou e eu ri.

"Edward." Falei simplesmente.

"Ahan... o que tem ele?" ela perguntou levemente curiosa porque qualquer menção ao nome desse homem a deixava assim.

Ela queria saber de qualquer jeito o que eu faria com relação a sua proposta e insistia que eu a aceitasse. Ela e Emmett se conheceram numa festa para Dominantes e Submissos onde ela começou sendo a submissa, mas terminou dominando. Perceberam-se perdidamente apaixonados quando seus caminhos tiveram que se separar e dois meses depois se casaram.

Simples, rápido e _insano_ assim.

E como ela teve seu conto de fadas acha que todas vão ter. E por alguma sandice ela acha que o meu príncipe seria Masen. O que é simplesmente ridículo. Eu jamais me casaria com um homem _daqueles_.

Se eu já estava racionalizando demais em apenas transar com ele, imagine casar. Completamente ridículo.

Respirei fundo tentando controlar meu corpo e minha mente que pareciam estar em alfa e olhei pra Rose.

"Edward Masen acabou de entrar no restaurante." Falei baixo e seus olhos se arregalaram, "Então sim. Eu vi um fantasma." Falei e ri ao perceber que ela não mais prestava atenção em mim. Seu olhar estava saltitando de mesa em mesa tentando achar o dono dos olhos mais penetrantes e profundos da cidade, me arrisco a dizer estado, ou país. Céus... continente não seria de um todo exagero.

"Nove horas pra você," apontei a localização dele através do nosso código e ela imediatamente olhou pra esquerda, como apontaria o ponteiro das horas num relógio ao marcar as nove horas. Alguns segundo depois seus olhos ficaram esbugalhados e a boca levemente aberta.

"Meu deus... o homem é mais maravilhoso do que em qualquer foto de internet mexida no photoshop." Ela disse olhando pra ele e eu acompanhei seu olhar.

"Ele é... E é tão cheiroso..." comentei suspirando.

Rosalie retirou dinheiro da sua carteira e colocou na mesa.

"Onde você vai?" Perguntei num fio de voz.

"Eu vou embora. E você vai falar com ele."

"Oi?"

"Anda, Bella."

"Rose. Não."

"Vai criar teia isso aí garota. É uma experiência única Bella. Se você não curtir cai fora. Não vai te matar se submeter um pouquinho, e é bom amiga... Confia em alguém que tem experiência nisso." Ela disse piscando o olho e eu a olhei incrédula.

"Rosalie. Não existe possibilidade de eu me submeter a ele."

"Bella baby, eu não sei se você sabe, mas numa relação entre dominantes e submissos a real força está no submisso. É sempre ele que controla a intensidade de tudo. E com um dominante experiente como Edward Masen," ela disse olhando pra ele, "Tenho certeza que a experiência vai ser inesquecível..."

"Eu não confio nele pra me submeter as suas ordens e honestamente, nós duas sabemos como isso não me excita."

"Ele não te excita?" ela perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada como se eu tivesse falado o maior absurdo dos tempos.

"Er... não ele. A tensão sexual sim..." falei com a voz tremida e até pra mim essa mentira soou ridícula.

"E quem criou essa tensão?" ela perguntou ignorando minha frase anterior.

"_Ele_." falei envergonhada comigo mesma por deixar a situação chegar a esse ponto.

"Quem tá na sua cabeça o tempo inteiro?"

"_Ele_..." respondi num sussurro enquanto abaixava a minha cabeça resignada.

"Em quem você pensa quando está tomando banho...?" perguntou sugestivamente.

"_Nele_." Respondi engolindo em seco.

"E quando você se toca-"

"Ok, Rose. Chega." Respondi me levantando, tirando o dinheiro da mesa e recolocando em sua mão. "Eu pago essa bosta. Se você me deixar em paz."

Ela gargalhou alto, me jogou um beijo de longe e saiu dali indo para seu carro.

Acompanhei sua saída com o olhar – assim como todos os homens e algumas mulheres que estavam em seu caminho – até a perder de vista.

Respirei fundo e fui até o balcão pagar nossa conta. Fiz questão de rebolar bastante e não olhar para os lados assim que entrei no restaurante para não dar a impressão que sabia que ele estava aqui.

Já estava ficando agoniada porque o bastardo não aparecia pra me "surpreender".

De uma hora pra outra a minha auto-confiança diminuiu consideravelmente.

A mulher sexy, poderosa e matadora que me sentia assim que pisei no interior do restaurante, se esvaiu quando percebi que o filho da mãe sabia que eu estava aqui dentro – eu simplesmente podia sentir seu olhar me queimando nas costas – e não teve a ousadia de falar comigo.

O caixa do restaurante já estava impaciente com a minha demora pra achar a minha carteira, que estava nas minhas vistas o tempo inteiro mas que eu tinha que fingir que não encontrava na minha Valentino de couro branca que me custou o olho da cara.

Eu podia ouvi-lo bufando e em um dado momento ele me pediu pra que eu chegasse pro lado pra não atravancar a fila que já se formava às minhas costas.

Sentindo-me totalmente humilhada decidi parar com o teatro e quando estava prestes a retirar a minha carteira da bolsa senti uma mão em meu antebraço parando o meu movimento.

A mão era pesada e bem quente. Definitivamente masculina. Senti os dedos fechando-se na manga do meu vestido Banana Republic cinza, de mangas cumpridas e que batia no meio da minha coxa, enquanto puxava-me delicadamente pra trás, afastando-me do balcão.

Dei sorte por não ter perdido o equilíbrio. Seria uma vergonha cair do meu Jimmy Shoe naquele restaurante quando eu sabia que _ele_ notaria.

"Permita-me", ele sussurrou e eu congelei no lugar.

Porque não era quem eu pensava que fosse.

As mãos que me seguravam _não_ causaram _tremores_ pelo meu corpo, o cheiro – apesar de ser delicioso – _não_ se equiparava ao _dele_, sua voz não era _rouca_ e não lembrava o som de alguém que acabara de ter um _orgasmo alucinante_, como Edward tinha.

Não era _Masen_.

Me virei e notei um homem... peculiar.

Era negro. Bem mais alto que eu, bastante musculoso e muito bem vestido. Era bonitinho, quer dizer... Um homem que quer pagar uma conta – que nem sabe quanto custou - do restaurante pra uma pessoa desconhecida não é de se jogar fora, mas ele não era meu tipo, pelo menos não agora. Há alguns dias atrás ele até poderia ser, mas não hoje.

Principalmente porque o _meu tipo_ estava nesse mesmo estabelecimento.

Agradeci da maneira mais educada possível, e retirei minha carteira da bolsa mostrando que a minha humilhação não demoraria muito a passar e que a pose de "caloteira" que eu certamente passei pra ele não era mais do que um simples engano.

Não que tivesse sido, mas ele não precisava saber.

Coloquei meu cartão de crédito na máquina, digitei a senha, guardei-o de volta na carteira e ela na bolsa e quando coloquei a bolsa no meu ombro notei que o negão delicioso ainda estava ao meu lado, me observando.

"Pois não?" perguntei educadamente com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. "Estou na sua frente?"

Ele riu baixinho e coçou a nuca. "Não imaginei que você iria de fato negar minha oferta."

Levantei uma sobrancelha e não pude evitar o sorriso pequeno que aumentou significativamente quando no rosto dele vi um sorriso maravilhoso e cheio de dentes brancos.

Nossa, os sorrisos de negros são realmente maravilhosos.

"Eu não estava dando calote..." comentei divertida.

"Claro que não," ele disse gargalhando baixinho. "Jamais pensaria isso sobre _alguém como você_." Disse e me fitou de uma maneira tão discreta que não teria notado se não estivesse tão atenta na conversa.

Ai céus... E lá me vem outro com esse papo de "alguém como você"...

Pelo menos é um cavalheiro.

"Ótimo." Disse e virei meu cabelo pro lado – uma das minhas manias e que, diga-se de passagem, foi completamente inspirada em Rosalie. "Se me dá licença..." disse passando por ele.

"Espera!" Ele disse antes deu me virar completamente.

"Hum?"

"Topa tomar um café?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu acabei de almoçar..."

"Cairia muito bem um café com Amarula, depois do almoço."

É. Tem classe.

"E o que te leva a crer que eu não tomei café?"

Ele sorriu e olhou pra baixo, "Seu hálito não cheira a café."

Ok.

Radar de esquisitos está apitando.

Deus, ele notou meu hálito?? E ainda comentou comigo?

Sorri gentilmente pra ele, "Sinto muito, mas estou atrasada pro trabalho. Uma outra hora. Talvez nos esbarremos por aí..."

"Por que não me dá seu telefone? Assim eu posso te ligar pra marcarmos alguma coisa." Perguntou já me entregando seu blackberry.

O olhei atônita e senti meu rosto esquentar. Sem coragem de negar digitei Bella – sem o sobrenome pra ele não procurar pelas listas telefônicas - e o telefone da Domino's Pizza.

Essa foi uma tática que Rosalie me ensinou: Nunca seja indelicada com homens a não ser que eles gritem por isso; um dia você ainda pode precisar deles.

Por isso escolhi o telefone da Domino's pra ser meu "porto seguro" nesses momentos. Nossos telefones eram diferentes em apenas dois dígitos, portanto eu sempre podia fingir que foi um erro de digitação. Deu certo em todas as 3 vezes que usei a tática.

"Por que você também não me dá o seu?" perguntei entregando-lhe meu celular.

Ele sorriu e digitou seu número.

Eu podia precisar...

"Sou Tom."

"Bella." Acrescentei estendendo minha mão pra ele apertar.

"Muito prazer, Bella." Ele disse dando um beijo em minha mão – me fazendo mais uma vez corar - e eu assenti com a cabeça concordando.

Espero, honestamente, que Edward Masen esteja prestando _muita_ atenção nesse showzinho porque definitivamente eu não entrego minha mão pra qualquer um beijar.

Se bem que entreguei minha "_preciosa_" ao Edward em questão de poucos _minutos._

Ri da minha falsa dicotomia recebendo um sorriso do Tom em resposta.

Definitivamente ele achou que eu ria de seu gesto.

Me despedi mais uma vez e virei em meus calcanhares pra rumar até a ala onde ficam guardados os casacos depois que o vi indo embora.

Retirei meu sobretudo também cinza do cabide e rumei pra porta de saída. Se Edward não se aproximou até agora, não era eu que pagaria o papel de babaca esperando-o.

E ali, ao lado dela, parado com um sorriso enviesado no rosto e com um olhar tão preso no meu - que fiquei imediatamente quente e arrepiada - estava o objeto de desejo nos meus sonhos, o meu perseguidor, a minha preocupação, o responsável pela minha vulnerabilidade, apenas _ele_, o arrogante e prepotente Edward Masen.

Baixei meu rosto pra cortar essa conexão dos nossos olhares, mas antes notei que ele vestia um terno preto sem gravata e uma blusa azul clara.

_Sexy as hell._

Lentamente fui me acalmando do susto e levantei meu rosto pra voltar a olhá-lo, mas comecei a desconfiar que minha imaginação estivesse pregando peças porque ele simplesmente não estava mais em lugar nenhum a ser avistado.

Bufei irritada e vesti meu sobretudo.

Quando ia fechar o cinto duas mãos tocaram as minhas, retirando-as dali, e prosseguiram a fazer meu trabalho.

Imediatamente percebi que era ele por causa do calor que se instaurou no meu corpo, concentrado no meu baixo-ventre e rosto.

Respirei fundo, o que não ajudou muito porque seu cheiro me atingiu mais violentamente, e retirei suas mãos da minha roupa virando-me para encará-lo.

Eu _sou_ sexy, independente e sei seduzir.

Eu _posso_.

Eu _consigo_.

Eu sou _capaz_.

Outra dica da Rosalie: Eleve seu ego antes de se mostrar como auto-suficiente. Isso ajuda.

"_Eu_ faço isso." Comentei fechando o cinto do sobretudo.

Ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha como se estivesse me desafiando e eu levantei a minha, _mantendo_ o desafio.

"Parece que você já tomou a sua decisão..." comentou e o sorriso do seu rosto se desfez ao notar que eu não me submeti a ele.

"Já, mas achei que discutiríamos isso na quarta-feira."

"Certo, _Isabella._" Disse passando a mão nos seus cabelos desalinhados e umedecendo os lábios com a língua num gesto, acho eu, involuntário; mas que fez uma parte em _especial_ do meu corpo ficar _umedecida_. "Quarta-feira." Sussurrou aproximando-se mais de mim e olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

_Yeah baby._

Dei um passo em sua direção porque não era justo só eu ser a afetada da história e também umedeci meus lábios, mas mais vagarosamente do que ele e em seguida mordi meu lábio inferior num gesto - falsamente - despreocupado.

Ouvi sua respiração ser puxada com força e sorri internamente quando levei minhas mãos para seu peitoral.

E o ponto mais necessitado do meu corpo fez-se ainda mais notório quando eu senti, pela primeira vez, a definição dos seus músculos com minhas mãos.

_Muito gostoso._

Deixei minhas mãos acariciarem seu peitoral por dentro do paletó, subindo-as até seu pescoço e posicionado-as em sua nuca trouxe seu rosto pra perto do meu.

Edward estava com o corpo completamente estático, só seguindo os comandos das minhas mãos e respondendo ao meu corpo. Apenas seus olhos mexiam-se, e encaravam meu corpo como se fosse algo de comer.

Deus, como eu queria isso!

Aproximei nossos lábios e quase sucumbi quando os seus se entreabriram e eu pude sentir o seu hálito.

Ironia ou não era _Café._

Depois disso aproximei meu corpo do seu e sua mão, que estava na minha cintura, desceu pra minha _bunda_ e a apertou _forte_ enquanto eu sugava seu pescoço utilizando minha língua.

Num ato desesperado ele me trouxe pra mais perto do seu corpo e _roçou_ o meu quadril no dele, me dando certeza que ele gostou do joguinho tanto quando eu.

Edward estava _duro._ Completamente _excitado_ e igualmente _rendido._

Levei meus lábios pra bem perto dos seus e sussurrei sem tocá-los efetivamente, _"Você também nasceu pra isso."_

E me soltei dele.

Edward ficou estático na posição quando percebeu a veracidade da minha afirmação e eu não encontrei muita dificuldade pra sair de seus braços.

Não que eu quisesse, mas minha imagem tinha que ser mantida.

No meu caminho em direção a saída só passava um pensamento em minha cabeça: Nunca mais voltar a esse restaurante.

Praticamente todos me olhavam com expressões sugestivas garantindo-me que presenciaram o meu _"momento afetivo"_ com Edward.

Não pude evitar o aquecimento das minhas bochechas, mas nem isso me deixou abalar.

O _homem de pedra_ estava tão afetado quanto eu.

E se era guerra que ele queria, guerra ele teria.

Era só saber jogar com as armas certas, e jogar eu definitivamente sabia.

E porque na guerra e no amor, tudo vale.

_E nós dois estávamos em guerra._

_

* * *

  
_

**_N._****_A.: Amei as reviews e continuem mandando-as pra eu continuar postando! _**

**_ =)_**

**_ E fala séeerio, a Bella é uma diva ou o que? Não é qualquer um que se veste como ela e ainda deixa o Edward no chinelo... _**

**_ Outra coisa, eu imaginei o Tom (o negão gostoso) _****_como o _****_Mekhi Phifer, por que ele é simplesmente meu "undone"!_**

**_Ai ai..._**

**_Reviiiiews!_****_=P_**


	4. Realidade Inconsciente

_**A.N.: Twilight não me pertence.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Realidade Inconsciente**

_**Bella Swan**_

Estava andando na direção do meu... _confinamento voluntário._

Deus, como eu estava nervosa!

Quarta-feira. A porra da quarta-feira finalmente chegou e eu não pude fazer nada que não fosse ir até ele. Pra Masen's. Encontrar Edward.

Cheguei na frente da "boate" e bati – com a mão tremendo – na porta. Algum tempo depois uma mulher extremamente bonita a abriu. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos, olhos verdes e ela tinha um corpo que disputaria facilmente com o da Rosalie.

Imediatamente senti meu sangue correr pro meu pé.

Mulher absolutamente intimidante.

"Isabella?" ela perguntou com uma voz que _puta que pariu_, me arrepiou por inteiro.

Não que eu fosse chegada a mulheres, na verdade eu só estive com uma, algumas vezes.

_Rosalie._

Isso mesmo, a vadia esteve presente em todos os momentos da minha vida. Inclusive nas minhas experiências lésbicas.

Não me entenda mal, Rosalie é a mulher mais bonita que já vi na minha vida, mas quando estávamos juntas tudo o que passava pela minha cabeça era: Wow... isso é bom, mas definitivamente falta alguma _coisa_.

E faltava. Algo _grosso_, _duro_, com _veias_ tentando pular pra fora da pele, uma _cabeça_ _vermelhinha_ com o seu _pré-gozo _já saindo...

Emmett já sugeriu duas vezes - por intermédio da Rosalie - que nós tivéssemos um _ménage à trois_, mas eu achava esquisito demais. Uma coisa era eu transar com minha amiga que conheci há mais de 5 anos; outra completamente diferente era transar com ela e com seu marido espetacularmente delicioso. Eu definitivamente não queria que ela soubesse que _fantasiei_ com esse homem, o homem _dela_, diversas vezes na minha cama e no chuveiro...

Suspirei pesada e deixei minhas divagações pervertidas logo que senti meu rosto ficando vermelho.

"Isso." Respondi com a voz tímida porque realmente estava envergonhada de estar ali.

"Edward está te esperando na sala dele. Siga-me," ela disse sem me fitar.

A mulher já seguia pra dentro da boate e eu apressei meu passo para acompanhá-la.

Subimos dois lances de escada e ela me deixou em frente a uma porta de madeira bem escura.

"A sala é essa, não esqueça de bater antes de entrar." disse e em seguida voltou a descer as escadas deixando-me sozinha.

Senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha – não da maneira boa – porque esse lugar era realmente macabro.

Os corredores tinham o chão vermelho e as paredes pretas sendo iluminadas por poucas velas. Me lembrou um castelo medieval de filmes de terror.

Não vi quadros, janelas, outro tipo de luz...Nada. Apenas o chão e paredes.

E a porta escura era a única variação daquele lugar.

Minha mão tremia violentamente quando a levei até ele pra bater.

"Entre," sua voz grossa falou do outro lado nem me deixando bater uma segunda vez.

Era como se ele soubesse a hora exata que eu iria tocar na porta.

Engoli o nó da minha garganta com dificuldade, virei a maçaneta dourada e extremamente gelada com cautela e entrei na sala.

_Arfei_ quando vi de perto aquele lugar e quase saí correndo.

No meio da sala tinha uma mesa de metal enorme com correntes e algemas penduradas em sua extremidade, na parede leste outras amarras, na minha esquerda um armário de vidro com muitas coisas, mas só fui capaz de identificar chicotes – de vários modelos -, canos, espátulas, e mais e mais correntes. Uma mesa pequena e inclinada com uma parte mais baixa que era de couro e no "tampo" tinha um buraco do tamanho de uma cabeça.

"Gosta do que vê?" ele perguntou e só aí me lembrei que ele também estava na sala.

Levei meu olhar imediatamente até ele e arfei mais uma vez por causa do que vi.

Ele estava sentado na mesa com sua calça nos tornozelos enquanto _tocava_ lentamente seu membro.

Deus do céu. Edward Cullen estava se _masturbando_?!

Na minha frente?

Meu centro imediatamente reagiu aquela visão e eu não consegui mais desgrudar meu olhar dos seus movimentos que subitamente ficaram mais _fortes, precisos e rápidos_.

"Você hoje tem permissão pra falar livremente, _Bella._"

Tremi levemente quando ouvi meu apelido deixar seus lábios num tom rouco. Edward nunca me chamou de Bella.

Ele falou ofegante, mas eu não conseguia formular nada pra dizer a ele. As únicas palavras que vinham em minha mente eram: lindo, wow, _muito_ grande... E eu definitivamente não diria isso.

Depois que ele diminuiu a intensidade do movimento dos seus braços deixei meu olhar ver o resto dele.

Suas coxas descobertas eram deliciosamente grossas, torneadas e de onde eu estava não podia ver cabelos ali. Mas não era brilhante a ponto de ser depilada, então suponho que ele apenas tivesse poucos pêlos no corpo.

Ele usava uma blusa preta de botões com as mangas arregaçada até o cotovelo.

Seu pescoço estava tenso e seus lábios abertos deixando ainda mais alta sua respiração ofegante.

No segundo em que olhei em seus olhos e vi como ele estavam escuros, exatamente como estavam na primeira vez que nos vimos, não pude conter minha língua. "Deixe-me fazer isso por você, por favor."

Ele parou seus movimentos assim que as palavras deixaram minha boca e sorriu de maneira enviesada e prepotente, exatamente como fizera no restaurante quando me viu dispensando Tom.

"Sou _todo_ seu," ele disse ofegante e eu praticamente corri pra lá.

Ele estava tão _duro_ e tão pronto pra mim que não fui capaz de provocá-lo.

Umedeci meus lábios com a língua e o olhei por baixo das sobrancelhas.

"Se incomoda em sentar na cadeira?"

"Pra você se _ajoelhar_ na minha frente?"

Concordei com a cabeça, "Pra eu me ajoelhar enquanto te tomo na minha boca," disse com uma voz regada de tesão e juro que ouvi um som rouco saindo de dentro dele.

Edward se levantou da mesa, subiu a calça, passou por mim, desceu novamente a calça e sentou na cadeira de couro que ficava atrás da sua mesa de mogno.

O segui e me ajoelhei entre suas pernas.

Passei um tempo admirando aquele pau que foi certamente talhado em mármore.

Ele era lindo. Estava sem pêlos, o que me deixou ainda mais excitada.

Suas bolas eram completamente proporcionais e eu sorri ao notar que caberiam perfeitamente na minha mão. Seu membro estava tão duro que encostava em sua barriga. A cabeça estava vermelhinha e dali saia um líquido branco. Sorri e lambi novamente meus lábios que ficaram secos com a visão.

Deus, ele era grande. _Muito grande e grosso_. Extremamente grosso.

E eu não sabia se ele caberia em mim.

Eu já tive meus namoradinhos ao longo da vida. Mas nenhum deles era assim.

Seu pau se contorceu levemente e eu olhei pra Edward.

Ele estava com os olhos fechados enquanto mordia forte seu lábio superior. Suas mãos agarravam os braços da cadeira com tanta força que as dobrinhas dos dedos estavam brancas.

Seu peito subia e descia rápido com sua respiração e foi quando ele abriu os olhos que eu notei que tinha passado tempo demais o secando.

"Acabou sua análise?" ele perguntou com a voz rouca me observando.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça e coloquei minhas mãos em seus joelhos.

Ele estava muito _quente_.

Subi minhas mãos vagarosamente pelas suas coxas que tinha pêlos, poucos e bem loirinhos, mas tinham. Quando cheguei na virilha o ouvi dando um suspiro pesado e quando subi minha mirada percebi seus olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada pra trás.

Espalhei pequenos beijos perto do seu joelho e conforme ia subindo pra sua parte pulsante eles deixavam se ser pequenos e ficavam gradativamente mais molhados. Quando alcancei sua virilha meus beijos eram abertos, molhados e eu usava a língua.

Estava no paraíso. Sua pele era tão deliciosa, quente e macia. E o cheiro de "macho" que ele exalava me deixava delirante.

Comecei a sugar a pele bem próxima à sua intimidade e ele começou a investir seu quadril na direção da minha boca, tentando me coagir a tomá-lo imediatamente.

Claro que eu não obedeceria.

Lambi a base do seu pênis sem tocá-lo efetivamente, subitamente sua mão agarrou meu cabelo e puxou minha cabeça pra cima.

"Você vai me _chupar_ agora," ele disse naquele tom imponente que meu corpo já estava familiarizado tamanha a quantidade de sonhos eróticos que eu tinha com ele. "_Agora,_" ele disse entre os dentes.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus lábios molhados e inchados e uma linha fina de suor cobria seu rosto.

Sem mais passei minha língua da base até logo abaixo da glande.

Dos dois lados.

Ele empurrou minha cabeça novamente, e eu não o obedeci.

Eu não estava pronta pra parar de provocar.

Coloquei minha mão ali e comecei a masturbá-lo. Estava ruim porque o pouco da minha saliva que tinha ali não foi suficiente pra minha mão deslizar com facilidade. Por isso levei meu dedo até a cabeça pra espalhar pelo corpo do seu pau o que estava concentrado apenas ali.

Ponderei por breves segundo se iria mesmo desperdiçar passando nele se podia simplesmente estar em minha boca. Mas quando percebi que ele estaria nela de uma maneira ou outra não cogitei a fazer pequenos círculos com meu dedão na cabeça.

Ele soltou um gemido gutural e eu tomei aquilo com incentivo.

"Tá tão... sensível..." ele gemeu arfante.

Enquanto o masturbava lentamente com a mão – nota que eu não conseguia envolve-lo por completo – levei meus lábios até suas bolas... E _suguei_.

Suavemente pra não machucá-lo, mas com firmeza suficiente pra ele jogar a cabeça pra trás com força.

Quando notei que voltava a acumular pré-gozo na cabeça não pude fazer nada se não cair de boca ali. _Literalmente_.

Estava quente e não foi suficiente pra matar meu desejo por ele.

Abri minha boca e relaxei minha garganta pra tomá-lo.

Por deus, ele era _imenso_!

Da primeira vez que o engoli senti que ele tocou o fundo da minha garganta. Engasguei e ele puxou minha cabeça de volta pra eu tomar ar. Assim que tinha me recuperado ele voltou a levar minha cabeça pro seu pau.

Ele estava quente, se contorcia e pulsava...

Gemi.

Ele rosnou e agarrou meu cabelo com violência e forçou minha cabeça pra cima. E depois pra baixo.

Seu quadril levantava pra encontrar o movimento das suas mãos.

E ele agora _fudia_ minha boca.

Eu aproveitei que o esforço era dele pra forçar meus lábios – causando pressão -, pra passar levemente meus dentes da base à cabeça, pra acaricia-lo com a língua e apalpar as bolas.

Suas investidas estavam cada vez mais erráticas e os gemidos apareciam com mais freqüências.

Comecei a sugá-lo forte porque meu maxilar começava a sentir um incomodo e ele voltou a se movimentar freneticamente.

Usei a unha do meu indicador pra roçar a pele que ficava abaixo das bolas...

Arrisquei olhar pra cima e notei que ele me olhava de volta com seus olhos semi-cerrados e a boca aberta.

No segundo que nossos olhares se encontraram ele grunhiu alto e depois de mais algumas investidas, xingamentos e gemidos, senti seu pau se contorcer dentro de mim e sabia que ele ia gozar.

"Merda, merda, merda!" ele falou entre os dentes. "Você _vai_ engolir minha _porra_ inteira," ele afirmou.

Como se eu tivesse cogitando outra coisa.

Masen estocou uma vez forte a ponto de tocar na minha garganta e parou seus movimentos. Um tremor passou pelo seu corpo e parou exatamente no seu membro que estava dentro de mim e então ele gozou.

Eu já tinha relaxado minha garganta portanto engoli sem muitos problemas, mas não consegui evitar quando escorreu um pouquinho pelo canto da minha boca.

Céus, como eu poderia? Foi literalmente um jato.

Ele estocou mais duas vezes e nas duas um novo jorro entrou em mim, não tão grande quanto o da primeira.

E então parou.

_Jogado_.

Completamente relaxado.

Suas mãos soltaram meu cabelo como se eu desse choque e ele se endireitou na cadeira.

Depois de alguns segundos ele voltou a vestir a calça e me olhou extremamente irritado.

"Você deixou escapar a minha _porra_."

"Desculpa."

"Tira a sua saia e se inclina ma minha mesa," comandou andando na direção do armário. "Não estou vendo você se mover, _Isabella_." Congelei ao perceber que ele iria me punir, mas fiz como ele mandou.

Pouco tempo depois ele se aproximou com um bastão preto bem fino e me bateu três vezes com ele.

Surpreendentemente eu gostei, e gemi empinando minha bunda.

"Você gostou?"

"Mhmmm,"

"Mais?"

"Mhmm... Por favor, mais."

Ele me empurrou forte da mesa e eu caí sentada no chão.

E doeu.

Muito.

E eu voltei a gemer.

E foi só quando o chão preto daquela sala fria virou de madeira quente que eu notei que eu tinha caído no chão...

Da minha cama.

No meu quarto.

Da minha casa

Gemi frustrada puxando meus cabelos.

Não, não, não. Não acredito que isso foi um sonho.

Deus, eu nunca tive um sonho tão vívido em toda a minha vida.

Nunca.

Eu estava extremamente frustrada, pulsante, com tesão pra caralho e muito, muito molhada.

Levantei do chão, esfregando minha bunda dolorida, e fui direto pro chuveiro tomar um banho... frio.

Porque eu simplesmente não podia me tocar.

E eu não faço idéia do porquê estava obedecendo as ordens daquele infeliz que me frustrava até em sonho, mas o fiz.

No banho, enquanto racionalizava sobre o meu sonho só tive certeza de uma coisa.

Eu _queria_ esse homem.

Meu corpo _precisava_ dele.

Dominante ou não, sádico ou não...

Por ele eu definitivamente estava disposta a me submeter e a apanhar.

Essa idéia até causou um temor pelo meu corpo, e eu devo admitir que não foi por causa da água fria.

Triste, eu sei, mas eu já estava completamente _dominada_.

Bufei irritada por conta da minha submissão indireta.

Ok. Eu estava disposta a me submeter a ele, mas que os anjos o ajudem porque não vai ser da maneira dele, vai ser da minha.

Levantei do chão, esfregando minha bunda dolorida, e fui direto pro chuveiro tomar um banho... frio.

Porque eu simplesmente não podia me tocar.

E eu não faço idéia do porquê estava obedecendo, mas o fiz.

No banho, enquanto racionalizava sobre o meu sonho só tive certeza de uma coisa.

Eu queria esse homem.

Meu corpo precisava dele.

Tá certo que eu consegui dar uma acalmada depois de quase sofrer um choque-térmico por conta da temperatura baixíssima do chuveiro, mas em seguida acionei a torneira mais baixa e relaxei no meu chuveiro que tinha como base uma banheira.

Não era uma jacuzzi, mas por agora serviria.

Eu só precisava de um pouco de calmaria só pra aplacar a tensão que eu estava sentindo.

Pra ser muito sincera, eu ainda estava com um tesão da porra, mas eu queria ver até o homem dos olhos verdes estava disposto a ir.

Ele queria brincar, então nós brincaríamos... _Nós_ _dois_.

Depois que percebi que aquele sonho me excitou eu concordei comigo mesma que, mesmo que inconscientemente, meu corpo urrava por uma dominação, por uma punição, um homem que me dissesse o que fazer... e ele definitivamente sabia faze-lo.

Mordi meu lábio e fechei os olhos quando comecei a sentir um formigar na região do meu baixo ventre. Levei minhas mãos aos meus seios e o massageei pensando o tempo inteiro em como suas mãos quentes, firmes, grandes e másculas se fariam sentir na minha pele. Apertei meu mamilo enrijecido com força e joguei a cabeça pra trás gemendo alto e completamente arfante. Deixei uma mão escapar pra junção das minhas pernas e penetrei minha entrada com um dedo e outro e comecei a movimentá-los rapidamente pra dentro e pra fora enquanto a palma da minha mão era pressionada no meu nervo.

Imaginei como seria sentir seu pau – já notoriamente mesmo por dentro da calça – entrando e saindo de dentro de mim no lugar dos meus dedos.

Trabalhei em mim pouco tempo, se comparado ao que era de costume, e quando comecei a sentir os espasmos deliciosamente familiares joguei a cabeça pra trás, abri mais minhas pernas, arqueei minhas costas e gritei o nome dele.

Minhas pernas já estavam tremendo e eu estava quase lá...

Uma.

Duas.

Trê-

E a porra do meu celular tocou seu alarme mostrando que era meu horário pra acordar pra ir ao trabalho.

E ele que se foda.

Continuei trabalhando em mim, mas o momento já tinha passado por completo. Eu estava totalmente brocha.

Maldito trabalho de bosta.

Maldita vida.

Maldito chefe.

Nem me masturbar em paz eu podia.

_"Você não pode se tocar como eu te toquei."_ lembrei da sua voz aveludada sussurrando no meu ouvido e imediatamente me arrepiei com a intensidade das suas palavras.

Filho de uma puta manca!

Saí do banho e tomei meu tempo me enxugando.

Que se foda a merda do celular.

Procurei pelo meu armário a roupa pra usar hoje e optei por uma saia preta que era um pouco colada no corpo, de cintura alta e que batia no meio da coxa, uma blusa de lã bem fina com gola alta na cor cinza e que marcava absolutamente todas as minhas curvas. Uma meia 7/8 preta e minha bota de salto fino também preta que ia acima do joelho.

Com a roupa propositalmente escolhida pra eu exalar sexualidade fui para minha gaveta de roupas íntimas e retirei minha cinta-liga de renda preta. E mais nada.

Me vesti tendo em mente que sairia do trabalho e iria direto me encontrar com meu "garoto problema" ou seja, bolsa com a nécessaire de higiene pessoal, de maquiagem, e meu perfume que ele pareceu ter gostado de todas as vezes que estivemos "juntos".

Cheguei no trabalho com 20 minutos de atraso e fui direto pra minha sala, sem dar ouvido aos meus companheiros de profissão sobre como eu "estava pronta pra matar" ou "onde iria com tanta pressa"... Retirei meu sobretudo, joguei numa das cadeiras do meu cubículo e sentei à minha mesa. Abri meu notebook e comecei meu trabalho.

Nem dez minutos depois eu ouvi batidas na minha porta e meu chefe entrou. Me olhou intensamente, notou que eu já estava trabalhando (ou notou como a minha blusa colava no meu corpo), acenou com a cabeça e saiu do escritório sem falar nada.

_Creepy_.

O dia passou rápido porque eu estava editando dois livros e tinha acabado de chegar um terceiro. Nenhum deles tinha uma história boa o suficiente pra prender minha atenção e eu fiz questão de deixar isso claro no meu comentário sobre o mesmo que seria enviado pro autor no final dessa semana ou no início da próxima.

Almocei na sala porque definitivamente não estava com "saco" pra aturar conversar meia-boca com meus "colegas" e usei da justificativa que precisava repor meu atraso de 20 minutos. O que deixou meu chefe com um olhar orgulhoso – idiota! – e meus colegas com um de compreensão.

Quando meu relógio marcou 6 horas arrumei minhas coisas e saí do escritório, passei no banheiro e retoquei minha maquiagem, cabelo e perfume.

Que se foda que meu trabalho não estava pronto. Eu tinha um objetivo a cumprir e o faria.

Peguei um taxi até a Masen's e como no meu sonho bati na porta delicadamente.

Mas ao invés da ruiva estonteante fui recebida por uma mulher pouco mais baixa que eu, de pele alva, olhos verdes, lábios luxuriosos e vermelhos, cabelo preto, curto e espetado nas pontas.

Linda.

"Hey!" ela me cumprimentou animada e eu me vi sorrindo.

"Olá..."

"Bella certo? Eu sou Alice." ela falou. "Deus, Edward não podia estar mais certo, você é maravilhosa." Ela murmurou como se fosse uma coisa rotineira de se dizer a um desconhecido e eu me vi imediatamente corando.

"Obrigada..." murmurei ainda envergonhada. "E sim, sou Bella."

Ela sorriu largamente e concordou com a cabeça.

"Edward vai criar um buraco no chão de tanto que anda de um lado pro outro. Você é o que? Fornecedora nova? Ele está te esperando desde cedo, acho que você se atrasou." Ela falou sem parar e eu estremeci em saber que ele me esperava a tanto tempo.

Confiança demais, hu!

"Eu... er... é. Temos uma... _reunião_." Gaguejei e corei. Maldita vergonha que não me deixa mentir.

"Entra." Ela disse dando passagem e estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto como se tivesse pescado minha mentira. "Eu te levo até ele."

"Certo."

Andamos e ao contrário do meu sonho aquele lugar não tinha chão vermelho ou paredes pretas. Era um piso até bonito... meio cor de grafite. E as paredes tinham cores variadas conforme o ambiente mudava.

Como no meu sonho nós subimos um andar e o corredor estava extremamente iluminado e definitivamente não era assustador. Ri baixinho da minha tolice e Alice me olhou preocupada. Eu neguei com a cabeça e ela sorriu e continuou andando.

E exatamente como aconteceu no meu sonho comecei a sentir minhas mãos tremendos quando nos aproximamos da porta que ficava no fim do corredor longo. Elas suavam e eu me xingava mentalmente por isso.

A garota ao meu lado falava algo, mas eu não conseguia dar ouvido ao seu balbuciar. Minha mente estava nebulosa e meus ouvidos zunindo. Assim que paramos em frente a porta ela me abraçou apertado, falou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e respondi apenas com um sorriso e depois saiu.

Eu fiquei em choque. Completamente paralisada.

Definitivamente aquilo tudo era estranho demais pra mim e toda a minha confiança que senti de manhã desapareceu como num passe de mágica. Agora só sobrava a velha e insegura Bella.

Eu estava com medo do que apareceria. Muito. E definitivamente tinha vontade de ir embora.

Ouvi um barulho de passos lá dentro da sala e virei nos meus calcanhares pra ir embora. Meus passos eram tão rápidos quanto seriam se eu estivesse fugindo pra salvar minha vida.

Ouvi um clique e o barulho de uma porta se abrindo quando eu já estava no meio do corredor.

"Pare." Ele falou com a voz suave. E eu imediatamente parei. Talvez por medo. "Deixe-me falar com você antes de fugir, _Isabella_."

Seu tom estava tão tranqüilo que me permitir abandonar um pouco o medo.

Lentamente me virei em sua direção e arfei com a visão a minha frente.

Ele usava uma pólo branca pouco surrada que estava colada em seus ombros e braços - também, difícil imaginar uma blusa que não cole - e uma calça jeans clara com a barra rasgada e chinelos de dedo brancos.

Meu deus, eu nunca ficaria cansada de ser surpreendida por esse homem.

No segundo que levei meu olhar ao seu rosto notei que ele estava com uma aparência levemente cansada, barba começando a crescer e o cabelo numa bagunça.

"Só quero conversar _por_ _enquanto_," ele disse sério e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Ele virou-se e seguiu de volta pra sua sala.

Eu o segui.

Assim que entrei ele fechou a porta atrás de mim num clique baixo e eu o olhei.

Edward coçou atrás da nuca e indicou uma cadeira pra eu sentar.

Eu obedeci.

É, talvez ele esteja certo... eu devo ter nascido pra fazer isso.

No meu caminho pra cadeira notei que não tinha correntes ou mesas de couro e ferro na sala. Era um escritório simples. Tinha uma mesa enorme de madeira pesada e em cima dela alguns papéis, objetos de papelaria e um mac prateado fechado. Um armário pequeno e duas poltronas nos cantos da sala. Alguns quadros espalhados na parede e uma estante com vários títulos bibliográficos.

As cortinas estavam abertas clareando a sala que era rústica e eu podia notar o sol começando a se pôr.

Ele sentou na mesa. Na minha frente e não falou absolutamente nada.

Quando terminei minha análise, cruzei minhas pernas e o olhei.

Seu olhar se demorou um pouco nas minhas coxas e sua respiração ficou levemente mais trabalhada.

Olhei pra minha perna e notei que a renda da minha meia estava aparecendo.

Completamente envergonhada me desculpei baixinho e arrumei a sala, ele parece ter saído do transe e me fitou firmemente.

"Isabella."

Eu o olhei.

"Você pode falar livremente. Ainda não temos _acordo_ certo."

Eu concordei com a cabeça e ele riu.

"O que você veio fazer aqui?" ele perguntou baixinho e eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Ele sabe bem o que eu vim fazer aqui.

"Eu... er..." engoli em seco. "Achei que... er..." não pude completar a frase e ele sorriu.

Com dois de seus dedos tocou a mecha do meu cabelo que estava no rosto e colocou atrás da minha orelha. Seu toque já deixou minha pele em brasas e eu novamente corei com a intimidade do mesmo.

Não era pras coisas acontecerem assim.

"Você veio buscar _prazer_?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

"Você quer ser _dominada_?"

Eu hesitei um pouco e não me movi da cadeira, apenas o olhei.

"O que é?"

"Eu sempre achei que pra uma relação de Dom-Sub existir devia haver confiança."

"Sim."

"Então... eu... er..."

"Você vai."

"E você?"

"Eu tenho algum motivo pra não confiar?" ele perguntou me olhando firmemente.

Eu neguei com a cabeça pensando em todas as vezes que não consegui atingir meu orgasmo como ele me fez prometer. Mesmo que por casualidades, mas ainda assim não consegui.

"Você quer se submeter?"

Suspirei pesado e o encarei. "Na verdade eu não sei como é isso."

Ele concordou com a cabeça, e retirou um pendrive do seu bolso. "Eu já imaginava algo parecido. Aqui tem todas as instruções que você vai precisar pra entender o que eu gosto, como eu gosto, o que você vai ter que fazer e como vai fazer."

Eu peguei o pendrive e o guardei na minha bolsa. Ele sorriu de lado enquanto eu guardava o objeto.

"Alguma dúvida?"

"Você já se submeteu?"

Ele hesitou por um tempo, mas acabou concordando com a cabeça. "Dominar não é impor a voz, Isabella. É saber como dar prazer ao seu submisso é fazer ele sentir prazer em te dar prazer. É comandar o prazer do seu sub e fazê-lo gostar e implorar por isso." Ele disse com a voz suave e eu arrisquei o olhar. "Pra eu saber como fazer isso tive que ser um submisso um dia, tive que saber como é viver sob ordens e ver tudo o que é meu passar pra outra pessoa."

O olhei assustada e ele concordou.

"Se você aceitar ser minha submissa Isabella, você vai passar a ser completamente _minha._"

Arfei e arregalei os olhos.

"Eu sou monogâmico. Já tive relacionamentos duradores e outros nem tanto, mas em todos eu fui um dominante e nunca precisaram usar a palavra combinada."

"hum?"

"Como forma de confiança um Dominante sempre estipula uma palavra que o Sub pode usar sempre que quiser parar com o acordo."

"Há quanto tempo você é um dominante?"

"Oito anos."

Eu concordei com a cabeça e não falei mais nada.

"Alguma coisa a acrescentar?"

"Você se incomodaria com um pedido?"

"De forma alguma, mas eu posso não aceita-lo"

Eu concordei com a cabeça e decidi que essa era a hora.

Descruzei minhas pernas e esperei seu olhar descer até elas e voltei a cruzá-las, garantindo que não só minhas meias aparecessem, mas também a cinta-liga.

Como esperado ele suspendeu a respiração e eu vi seu pomo-de-adão subir e descer.

O que eu não esperei foi sentir excitação com isso e perceber meus mamilos enrijecerem. E como eu estava sem sutiã, ele também os perceberia.

Corei e ele me olhou sorrindo prepotentemente.

"Peça." Disse com seu tom imponente e eu percebi que tinha sentido falta disso.

Minha respiração ficou ofegante e eu senti que estava ficando molhada mais uma vez.

Ele lambeu os lábios e eu repeti o gesto descruzando e recruzando as pernas pra causar algum tipo de fricção.

"Diga antes que eu ocupe sua boca e você não seja capaz de falar, Isabella."

Lamuriei em meio a um gemido e fechei os olhos sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

"Submeta-se a mim ao menos uma vez e aí serei sua. Completamente sua."

Falei e ouvi-o respirando profundamente.

Abri meus olhos e ele me encarava.

"Por quê?"

"Eu quero ver como é."

"Isabella, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?"

O olhei assustada e ele começou a ficar tremendamente irritado.

"Eu disse que um dominante precisa ter sido submisso pra poder atingir todas as necessidades de um submisso."

Engoli em seco e o encarei.

Eu tinha formulado em minha cabeça que só me submeteria a ele se ele se submetesse a mim antes.

E agora tudo foi por água abaixo.

"Eu não vou me submeter a você enquanto você não entender o que é uma relação de Doms e Subs."

Eu concordei com a cabeça sem olhá-lo.

"Mas se você me satisfizer o suficiente e entender de verdade o que é se submeter eu não me oponho em pensar na idéia."

Olhei pra ele instantaneamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Pensar Isabella. Eu não gosto de me submeter."

Concordei com a cabeça e não falei mais nada.

"Temos um acordo?"

Concordei mais uma vez.

"Você vai pra casa, leia todas as regras e se se familiarize com elas, qualquer dúvida ligue pro meu celular. O número está escrito no arquivo salvono pendrive e se estiver interessada estarei te esperando aqui no sábado às 11 da manhã."

Concordei novamente.

"Agora..." ele disse descendo da mesa. "Nós faremos um teste."

O olhei e ele manteve o olhar.

"Você não tem mais permissão pra falar," ele disse me puxando pela mão pra que eu levantasse. "Não até eu falar que você pode. E ainda assim será sempre num tom respeitoso."

Eu não falei nada.

"Muito bem..."

Ele me colocou sentada na mesa e se posicionou entre minhas pernas.

"Olhe pra mim."

Eu o olhei.

E tremi quando nossos olhares cruzaram.

Seus olhos verdes estavam igualmente reluzentes, mas escuros... quase pretos. Lotados de luxúria. Eu sabia que refletia o mesmo olhar cheio de desejos e não podia me importar menos.

Era bom ele saber o efeito que tinha em mim.

"Faremos agora nosso primeiro teste de confiança. Lembra do que eu te pedi, Isabella?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça depois de lembrar da sua voz sussurrando que eu não poderia me tocar.

"Veremos se você realmente lembrou." E então ele passeou seus dedos pela minha perna até chegar na barra da saia e a levantou até a minha cintura.

Ele emitiu um som rouco que lembrava um rosnado quanto levantou minha saia.

"Deite e abra as pernas,"

Tentei não hesitar, mas foi difícil.

"Se não quiser pode ir embora."

Eu deitei e abri as pernas.

"Eu posso sentir seu cheiro daqui." Ele falou entre os dentes. "Por deus, Isabella. Você está pingando!" falou e levou um dedo ao meu clitóris circulando-o violentamente.

Arqueei minhas costas com o contato e gemi.

"Eu não quero ouvir um som sair dos seus lábios."

Mordi meu lábio com força e comecei a sentir sangue sair dali.

Segurei a borda da mesa com uma mão e levei a outra a minha boca e a mordi pra abafar o grito quando seus dedos foram substituídos pela sua língua.

"Parada." Ele murmurou quando comecei a me mexer contra ele e o som que reverberou no meu nervo me fez ter mais tesão.

E por mais vergonhoso que fosse eu gozei no segundo em que dois de seus dedos me penetraram.

Minhas paredes pulsaram tão violentamente que eu cheguei a ficar incapacitada de respirar por algum tempo. Minha visão completamente abafada e a sala num calor infernal.

Não durei nem dois minutos em seus lábios e dedos e já podia sentir minha vergonha tomar lugar.

Sua língua ainda se movia contra meus lábios inferiores, entrada e perto do clitóris – sem tocá-lo efetivamente – até que eu comecei a sentir novamente aquele fogo subir pelo meu corpo.

Deus do céu!

"Pronto." Ele disse abandonando minha feminilidade me fazendo fechar os olhos frustrada. "Te deixando exatamente como você chegou."

E o filho da puta sorriu.

"Eu notei que você não se tocou, Isabella. Caso contrário não teria melado meu rosto em menos de um minuto. Fico muito feliz em saber que levou minha ordem a sério." Disse com seu sorriso torto no rosto.

Babaca.

Escroto.

Prepotente.

"Você está liberada." disse voltando a sentar na sua cadeira, abrindo o laptop e me ignorando por completo.

O imbecil não teve nem a decência de me acompanhar até a porta.

E com isso eu recolhi o resto de dignidade que tinha e saí da sala.

Sem hipocrisias. Aquele foi um dos orgasmos mais intensos que eu já tive na vida.

Até agora sentia minhas pernas fraquejando e minha intimidade pulsante.

Por ele.

Por causa dele.

E sexta-feira não podia demorar tanto...

* * *

_**A.N.: Amei cada review que vocês mandaram! Respondi todas, espero. Se não... Me perdoem!**_

_**=)**_

_**Decepcionadas com o Edward desse capítulo? Compreensível, eu também ficaria.**_

_**Mas ele tem explicações e eu ainda estou pensando em fazer Pontos de vista dele. O que acham?**_

_**Me digam o que vocês acharam desse capítulo e me façam feliz com suas reviews!**_

_**Gente, um apelo de escritora carente... Essa história tem 17 Favs e 15 alertas – o que me deixa completamente viada – mas eu recebo uma média de 10 reviews por capítulo. Sendo que quase o dobro de pessoas a tem como história favorita! Saiam das sombras, o que não comentam, e mandem seus recados pra mim. ;)**_


	5. Inconsciência

**_N.A.: Twilight não me pertence._**

**_;)_**

**_Gente. IMPORTANTÍSSIMO que vocês escutem as músicas quando eu citá-las. Tem os links na fic, mas se der algum problema tem no meu perfil tb!!_**

**

* * *

Inconsciência**

_**Bella Swan**_

Meus dedos batiam impacientes na minha mesa enquanto esperava o meu laptop jurássico ligar pra eu poder plugar o pendrive e ver o misterioso conteúdo do Masen.

Enquanto esperava fiquei me lembrando como foi que eu voltei pra casa.

Estava completamente anestesiada e tonta quando deixei o seu escritório e quase não consegui descer as escadas. Se eu já era um perigo quando usava saltos, eu de saltos depois de um orgasmo _"mindblowing"_é algo que deveria urgir a presença da segurança nacional dos Estados Unidos. Sem exageros eu demorei alguns minutos pra me perceber no topo da escada e mais outros pra conseguir fazer minhas penas se mexerem pra eu pegar algum taxi. O melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Eu só me arrependia de não ter durado mais.

Mas foi tudo culpa dele. Quando sua língua roçou na minha entrada, ou quando seus dentes prenderam meu clitóris e ele brincou com sua língua ali eu comecei a ver embaçado. Quando ele fudeu minha buceta com sua língua eu não suportei segurar o grito agonizante. Céus, eu precisava de mais. E eu não podia sequer gritar. Meu antebraço mostrava marcas das mordidas que dei e meu lábio inferior estava inchado por conta do meu esforço pra me controlar.

E ele não parou de me chupar e eu realmente acreditei que ele ia me penetrar com seu membro. Mas não. Ao contrário. Ele me fez chegar perto do meu segundo orgasmo e então parou antes de eu explodir em alívio.

O golpe de misericórdia foi quando ele soprou minha intimidade que urrava por seu pau e depois me deixou ali. Ao lento. Sozinha.

Fui trazida de volta ao presente com o barulho do Windows ao iniciar. Esperei mais um pouco e deslizei o pendrive na entrada.

Por mais _escroto_ que seja, o movimento me excitou demais.

Eu precisava _ver_ Edward _deslizando_ pra dentro de mim. _Devagar._ Centímetro a centímetro. E depois que queria s_enti-lo_ se movimentando em mim com nossos corpos tão unidos que parte do seu ventre tocaria meu clitóris quando ele me penetrasse. E eu envolveria minhas pernas em seu quadril pra força-lo a ir mais fundo, mais forte e mais rápido. Porque nunca seria _suficiente_.

Eu estaria doída por causa dos "brinquedos" que ele usaria em mim, das punições que eu tivesse levado por ser uma "menina má", como ele mesmo diria, mas finalmente _satisfeita_. Por hora.

As marcas de espátula e chicote deixariam minha bunda vermelha, meus quadris teriam as marcas dos seus dedos e meu couro cabeludo estaria dolorido te tanto que ele teria puxado meus cabelos enquanto ele metia em mim por trás e usaria um pequeno vibrador no meu clitóris.

A sensação seria tão grande que eu não conseguiria nem gritar ou pensar...

Por deus, foco Bella! – invoquei minha atenção mentalmente.

Analisei o arquivo de 17 páginas cuidadosamente. Ele me dava suas informações básicas na primeira página. Nome, endereço, telefone, exame de sangue limpo, tinha uma planilha com seu cronograma diário. Horários da academia, trabalho, almoço, trabalho, jantar e tempo livre. De segunda à sexta. Nada mudava. Nos sábados e domingos ele não colocou nada. E nas demais páginas, detalhes mais pessoais.

Nas páginas seguintes eram exigências que deveria mandar ao seu e-mail até sexta-feira. Como meu exame de sangue, período menstrual – é, estranho assim, meu horário de trabalho, hábitos alimentares, preferências de todos os gêneros, desde sexo à música, experiências sexuais anteriores, posições sexuais feitas, não feitas e desejosas, entre outras perguntas tão pessoais que me fizeram corar sozinha na minha sala.

As sete últimas folhas eram costumes dele como dominante. Como me reportar a ele, como o olhar, como falar com seus colegas – aparentemente as pessoas não precisariam saber que eu era sua submissa, que tipo de castigos ele utiliza e com que freqüência – e nessa hora eu me surpreendi em perceber que não era algo freqüente, quantas submissas ele já teve - eu eu me assustei ao notar que foram 17, inegável que me senti intimidada - e etc.

Na última página tinha um telefone e um nome ligado à este. Alice.

E embaixo destes uma ordem. _"Se optar por ser minha submissa ligue para Alice e mande as respostas às minhas perguntas._

_E. Masen."_

Sem delongas fechei o documento e comecei a trabalhar. Precisava entregar esses dois livros até segunda-feira ou meu chefe tiraria meu couro.

O tempo voou e eu fui pra casa. As 20hs já de banho tomado, com meu moletom e camiseta sentei no sofá com o laptop no colo e comecei a preencher meu formulário. Meu exame de sangue ficaria pronto amanhã a tarde porque eu tirei meu horário de almoço pra fazê-lo. Urgência pouca é bobagem.

Totalmente compreensível, eu estava com tanto tesão que era capaz de explodir. Até as perguntas mais bobas me deixaram "no ponto de bala", ou seja, completamente _melada_. Como quando ele perguntava quanto eu calçava e eu o imaginava massageando meu pé e depois tomando meu dedão em sua boca. Sua língua o acariciaria enquanto suas mãos segurariam meu pé pelo calcanhar. Então ele sugaria--

Deus. Foco Bella! Pelo amor de deus, foco!

Preenchi o "formulário de inscrição pro curso intensivo de submissão de Edward Masen" em pouco mais de 2 horas – sim, ele era profundo dessa maneira – enviei por e-mail na mesma noite e decidi ligar pra Alice amanhã, quando eu teria cabeça pra ter uma conversa decente. E, completamente exausta, subi pro meu quarto e deitei na minha cama.

Naquela noite eu não tive sonhos.

~*~

**_Edward Masen_**

_Click click, click click..._

__

Esse barulho estava ecoando no meu apartamento há muito tempo e eu recebi ordens expressas de não me mover.

Estava sentado em uma das poltronas de couro da sala olhando, sem prestar atenção, no que passava na televisão.

- Desliga. – foi a voz do meu anjo que falou atrás de mim.

Desliguei a televisão e cautelosamente virei meu rosto na direção da voz e o que eu vi fez meu coração socar minha caixa toráxica, minha garganta fechar e meu pau crescer dentro da minha calça jeans, causando uma porra de um desconforto. Era meu 'anjo' que agora mais parecia a própria encarnação do diabo!

No dia que vi Isabella pela primeira vez naquela festa que eu organizei só uma coisa passava pela minha cabeça, duas na verdade. A primeira era que aquela mulher era tão perfeita que lembraria um anjo, ela era um anjo. E a segunda é que eu estava completamente disposto a desvirtuar o anjo e levá-la pro inferno comigo, que é o lugar que ela pertence.

Quente.

Tentei me ajustar, mas o olhar que ela me deu foi suficiente pra parar qualquer movimento.

_Isabella estava. Wow. Gostosa pra caralho._

_Um robe preto brilhante que parecia ser de seda cobria seu corpo até o joelho. O laço mantinha tampado todo o seu corpo com exceção das pernas. As pernas._

_Meu. Deus._

_Isabella calçava uma bota vermelha, bem grudada em sua perna, que entrava pelo robe... E eu me perdi tentando ver até onde ela ia._

_Uma frase pra descrever._ "A hell of a turn on"

_Meu_pau_que o diga._

_Em uma de suas mãos ela tinha um chicote preto. A ponta do chicote tinha umas fitas soltas, suficientes pra me arrepiar, e em sua outra mão tinha uma garrafa de tequila ouro com o líquido pouco acima da metade._

_Não tinha nada mais excitante do que uma mulher gostosa, com gosto de tequila na boca e completamente louca pra abrir as pernas pra você, praticamente implorando que você meta sua pica tão fundo que ela não vai conseguir andar direito por alguns dias._

_Meu olhar foi subindo pelo seu corpo tentando achar uma brecha pelo robe até se deparar com seu rosto.__  
_  
Puta. Que. Pariu.

_Seus olhos estavam com uma maquiagem escura e carregada – deixando seus olhos castanho que imploravam pra que eu a deixasse assada muito mais evidentes, o cabelo preso num coque alto e a boca. Ah, que boca... Seus lábios estavam num vermelho escuro, úmido, lembravam sangue._

_Sedutora._

_Sexy._

_Meu pau gritou mais uma vez por atenção._

_A ponta da sua língua traçou o contorno do seu lábio inferior e um sorriso presunçoso apareceu ali._

_- É feio encarar, Edward. Você sabia disso?_

_Eu simplesmente não conseguia falar. A vontade de trazer aquela mulher e me perder dentro dela era grande o suficiente pra me deixar assim, nocauteado._

_- É feio? – perguntei depois de algum tempo. – E o que você vai fazer a respeito disso?_

_Mais uma vez o sorriso presunçoso apareceu ali e eu a acompanhei._

_Levantei-me da poltrona e fui em sua direção com um objetivo claro em minha cabeça, executar meu 'plano' e tomá-la com tudo o que tenho em mim._

_- Na na ni na não._Sentado._– ela disse numa voz tão imperativa que me vi incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa se não obedecer._

_Yeah baby. Isabella estava toda_"brincadeiras"_._

_E eu definitivamente queria ir pro play brincar._

_Sentei no sofá de cabeça baixa esperando suas ordens._

_Ouvi o barulho do vento se movendo rápido e nem deu tempo de me arrepiar antes de sentir o impacto do chicote nas minhas costas. Gemi de dor._

_- Isso foi por ter se levantado sem ser mandado e ter falado ser ter sido convocado. Mais uma dessas e você vai gritar por misericórdia – ela disse passando o dedo no meu ombro por cima da blusa e mesmo com o pedaço de tecido "protegendo" meu corpo ele estremeceu com o contato. – Estamos entendidos?- ela perguntou com a voz próxima ao meu ouvido e eu não respondi nem me mexi. – Muito bem... – ronronou e depositou um beijo cálido atrás da minha orelha. – Você pode falar._

_- Sim, estamos entendidos._

_- Hun... – ela disse e saiu de trás do sofá pra ficar na minha frente. – Levante. – comandou e eu levantei do sofá ficando perigosamente perto dela. Meu pau estava tão duro que o zíper da calça jeans começava a incomodar. Minhas bolas deviam estar praticamente azuis. – Fique. – ela disse e eu fiquei. E observei de esgueira que ela foi até o iHome e mexeu no iPod que estava conectado. Com um suspiro de contentamento vindo de seus lábios ela apertou o play e se virou pra mim. – Tire a roupa._

(Música: Lovage – Sex(I'm a) - (youtube)/watch?v=Z4joDAJQA30)

_Sorri satisfeito da escolha de música. Olhei pra ela e pro sofá, implorando com o olhar que ela sentasse. Isabella negou com a cabeça com um olhar firme enquanto buscava uma banqueta pra sentar._

_  
__Era alta o suficiente pra ela ficar da minha altura. Bella não estava disposta a ficar menor que eu, nem que eu estivesse fazendo um streap tease pra ela._

_  
__Andei cautelosamente até ela, sem a encarar, até que ela pediu que eu o fizesse.__  
_

_Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu senti fome de Bella. Uma praticamente insuportável.__  
__Eu me visualizei perfeitamente arrancando seu robe e seja lá o que tiver debaixo dele, e minha roupa em seguida e enfiando meu membro tão fundo que nossos corpos se chocariam com as estocadas. Eu a arrancaria da banqueta e a faria chegar no seu orgasmo pela primeira vez pressionada na parede, na segunda seria com sua bundinha empinada porque ela estaria com a barriga na banqueta e os braços, cabeça e pernas pra baixo e a terceira vez seria na mesa de madeira com suas pernas apoiadas no meu ombro enquanto eu estocaria tanto e tão forte que os estado pulsante da sua feminilidade seria um padrão.__  
_

_- Estou esperando. – ela falou quando eu viajei.__  
_

_A olhei cheio de luxúria e ela retribuiu com a mesma intensidade._

_Lentamente desabotoei os botões dos pulsos da minha blusa e depois um por um do torso. Virei de costas e fiz a blusa cair pelo meu corpo com um baque silencioso no chão.__  
_

_Fiz questão de flexionar os músculos das minhas costas e ouvi sua risadinha atrás de mim. Não pude conter o meu sorriso de aparecer enquanto abria o botão e abaixava o zíper da calça. Gemi baixo quando minha mão roçou meu membro e quase me perdi naquele momento. Mas então lembrei que Isabella me reservava uma opção melhor.__  
_

_Tirei meus sapatos e meias pra facilitar a saída da calça. A retirei lentamente e dei uma reboladinha – o que arrancou mais risadas de nós dois – e quando estava só com minha cueca virei pra ela.__  
_

_Levei minha mão até meu membro e o apertei, arrancando outro gemido rouco da minha boca.__  
_

_Isabella decidiu que era a hora de levantar e veio até mim. Com uma velocidade impressionante abaixou minha cueca – eu a joguei pro lado com os pés – e me guiou até o sofá, fazendo-me cair deitado de costas.__  
_

_Ela sentou em minha barriga, com as costas viradas pra mim e sem delongas me tomou em sua boca quente e úmida. Ela trabalhou um tempo em mim, sugando, tomando meu membro até seus lábios tocarem a base do meu pau, usou os dentes e apertou minhas bolas até que senti minhas pernas ficando tensas, meu membro e saco se contraindo violentamente e o fogo, concentrado apenas no meu baixo-ventre, se espalhando pelo meu corpo. Não controlei as estocadas frenéticas que dei em sua boca pra fazer meu orgasmo se aproximar mais rápido. Urrei como um animal quando gozei.__  
_

_Isabella cuspiu o gozo no meu peito e eu não me senti ofendido._

_Então ela se levantou, como se não tivesse acabado de pagar um boquete fenomenal, e foi até o meu iPod novamente e eu aproveitei aqueles momentos pra me recuperar do orgasmo violento que ela me proporcionou.__  
_

(Música: Dee Joy + Yasmine – Trust me - (youtube)/watch?v=1KgvlIDjnWw )

_Me arrepiei quando ouvi os primeiros acordes e senti um frio voltar a ocupar minha barriga._

_  
__A observei pegar uma banqueta bem mais baixa e colocar no meio da sala.__  
_

_Como uma felina, Isabella veio até mim, puxou-me pela mão pra eu levantar do sofá e sem falar nada me guiou até o banquinho. Eu sentei e vi que ela ficou atrás de mim.__  
_

_Senti o chicote bater mais uma vez nas minhas costas, mas bem mais devagar, trazendo-me uma onda de prazer. Olhei pra baixo e notei meu membro já voltando a vida. Depois, onde o chicote linha batido eu senti algo úmido e quente. Sua língua.__  
_

_Isabella começou a espalhar beijos quentes pelas minhas costas, causando-me arrepios, e quando chegou na minha nuca sugou a pele dali. Suas mãos desceram do meu ombro pro meu peitoral e senti que seus dedos apertaram forte meu mamilo. Joguei a cabeça pra trás – angulando-a melhor pros beijos dela – e gemi alto.__  
_

"_Isso, Edward. Geme gostoso." Ela sussurrou sensualmente no meu ouvido e depois tomou meu lóbulo em seus dentes e o mordeu fraco.__  
_

_Suas mãos saíram do meu corpo trazendo uma sensação de solidão bizarra.__  
_

_E então ela estava na minha frente._

_A tequila estava de volta em sua mão e eu observei ela levar o gargalo da garrafa à boca e dar um longo gole. Quando ela separou a garrafa dos seus lábios um pouco do líquido âmbar caiu eu seu queixo e dentro do robe. Notei um rubor tomar conta do seu rosto e percebi que derrubar o líquido não foi intencional._

_Impressionante que até fazendo merda Isabella é uma das mulheres mais sexys que já passou pelas minhas mãos. Engoli em seco quando vi sua língua passear pelos seus lábios pra aproveitar o líquido que ainda tinha ali e então ela me olhou. E novamente corou. Mais uma vez ela foi sexy sem ser proposital._

_Enlouquecedora._

_A música tinha reiniciado – aparentemente ela tinha programado o modo de repetição – e então ela focou seus olhos no meu pau, que estava urrando por atenção. Ele pulsava querendo a fricção, que eu notava no olhar que ela me dava, que não demoraria muito pra acontecer._

_Isabella então aproximou-se de mim, ficando a cerca de um braço de distância e começou a rebolar sensualmente na minha frente e seu olhar firme me dizia pra não tocá-la._

_É sério que ela tá fazendo uma lap dance exclusiva??_

_Puta que pariu._

_Observei quando ela puxou suavemente a fita delicada que prendia o robe em seu corpo e acho que o deixou cair no chão. Meu olhar estava muito fixo em seu corpo pra notar qualquer outra coisa._

_Bota vermelha de salto agulha finíssimo e muito alto que parava acima do joelho. Marcando cada contorno das suas coxas branquinhas, deliciosas e que gritavam pra eu prendê-las na minha cintura._

_Um corset de couro também vermelho que era acompanhado por uma saia minúscula do mesmo tecido que tinha sua lateral trançada com tiras de couro. Todos urravam pra ser arrancados._

_Meu deus._

_O ar ficou falho em meus pulmões, a boca completamente seca e o coração pulsava rápido demais._

_Minha pica se contraiu e eu não pude evitar levar minha mão até ela._

_Os seios da Isabella estavam tão espremidos que pareciam querer pular daquela roupa, e eu estava mais do que disposto a ajudá-los nessa missão._

_Isabella me observou por longos segundos enquanto eu acariciava freneticamente o meu membro e não falou nada por muito tempo._

_"Você pode se tocar, mas não vai gozar." E com isso ficou de costas pra mim mostrando a sua bunda perfeitamente contornada pelo tecido de couro que marcaria até os defeitos – se ela tivesse – suas costas estavam levemente à mostra por causa do trançado das tiras traseiras e eu me vi aguando por tocar aquele pedaço de pele dali._

_Ao ritmo da música observei ela soltar suas madeixas castanhas do coque alto e o visual selvagem fez minha pulsação acelerar ainda mais._

_Por deus como eu queria puxar aquele cabelo forte enquanto metia a minha pica no seu cuzinho apertado e meus dedos na sua buceta.__  
_  
Ao mesmo tempo.

_O movimento das minhas mãos foi aumentando de acordo com as reboladas que ela dava, seguindo perfeitamente a batida erótica da música. Quando estava praticamente no meu ápice diminui a velocidade da minha punheta pra não a desobedecer._

_A fricção estava machucando então eu cuspi em minha mão e voltei a leva-la ao meu pau. Fechei os dedos pra simular a bucetinha, que certamente era apertada, da Isabella e voltei a movimentar minha mão pra cima e pra baixo, imaginando que eu estivesse vendo minha pica entrar e sair de dentro dela._

_Enquanto eu imaginava, ao mesmo tempo observava Isabella retirar o corpete botão a botão – sua frente era composta por botões internos – até que seus seios ficaram livres. Lambi meus lábios preparando-os pra chupar aqueles mamilos rosados, pequenos e duros. Depois ela colocou a mão pra trás e abaixou o zíper da saia enquanto continuava rebolando._

_Senti minhas bolas se contraindo e achei melhor parar antes que eu gozasse. Minhas mãos diminuíram os seus movimentos até eles passarem a ser apenas carícias suaves. Mantendo-me duro pra ela._

_Isabella rebolou até o chão e abriu as pernas. Tive a visão privilegiada de uma calcinha minúscula também de couro e então ela retirou sua saia minúscula, ficando de bota, calcinha e mais nada._

_Lentamente ela veio se aproximando e eu observei o movimento sensual dos seus quadris. Então ela posicionou-se entre minhas pernas e se virou. No segundo que ela se inclinou pro chão e sua bunda, "coberta" por um fio dental minúsculo, ficou na altura do meu pau eu fui incapaz de parar minhas mãos e simplesmente a segurei e trouxe até mim._

(Kid Rock - So Hott: (youtube)/watch?v=kIBdXg6L69g )

_"Você já se divertiu demais me torturando, Isabella. Agora é comigo." Sussurrei no seu ouvindo enquanto com uma mão mantinha seu corpo inquieto junto do meu e com a outra apertava forte seus seios.__  
_

_Ela gemeu alto, apertou minha bunda – trazendo nossos corpos mais pra perto – e ficou friccionando-a ao meu pau.__  
_

"_Isso mesmo, se deixa levar. Eu quero ouvir você gritar, Isabella. Mas você só pode gritar ou gemer. Nenhuma palavra vai sair dessa boquinha enquanto eu estiver te fudendo."__  
_

_Ela gemeu.__  
_

_Então eu a levei até a banquetinha que ela tinha sentado enquanto eu tirava a roupa e a posicionei exatamente como fantasiei. O cú pra cima, braços e cabeça pra baixo e pés também pra baixo. Completamente vulnerável.__  
_

"_Eu não vou precisar te prender não é?" perguntei quando a vi lutando contra o meu aperto e ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta.__  
_

_E então eu me perdi no calor do seu corpo enquanto ela gozou 2 vezes seguidas.__  
__Quando estava chegando ao meu ápice estoquei devagar até tirar meu pau de dentro dela. _

_Então a fudi na mesa, no chão e na parede. E como ninguém é de ferro, eu gozei. _

_Violentamente.__  
_

_Isabella estava imóvel em cima do meu corpo enquanto eu me acalmava do orgasmo que sua buceta apertadinha me proporcionou.__  
_

_Ela então mordeu meu ombro e me deu um tapa na cara. Forte.__  
_

"_Mas que merda foi essa!?"__  
_

"_Eu tinha mandado você ficar parado," falou enquanto se levantava. "E você foi um menino muito desobediente," disse enquanto pegava o chicote que estava caído no sofá e o chicoteou minha virilha causando tremores pelo meu corpo inteiro.__  
_

_Puta merda, vadia gostosa!__  
_

_E então ela me surpreendeu completamente ao bater em seu próprio clitóris com o chicote.__  
__E foi quando eu ia me levantar pra comê-la mais uma vez, porque aparentemente minha pica é insaciável, que senti algo molhado no meu pé._

_Aos poucos fui retomando a paciência e percebi que o "algo molhado" era a língua do Marvin, o labrador dos meus pais que estava passando 1 mês na minha casa, lambendo meu pé._

_Bufei irritado ao ver meu lençol sujo de porra. Isso mesmo. Eu tive a merda de um sonho que me fez gozar. Deus, quão adolescente eu sou?_

_E pra deixar a situação mais escrota, meu pau estava duro como nunca esteve depois de um sonho._

_Feiticeira filha da puta._

_Desde que vi Isabella naquela festa não consegui tirá-la da minha cabeça. Eu precisava me perder naquele corpo, eu precisava vê-la se ajoelhando e me chamando de mestre, eu precisava que ela se submetesse a mim e essa semana de espera estava me matando. Em 5 dias eu sonhei com ela 4 vezes. E depois da nossa reunião de quarta feira os sonhos de quarta e o de hoje – quinta – foram envolvendo-a na posição de dominante. E eu não podia negar que isso me excitava. Entretanto, em ambos, eu acabava dominando-a e a fodendo até perder os sentidos, ou ser acordado pelo cachorro._

_Fui direto pro banho e me perdi mais uma vez pensando nela e no gosto da sua buceta, e em como suas pernas prendiam minha cabeça quando ela estava perto do seu orgasmo, e como suas paredes pulsaram freneticamente quando eu enfiei minha língua dentro dela. 37 segundos ela durou em minha boca. Eu não quis dizer nada pra não parecer tão prepotente, mas sim. Eu contei._

_E imediatamente soube que ela tinha me obedecido quanto à ordem de não se tocar porque quando perguntei isso ela corou violentamente. Um livro aberto. Me saiu melhor do que a encomenda._

_O sonho, por melhor que tenha sido, me deixou pensativo num ponto: por que diabos eu a chamava de "anjo"? Tá certo que eu senti um tesão filho da puta no segundo que a vi, e quase explodi quando senti seu cheiro e quando a toquei, sem efetivamente a levar pra cama, sabia que terminaria a noite com minhas bolas roxas._

_Não deu outra._

_Mas daí chamá-la de anjo é muito "não eu". Talvez meu subconsciente esteja carente, pensei e depois gargalhei alto._

* * *

**_N.A.: Me digam o que vocês acharam!_**

**_Review!!!_**

**_Lou._**


	6. Os Cullen

**_N.A.: Infelizmente Twilight não me pertence, mas isso não poderia me impedir de fazer uma sacanagenzinha com seus personagens, certo? ;)_**

**_AVISO: Não consegue ler nada que não seja Bedward? Então pule esse capítulo e leia só as últimas frases!!_

* * *

**

**Os Cullen**

_**Bella Swan**_

Acordei completamente descansada. Tinha tanto tempo que eu não tinha uma noite de sono tranquila que na noite passada, quando dormi sem sonhos, cheguei a estranhar. Acordei com uma sensação de calmaria, tranqüilidade, definitivamente descanso.

Sexta-feira. Eu não fazia idéia de como me sentir a respeito desse dia da semana. Pensando pelo lado positivo, sexta-feira era o último dia da minha semana esgotante de escravo, digo, trabalhadora. Mas em contra-partida, era o pior dia da semana porque nós editores sempre ficávamos malucos já que a maioria dos prazos de entrega dos livros revisados era na segunda-feira. E conhecendo a minha "laia" como eu conheço, deixariam sempre pra última hora a revisão dos mesmos. Menos eu, é claro. Essa correria de deixar pra última hora é só pros que tem vida social, ou melhor, pros que são vagabundos.

Me arrumei casualmente. Calça social de cintura alta em oxford na cor cinza, uma blusa azul de cetim e de costas nuas e um casaquete também cinza e com botões na gola, um scarpin de cetim preto com o salto azul e muita coragem pra conseguir andar naquele sapato. Meu cabelo foi preso num rabo de cavalo que me tomou 20 minutos pra fazer e a maquiagem era praticamente inexistente. Só um batom levemente vermelho.

Sorri satisfeita quando vi a chave do meu carro pendurada no porta-chaves! Rosalie estava com minha Chevy do ano 60 há mais de um mês. A mulher estava restaurando-a e eu não podia estar mais ansiosa pra voltar a sentar na minha caminhonete vermelha que tanto lembrava a minha adolescência!

Dirigi até o meu trabalho e me preparei psicologicamente pro meu dia que seria certamente muito exaustivo.

Graças a minha falta de vida social eu só precisava fazer um ajuste nas minhas edições de um dos três livros que entregaria e então estaria finalizada e então teria um belo final de semana de descanso. Ou era o que eu achava.

Triste ou não, meu chefe (chefe mesmo, o chefe do meu chefe creepy. O dono da editora, o cara que quando aparecia na empresa fazia aquilo ficar numa calmaria como se fosse natural) se aproveitava que eu sempre tinha meus trabalhos prontos antes do prazo e me enchia de trabalhos novos. Agora, por exemplo, ele me entregou dois livros. Eu não achei esquisito ele ter entregado ao invés de Mike, o chefe creepy. Rotineiramente ele aparecia na empresa e falava com os editores chefes. Um dos livros era um relato de um embaixador dos EUA que foi pro Oriente Médio (interessante, mas não era meu tema favorito pra leituras) e o outro era um romance, a história de três pessoas proibidas: duas mulheres e um homem que queriam somente viver juntos e se amarem, em todos os sentidos. Dispensável dizer que imediatamente comecei a ler o livro e a narração impecável das cenas "quentes" me fez corar sozinha dentro da minha sala.

Na hora do almoço saí da minha sala e enquanto me dirigia à saída do prédio pra ir almoçar; passei pela sala do meu chefe e notei um sorriso safado dançando nos seus lábios e imediatamente voltei a corar. Ele sabia. O bastardo filho da puta sabia que esse livro seria cheio de narrações eróticas. Ele me deu de propósito. Filho de uma puta manca!

Não é que eu estivesse reclamando, mas Carlisle, o meu chefe, era muito intimidante. Muito. Talvez pelo seu tom de voz rouco e sério, ou porque era a manifestação do sexy em pernas ou porque eu já fantasiei deveras vezes algumas aventuras sexuais com nós dois. Na minha mesa, na mesa dele, na porta, na sala da xerox...

Suspirei profundamente e devolvi o sorriso, o mesmo sorriso safado. Meu chefe engoliu nitidamente em seco e notei seus dedos circulando o anel dourado do seu dedo esquerdo.

Ele estava em pé, encostado na beirada da sua mesa com os tornozelos cruzados e os pés apoiados no chão. Seu olhar ainda preso no meu, o meu no dele. Grudados. Uma tensão que era visível começava a aparecer entre nós dois.

_Editora Cullen._

Esse era o nome da editora que eu trabalhava. Meu chefe e sua mulher eram os que comandavam a empresa.

Carlisle _"me fode gostoso"_ Cullen era o meu chefe e o alvo de fofocas de piranhas pelo corredor do prédio. Já ouvi vezes e mais vezes que ele comeu uma ou outra funcionária, e que a sua mulher nunca se importou. Aparentemente eles viviam um relacionamento aberto.

Sem perceber deixei meu olhar cair sobre seu dorso e fiquei paralisada com seu peitoral marcado pela pólo azul de manga curta – o que mostrava e marcava parte dos seus bíceps – e que era levemente grudada em seu corpo. Jesus.  
A calça jeans era simples e ele usava um all star.

Impossível alguém se vestir tão casualmente e ainda assim ser literalmente uma visão do sexy sobre pernas, como eu gostava de dizer.

Comecei a sentir aquele frio na barriga enquanto o analisava e achei melhor ir embora antes que tivéssemos problemas. Acenei com a cabeça e comecei a ir embora.

Reparei que estava copiando o movimento da sua língua e que seus olhos estava focados em minha boca.

A sua mão que estava no meu cox ficou mais firme e me trouxe mais pra perto.

"Há tanto tempo que eu quero te ver aqui," e pra explicar o que era o _aqui_ ele colou meu corpo no seu. "Assim, tão minha," sussurrou em meu ouvido e o toque suava na minha pele fez meu corpo ficar em brasa. Eu lamuriei baixinho quando senti sua língua quente traçar o contorno do meu lóbulo e então colocá-lo em sua boca sugando-o. "Bella, eu te quero há tanto tempo..." ele sussurrou e eu levei meus braços até seu ombro. Segurando-me ali porque minhas pernas não eram tão capazes de me suportar.

Ele levou a sua mão livre a minha nuca e puxou minha cabeça pra trás, e angulando meu pescoço pra ele, começou a beijar a parte debaixo dele. A única parte que ficava a mostra com o meu casaquete. E então seus beijos subiram até meu queixo e de repente pararam.

"Eu quero você."

"Tá esperando o que, Sr. Cullen?

"Carlisle!" exclamou enquanto grudava mais nossos corpos fazendo-me sentir sua crescente ereção. "Eu não quero que você se sinta forçada a isso, Bella. Você tem a liberdade de sair dessa sala. Eu não te mandaria embora do seu emprego por isso."

E foi só depois que ele falou isso que eu lembrei que ele era meu chefe. Oh deus, ele estava pensando no meu bem estar o tempo inteiro.

Que fofo!

"O senhor acha que eu não quero estar aqui?" perguntei o encarando e umedecendo meus lábios.

Se ele soubesse o quanto eu sempre quis estar aqui ele estaria provavelmente me processando por tentativa de assédio sexual.

"Eu não sei. Simplesmente não te dei escolhas..."

"Eu quero estar aqui." Falei tão certa de mim que notei um tremor correr pelo corpo dele.

Carlisle me olhou por alguns segundos e então olhou pros meus lábios – que clamaram minha língua por estarem repentinamente secos – e então seu rosto se aproximou lenta e tortuosamente do meu.

Quando nossos narizes se tocaram eu já estava arfando, meus dedos no seu pescoço o apertaram e sem medir minhas ações eu puxei-o pela nuca tocando nossos lábios.

No segundo que eles se chocaram um arrepio passou por mim e ele sentindo, sorriu .

"Estamos um pouco ansiosos aqui, né!?" perguntou ironicamente.

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira! Sabe há quanto tempo eu fantasio com você, Sr. Cullen?"

"Hum..." ele disse dando um beijo casto em meus lábios e aproximando meu corpo pela cintura, "me diga..."

Eu ri baixinho e escondi minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

"Hey, Bella! Olha pra mim."

"Eu não posso falar isso enquanto te olho..."

"Embaraçoso assim?"

Eu apenas ri em resposta.

Senti que ele abaixou a cabeça e tomou meu lóbulo em seus lábios. Começou a traçar seu contorno com a língua e depois o chupou sensualmente.

Eu suspirei e virei meu rosto porque a sensação era tão boa...

"Desde quando, Bella?"

Ele perguntou e eu sorri porque meu apelido soava tão bem quando saída dos seus lábios. E eu simplesmente adorava o fato de que ele sempre me chamou por Bella, não Isabella.

_Isabella._

Merda. Isso me fez lembrar do Edward!

Ele tinha falado que eu não podia _me_ tocar... Merda merda merda!

Maaas... tecnicamente eu não estou me tocando.

Sorri com esse último pensamento e virei meu rosto pra beijar o pescoço do meu chefe.

"Desde quando eu vi você e sua mulher transando aqui dentro." Falei rápido.

As suas mãos que acariciavam minhas costas congelaram e seus lábios pararam de sugar minha pele.

"Quando?"

Eu ri alto. "Quer dizer que vocês dois transarem aqui nessa sala é algo comum?"

"Mhm... pode-se dizer que sim. Quando foi, Bella?" Perguntou enquanto voltava a beijar meu pescoço.

"Hum... acho que... no primeiro mês que comecei a trabalhar aqui... Oh--" gemi e arqueei minhas costas quando senti ele sugando meu maxilar. "Há uns... uuuuhhn... 3 anos... aaaah" gemi alto e levantei minha perna pra que ele continuasse roçando sua ereção em mim de um ângulo melhor.

Céus, eu estava encharcada. Eu podia sentir!

"Hum..." gemi fechando os olhos. Quando ele estocou em mim com força fazendo minhas costas baterem na porta e depois me puxou de volta pra ele.

"Você gostou do que viu?"

"Muito... sua mulher é tão linda. E vocês dois juntos... hum... eu daria tudo pra ter entrado na sala. E... aaah!"

"É..." ele suspirou pesado e me jogou contra a porta.

O olhei assustada e ele veio em minha direção colando nossos corpos e roçando sua ereção na minha barriga.

"Você plantou uma imagem no meu cérebro, Bella. E eu tenho a impressão que ela não vai sair tão cedo."

"Ah é?"

"É..." ele respondeu enquanto atacava meu pescoço com seus lábios, língua e dentes. Sua mão apertava minhas coxas e bunda. E a outra estava em seu bolso. Eu acho...

Fechei os olhos completamente imersa nas sensações e só abri quando ouvi sua voz novamente.

"Oi amor," ele disse e então reparei que ele estava no telefone. "Sabe aquela minha funcionária do cabelo castanho que eu já te falei? É. Essa mesma." Ele riu nessa parte. "Então, estou com ela imprensada na porta. Posso _fuder_?" com isso ele lambeu os lábios, dobrou seus joelhos e roçou sua ereção no meu centro. Eu não consegui conter o gemido baixo. "Foi ela..." ele disse rindo.

E então ele me deu o telefone.

"O que?"

"Ela quer falar com você?"

"Hum?"

"Esme, minha mulher, quer falar com você."

"Você ligou pra sua mulher?" perguntei realmente assustada comigo mesma por não ter reparado nisso antes.

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros em sinal de rendição. Eu peguei o telefone e levei a minha orelha. Achei melhor virar de costas pra ele porque a vergonha seria demais.

"Alô?!" falei e percebi minha voz meio esganiçada porque assim que falei ele roçou sua ereção na minha bunda.

Oh céus! Eu nunca vou conseguir falar seriamente com a mulher que estava prestes a levar um chifre com uma pica na minha bunda!

"_É a Isabella?"_ uma voz fina e com um tom sério falou do outro lado da linha. Imediatamente fiquei tensa e Carlisle encostou os lábios no meu ouvido livre.

"Shh... Ela só quer conversar." E então roçou os dentes ali. Senti minhas pernas amolecerem e ele gargalhando baixinho me puxou pra mais perto dele.

"_É Isabella?_" ela perguntou mais uma vez e eu me xinguei mentalmente por ter esquecido de responder. Mas também pudera. Tem um homem gostoso roçando o pau na minha bunda e beijando... uuuuhnnn... chupando, melhor dizendo meu pescoço.

"É-é..." gaguejei e ela gargalhou.

"_É gaga de nascença ou isso é trabalho do meu MARIDO?_" Ela enfatizou a última palavra e eu tremi. E depois prendi o gemido porque o marido da mulher que estava comigo ao telefone começou a acariciar minha barriga por baixo da minha blusa de cetim.

"Eu... é... Uhnnn... Oh deus! Se-se-senhor Cullen pelo amor de deus pára! Estou com a sua esposa no... aaah... telefone." Falei, gaguejei e gemi tirando o telefone do meu ouvido quando Carlisle beijou meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que acariciou meu seio direito que estava sem sutiã.

"Deus, Bella. Você está tão quente..." ele ronronou no meu ouvido e eu ouvi um barulho alto vindo do telefone. Coloquei-o de volta no meu ouvido e notei que o barulho alto era uma gargalhada.

"_Bella, passa pro Carlisle, por favor._" Ela falou de uma maneira tão gentil que eu cheguei a me assustar.

Passei o celular pro Carlisle que demorou a reparar no que eu estava fazendo porque estava com o rosto enterrado na curva do meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos seguravam forte no meu quadril pra ele conseguir o ângulo que queria pra roçar seu membro na minha bunda.

Deus... se estivéssemos sem roupa eu tenho certeza que ele estaria alcançando o _fundo_... Eu quase podia sentir.

Enfim ele pegou o celular da minha mão, mas não tirou sua outra mão do meu corpo, começou a massagear freneticamente meu seio esquerdo com sua mão esquerda. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás apoiando-a em seu ombro e fechei os olhos com força completamente imersa pelas deliciosas sensações que ele estava provocando no meu corpo.

Sua língua quente e molhada fazia minhas pernas tremerem, seu cheiro me deixava completamente tonta, quase como se eu estivesse alta por uso de drogas, seu corpo quente deixava o meu em chamas, seus dedos deixavam uma sensação de dormência em cada canto que tocasse.

Eu tinha certeza que minha calcinha estava encharcada. Eu me sentia _pulsante_.

Talvez seja a adrenalina correndo no meu sangue por eu estar praticamente dando,  
No meu trabalho,  
Pro meu chefe,  
Com a mulher dele no outro lado da linha,  
Depois de tanto tempo se ter uma transa gostosa,  
E com tanto tesão acumulado que eu tinha certeza que estava prestes a explodir.

Pela segunda vez naquela hora eu pensei em Edward e em como ele deixou implícito que eu não deveria me tocar.

Eu _quase_ me afastei do Carlisle, mas no segundo que sua mão quente e grossa me puxou – pela bunda – pra encostar mais meu corpo no seu eu me percebi completamente a sua mercê.

O que eu posso fazer? Realmente tenho um fraco pra homens bonitos!

"Mhm..." a voz do Carlisle interrompeu meus pensamentos e eu o olhei. Ainda no telefone com sua esposa. "Quanto tempo? Ah Esme. Sem chances!" Nesse momento ele notou que eu o observava por cima do meu ombro e depositou um beijo molhado no canto dos meus lábios fazendo-me estremecer.

Era tão casto eu achar esse "relacionamento bizarro" do meu chefe e da sua esposa algo assim... esquisito?! Porque não é que eu não estivesse me aproveitando, longe de mim... Eu pretendia fazer exatamente isso, mas será possível que eu sou obrigada a ficar com tesão e ouvir minha voz interna implorar pra ele me fuder enquanto conversa com sua mulher?

"Não. Uma hora é tempo demais, Esme. Caramba! Você sabe disso!" sua voz ríspida me tirou dos meus devaneios e eu o olhei. Suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas e os cantos da sua boca curvados ligeiramente pra baixo, formando um beicinho. "Não Esme! Claro que não. Eu não vou mandá-la embora, eu não consigo mais!!" ele disse com um suspiro pesado e eu imediatamente reparei que deveria estar causando algum desconforto pro casal. Mais uma vez tentei me afastar, mas Carlisle me imprensou forte contra a parede. "Me dá um minuto, ? Ah, ok." Disse rindo baixinho e então mexeu em algum botão do seu iPhone e o colocou numa poltrona que tinha ao lado da porta.

"Entenda uma coisa, Bella." Ele disse aproximando nossos rostos. Seus antebraços estavam encostados na parede ao lado da minha cabeça. Eu me sentia encurralada, e estava gostando disso. "Você já me disse que me quer. Então eu só deixo você sair depois que gritar meu nome pro prédio inteiro ouvir." Ele disse num tom mais alto do que eu acharia apropriado e eu ouvi uma risadinha feminina bem baixa. Olhei por trás do ombro dele pra ver se tinha alguém na sala, mas supus – depois de um tempo quando não achei ninguém – que fora imaginação.

"Eu vou te perguntar mais uma vez. _Você quer isso aqui_..." perguntou tocando minha barriga com seu membro duro, "_dentro de você?_" e então passou sua língua da base do meu pescoço até minha orelha.

"Mhmm..." gemi incapaz de fazer outra coisa, "m-mas... sua... aaaaahn" gemi mais uma vez jogando minha cabeça pra trás quando ele apertou meu seio por cima da minha blusa, "s-suaa... mu-lhe-eeer..." tentei falar por entre a respiração que estava completamente arfante.

"Ela queria estar aqui pra _ver_, Bella." Ele comentou sugando a pele do meu pescoço, e eu tinha certeza que se eu deixasse ele poria sua marca ali. E isso era inaceitável, Edward logo repararia.

Levei minha mão ao seu peitoral coberto pela blusa pólo e apertei seu mamilo. Ele gemeu contra a pele do meu pescoço e eu aproveitei a oportunidade pra livrá-lo da sua boca sugadora.

"Yeah! Assim..." gemeu no meu ouvido e eu senti suas mãos apertarem forte minha cintura.

Afastei um pouquinho meu rosto do seu pra perguntar se isso não atrapalharia seu casamento, ia implorar que ele fosse sincero porque eu simplesmente não podia suportar ser o gatilho pro término de um casamento, mas aparentemente ele interpretou o afastamento do meu rosto como um pedido mudo pra ele me beijar, já que eu fui incapaz de me focar em outra parte do seu rosto se não seus lábios que estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados.

Então ele me atacou.

Como um animal ele me beijou. Não tinha doçura, carinho ou cuidado, era necessidade, desejo, tesão.

Foi violento, bruto, forte, sufocante.

Sua língua passeava pelos meus lábios necessitados e adentrava na minha boca sem ter sequer minha permissão. Suas mãos, contradizendo o movimento dos seus lábios, seguravam cuidadosamente as laterais do meu rosto virando-o conforme a posição que ele desejasse.

Eu respondi com a mesma intensidade, mas minhas mãos, diferentemente das carinhosas dele, puxavam seu cabelo e arranhavam suas costas por cima da blusa.

Luxúria.

Desejo pelo proibido.

Eu respirava pelo nariz porque não cogitava a hipótese de descolar nossos lábios, principalmente quando o gosto de cigarro mentolado atingiu minha língua. Eu a devorei igualmente como um animal. A chupei, prendi entre meus dentes e a arranhei, mas simplesmente não era suficiente. E seus lábios eram tão macios, tão convidativos. Então eu mordi. _Forte_.

Em resposta ele apertou minha bunda._Forte_.

Oh deus, eu estava enlouquecendo, amolecendo, queimando.

Meu chefe colocou suas mãos na parte mais alta da minha coxa e me levantou, entendo o que ele queria envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura, ele mais uma vez me jogou contra a parede e voltou a atacar meus lábios com seus beijos famintos, de tirar o foco, totalmente quentes e envolventes...

Meus dedos se enterraram em seu cabelo enquanto eu movimentava meu quadril – de uma maneira tosca – pra cima e pra baixo buscando a fricção que ele se negava a me dar ao segurar minha bunda firmemente parando minhas tentativas.

"Meu deus, Carlisle!! Eu_preciso_, por favor!" e nesse momento não mais existia orgulho próprio. Eu precisava de um pau em mim. Meu corpo urgia por isso... fazia tanto tempo, tanto. Eu necessitava de uma boa foda como Angelina Jolie precisava adotar filhos!

Minha intimidade pulsava, gritando por atenção, por conta da antecipação do que certamente aconteceria.

"Carlisle, por favor! Eu só tenho uma hora de almoço," implorei contra seus lábios e mesmo assim ele apenas riu. Sua boca mais uma vez encontrou meu pescoço e ficou trabalhando ali até que eu fiquei realmente impaciente.

Desenrolei minhas pernas da sua cintura – roçando finalmente nossas intimidades – e me pus de pé. Ele me olhou sem entender e, sem esperar mais um minuto, ajoelhei na sua frente.

Ele gemeu alto enquanto posicionava sua mão na minha cabeça.

"_O que é?_" a voz de Esme perguntou.

Peraí, Esme???

Carlisle gargalhou ofegante, "Ela esta de joelhos na minha frente prestes a me pagar um boquete. Não é Bella?" ele falou me olhando nos olhos.

"U-hun," respondi completamente atordoada.

"_Merda, baby! Eu estou chegando! Só mais dez minutinhos!!_" a voz da Esme saiu do telefone com um tom implorativo. Eu olhei questionadoramente pro Carlisle.

Encolhendo os ombros ele murmurou, "Ela não me deixou desligar." E então riu.

"Ela tá vindo pra cá?" perguntei num momento de sanidade.

"_Estou._" Ela respondeu. "_E acho bom você salvar seu orgasmo pra quando eu chegar, mocinha..._" Ela disse e eu fiquei imediatamente tensa.

Eu não pretendia abrir minhas pernas pra ela. Não que não fosse bonita, mas eu só tive experiências homossexuais com Rosalie, e pra mim era algo íntimo demais pra ter com outras pessoas.

Notando meu desconforto, Carlisle acariciou meu rosto fazendo-me olhar pra ele e sorriu. "Ela só vai observar, se não for incomodo. Ela tem falado que queria me ver te fazendo gozar desde que eu comecei a comentar sobre você pra ela."

E eu não sei o que mais me deixou sem palavras. Se foi o fato de que ele comentava sobre mim pra ela ou se era porque ela queria me vez gozar pelas mãos do seu marido.

"Bella?!" Carlisle falou tirando-me do meu devaneio, "você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Eu não estou te obrigando... É só que você é tão... tentadora." ele falou com uma voz distante enquanto traçava a linha to meu maxilar com seu dedo.

Foi só aí que eu me dei conta que estava ajoelhada com meu rosto exatamente em frente a sua ereção que estava presa pela calça. Não pude deixar o meu sorriso só pra mim quando notei que seu membro se contraiu levemente quando o encarei. Era quase como se ele estivesse contradizendo o que os lábios do Carlisle diziam.

_"Coloque a sua boca em mim e me chupe até eu jorrar dentro de você,"_ eu podia ouvir o_pau_dele sussurrar pra mim.

Homens são sempre tão fáceis de ler.

Mas de uma coisa eu estava certa, ele foi um cavalheiro por não me forçar a nada. Pode ser chato ouvir a cada segundo se eu realmente quero dar pra ele, mas ainda sim é atencioso, fofo.

Umedeci meus lábios e senti aquele já conhecido frio na barriga se espalhar pelo meu corpo e se transformar num fogo, enquanto eu antecipava meus próximos movimentos.

Eu definitivamente adorava pagar boquete por dois motivos: primeiro porque eu ficava com uma sensação de poder enorme quando via o homem completamente vulnerável por conta dos meus lábios e mãos, a minha disposição e mercê. Segundo porque eu sabia que pagava bem pra caralho, e ouvir isso da boca de um homem como ele era simplesmente delicioso.

Lentamente levei minha mão até seu joelho e fui subindo em direção ao cós da sua calça. Não cheguei perto do seu pau, mas isso não pareceu impedir o tremor de correr pelo seu corpo. Sorri e o olhei por baixo dos cílios. Um olhar forçadamente sedutor. Ele me encarou de volta e mordeu os lábios enquanto levava suas mãos de volta pro meu cabelo.

Continuei subindo minhas mãos porque simplesmente precisava sentir seu abdômen. Eu definitivamente precisava saber se ele era tudo o que eu sempre imaginei enquanto estava na minha sala sabendo que ele foi ao trabalho.

Ele não era tudo o que eu imaginei porque pudera... minha mente era muito, er... criativa, mas eu não me decepcionei nem por um segundo. Meus dedos pegaram fogo quando eu contornei cada músculo perfeitamente delineado do seu peitoral e abdômen. O homem era uma coisa alucinante! Com os dedos eu pude sentir quatro "quadradinhos" que marcavam sua barriga de tanquinho. Minha boca aguou com a expectativa de poder passear por aquela barriga. Levantei sua blusa até onde meus braços chegaram e ele me ajudou arrancando o resto dela e jogando no chão atrás de si.

E eu finalmente pude ver o que meus dedos sentiram com o tato.

Delicioso.

As únicas diferenças do que imaginei enquanto o tocava eram seus mamilos, que eram bem pequenos e num tom de vermelho clarinho e os pêlos. Eram poucos, bem clarinhos e guiavam os meus olhos pro seu "protegido". Lambi meus lábios em antecipação e só reparei que estava mordendo meu lábio inferior quando senti seu polegar acariciando-o. Voltei a olhar pra Carlisle e ofeguei quando percebi que seus olhos estavam num tom azul bem acinzentado. Não mais era aquele verde azulado ou azul esverdeado.

Era cinza. Escuro. Nublado pelo tesão.

Seu olhar perfurava a minha alma e fazia todas as minhas partes pulsantes se manifestarem.

Observei-o levar suas mãos até o botão da sua calça, depois ao zíper e lentamente o baixar. Seu membro pulou dos confins do jeans, mas não estava completamente duro – o que me frustrou de uma maneira impressionante. Ele deixou a calça cair até sua canela e eu, sem esperá-lo me dar o aval, comecei a beijar sua virilha dos dois lados, aproximando cada vez mais meus lábios e língua da base do seu pau.

Seu membro não era o mais grosso que eu já vi, mas certamente era um dos mais longos e eu comecei a me preocupar seriamente com um futuro-possível engasgo.

Quando percebi que a pressão que ele fazia na minha cabeça aumentou e sua respiração ficou alta e ofegante, passei minha língua da base até a outra extremidade do seu membro. Repeti o gesto do outro lado. Ele lamuriou e tremeu. Seu pau se contorceu e ficou significativamente mais duro.

E foi exatamente nesse momento que eu aproveitei pra mostrá-lo o que sua editorazinha é capaz de fazer com um pau na boca.

Eu chupei, lambi, beijei, arranhei, masturbei, e suguei até ele urrar implorando pra eu deixá-lo gozar. Inevitável dizer que eu não consegui tomá-lo por completo na minha boca. O pau dele era realmente enorme, mas o que eu não consegui colocar dentro de mim esfreguei com as mãos acompanhando os movimentos da minha cabeça.

Eu estava nesse jogo de rápido, devagar, forte, fraco, sugar e lamber até ele puxar meu cabelo e levantar meu rosto pra olhar pra ele, não antes dele lamuriar baixinho pela perda do contato da minha boca.

"Pelo amor de deus, Isabella. Para de provocar..." ele errou entre os dentes enquanto respirava forte. "Eu vou fuder sua boca se você continuar com as provocações. Eu vou fazer você engasgar!" ele falou arfante e eu senti meu gozo molhar ainda mais pra minha calcinha pelo tom imperativo.

Eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo eu estava ajoelhada "pagando" um pra ele, mas meu maxilar já estava relativamente dolorido, portanto suguei forte apenas em sua glande, circundei-a com a língua ao mesmo tempo em que acariciei suas bolas. Ele tremeu forte sob o meu toque e eu inverti. Passei a masturbá-lo com uma mão e a sugar suas bolas com minha boca. A minha mão livre cuidou de arranhar suas pernas, bundas – que eram empinadas e bem recheadas - e costas.

Ele durou pouco tempo com essa nova posição. Pouco tempo mesmo. Eu movimentei minha mão pouco mais de quatro vezes quando ele parou de estocar contra mim. Seu corpo ficou paralisado por uns dois segundo e depois estremeceu. Seu pau se contorceu na minha mão e ele estocou mais duas vezes e gemeu alto. Quando eu sabia que ele iria gozar ele me olhou com um olhar cheio de desespero.

"Minha... cami-saa." Ele urrou entre os dentes e eu larguei suas bolas e pau pra dá-la a ele.

"Pra que?"

"Eu vou... uuuuuuung... gozar!" falou completamente arfante e eu sorri voltando a tomá-lo em minha boca. Voltei a olhá-lo e ele tinha um sorriso prepotente em seus lábios enquanto estocava forte em mim.

Uma, duas, três vezes e ele gozou.

Eu engoli tudo – certamente a grossura, não muito avantajada, e o comprimento ajudaram nessa tarefa de engolir sem derramar.

O silencio que se instaurou foi completamente diferente do barulho de gemidos, respirações ofegantes, lamúrias e urros.

Não tivemos muito tempo pra falar ou nos recompor antes de ouvirmos a fechadura sendo destrancada e uma Esme completamente esbaforida entrar na sala.

Corei imediatamente e olhei pro chão envergonhada.

Carlisle levantou meu rosto e sorriu enquanto puxava Esme pra um beijo que _me_ deixou com tesão.

Depois que eles se largaram, Esme me ajudou a levantar e Carlisle começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto ela se sentava na cadeira. Quando ele começou a levantar minha blusa – sobre as indicações dela – que eu percebi que estava "sobrando" aqui. Os dois só precisavam ficar sozinhos e terem uma boa foda. Mas me incomodava de verdade ter que fazer parte disso. Quer dizer, não sou puritana nem nada, não me incomodaria com um ménage se eles não fossem casados, mas eles eram. E eu realmente respeitava o princípio do casamento, não que eu me visse presa num algum dia.

Eles poderiam ter esse relacionamento aberto deles, mas eu não queria ser responsável por um futuro término. E foi por isso que quando ele acariciou meu seio eu segurei sua mão e afastei nossos rostos.

"Eu já estou satisfeita, Carlisle. Obrigada." Falei e ele me olhou como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça no meu corpo.

"Eu tenho certeza que não," ele disse com um tom sugestivo.

Olhei de esgueira pra Esme e a vi de olhos fechados acariciando sua feminilidade por baixo da saia do vestido.

"Ela te quer Carlisle," disse apontando minha cabeça pra ela e piscando o olho. Ele acompanhou meu aceno e sorriu com a cena.

Eu fiz menção de me afastar dele, mas ele me segurou pela cintura e me beijou violentamente por longos segundos. Nos afastamos quando um gemido sofrido foi ouvido.

Esme estava com a cabeça pra trás olhando fixamente pra nós dois enquanto se tocava violentamente.

Carlisle sorriu pra mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido, "Você foi incrível Bella, sem dúvida a melhor." E então piscou, "Não deixe minha mulher saber disso."

Eu acenei com a cabeça sorrindo e saí da sala. Alívio. Definitivamente o que eu sentia era alívio. Assim que Esme entrou na sala dele o meu passado assolou minha memória de uma maneira arrebatadora. Me lembrei então de todo o sofrimento que vi meu pai passar por anos e depois o meu quando descobri que meus pais estavam se divorciando e mais uma vez meu pai. E como eu me forcei a ficar em Forks com ele porque o término do casamento dos meus pais o afetou muito mais do que afetou minha mãe, que diga-se de passagem casou-se novamente três meses depois. Casou-se com o homem que ela se apaixonou enquanto ela e meu pai estavam numa festa de swing. Isso mesmo. Meus pais praticavam swing, ou seja, troca de casais. Acontece que o tiro saiu pela culatra e ela acabou se entregando – não só de corpo – pro Phill enquanto meu pai se deliciava com o sexo de uma outra mulher.

Lembrei do dia que estava na casa da minha mãe em Phoenix. Durante a madrugada eu desci as escadas pra pegar um copo de água na cozinha e ouvi a voz da minha mãe e do seu marido vindo da cozinha, e foi ouvindo a conversa toda que eu descobri o real motivo da separação dos meus pais. Até então foi me falado que minha mãe não mais queria viver em Forks e meu pai não queria deixar a cidade, então separaram-se. Mas aparentemente o motivo foi muito mais profundo.

Eu os questionei sobre o swing que aparentemente participavam imediatamente, e tristemente a verdade não me foi negada.

Eu tentei ser "moderna" e dar pra um homem casado, juro que tentei, mas o meu passado jamais me libertaria pra esse tipo de coisa...

Ao chegar na minha me joguei na cadeira e esfreguei meu rosto.

Pra falar a verdade eu nem estava com taaaanto tesão. Quando Esme entrou na sala eu "esfriei". Acho que era o medo de ser repreendida.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e alisei minhas roupas e ajeitei meu cabelo. Retoquei a maquiagem e voltei a seguir meu caminho pra descer pra comprar meu almoço.

Passei pela sala do Carlisle e ri baixinho quando ouvi um baque surdo vindo dali de dentro.

Ao chegar no restaurante pedi minha salada Caesar e um suco de kiwi pra viagem, e enquanto esperava ficar pronta peguei meu telefone e disquei pro número que martelava a tanto tempo na minha cabeça que já tinha decorado.

A ligação chamou quatro vezes.

"_Alice Withlock_ falando."

"Oi Alice. É a Bella... Swan. Eu fui na Masen quarta e Edward falou pra eu te ligar."

* * *

**_N.A.: Se não gostaram não mandem reviews me xingando. EU AVISEI NO INÍCIO!_**

**_Se gostaram mandem uma review pra eu saber o quanto vocês me amam!_**

**_*_*_**

**_Lou._**


	7. Os Withlock

_**N.A.: Twilight não me pertence e eu nem to ganhando dinheiro com isso aqui!**_

_**;)**_

_

* * *

_

_**Os Withlock**_

**Bella Swan**

"_Alice Withlock_ falando."

"Oi Alice. É a Bella... Swan. Eu fui na Masen quarta e Edward falou pra eu te ligar."

"Ah. Olá, não esperava mais que você ligasse."

"Uhn?" perguntei derrepente meio insegura por ter ligado pra ela. Talvez Edward tivesse desistido e me mandou um e-mail avisando, mas como não chequei ainda posso ter perdido a notícia.

"Bella querida, hoje é sexta-feira."

"Sim eu sei." Eu tinha um calendário, afinal de contas.

"Normalmente as submissas dele não demoram tanto tempo pra ligar." Ela disse com a voz tão tranquila que eu quase não me assustei com o fato que ela me comparou com submissas anteriores dele.

Ela sabia.

"Ah."

"Então?"

"Er... ele pediu pra eu te ligar assim que terminasse o formulário."

"Que você terminou na própria quarta-feira..."

"Não. Na quinta."

"Ah. Acho que me confundi..." hum? Como assim confundiu?

"Hun?"

"Não é nada, querida. Enfim. Não sou eu que tenho acesso ao seu formulário, portanto deixemos esse assunto de lado."

"Certo."

"Então. Bom saber que Edward pediu pra você me ligar."

"Você não sabia que eu te ligaria?" perguntei um tanto incomodada com a situação enquanto procurava uma mesa pra sentar enquanto esperava o meu pedido ficar pronto.

"Não Bella. Eu nunca sei o que esperar do Edward. Talvez ele tenha pedido mais um favor pro Jazz."

"Hum?"

"Bellinha, bellinha. Você faz alguma idéia de quem eu sou?"

"Alice Brandon, a estilista?" perguntei um tanto insegura.

Ela gargalhou alto e depois de alguns segundo exclamou, "Eu não fazia idéia que você sabia que eu era estilista!"

"Ah... eu bem... tenho uma amiga que aprecia bastante moda, e meio que me carrega pra essas coisas com ela. Eu já vi alguns desfiles da sua grife."

"Oh. Talvez eu a conheça?"

"Difícil..." comentei com uma risadinha porque realmente acho difícil Rosalie se apresentar à Alice. Por deus, a mulher amava moda e roupas bonitas, mas jamais se apresentaria e bancaria a tiete pra uma estilista.

"Bella. Eu não sou muito conhecida no ramo. Acredite que eu conheço a maioria das pessoas que apreciam meu trabalho."

"Rosalie... Hale..." optei pelo nome de solteira porque ela não usava muito o nome de casada.

"Hum... eu conheço uma Rosalie... mas não é Hale."

"McCarty?"

"É!!" ela exclamou alto.

"É o nome de casado dela, mas ela não costuma usar muito."

"Hum... Isso explica."

"O que?"

"Bella, você sabe como ela e Emmett se conheceram?" ela perguntou e eu gelei.

Eu não poderia falar com uma desconhecida sobre o estilo de vida dos meus amigos. Nem todos aceitavam tão facilmente a idéia de que dominantes e submissos poderiam se envolver romanticamente também.

Se bem que ela demonstrou saber que eu estava me prontificando a me submeter a Edward, mas ainda assim, seria errado eu falar pra ela sobre a vida de outra pessoa.

"Gosto da sua lealdade." Ela comentou e eu fiquei paralisada. No lugar.

Fui tirada do meu transe pelo "53" que piscou no painel do restaurante mostrando que meu pedido estava pronto.

"Er... obrigada." Disse enquanto me levantava pra pegar meu almoço e começava a rumar de volta pra editora.

"Eles se conheceram numa festa de D/s. E estão juntos desde então, correto?"

"Hum... er..."

"São casados, costumavam trocar de posições até se encontrarem suas verdadeiras naturezas. Correto?"

"Acho que sim..." sussurrei rendida.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Rose e eu nos conhecemos há anos. Na verdade fui eu quem a apresentei ao nosso estilo de vida e ao Emmett."

"Ah."

"Muita coisa pra assimilar?"

"Mhm..." comentei rindo baixinho.

"Sem problemas, você acostuma. Mas então, bom saber que você a conhece. Não vejo a loira há algum tempo."

"Ah... ela está ótima, Alice. É dona da sua própria oficina e está fazendo muito dinheiro."

"Hunf! Só de pensar em quantas vezes pedi pra ela desfilar pra mim..." ela resmungou e eu gargalhei alto atraindo um pouco da atenção das pessoas que estavam ali.

Logo me recompus abaixando a cabeça pra esconder o tom avermelhado do meu rosto.

"Ela nunca aceitaria, Alice. A vida dela são aqueles pedaços de metal que ela costuma de chamar de 'projetos'..."

Alice gargalhou e o som cristalino da sua risada me fez acompanhá-la.

"Hey Alice. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho agora," disse quando entrei no prédio e comecei a andar na direção do elevador, "pra que exatamente eu tive que te ligar?" perguntei e depois acrescentei, "não que eu não tivesse apreciado a nossa conversa."

"Ah. Então. Eu não faço idéia..." disse e então riu novamente. "Quer dizer, eu sou uma sub, Bella. Há quatro anos que me submeto ao Jasper, meu mestre e nas horas vagas marido." Ela comentou rindo e eu congelei no meu caminho quase trombando num segurança. Por sorte meu almoço ainda estava em mãos. "Então talvez ele queira que eu te dê instruções, o básico talvez." Ela pensou alto. "quer dizer, eu já fiz isso antes por pedido dele, mas ele tinha de fato pedido. Ah espera! Talvez ele queira que eu te leve pra fazer comprar ou um spa, ou alimentação..." e então eu perdi a linha de pensamento porque parado a minha frente estava _ele_.

"Alice. Te ligo depois." E então desliguei o telefone e o enfiei na bolsa.

Edward estava de costas pra mim, em frente ao elevador, pra ser mais exata. Usava um terno cinza e um sapato preto. Sua mão direita estava no bolso da calça enquanto ele, aparentemente tranqüilo, esperava pelo elevador descer os 14 andares restantes. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais arrumado do que quando vi na quarta-feira, mas ainda assim um tanto bagunçado. Era como se ele tivesse gasto um pouco do seu tempo pra tentar "domá-lo", mas acabou desistindo quando notou que a missão era impossível.

A calça, no lado direito – onde ele estava com a mão no bolso, estava levemente grudada em sua perna. Talvez o peso no bolso estivesse ocasionando isso. O paletó cobria sua bunda, mas eu podia imaginá-la perfeitamente. E a vontade se correr minhas unhas por ali era impressionante. E eu me sentia uma tremenda pecadora por estar cometendo esse tipo de deslize – o de não passar minhas mãos na sua bunda.

Engoli em seco enquanto cogitava se o aproximava ou não. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem quando dei o primeiro passo em sua direção porque simplesmente não fazia idéia de que postura tomar em sua frente. Eu deveria me ajoelhar no meio do saguão? Agir como se ele fosse apenas um conhecido e não meu futuro Dom? passar direto e fingir que não vi?

Optei por me esconder na entrada da escada assim que o elevador chegou e ele entrou nele.

Eu sei, tenho ciência de quão covarde eu sou por não ter ido atrás dele, por deus, o homem veio até meu ambiente de trabalho e eu posso imaginar que tenha sido pra falar comigo certo? Ele não veio pra falar com meu chefe. O dono de uma das maiores empresas de publicidade do leste dos Estados Unidos não teria assuntos a tratar com uma editora de livros meia-boca, certo? Tinha que ser eu o motivo da sua repentina visita e não negócios a tratar com meu chefe.

Oh deus. Carlisle!

Só então eu me lembrei de Carlisle e que ele estava, muito provavelmente, no meio de um ato sexual com sua mulher e que se meu passado trágico não tivesse me perseguido seria eu em seu lugar.

E Edward entrara no prédio!

Senti meu corpo inteiro estremecer e minhas extremidades ficarem geladas por conta do nervosismo. Minha respiração ficou ofegante e falha enquanto eu imaginava as repercussões geradas caso Edward descobrisse que eu chupei meu chefe ou que estava prestes a dar pra ele o que o Edward ainda não tomou pra si.

Esperei mais algum tempo dentro daquela escada abafada, alisei minha roupa e cabelo e andei em direção ao meu andar.

No caminho fiquei imaginando que ele apreciaria que eu o tratasse como um dominante em público. Talvez se eu abaixasse a minha cabeça no segundo que o visse o fizesse feliz e ele nem se preocuparia em descobrir que eu chupei o pau do meu chefe.

É. Definitivamente esse seria o plano.

Eu só esperava ter chances de encontrá-lo antes de Carlisle dar com a língua nos dentes e contar como eu fui "sem dúvida, a melhor" que ele já teve.

"Décimo sétimo." Falei suavemente para o acessorista que discretamente me olhou e acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigada." Sussurrei quando ele apertou o botão do meu andar.

Me senti mal ao notar um sorriso dançando em seus lábios por eu ter falado com ele. Deve ser insuportável trabalhar num lugar onde passam milhares de pessoas por dia e poucas gastam algum tempo falando algo diferente do número do andar que deseja ir. Por isso engajei num papo leve com o rapaz que sentava no banquinho e apertava os botões e que não devia ter mais de 25 anos.

Quando eu saltei no meu andar ele me lançou um sorriso genuíno, acenou um 'tchau', que foi correspondido por mim, e voltou a fechar as portas do elevador pra que ele prosseguisse sua viagem até o trigésimo oitavo andar, que no caso era o último.

Fui andando a passos cuidadosos por aquele longo corredor que era composto apenas de portas e um papel de parede esquisito e um tanto quanto mofado. Ao chegar em frente a quinta porta a esquerda, respirei fundo por alguns segundos porque eu tinha certeza que iria desmaiar por falta de oxigênio no organismo.

Segurei forte a minha sacola de papel com minha salada e suco e abri a porta. Fui acometida pelo caos da sala de editoração – como era de costume –, mas nem esse caos e correria que tanto me divertiam foram capazes de tirar um pouco da tensão instaurada nos meus ombros.

Andei os poucos metros pelo carpete surrado e passando pelas pequenas salinhas que era divididas por finíssimas paredes. Cumprimentei alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho e não pude evitar sorrir quando notei a sala do Carlisle trancada e as cortinas fechadas. Aparentemente meu chefe tinha resistência. E eu quase me arrependi de ter saído de lá.

"Bella!" Meu outro chefe, Mike, me chamou.

"Hm?"

"Tem um homem esperando pra falar com você. O mandei pra sua sala, tudo bem?"

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça e respirando fundo mais algumas vezes fui pra minha sala encarar o homem que mais me fazia tremer, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

A minha porta estava semi-aberta e eu me deixei espiar por alguns segundos o Adonis que estava em pé em frente a janela da minha minúscula sala.

"Por quando tempo vai ficar na porta, Isabella?" ele perguntou com a voz sóbria e eu fui incapaz de impedir o arrepio dos meus pelos, e o estremecimento do meu corpo por causa do tom de voz dele que era extremamente grosso, rouco, mas ao mesmo tempo muito suave.

Absolutamente sexy.

Deliciosamente viciante.

Não respondi. Apenas entrei na sala e fechei delicadamente a porta. Me dirigi à minha mesa e repousei minha sacola com o almoço em cima dela e pendurei minha bolsa num 'porta-bolsa' de bolso que eu tinha.

"Gostaria de sentar?" sussurrei extremamente constrangida por não fazer idéia de como me reportar a ele.

Não ouvi nada e nem vi sua reação, pois estava ocupada demais com os papeis ou a madeira do chão... Eu estava fazendo de tudo pra não olhar pra ele. a verdade é que estava apavorada com o que ele pensaria de mim naquele instante. Pra começar que eu não sabia mentir, então se por algum motivo ele inquirisse se eu quase dei pro meu chefe eu poderia negar, mas meu corpo assinaria minha sentença quando o rubor – que já tomava conta do meu rosto – se intensificasse ainda mais.

"Isabella, você não precisa ter medo de mim. Sabe disso não é?" ele perguntou com uma voz suave que eu quase me dei a liberdade de relaxar.

Infelizmente a minha mente não fazia menção de formular frases coerentes pra saírem dos meus lábios, portanto eu me mantive exatamente como estava antes. Calada e olhando pro chão.

Ouvi uma risadinha abafada vinda dele e tremi temendo o que ele estivesse rindo. Talvez eu estivesse com a blusa suja, rasgada ou ele não tivesse gostado de como ela ficou em mim ou qualquer outra coisa parecida...

"Você não faz idéia, não é?" ele perguntou e eu levantei meu rosto pra perguntar o que ele estava falando.

Pobre de mim. Uma simples mortal que acha que é capaz de suportar manter contato com os olhos dele. No segundo que nossos olhares se prenderam eu arfei e senti meu rosto queimar ainda mais, ficando quase que totalmente dormente. E então ele sorriu.

Um sorriso presunçoso com apenas um lábio dos seus lábios levantados.

Um sorriso torto.

E eu percebi que aquele momento foi o golpe de minerva. Edward me tinha em sua mão, eu querendo ou não ele era dono de cada ação minha. Parecia que não adiantava mais eu lutar contra o fato de que não queria me submeter "de graça" a ele se ele não seria capaz de reciprocar.

Mas aparentemente meu corpo tinha outros planos, principalmente quando ele me olhava desse jeito que estava... Sorriso torto suave, uma sobrancelha levantada e os braços cruzados atrás de sua cabeça, marcando os músculos dos seus braços pelo tecido do paletó cinza.

Era um absurdo aquele homem estar sentado naquele cubículo que Mike apresentou a mim há alguns anos como sendo meu "escritório". Por deus, não tinha nada. Absolutamente nada como um escritório ali. Aliás, as canetas, o laptop e mesa configuravam uma tentativa torpe de um. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não fiquei um pouco envergonhada com ele ter conhecido meu ambiente de trabalho. Lógico que fiquei. O homem é um dos empresários mais conhecidos de Chicago, era convidado pra perimires em tapetes vermelhos, festa de gala e aparecia em inúmeras revistas de fofoca como o 'solteirão mais cobiçado' e, no entanto ele estava aqui. Sentado na cadeira que tinha um pé torto e que vivia sob uma constante ameaça de quebrar.

Senhor Deus, se você existe faça a cadeira quebrar só quando ele se for. Essa situação já é embaraçosa por si só.

"Você me escutou?" ele perguntou com um tom de voz sério quebrando efetivamente meus delírios de falar com deus.

Acenei com a cabeça. Ele sorriu largamente e seus olhos ficaram fechadinhos por conta do movimento das suas bochechas. Eu vi covinhas muito suaves em ambas bochechas e imediatamente achei aquilo o maior dos pecados possíveis. Covinhas servem pra configurar inocência e bem, não há nada remotamente inocente em Edward Masen.

"Você lembra quando te disse que você nascera pra 'isso'?" disse levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e minha mente imediatamente me remeteu à festa onde nos conhecemos. A mesma festa que ele me propôs ser sua submissa e afirmou que eu nasci pra levar o estilo de vida que ele me proporá.

Eu acenei novamente com a cabeça e o sorriso não titubeou em seu rosto, se aconteceu algo foi alargar mais ainda.

"Cada dia que eu te vejo percebo o quão certo eu estava, Isabella. Você nasceu pra se submeter."

Eu não falei nada. Apenas tentei controlar meu sangue borbulhante e minhas mãos que estavam em punho pra não socar aquele rosto bonito porque ele não pode, ninguém pode me dizer pra que eu nasci ou não. Se costumamos fazer a pergunta 'por que eu existo' há tantos séculos não é um rostinho bonito e um corpo delicioso, mas uma mente estupidamente que vai responder essa pergunta a mim.

Vá pastar.

Respirei fundo seguidas vezes até me acalmar. Quando voltei a olhá-lo ele tinha o mesmo sorriso presunçoso estampado em seu rosto.

"Quer almoçar?" perguntei sentindo minha voz trêmula.

"Hun?"

Eu apenas apontei pra sacola com meu almoço. Ele negou com a cabeça, mas fez sinal com a mão pra eu seguir em frente.

E eu comi. Minha suculenta salada com suco de kiwi.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com minha escolha de comida, mas não ouvi um som saindo de seus lábios até que a última garfada tivesse descido pelo meu esôfago.

"Vou precisar adiantar nossa programação. Tudo bem por você?" ele perguntou assim que repousei meu garfo no prato.

"Mas não começaríamos amanhã de manhã?" perguntei com a voz baixa sem saber do que ele estava falando.

"Na verdade começaremos hoje a noite."

**~*~**

**Edward Cullen**

Observei os olhos dela se arregalarem e seu rosto ficar extremamente vermelho. E então ela voltou a olhar pra baixo.

Perfeita.

E eu me perguntei o que ela pudesse estar imaginando já que ficou tão envergonhada.

"O que é, Isabella?" perguntei quando tinham se passado alguns segundos e ela não fez nenhum movimento. Sua cabeça moveu suavemente, mas ela continuou a não levantar a cabeça pra me olhar e nem fez menção de responder.

E então algo em mim clicou.

Isabella não sabia como se reportar a mim.

"Você pode falar livremente, Isabella."

Notei seus olhos fechando por uma fração de segundo, seu rosto voltou a ficar extremamente vermelho e então lentamente sua cabeça levantou.

Então eu me perdi analisando seu rosto perfeito. Impressionante como Isabella tinha uma beleza tão natural. Seu rosto tinha o formato de coração, o queixo era fino e tinha uma pequena covinha, seu nariz era pequeno e empinado na ponta, o que contradizia o volume dos seus lábios. Ah os lábios. O inferior era mais protuberante do que o superior, eles eram vermelhos e pequenos, mas tão volumosos. Mas em seu rosto o que mais me chamava atenção eram seus olhos. Eram grandes, fundos e castanhos. Mas não existia absolutamente nada naquela imensidão castanha que fosse 'chato', como costumam dizer. Sua íris tinha pontos verdes, amarelos, pretos, marrons e mel. No dia que a conheci observei bem cada detalhe. E a linha que separava a iria da córnea era cor de mel. Absolutamente envolvente. Sem citar o fato que quando ela me olhava inocentemente, como estava fazendo agora, a única vontade que eu tinha era de inclinar a mulher nessa mesinha precária e estocar na sua bundinha até ela gritar meu nome pra todos esses marmanjos daqui saberem que Isabella é minha. De papel passado.

"Você tem algum problema em começarmos hoje, Isabella? Eu sei que não foi esse nosso combinado." Falei me xingando mentalmente por dar a opção de escolha pra ela. Se eu fosse inconseqüente já teria rebocado-a pra fora do trabalho dela e direto pro nosso destino.

O ponto é que eu precisava me lembrar constantemente que Isabella não possuía experiência alguma no meu estilo de vida. Eu precisava ser cauteloso e ter muita paciência com ela.

"Não..." ela sussurrou e senti sua voz tremer. E eu sorri. Simplesmente perfeita. Mesmo que ela ainda não tenha percebido, nasceu pra se submeter. Ela só precisava conhecer um dominante que soubesse cuidar dela, porque ela é perfeita. Meu sorriso se alargou quando eu imaginei como ela seria daqui há alguns meses. "Só preciso terminar de... hum... editar esse livro." Ela falou com a mesma voz tremida.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou atrapalhar seu trabalho. Nunca faria isso. Você só é minha quando sua vida profissional não interferir." Assim que falei notei seu corpo estremecer e seu rosto corar e eu me perguntei se foi a utilização da palavra 'minha'. Parece que ela gostava de brincar de 'possessão'. Bom saber. Eu sou um ótimo jogador.

"Você quer saber o que vamos fazer?" perguntei a encarando e tive aquela tão conhecida sensação no meu pau assim que ela mordeu seus lábios e concordou com a cabeça. Olhando pro chão.

Tão linda.

Tão inocente.

Tão perfeita.

"Você nunca experimentou meu estilo de vida, nem numa cena, como escreveu no questionário. Estou certo?" perguntei só pra interagir com ela e fazê-la relaxar um pouco porque eu sabia cada resposta que ela escreveu naquele questionário.

Se tem uma coisa que eu me forço a fazer é ter certeza das necessidades e experiências das minhas submissas pra que eu possa fazer o meu trabalho bem feito com elas: dar o prazer que procuram.

Ela novamente acenou com a cabeça, mas dessa vez me surpreendeu ao levantar a cabeça e me olhar nos olhos.

"Pois bem. Você ligou pra Alice?" perguntei porque realmente não sabia se ela tinha feito já que ela ainda não me procurou pra avisar da ligação da Isabella.

"Eu... er... falei com ela há poucos minutos." Ela falou hesitantemente enquanto voltava a morder o lábio inferior. E a vontade de tomá-la só se intensificou. Me ajeitei cuidadosamente na cadeira bamba porque a posição estava machucando meu pau recém-acordado.

"Certo. E ela te falou que é uma submissa?" ela maneou afirmativamente e eu continuei. "Vou te levar a casa dela e do mestre dela pra que você tenha uma idéia de como se comportar. Lógico que existem coisas diferentes entre ele e eu, mas vou elucida-las pra você assim que formos pra minha casa. Espero que não seja de seu desagrado começarmos nosso final de semana mais cedo...?" perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha inquisitivamente. Isabella corou novamente e eu notei a pontinha da sua língua vermelha e molhada passear pelo seu lábio inferior – completamente sem notar que fazia o gesto – enquanto acenava com a cabeça.

A mulher era a simples e pura luxuriosa tentação em pernas.

Definitivamente sabia como me provocar.

E o pior - ou melhor -, simplesmente não fazia idéia do efeito que tinha sob mim.

Eu não podia ficar mais ansioso pra hoje a noite e pra ver a reação que ela teria ao ver os dois em ação. Ou perceber que ela estaria visualizando nós dois naquela cama, ou naquela mesa de metal.

Perfeita.

"Problema nenhum." Ela sussurrou olhando pras suas unhas que tamborilavam freneticamente na mesa.

Tão tensa.

Isso definitivamente não poderia continuar dessa maneira.

"Alguma coisa que você queira falar, Isabella?"

Ela apenas maneou negativamente a cabeça e eu só pude ficar ainda mais confuso quando seu rosto voltou a corar.

Existem pessoas que coram por vergonha, outras por raiva, outras quando pensam sacanagens... Enfim, existem milhares de situação que ocasionam rubores no rosto de alguém e eu estava destinado a descobrir quais situações seria as que teriam esse efeito nela.

"Entenda uma coisa. Sempre que eu não quiser que você fale vou explicitar. Hoje, como já foi falado, quero que você converse livremente comigo. E quando digo livremente estou falando no sentido literal, entende?" perguntei e ela acenou com a cabeça e levantou o rosto pra me olhar. "A única coisa que eu não vou perdoar é falta de respeito. E você pode ficar tranquila que nunca será desrespeitada por mim."

"Eu sei." Ela disse e notei que seus olhos não estavam em mim, mas sim atrás de minha cabeça. Olhei furtivamente pra trás, mas não vi nada então voltei a observar a _minha submissa._

Compondo seu rosto, que é uma obra perfeitamente delineada por um escultor, tinha o seu pescoço. Fino, longo e esguio. Sua pele era tão branca. Tão tentadora.

Uma pena que seu pescoço não estivesse totalmente descoberto uma vez que ela usava uma espécie de jaqueta fechada por cima de sua roupa que não só escondia parte do pescoço como aqueles macios e suaves seios.

Desde que a vi na festa só um pensamento correu em minha mente. Fuder aqueles peitinhos com o meu pau. Espanhola.

E eu mal podia esperar pelo dia disso acontecer. Isabella segurando seus seios unidos e eu vendo a cabeça do meu pau sumir e aparecer do meio deles só me causava um desconforto, que ficava entre as pernas.

Quando voltei meu olhar pra Isabella ela estava extremamente corada e com o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Ela observava meu braço, acho eu, que agora estava cruzado atrás da minha cabeça. Provocativamente flexionei meus músculos e notei sua expressão ficando alarmada e então seu rosto mais vermelho ainda. Soltei uma risada abafada e ela murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

Sem necessidade alguma.

Levantei cuidadosamente da cadeira bamba e fui andando até atrás dela. Notei as costas dela se tencionarem e sua cabeça voltar a baixar. Perfeita.

Apoiei meus braços na mesa, com Isabela entre eles, e sussurrei com a minha melhor voz de 'sexo' em sua orelha.

"Sobre o que você estava fantasiando, Isabella?" ela arfou e fechou os olhos. Quando ela não respondeu eu lambi suavemente o lóbulo da sua orelha e o tomei em minha boca sugando-o. "Responda." Comandei porque definitivamente queria saber.

"Você... é... Eu... hummm," ela gemeu quando eu suguei mais forte. "Oh deus... eu no seu colo... você em pé... me segurando com seus braços..." ela arfou entre as palavras e eu senti meu pau ficando ainda mais duro dentro da calça.

"E o que eu fazia com você."

"Oh... forte... rápido... huuuum... forte." Lamuriou porque agora meus lábios atacavam o seu ponto – que eu já sabia ser sensível – na junção da orelha com o pescoço.

"O que era rápido e forte? A maneira que eu metia o meu pau na sua bucetinha apertada?" perguntei e imediatamente as lembranças da buceta depilada dela vieram na minha mente. A maneira como ela gozou rápido na minha língua e como as paredes dela me prenderam dentro enquanto pulsava fizeram-me soltar um gemido rouco. Isabella me acompanhou enquanto jogava a cabeça no encosto da cadeira dando-me ainda mais angulação pra chupar seu pescoço branquinho.

Senti meu ego inflar quando vi as pernas dela roçando tentando atrair alguma fricção pro seu sexo que certamente já estaria pingando.

"Tira a sua blusa." Falei em seu ouvido e sorri quando ela acatou minha ordem imediatamente.

Suprimi um gemido quando notei que seus mamilos estavam eretos e livres dentro daquela blusa azul.

"Merda." Murmurei abafado em seu pescoço e notei os pelos dos seus braços – agora descobertos – se eriçando. "Levante-se."

Isabella levantou da cadeira e dessa vez eu não consegui suprimir o gemido quando eu notei que suas costas estavam nuas. Blusa de frente única. Meu fraco.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo agi impulsivamente quando empurrei a cadeira que ela estava sentada e que estava entre nós dois pro lado e a imprensei na mesa. Imediatamente rocei meu pau dolorosamente excitado em sua bunda e mordi seu ombro quando ela roçou a bunda no meu pau de volta. Suas mãos estavam segurando a borda da mesa e a junção dos dedos estavam brancas tamanha a força que ela colocava ali. Passei minha mão por dentro da blusa e imediatamente peguei os seios em minhas palmas. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e eu aproveitei a posição pra beijar seu pescoço.

"Oh deus..." ela arfou quando eu prendi um dos mamilos entre meu polegar e indicador. Eles estavam tão duros, tão quentes e contraditoriamente tão suaves...

Sua bunda novamente fez pressão contra meu pau que já estava doendo pra caralho e eu perdi o resquício de auto-controle que ainda tinha.

Na verdade que se foda o auto-controle.

Foda-se que meu objetivo de ter vindo aqui fora desviado.

Foda-se que eu ia me matar por isso mais tarde.

Mais tarde.

Foda-se o mais tarde porque agora eu quero a língua dela. Dentro da minha boca.

"Vira a cabeça pra cá agora porque eu vou te beijar." Avisei e ela imediatamente obedeceu.

Nossos lábios se tocaram num beijo faminto, sem reservas e lotado de desejo.

Puro e bruto desejo.

No segundo que sua mão apertou meu pescoço eu me perdi nas sensações daquele beijo doentiamente quente. Meu corpo inteiro estava em brasas e eu investia meu pau cada vez mais rápido e mais forte nela. A mesa chegava a arrastar no chão e ela puxava meu cabelo cada vez mais forte.

Notei que Isabella roçava sua intimidade na borda da mesa e eu, como o cavalheiro que sou, não pude permitir isso. Descolei nossos lábios enquanto tirava uma das minhas mãos do assalto em seus seios e a levei até a sua parte necessitada.

"Permita-me." Sussurrei perto dos seus lábios e sorri quando percebi seus olhinhos castanhos se virarem em prazer quando peguei seu sexo em minha mão.

"Meu deus..." ela murmurou e eu me surpreendi quando sua língua lambeu meus lábios pedindo a entrada que, obviamente receberia.

Se minha submissa quer algo pra lhe dar prazer, minha submissa ganhará.

No mesmo ritmo que administrava a minha mão em seu seio administrei as 'carícias' em sua feminilidade – que mesmo por cima das roupas estava úmida -. Suponho então que sem camadas separando-a de minhas mãos eu poderia senti-la encharcada. E se minha sorte estivesse ao meu lado, pingando e molhando as coxas.

"huuuuum," gemi em seus lábios enquanto abria a boca pra sua língua afoita.

No segundo que ela tentou comandar o beijo eu a pus em seu lugar ao imprensá-la mais na mesa e roçar a sua língua com a minha. Língua esta que simplesmente não ficava parada em seu lábio. Minha língua estava alucinada fazendo movimentos frenéticos tentando recolher tudo que fosse ela. Eu podia claramente sentir gosto da fruta que ela acabara de beber do suco, Kiwi, e algo diferente, doce e suave. Ela.

Minhas mãos trabalhavam com uma fúria igual em seus seios e sexo intercalando movimentos de apertar ou apenas roçar.

"Eu quero enfiar meu pau tão fundo, mas tão fundo dentro da sua buceta que você vai gritar implorando pra eu tirar, Isabella." Comentei assim que descolei nossos lábios e ela gemeu sofregamente jogando a cabeça pra trás.

"Não vejo a hora de alargar seu cuzinho virgem e ver você gozar alucinadamente nos meus dedos que vão estar te fudendo na buceta ao mesmo tempo."

"Oh deus..." ela gemeu arfando enquanto levava sua mão pra trás pra apalpar meu pau por cima da minha blusa.

"Caralho!" rugi investindo meu membro em sua mão.

"De joelhos." Rugi em seu ouvido e imediatamente ela obedeceu virando-se de frente pra mim e se ajoelhando. Nem uma vez ela olhou em meu rosto, apenas pro chão e mais uma vez senti orgulho dela.

Talvez não fosse necessário que eu a levasse a casa do Jasper e da Alice pra que ela pudesse ver o comportamento deles.

Isabella era natural.

Abri minha calça e abaixei minha cueca até o meio da coxa.

"Chupa Isabella. Até o talo." Falei pausadamente tentando recobrar alguma calma.

Então seu olhar subiu do chão até meu membro que estava completamente ereto e exatamente na frente do seu nariz.

"meu... deus..." ouvi ela murmurar entre arfadas e suprimi uma gargalhada.

"Grande demais?"

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e eu sorri.

"Você vai me pagar um boquete no seu ambiente de trabalho, Isabella?" perguntei pra testar até onde ela iria.

"Se isso te der prazer." Ela respondeu imediatamente e eu me vi incapaz de fazer outra coisa se não tocar seus lábios com a cabeça do meu pau.

Ela gemeu baixinho e lambeu o pré-gozo que estava ali.

**~*~**

**Bella Swan**

Oh deus... ele era tão, mas tão maior do que eu sequer imaginei.

Definitivamente não caberia. Nem na minha boca nem na minha intimidade.

Engoli o receio e lambei o líquido transparente que estava acumulado na glande.

Huuum... tão... hum. Não era uma coisa boa. Definitivamente não era saboroso, mas saber que eu estava fazendo aquilo com ele transformava aquele gozo, ou tentativa de, no melhor vinho. Quando limpei a glande ainda estava sedenta por mais, então fiz o que tinha que fazer. Segurei a base do pau dele – importante ressaltar que minha mão não conseguiu se fechar – e enfiei minha língua no furinho da cabeça do seu membro. Edward estocou pra frente no segundo que fiz aquilo e depois estremeceu.

Coloquei a cabeça inteira em minha boca e suguei forte tentando retirar o máximo que pudesse. Mas a cabeça não era suficiente, por isso coloquei seu membro em minha boca até encontrar a extremidade da minha mão e então comecei a sugar e a mexer minha cabeça pra frente e pra trás. As mãos dele foram pra minha cabeça estabelecendo um ritmo mais veloz que ele queria e eu não consegui deixar de gemer quando senti que ele pegava cada vez mais forte em meus cabelos.

Experimentei olhar rapidinho pra cima e notei que ele me observava com os lábios abertos e a respiração ofegante. Seus olhos estavam escuros e as veias do pescoço visíveis.

Com minha mão livre segurei sua bunda, sua deliciosa e dura bunda e trouxe ainda mais rápido seu membro pra dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir claramente minha intimidade pulsante e era incapaz de conter os gemidos que saiam de dentro de mim a cada grunhidos e sussurros que saíam de seus lábios.

Soltei minha mão da base e arrisquei tomar mais dele dentro de mim. Achei que estivesse pronta pra ele, mas definitivamente não estava. E percebi isso quando engasguei.

"Puta que pariu... eu adoro ouvir sons de engasgos." Ele grunhiu. "De novo." Comandou e eu senti mais do meu líquido encharcar minha calcinha com o som da sua voz.

Então mais uma vez o tomei. Ou melhor, tentei tomá-lo inteiro. Mas céus, ele era grande demais. Mais uma vez engasguei e ele gemeu estocando mais rápido.

Foquei meus esforços em fazê-lo gozar quando senti meu maxilar reclamar da constante abertura. Portanto levei minha mão que estava em sua bunda até seu saco e o acariciei. Ele começou a estocar ainda mais forte em mim e eu inverti. Levei minha mão ao seu pau e adotei um ritmo frenético e minha boca às bolas. Sugando forte.

Depois de algumas esfregadas e sugadas ele puxou meu cabelo e voltou a enfiar seu pau em minha boca. Fundo, muito fundo.

Relaxei o máximo que minha garganta conseguiu e consegui engolir um pouco mais dele, mas ainda não era tudo. Não era suficiente. Com minhas mãos em suas bundas trouxe-o mais pra mim. Mas não coube. Simplesmente não cabia e eu fiquei tão frustrada que minhas sugações ficaram mais e mais frenéticas.

"Oh merda!" ele grunhiu por entre arfadas e então pude sentir seu pau estremecer dentro de mim e depois todo o seu corpo.

Suas estocadas ficaram cada vez mais irregulares e eu senti, logo que ele ficou estático e grunhiu um 'cazzo', um pouco do seu gozo em minha língua. Afastei um pouco minha cabeça pra dar passagem à minha garganta e engoli tudo o que ele liberava com cada estocada errática.

Finalmente ele parou completamente e depois de longos segundos saiu de dentro de mim.

"Você pode se levantar." Ele disse com uma voz tão uniforme que eu seria incapaz de dizer que ele acabou de gozar dentro de alguém se eu não fosse esse 'alguém' em questão.

Eu me levantei.

E esperei tudo, menos o beijo que ele me deu.

Edward segurou minha nuca forte e meteu sua língua dentro da minha boca. Senti minhas pernas moles com a atitude dele e, sentindo que eu cairia me colocou sentada na mesa, derrubando alguns objetos que estavam ali. Levei minha mão a sua blusa trazendo-o mais pra mim e quando nossas intimidades se tocaram eu me assustei quando ele estava novamente ficando duro. Senhor, daí-me muita resistência pra acompanhar esse homem.

Suas mãos trabalharam em minha blusa e ele rapidamente a tirou pela minha cabeça, deixando-me com a parte de cima nua pra ele.

Edward não perdeu tempo algum em soltar meus lábios e tomar meu mamilo.

Mas se eu pensei que ele deixaria minha boca sozinha enganei-me, já que imediatamente que a libertou enfiou três longos dedos dentro dela.

Perdi completamente a noção do tempo e espaço enquanto sentia seu pau já duro roçar na minha pobre e necessitada feminilidade, seus lábios trabalharem nos meus seios, revezando-os e seus dedos entrando e saindo da minha boca.

Não me assustei quando senti a dormência se espalhar pelo meu corpo inteiro, transformando-se num insuportável fogo que fez meus dedos curvares, meus olhos rolarem, minhas costas arquearem, minha respiração falhar e minha mão puxar seu rosto mais forte contra meus seios. Um gemido mudo saiu da minha boca quando senti violentos espasmos tomarem conta do meu corpo. E então minha respiração voltou. Acelerada. E eu achei que fosse ter um enfarto, tamanha a velocidade das batidas do meu coração.

Seu membro parou de roçar lentamente em mim e quando fiz menção de acariciá-lo, porque ainda estava duro, Edward apenas tomou minha mão e deu um beijo em sua palma.

Baixou, recolocando sua cueca e calça e disse, "Passo na sua casa às oito. Não tolero atrasos Isabella."

E então deu um beijo atrás da minha orelha – fazendo-me novamente estremecer – e saiu pela porta.

E eu demorei longos segundos pra conseguir sair da mesa e recolocar minhas roupas.

Foi tudo tão rápido que eu temi ser novamente um sonho.

* * *

**_N.A.: E aíiii??? Gostaram?_**

**_Foi mais um sonho? Será?_**

**_Gente... será que Bella mesmo chegou a conhecer o Edward ou isso é apenas um sonho desde o princípio?_**

**_Já sabem minha equação matemática favorita?_**

**_Reviews + demonstrações de afeto = capítulos novos_**

**_heheheheheeheh_**

**_Amo vocês,_**

**_Lou!_**


	8. Dispondo Regas na Mesa

**N.a.: Twilight não é meu! Nem Masen... aaaah, mas se fosse!**

**Roupa que a Bella vai usar quando encontrar o Edward - http(://)img199(.)imageshack(.)us/img199/2041/bellslingerie(.)jpg**

**sem os parênteses. **

**Comentários depois do capítulo, sei que vocês querem ler logo.**

* * *

**Dispondo regras na mesa**

**Bella Swan**

O relógio movia-se lentamente na tela do meu computador. Há três horas eu tinha visto o horário, e agora, exatos cinco minutos depois tinha certeza que algo estava muito errado. Talvez os cosmos não estivessem me permitindo acabar meu serviço pra voltar a minha casa para eu poder me arrumar porque as "três horas" que eu jurava terem passado não são nada além de míseros seis minutos.

Assim que aquele sexo em pernas deixou minha sala eu me vi completamente jogada na minha mesa. As pernas abertas e pendentes na extremidade da superfície de madeira. As costas apoiada em papéis, canetas e na lateral do meu laptop. Os braços, que não eram capazes de segurar meu corpo, também estavam como um peso morto apoiados na mesa.

Com a passagem dos minutos minha respiração foi normalizando e a sensação do orgasmo violentíssimo que tive agora começou a lentamente se dissipar e minha mente estava livre pra pensar em outras coisas que não fossem o pau duro, grande e grosso do Edward.

Carlisle tinha o pau bem maior, bem maior mesmo, mas não era tão grosso quanto o do homem que acabara de deixar minha mesa...

Imaginar a fricção que seu membro geraria dentro de mim me fazia sentir meu rosto corar, minha respiração acelerar e minha calcinha, já completamente encharcada, ficar ainda mais molhada.

Só tive a certeza que tudo o que vivenciei no meu 'horário de almoço' não foi um sonho quando minhas lembranças foram apagadas por uma voz nasalada e irritada me chamando pelo intercomunicador do telefone pra avisar que Mike, o meu chefe que jamais estaria num sonho meu junto do Edward, precisava me ver em sua sala.

E foi nessa instante que me lembrei que ainda estava completamente jogada em minha mesa. Portanto, desci cuidadosamente dela e alisei a minha roupa depois coloquei meu casaquete por cima da blusa azul que aparentemente enlouqueceu, por algum motivo completamente desconhecido, Edward. Recolhi os papeis, canetas, cadernos e livros que caíram no chão, recoloquei-os cautelosamente de volta a mesa, sem arrumá-los pois me tomaria tempo demais, e rumei para a sala do Mike com o manuscrito de um livro em mãos. Livro este que deveria entregá-lo hoje antes do meu expediente acabar e que, felizmente, já estava praticamente encerrado. Faltavam apenas dois capítulos.

Bati duas vezes na porta da única sala que não era separada das outras por paredes de plástico e que tinha uma placa escrita "Newton" presa nela.

A voz do meu chefe se fez ouvir pelas paredes chamando-me pra entrar. Eu virei a maçaneta e me pus dentro da sala.

Mike estava vidrado na tela do computador com uma feição carrancuda e assim que notou que eu entrei levantou um dedo pedindo pra eu esperar um instante. Decidi encostar-me na parede ao lado da porta pra esperar o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo terminasse, antes de me dirigir até a sua mesa pra saber o que ele quer comigo.

Nesse meio tempo deixei meus olhos passearem por aquela sala já conhecida.

Paredes claras e lisas, sem armários. Uma janela, sem quadros, um único tapete que ficava debaixo da mesa que ele sentava e que se estendia pra debaixo das duas cadeiras em frente à mesma. Um sofá de couro marrom no canto da sala oposto ao que Mike estava agora. Uma porta escura que levava ao seu banheiro particular, porque aparentemente a bunda dele era fresca demais pra dividir o mesmo banheiro que todos os funcionários dali tinham que dividir...

Em sua mesa tinha um computador com uma tela bastante grande, dois cadernos e cerca de cinco manuscritos de livros. Uma moldura de porta retratos enorme que teria a foto da modelo da_Sport Illustrated_do mês e mais nada.

_Yeah.__  
__Geek desse jeito.__  
_  
Eu podia imaginar perfeitamente Mike se trancando naquele seu banheiro e batendo uma se imaginando com a mulher maravilhosa e digitalmente modificada que estaria posando sedutoramente na capa da revista, que era algo obrigatório para todos os homens dos EUA possuírem.

Suprimi as risadas quando o clipe da música "Jizz In My Pants" veio em minha mente e não existia nada que pudesse me fazer visualizar algo que não fosse Mike fazendo aquelas caretas toscas ao gozar. Não existia nada nem ninguém no mundo que pudesse fazer minha cabeça e me convencer que Mike, o homem que se acha realmente sexy, conquistador e sedutor, conseguisse excitar alguém ao chegar ao seu clímax.

Diferentemente de Edward.

_Oh Edward..._

O homem conseguia me excitar com uma simples mexida em seu cabelo, conseguia me fazer pulsar enfiando seu pau na minha boca e me fazer praticamente desmaiar quando tocava em minha intimidade.

Encostei a cabeça na parede e fechei meus olhos ao lembrar-me de como eu me senti a poucos minutos nas mãos do Edward.

_"Minha"_

_"De joelhos"_

_"Agora"_

_"Faça"_

_"Até o talo"_

_Todas as frases que saíram dos seus lábios luxuriosos ou que pulsavam em minha mente urrando pra serem libertas vieram à tona fazendo-me arfar e sentir-me novamente pulsante. Porque só aquele homem era capaz de me fazer sentir desse jeito com apenas lembranças._

Mordi meus lábios pra segurar o gemido que ameaçou sair quando me lembrei do tamanho do seu pau em minha boca, ou em minhas mãos e o olhar que ele me lançou quando gozou dentro de mim. A maneira que seu maxilar trincou e a veia da sua testa pulsou. Ou como ele estocava sem controle algum dentro da minha boca enquanto segurava firmemente meus cabelos comandando minha cabeça pra frente e pra trás no ritmo que ele quisesse.

Minha respiração ficou, evidentemente, mais elaborada quando me lembrei da sensação do seu pau roçando na minha parte pulsante e necessitada mesmo coberta por minha calça e calcinha.

_Calcinha._  
Uma barreira completamente desnecessária.

_Calça._  
Nada mais do que um empecilho.

Teria que me lembrar disso hoje quando estivesse em casa me arrumando pra ver Alice e Jasper juntos. Com Edward ao meu lado.

Mordi ainda mais forte meus lábios e juntei minhas pernas buscando alguma fricção que eu sabia que não conseguiria me proporcionar.

_As coisas que poderíamos fazer juntos hoje a noite..._

Eu definitivamente não poderia estar mais agradecida pela sua "visita" ao meu escritório nesta tarde.

Um lamurio pequeno escapou dos meus lábios quando me lembrei do seu pau roçando violentamente na minha bunda e suas mãos atacando meus seios enquanto seus lábios, língua e dentes marcavam meu pescoço como seu. Ali. Na minha mesa do escritório.

Fui despertada num sobressalto quando ouvi um barulho oco de batida em madeira.

Abri meus olhos e senti meu rosto corar imediatamente ao notar o lugar que eu estava.

Mike,  
Sala do meu chefe.

Completamente hesitante olhei pro meu lado esquerdo – onde ficava a mesa dele – e notei um movimento suave em seu braço direito, que se escondia debaixo da mesa, enquanto ele me olhava fixamente com os olhos semi-cerrados.

_Ele não estaria batendo uma enquanto me observava, estaria?_

Observei Mike fechar os olhos com força e trincar seu maxilar enquanto o movimento do seu braço aumentava consideravelmente e nesse instante eu tive certeza que o filho da puta estava batendo punheta ao me ver encostada naquela parede enquanto eu lembrava como Edward me fez sentir ao gozar e me fazer gozar.

Aproveitei aquele momento pra sair da sala.

Tá certo que ele tem o direito de se aliviar da mesma maneira que eu tive a alguns momentos, mas eu não precisava ver isso acontecer.

_Não mesmo.__  
_  
Abri e fechei a porta do seu escritório silenciosamente pra não atrapalhar seu momento e esperei na minha sala até a voz nasalada e enjoada da Jéssica, secretária da empresa, atingir os auto-falantes do meu telefone convocando-me novamente pra sala do meu chefe.

No início eu debati como agir em sua presença, mas acabei percebendo que seria inútil tentar imaginar como ele agiria, então decidi que fingiria que nada aconteceu e que se ele insistisse com alguma gracinha eu logo cortaria suas asas.

Definitivamente eu não via a hora pra me enfiar de volta na minha sala pra acabar o manuscrito e finalmente ir embora.

E foi o que eu fiz. Entrei em sua sala e fingi que nada aconteceu. Mike, que estava extremamente vermelho quando entrei, aparentemente adorou a minha estratégia de ação e a seguiu a risca. Fingindo que não bateu uma punheta enquanto eu estava na mesma sala que ele. Ao seu chamado, diga-se de passagem.

Mike me passou instruções sobre dois manuscritos que eu havia feito há uma semana e que já tinha dado por encerrado, mas que ele achou que não estavam satisfatórios. Cobrou o que eu deveria entregá-lo em cinco horas e pareceu satisfeito ao ouvir que só me faltavam dois capítulos.

Depois disso me mandou de volta ao trabalho.

_Aparentemente ele estava tão ansioso pra me ver sair de sua sala quanto eu._

E quando eu me afundei no trabalho, o tempo finalmente passou. Correu na verdade. Fui terminar de editar o manuscrito com dez minutos expirados do meu expediente.

Arrumei rapidamente minhas coisas e deixei o arquivo com a secretária do Mike já que ele saiu para um jantar de negócios.

Uma mensagem de texto no meu celular me despertou e eu corri de volta pra mesa da minha sala pra pegar meu _Blackberry._ Era de um número desconhecido, mas o remetente ficou tão claro quanto cristal quando a li.  
_  
__"Leve uma bolsa com roupas extras para o final de semana e mais nada."_

Foi inevitável o tremor que correu pelo meu corpo ao ler aquelas palavras. A imagem dele sussurrando aquilo no meu ouvido com a sua voz completamente autoritária foi simplesmente o curso natural que minha mente poderia tomar naquele momento.

Suspirei e cogitei responder a mensagem, mas optei por guardar o celular. Não existia nada que eu pudesse falar; Edward falou tudo naquela mensagem de texto.

Roupas extras para o final de semana. Isso só significava uma coisa: Edward não pretendia me levar de volta pra casa até o final de semana acabar.

_E eu não poderia ficar mais satisfeita e ansiosa com isso._

Não me existiam opções diferentes de ir pra casa, arrumar uma muda de roupas, me vestir e esperar ele aparecer em minha porta para me levar pra casa da Alice.

_Alice._

Lembrei que deixei nossa conversa em aberto e disquei pro número do seu celular assim que saí do elevador do meu prédio e fui pra rua dirigindo-me até um taxi que já estava ali parado.

_"Ora ora... Se não é a minha vouyer favorita!"_ ouvi sua voz musical sair do telefone e eu fui incapaz de conter o sorriso de aparecer em meu rosto

Indubitavelmente meu corpo inteiro corou com o duplo sentido da frase.

"Oi Alice."  
_  
__"Então... a que devo a honra do seu telefonema?"_ perguntou com a voz divertida e foi só nesse momento que ouvi barulho de trânsito no lado da sua linha telefônica.

"Pode falar agora, Alice? Está dirigindo?"  
_  
__"Estou, mas pode falar! Meus reflexos são vampirescos!"_ comentou com uma gargalhada baixa. Deve ser piada interna.

"É só porque nossa conversa foi interrompida... Alice!"  
_  
__"Oi?!"_

"Como você ficou sabendo dessa história de vouyer?"  
_  
__"As notícias voam, baby Bella!"_

"Wow." Comentei impressionada com a rapidez delas.  
_  
__"Então?"_perguntou se estendendo no 'ão'.

Suspirei profundo porque a tensão do assunto que queria abordar com ela finalmente se fez presente, "Alice... eu aceitei ser," e nessa parte comecei a sussurrar porque não queria que o taxista ouvisse sobre minha vida pessoal, " a sub dele," e então voltei a falar num tom normal, "A questão é que eu não faço idéia de como agir. Eu desliguei o telefone com você naquela hora porque ele estava na recepção do prédio do meu escritório esperando pelo elevador. E eu... eu... argh! Eu me escondi na escada porque não fazia idéia de como me reportar." Só notei que ela gargalhava do outro lado da linha porque tinha terminado de balbuciar.

_"Isso são termos que precisam ser discutidos com ele. Cada dominante ter preferências diferentes. A vida de dominância e submissão não é um padrão. É baseada em gostos e preferências pessoais."_Ela falou tranquilamente e então suspirou,_"vou ser sincera, acho loucura o que ele está fazendo com você. Ele deve estar absolutamente obcecado, porque pra alguém aceitar se submeter a um dominante deve haver uma relação de confiança, e pelo o que eu sondei com Jasper vocês sequer se conheciam, estou certa?"_

E então reparei a merda que estava fazendo. "Eu não tinha idéia." Falei embasbacada.  
_  
__"Não me entenda mal, eu confio no Edward de olhos fechados, mas eu não teria a coragem que você tem. Veja bem, Jasper e eu somos casados, Bella."_

"É... como você consegue?"  
_  
__"O que?"_

"Viver 24 horas por dia, todos os dias sendo uma submissa."

_"Não seria muito esforço,"_ ela disse e então deu uma risadinha bastante feminina,_"mas Jasper e eu não interagimos como dominantes e submissos todos os dias. Na verdade nós nem temos um dia certo pra isso, vai das nossas vontades. Ele gosta de conversar comigo, de ouvir minhas opiniões sinceras e eu seria incapaz de dá-las ao meu dominante, afinal de contas o meu maior desejo como submissa dele é agradá-lo e nossas opiniões logicamente são conflitantes em alguns aspectos."_

"Uhum..." concordei porque entendia o que ela estava falando.

_"Mas então, retomando à sua pergunta. Edward é um dominante – e eu não falo por experiência própria, mas sim pelo o que já ouvi falar – que se preocupa inteiramente com as necessidades das suas submissas. Na verdade, todos os dominantes deveriam partilhar desse tipo de preocupação, mas no Edward é em excesso. Ele jamais faria algo pra te humilhar publicamente ou até particularmente se você não gostar desse tipo de coisa--"_

"Que tipo de afirmação foi essa? Quem em sã consciência aprecia ser humilhado publico ou particularmente?"

_"Não julgue fantasias dos outros, Bella. Você está entrando num mundo onde tudo é permitido e todos são julgados, pode apostar que você vai detestar viver sob o julgamento dos outros..."_ falou com um tom bastante sério.

"Desculpa..." senti necessidade de me desculpar por isso, mas ainda assim a história de humilhação não passava pela minha garganta.

"_Continuando..."_ disse sem se incomodar com meu pedido de desculpas, _"Edward não costuma aplicar punições físicas no sentido de castigo. Ele apenas utiliza o olhar, e eu tenho certeza que você já foi vítima do olhar dele. Bem, eu já!"_ disse e mais uma vez soltou aquela risadinha feminina,_"Dizem que os verdadeiros dominantes são os capazes de exprimir suas vontades sem aplicar punições físicas, mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso."_

"Por que?"

_"Porque o efeito é o mesmo. O fato do Edward não gostar de dar palmadinhas,"_ e nessa hora eu soltei a risadinha feminina, mas ela logo me acompanhou, _"não quer dizer que ele seja melhor do que os que costumam punir fisicamente. Foi como eu disse antes, tudo uma questão de preferências."_E então ouvi barulho de uma porta batendo.

"Saiu do carro?"

_"Yep! Vim pro sexy shop."_ E eu acabei engasgando com o meu próprio ar, porque ela falou com uma naturalidade absurda.

"Okay..."

_"Você veste 34 ou 36, Bella?"_

"36," respondi um tanto resignada, "calças 34 não costumam passar pela minha bunda." E então ela riu. Alto. "Ei! Sou mais alta do que você, pelo menos, meio metro."

_"Claro que é!"_e então gargalhou, e eu a acompanhei.

"Alicee..." reclamei ao telefone porque ela me enrolou o suficiente.

_"Oi?"_

"Como eu devo me comportar?"

_"Bella. Você é uma pessoa, Edward jamais pensaria diferente de você. Só seja respeitosa, querida. E se ele te pedir pra falar, fale. Se pedir pra ficar quieta, fique. Já que decidiu cair de boca,"_ e mais uma rodada de risadinhas surgiu, _"é melhor engolir o conteúdo direito."_ E agora uma explosão delas, _"Nossa! Estou tão engraçada!"_

"Oh meu deus! Isso é sério?" e então acompanhei suas risadas porque isso foi absolutamente ridículo.

Nos despedimos prometendo nos ver mais tarde quando o taxista encostou o veículo na calçada do meu prédio.

Então a partir daí tudo passou como um borrão.

Tomei um relaxante banho de... chuveiro, sequei meu cabelo com o secador, mas usei o _babyliss_ pra acentuar meus cachos, apliquei um pouco de fixador no mesmo e fui – vestindo meu roupão – fuçar meu armário pra achar a roupa pra usar hoje. Assim que abri as portas gastei um tempo tentando lembrar se Edward sugeriu algum tipo de roupa, mas minha mente estava em branco depois do orgasmo alucinante que ele me proporcionou, enquanto eu ainda tinha minhas roupas em mim.

Retirei minha cinta-liga azul e o sutiã do conjunto e quanto peguei a calcinha optei por deixá-la na gaveta. Talvez Edward apreciasse uma surpresa.

Vesti a cinta-liga e o sutiã azuis e a meia 7/8 preta. Coloquei a pantufa pra não correr risco de rasgar a meia e a pluguei à cinta. Em seguida fui ao banheiro e trabalhei na minha maquiagem. Nunca fui tão agradecida pela minha amiga mecânica super entendida de moda como hoje. Graças à Rosalie eu sabia fazer maquiagens noturnas niveladas as de salão de beleza.

Nos olhos esfumacei preto no canto exterior e apliquei um pouco de prateado no inferior e esfumacei ambos juntos no meio da pálpebra. Não coloquei lápis de olho, mas carreguei no rímel preto curvador de cílios. Não coloquei muito blush porque estava certa que não seria necessário e o batom foi puxado pro vermelho, mas em pouquíssima quantidade já que exagerei nos olhos. Rosalie sempre disse que em maquiagem quanto mais você colocar, mais parecida com uma _Drag Queen_ você parecerá. E eu acredito.

Com maquiagem e cabelo prontos decidi arrumar minha 'malinha' de viagem. Coloquei a nécessaire, um _baby doll_ e uma camisola, algumas calcinhas, sutiãs e cintas-ligas, blusas, saias, shorts e calça.

Tudo do melhor material e mais sexy possível.  
Dane-se o frio, eu precisava enlouquecer aquele homem pra ele me comer de todas as formas imaginárias antes de eu voltar pra minha casa.

Olhei a hora rapidamente só por hábito e me assustei quando notei que em 15 minutos Edward chegaria.

E como se seu nome fosse um gatilho para o meu corpo, este imediatamente estremeceu e aqueceu. Uma sensação de frio mesclado com quente na base da minha barriga começou a se espalhar quase como uma metástase por todo o eu corpo até chegar ao meu coração, que começou a bater freneticamente no meu peito, que descia e subia fortemente com as minhas respirações trabalhadas.

Vesti a minha blusa de seda branca cuidadosamente pra não manchá-la com a maquiagem e em seguida coloquei a saia reta preta de cintura alta com o topo em renda que optei usar.

A verdade é que eu fiquei em dúvida entre várias roupas. Calças, vestidos sérios ou chiques demais, saias e etc. O ponto é que eu optei pelo casual sexy na minha vestimenta de hoje.

Me olhei no espelho e apreciei a imagem que imitava meus movimentos. O decote da blusa era cavado o suficiente pra dar um vislumbre do meu sutiã, mas não tão vulgar pra que eu precisasse me envergonhar de sair na rua.

Pouco tempo depois que calcei meu Peep Toe de veludo preto, e, depois de alisar minha roupa seguidas vezes fui até a cozinha atender o interfone que acabara de tocar.

"Sim?"

_"Edward, Isabella."_ Ele respondeu simplesmente e eu estremeci com a antecipação do momento.

"V-vai subir?"

_"Já está pronta?"_

"Já..." sussurrei.

_"Desça então."_

"Okay."

E eu o fiz. Peguei minha pequena mala em cima da minha cama e rumei pro elevador. Evitei olhar o espelho do mesmo e assim que sinalizou que chegou no térreo eu abri a porta. E esperando do lado de fora do portão do meu prédio estava uma visão de um panteão grego cheio de Adônis - mesclados num só homem, deus, no caso.

Edward estava com a mesma roupa que usara quando foi no meu trabalho, mas seu cabelo – normalmente alinhado – levemente bagunçado, a gravata não mais existia e os dois primeiros botões da blusa estavam abertos. Assim que me viu arregalou os olhos por uma fração de segundos, e em seguida dirigiu deu olhar do meu rosto, ao meu pescoço, decote – e nesse momento ele mexeu no nós da gravata inexistente – e foi descendo, e depois subiu o olhar lentamente e eu juro que perdi um passo e cheguei a estremecer.

_Ele me olhava como se eu fosse sua presa.__  
__E eu estava absolutamente maravilhada._

Mas seu olhar eventualmente encontrou a minha mão que carregava a mala e, assim que saí pelo portão do prédio ele a pegou e a carregou pra mim.

A situação foi extremamente constrangedora; eu simplesmente não sabia o que falar. E então ele me avaliou mais uma vez, mas de perto a sensação foi intensificada muitas vezes. Eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir as batidas histéricas do meu coração.

O rosto dele se aproximou lentamente do meu e quando as pontas dos nossos narizes se tocaram ele inclinou seu rosto pro lado e guiou sua boca – que roçou tão suavemente na minha, que só fui capaz de notar por causa da sensação de dormência que seus toques geram em meu corpo – até a minha orelha. Sua respiração quente no meu rosto gelado não fazia absolutamente nada pra impedir meu corpo inteiro de se arrepiar.

_Minha respiração estava forte, trabalhada, ofegante.__  
__E eu estava excitada, e com muito tesão._

"Você está absolutamente," e então pausou e me olhou mais uma vez, "maravilhosa." Disse com a boca tão colada no meu ouvido que ao movimentar seus lábios roçaram na junção do mesmo com o maxilar. E eu estremeci.

Aquele homem sussurrando no ouvido de qualquer um causaria danos piores.

Tenho certeza que deixei um lamurio baixinho escapar dos meus lados quando ele afastou seu rosto do meu, mas no segundo que ele posicionou sua mão no meu cox, a tensão imediatamente diminuiu a um nível suportável.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei fundo com um único objetivo: acalmar meu coração pra eu não morrer antes de dar pra esse homem. Pensar que esse homem me fazia sentir dessa forma sem mal me tocar, acabei estremecendo novamente ao imaginar como ele me faria sentir com o seu pau dentro de mim.

"O que foi?" perguntou enquanto nos guiava para um _Aston Martin_ prateado. E eu admito que só conhecia o carro por causa da Rosalie e suas milhares de revistas de carro. Mas por deus. Um _Aston Martin_!

Ofeguei mais uma vez e ele abafou uma risada com uma tosse.

"São só pra ocasiões especiais." Disse e eu pude sentir sua mão descer levemente. A ponta dos seus dedos já tocava minha bunda e eu repetia a frase: _"desce mais um pouco"_ em minha mente quase como se fosse um mantra.

Eu queria fazer mil perguntas, mas não tinha idéia se podia ou como falar com ele.

Edward me guiou até a porta direita do carro, a abriu pra mim e segurou minha mão enquanto eu sentava no banco de couro absurdamente confortável.

Ouvi o barulho do porta-malas abrir e fechar e presumi que ele tivesse guardado minha mala. O carro era pequeno, só tinha lugar pra duas pessoas, mas era incrível.

Assim que ele abriu a porta e sentou no banco do motorista meus sentidos foram novamente invadidos pelo seu cheiro. Fechei os olhos, encostei a cabeça no console e respirei fundo; algumas vezes. Minutos passaram e o carro não foi ligado. Abri os olhos e cautelosamente olhei para Edward, que olhava fixamente pro meu decote. Fui incapaz de conter o sorriso presunçoso do meu rosto, mas minha respiração que só ficou mais ofegante com essa nova descoberta denunciou que eu tinha notado-o.

Ele não corou, não desviou o olhar e não demonstrou nenhum sintoma de estar envergonhado. Apenas olhou – estreitando os olhos – novamente pros meus peitos e em seguida pros meus olhos, levantando suas sobrancelhas.

"Com frio, Isabella?" perguntou com a voz rouca, grossa e ligeiramente ofegante fazendo uma referência clara aos meus mamilos excitados. _Malditos traidores!_

O filho da puta também estava excitado. E pra me certificar disso olhei pra sua calça, especificamente pro meio de duas pernas e sim, tinha um estufamento ali que eu poderia apostar que era seu pau grosso ficando duro.

**~*~**

**Edward Masen**

_Respira Edward, vira macho._

No momento em que Isabella desviou seu olhar pro meu pau, que já mostrava sinal de vida, precisei respirar fundo e contar até dez – algumas vezes – pra me conter e não fuder ela exatamente ali, no banco da Tanya. _É, meu carro tem nome mesmo._

Foi muito difícil controlar meu corpo no momento que ela apareceu. Me xinguei mentalmente assim que notei que ela carregava uma mala em sua mão. Eu tinha esquecido por completo que ela passaria o final de semana na minha casa. Na verdade, foi difícil me concentrar em qualquer coisa diferente da buceta apertada dela desde o momento que saí do seu escritório.  
_  
Não está ajudando!_

O fato é que minha "visita" foi totalmente dispensável uma vez que eu poderia ter marcado o encontro de hoje por e-mail, mensagem de texto ou até mesmo telefone e a verdade nua e crua é que eu queria que ela me chupasse. Há dias aquele pensamento sondava a minha cabeça e foi simplesmente impossível me controlar de ir até lá no meu horário de almoço.

E quando eu voltei pra _Masen Advertisment_ foi completamente impossível terminar o projeto que teria que ser apresentado pra _Addidas_ na segunda-feira de manhã. É, aparentemente Isabella me custaria milhões de dólares, mas nada que eu estivesse reclamando. Ela valia esse preço, principalmente depois do boquete que me deu.

_Não está ajudando! _– pensei enquanto voltava a respirar fundo pra controlar meu corpo e suas intenções de meter meu pau nela até tocar o fundo.

_Ainda não está ajudando!_

Eventualmente me acalmei e quando abri os olhos gemi alto ao notar Isabella de olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada no console do banco da Tanya, o lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes, seu rosto levemente corado e sua mão passeando em sua coxa perigosamente perto da sua virilha.

_Eu precisava saber o que ela estava pensando._

"Abra os olhos," comandei porque eu queria voltar a ver o desejo pulsando nas suas piscinas de chocolate.

Ela imediatamente obedeceu e meu corpo e mente novamente gritaram que ela era perfeita.

E foi exatamente o que eu pensei. Pura, nua e bruta luxúria nublavam seu olhar.

Umedeci meus lábios que estavam secos e no momento que sua língua rosada passou pelos seus, repetindo meu gesto, eu não mais fui capaz de me conter.

Levei minha mão direita ao seu rosto e a esquerda à mão que passeava pela sua coxa. Acariciei com meu polegar o canto dos seus lábios e senti minha palma esquentar por conta do rubor que inundava seu rosto. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus novamente, mas ela imediatamente desviou o olhar pra minha mão em cima da sua, que guiava-a cada vez mais pra perto da virilha, passeando por cima da saia.

"Eu quero que você olhe pra mim." E então ela imediatamente voltou seu olhar pro meu e corou ainda mais. Fui incapaz de segurar o sorriso do meu rosto ao saber o efeito que tinha sobre ela. Isabella olhou rapidamente pela minha boca – que naquele momento urgiu pra voltar a ser umedecida -, mas logo voltou a ficar presa no meu olhar.

_Verde e castanho.__  
__Desejo e luxúria.__  
__Dominância e submissão._

E então sua língua rosada voltou aos seus lábios cheios e eu puxei seu rosto pra perto do meu enquanto inclinava minha cabeça em sua direção.

_Enlouquecido de desejo.__  
__Seco pelos seus beijos._

No segundo que nossos lábios se tocaram eu tive que fechar os olhos tamanha intensidade das emoções que inflaram meu corpo.

_Desejo.__  
__Tesão.__  
__Necessidade.__  
__Sede.__  
__Luxúria.__  
__Fome._

Minha mão – que estava em seu rosto – foi pro seu pescoço e nuca no momento em que virei meu rosto pro lado procurando uma melhor angulação. Um lamurio escapou pelos lábios dela e eu aproveitei o fato de que ela os entreabriu pra trazer seu lábio inferior pra dentro dos meus. Sua mão que estava debaixo da minha estremeceu e eu a apertei forte, subindo-a até ficar na altura do lugar onde ela urgia pela minha presença. Seus dedos pequenos rapidamente começaram a trabalhar em cima da saia, procurando uma fricção que ela não conseguiria.

Meus lábios sugavam suavemente o seu enquanto minha língua o acariciava e então sua mão voou pra minha nuca e seus dedos se perderam em meu cabelo e eu não agüentei mais as provocações que estava fazendo a ela.

Minha língua passou por entre seus lábios, sendo rapidamente abraçada por eles e recebida pela sua língua. A mesma que nublou meus pensamentos nos últimos dias com a imagem dela lambendo a cabeça do meu pau.

Isabella sugava a minha freneticamente enquanto circundava-a com a sua. Trazendo-me lembranças claras do seu boquete. A imagem foi suficiente pra acabar com qualquer restrição que eu possuísse e então me afastei dela, recebendo um muxoxo em resposta que só fez meu ego inflar ainda mais, empurrei o banco pra trás e a trouxe pra sentar no meu colo. Ela ficou de lado porque a saia era apertada o suficiente pra não deixá-la abrir as pernas pra ficar na posição de "cavalgada". E eu não sabia se gostava disso porque ela marcava cada curva do seu corpo delicioso ou se detestava porque pra fudê-la teria que retirar a saia.

E pra ser sincero eu queria fudê-la agora, enquanto ela usava essa roupa. Eu queria fazer um buraco na porra da meia calça, empurrar a calcinha pro lado e enfiar minha pica na sua buceta até ela arquear tanto as costas que a buzina da Tanya fosse ativada.

No segundo que meus lábios voltaram pros dela, fui agraciado com um suspiro que saiu de Isabella e eu novamente sorri enquanto a beijava.

Não adianta, saber que ela gostava tanto dos meus beijos só fazia inflar mais e mais o meu ego, que eu não vou negar, já era bastante inchado!

Meus lábios eramfrenéticos sobre os dela e minha mão subia centímetro por centímetro pela sua perna desde o joelho. Logicamente eu a enfiei dentro da saia e quase gemi alto quando senti pele na metade da sua coxa. Não era a porra de uma meia calça e saber que eu poderia fudê-la só fez meu pau – que já cutucava sua bunda – ficar ainda mais duro e, no momento que ela roçou nele, estremecer.

Assim que notei que a meia, percebi que ela estava ligada à uma cinta-liga. _Filha da puta._ Minha mão parou de subir numa velocidade torturadoramente vagarosa e foi rapidamente pra sua buceta. _Sem calcinha e Depilada._ Novamente gemi em sua boca, que agora violentava a minha, e contornei seus grandes lábios – de baixo – com meu polegar. Ela estava tão quente. Sem abri-los enfiei o dedo dentro deles e senti o quão molhada ela estava. Estoquei – inconscientemente – em sua bunda e ela, em resposta, ondulou-a em meu pau seguidas vezes.

Isabella gemia bastante baixo agora incontrolavelmente em minha boca, que só estava encostada na sua. E ondulava seu quadril em cima do meu. E então meu dedo achou seu clitóris. _Duro._ E eu o pressionei e depois circulei-o tão suavemente que ela lamuriou em meus lábios urgindo por mais.

"Tudo no seu devido tempo, _minha_ _Isabella_." Sussurrei em seus lábios e ela voltou a lamuriar roçando sua bunda ainda mais forte em mim. "Merda!" urrei entre os dentes quando senti minhas bolas enrijecerem e meu pau estremecer. Minha mão imediatamente voou para o seu quadril, parando-a. "Não se mexa." Falei entre os dentes com a respiração descompassada e o pau pulsante. _Eu não poderia gozar._

Ela parou, mas abriu os olhos e eu notei confusão ali.

Voltei o mover meu dedo em sua intimidade pulsante pra ela esquecer o que quer que estivesse em sua mente. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu forte os lábios enquanto um gemido escapava.  
_  
__Ela esqueceu._

Meu dedo circulou forte seu clitóris por algum tempo. Suas duas mãos seguravam meu ombro com força enquanto ela arqueava suas costas e tentava abrir ainda mais as suas pernas.

Trouxe meu indicador e comecei a circular sua entrada. Isabella começou a estocar em meu dedo – tentando fazê-lo entrar – e eu respirei aliviado quando ela afastou sua bunda do meu pau que estava finalmente se acalmando. Não amolecendo, apenas saindo do abismo. Impedi que meu dedo entrasse nela e continuei circulando suas entradas com meu polegar e indicador.  
_  
__"Ed...waa...rd..."_ ela gemeu voltando a colar seus lábios no meu e ondulando seu corpo na minha perna. No segundo que sua língua entrou na minha boca eu a penetrei não com meu indicador, mas com ele e o dedo médio. E comecei a bombeá-los freneticamente pra dentro e pra fora enquanto usava meu polegar pra friccionar seu clitóris.

Ela apertava forte meu ombro com uma mão e puxava meu cabelo com a outra. O beijo era inconstante. Ora apenas um tocar de lábios, ora uma briga frenética de línguas, ora algo demorado e sensual.

Nesse momento era apenas um tocar de lábios e línguas.

E então ela se afastou de mim e arqueou tanto as costas que sua cabeça encostou no vidro do carro.

Senti suas paredes se fechando em meus dedos e a maneira que sua pele pulsava me deixava com cada vez mais tesão. E então suas pernas se esticaram, tocando na porta do lado do carona e prenderam minha mão dentro dela. Sua buceta ficou ainda mais molhada conforme ela pulsava dentro de mim e eu percebi que ainda não estava pronto pra tirar meus dedos de dentro dela. Diminuí a velocidade das investidas e circulei vagarosamente o clitóris. Isabella estocava ocasionalmente em minha mão à medida que suas paredes continuavam pulsando e seu corpo tremendo.

E então quando ela começou a relaxar eu voltei a circular forte seu clitóris, ela abriu os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Eu apenas sorri com seu gemido quando enfiei um terceiro dedo dentro dela. Isabella era realmente muito apertada.

Enfiei-os até onde deu e quando estavam completamente dentro dela parei seus movimentos – apenas meu dedo que ainda circulava seu clitóris – e então, de repente, os mexi em direções diversas, serpenteando-os dentro dela.

Isabella gritou jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto estocava sem padrão algum seu quadril na minha mão. Não muito tempo depois, voltei a sentir suas paredes se fecharem violentamente nos meus dedos. Parei o movimento no clitóris e continuei mexendo, e agora também retirando e colocando, os dedos dentro dela até que ela transformou-se num peso praticamente morto em cima do meu colo.

Retirei meus dedos e chupei um por um enquanto ela me encarava com os olhos semicerrados.

Notei que sua língua vermelha voltou a passear pelos seus lábios enquanto ela encarava os meus. Quase gemi alto ao perceber que ela queria se provar, _em mim._

Segurei sua nuca e ataquei seus lábios, violando-os com minha língua que estava tão sedenta quanto a dela. Finalmente segurei seus peitos luxuriosos presos por aquela renda azul filha da puta que ficava perfeita junto à sua pele clarinha e apertei. Forte, alucinadoramente, necessitado. Rocei em qualquer lugar menos em seus mamilos porque eu sabia que se encontrasse-os duros eu simplesmente teria que arrancar sua blusa pra comer sua buceta com meu pai e seus peitinhos com minha boca.

Eventualmente nosso beijo se acalmou até pequenos e castos roçar de lábios. Retirei minha mão dos seus seios e coloquei-a em sua cintura fina. Isabella suspirou. Rocei nossos narizes e pela primeira vez desde que a vi senti seu cheiro.  
_  
__Doce, floral e cítrico.__  
__Delicioso.__  
_  
Percorri meu nariz pelo seu rosto até o maxilar e então pescoço, onde depositei um beijo cálido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Eu novamente sorri e a recoloquei em seu banco delicadamente.

Isabella estava completamente fraca. E eu novamente me percebi sorrindo.  
_  
__Trabalho cumprido.__  
_  
Depois que coloquei o cinto de segurança nela e em mim liguei o carro e dirigi pra casa dos meus melhores amigos que aceitaram me fazer o favor de deixá-la vê-los numa cena do nosso estilo de vida onde Alice submeter-se-ia ao seu dominante: Jasper.

**~*~**

_**Bella Swan**_

Eu não sabia o que pensar.  
Na verdade eu sabia, mas meu cérebro não tinha capacidade de raciocinar; pelo menos não depois dos orgasmos seguidos que ele me proporcionou.

No segundo que ele me tocou intimamente meu coração foi na boca, no momento em que penetrou dois – e não apenas um – de seus dedos em mim achei que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco, no segundo que ele espalhou seus, agora, três dedos e os serpenteou dentro de mim estava certa que iria morrer.

Já podia imaginar o noticiário de amanhã dizendo: _Bella Swan: morta de tanto prazer._

Dirigimos por cerca de vinte minutos e Edward não falou uma palavra. Portanto, não seria eu que começaria uma conversa.

O bairro que estávamos era no subúrbio e a casa que estava ao lado da vaga onde Edward estacionou o carro era simplesmente estonteante. Larga, alta, grande, clara e com um jardim lindo. Pequenas luzes saíam do chão e iluminavam as plantas de ângulos diferentes mostrando a beleza da morada até mesmo quando não havia mais claridade oferecida pelo sol.

Notei que ele desligou o carro, mas não fez menção de sair. Meu corpo endureceu, tenso. Eu não sabia o que deveria fazer. Ouvi o barulho do cinto soltando e então a sua mão tão perto do meu corpo que eu era capaz de sentir as ondas de calor.

Minha respiração acelerou significativamente e quando senti sua mão em meu ombro esquerdo meu rosto entrou em chamas. Soltei um suspiro tremido.

Edward subiu sua mão até meu pescoço e o segurou; e naquele momento eu percebi quão vulnerável àquele homem estou. Então implorei mentalmente pra Deus, Deusa, astros ou qualquer outra coisa que existisse no espaço celeste pra me ajudar a manter o controle perto daquele homem. Eu precisava me focar em meu objetivo, precisava ter certeza que ele se submeteria a mim também.

"_Isabella._" Sua voz fez meu corpo inteiro estremecer. Eu não consegui distinguir seu tom e, por isso, a aflição e tensão ficaram ainda mais evidenciadas. "Eu quero que você relaxe. Acha que pode fazer isso?" e sua voz foi tão compreensiva que me percebi acenando a cabeça. "Hoje não te cobrarei lá dentro porque estou apenas te ensinando. Você verá, ouvirá e aprenderá coisas assim que pisarmos nessa casa e então conversaremos sobre as suas prioridades."

Eu acenei novamente a cabeça em concordância.

"Você pode falar livremente," disse enquanto acariciava meu maxilar fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar.

"Okay..." respondi com uma voz fraca.

"Olhe pra mim." Disse com sua voz dominante, imponente. Eu olhei.

"Não é porque eles vão agir de uma certa maneira que nós faremos igual."

"Certo."

"Vamos fazer o que você quiser que seja feito, da maneira que concordarmos – juntos – em fazer e quando pudermos fazer."

"E você?"

"O que?"

"Eu quero fazer o que você quiser." Respondi com a voz fraca e fui agraciada com um sorriso torto.

"O que _eu_ quero, Isabella," falou com a voz rouca e bastante baixa fazendo os batimentos do meu corpo acelerarem, "é fazer você _implorar_ por mim, gritar meu nome e deitar em sua cama durante a semana tendo certeza que você é _minha_," e meu corpo entrou em ebulição, "Isso se quiser fazer o que eu quero. Acha que pode?"

"Uhum..." respondi como um gemido enquanto lambia meus lábios e respirava fundo pra tentar tranqüilizar a respiração.

"Muito bem..." ele falou enquanto segurava minha mão entre as suas extremamente geladas. "Tudo bem se entrarmos agora?" ele perguntou fitando meus olhos e me deixando bastante envergonhada e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Ele soltou uma das mãos, deu o beijo em outra e saiu do carro.

Eu estava em alfa, beta, gama, ômega... chame do que quiser. Mas simplesmente estava extasiada com tudo o que aconteceu e os efeitos dos orgasmos ainda podiam ser sentidos pelo meu corpo, que ainda pulsava...

Antes mesmo que pudesse perceber, minha porta se abriu e Edward estendeu a sua mão à mim.

Corei porque não me lembrei que tinha que sair do carro e por ele ter sido extremamente cavalheiro ao me perguntar se eu não me incomodaria em entrar na casa da Alice – mesmo que estivéssemos em frente a ela – e porque também não só abriu a porta pra mim como me oferecia sua mão pra me ajudar a levantar.

Segurei sua mão, preparando-me pra corrente de energia que passaria - e passou - pelo meu corpo no segundo que nossas peles se tocassem e cuidadosamente saí do carro. Me chutei mentalmente por ter escolhido uma roupa "sexy" ao invés de algo confortável e prático. O aperto dele em minha mão aumentou e eu o olhei timidamente por baixo dos cílios apenas pra perceber seu olhar preso no decote considerável da minha blusa. Corei, e mais uma vez me chutei por parecer uma menininha.

A mão gelada do Edward soltou a minha, mas subiu até meu ombro - não antes de roçar por todo o meu braço.

"Vou te perguntar uma última vez, Isabella. Está comigo?" sua voz estava grave e bastante baixa. Franzi minha testa sem entender ao certo o que ele estava falando e recebi em resposta um prepotente sorriso torto.

Edward deu um passo pra frente e eu, instintivamente, dei um pra trás. Encurralando-me entre o carro e seu corpo. O sorriso, que não tinha deixado seus lábios, só aumentou enquanto ele olhava pra baixo, provavelmente tendo uma visão perfeita do meu decote.

"Adoro azul em você, mas não vejo a hora de ter esse provocante sutiã," e com isso agarrou com força o meu seio esquerdo, fazendo-me ofegar alto, "no chão junto com todas as suas roupas enquanto eu enfio meu pau na sua bucetinha apertada." Ok. Eu assumo que gemi alto pra cacete enquanto jogava minha cabeça pra trás fechando os olhos, mas também pudera, né?!

Ele soltou uma risadinha abafada enquanto sua outra mão acariciava minha coxa por cima da saia e subia, parando no meu quadril e então na minha bunda, onde ele apertou sem vergonha alguma.

Soltei um lamurio enquanto enfiava minha cabeça na curvatura do seu pescoço. Eu tinha acabado de gozar alucinadamente, mas as imagens que esse homem plantou em minha cabeça eram suficientes pra que eu sentisse meus líquidos começarem a alcançar minha coxa. Minha intimidade estava formigando de necessidade, meu corpo queimando precisando do dele e tudo o que recebia em resposta eram carícias na bunda e no peito!? Deus não! Eu preciso de muito mais.

Levei minha mão até sua cintura e baixei até ficarem na sua bunda, e então puxei-o pra perto de mim. E definitivamente ele necessitada tanto de mim quanto eu dele!

Ele gemeu rouco em minha cabeça enquanto afastava seu quadril do meu.

A olhei, completamente confusa, quando ele segurou com força meus pulsos ao lado do meu corpo. Seu olhar estava irritado e sua respiração bastante acelerada.

"Se você não for capaz de entender que não tem liberdade pra tocar no meu corpo acho melhor nem entrar comigo, Isabella." A sinceridade em sua voz era evidente e um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo traidor com o tom imponente de sua voz. "Só preciso que você entenda uma coisa, mulher. O seu corpo e tudo o que ele fizer é _minha propriedade _a partir do momento que entrarmos por aquela porta," disse apontando pra porta de entrada da casa monstruosa erguida em minha frente, "a partir daquele momento a sua respiração é_minha_," e como se tivesse atingido um gatilho ela acelerou e ele voltou a segurar minha mão, "seu corpo é _meu_ pra que eu faça uso da maneira que quiser. Sua voz, gritos, gemidos e orgasmos só darão o ar da graça quando _eu_ quiser que dêem. Você estará sob os _meus _cuidados, ordens e desejos, Isabella. Você será_minha_ pra que eu faça uso da maneira que achar melhor, deu pra entender?" perguntou com um olhar fixo no meu enquanto ainda segurava forte meus pulsos. Eu tinha certeza que sua mão deixaria marcas ali. Eu concordei com a cabeça, sem ao certo saber o que.

"Vou deixar essa passar porque você não sabia meus termos. Mas a próxima eu não tratarei com tanta delicadeza. Eu _não_ gosto, mas _vou_ te punir se minhas ordens voltarem a ser desrespeitadas." E eu não fazia idéia do que ele falava.

"Você vai fazer como _eu_ mandar e somente o que lhe for _mandado_. Ordens chegarão à você até quando não estiver em minha casa e eu saberei se as desrespeitá-las." Eu mantive-me quieta apenas olhando-o, morrendo de medo de desviar o olhar, mas completamente desconfortável por manter nossos olhares fixos. "E pra começar, só entenda que eu_não_ sou seu como você é _minha_. Você não tem o direito de tocar em mim como eu tenho. Se quiser suas mãos na minha bunda, peito ou no meu pau vou me certificar em te avisar." Sua respiração estava acelerada e o rosto um pouco vermelho.

Mantive-me quieta e ele esboçou um sorriso fraco.

"Entendeu?"

E eu quase respondi, mas voltei a nada falar.

"Responda-me." Comandou com um sorriso maior em seu rosto.

Concordei com a cabeça sem emitir sons porque me lembrava dele falar que minha voz só deveria sair segundo sua demanda.

Ele sorriu mais ainda e soltou meus pulsos. Pegando minhas mãos e levantando ambas. Ele olhou pro meu pulso, que deveria estar vermelho, e bufou um pouco resignado.

"Me desculpe." Sussurrou enquanto levava um pulso por vez aos seus lábios e depositava um beijo. Eu não estava sentindo dor, só uma pulsação ali, mas ainda assim fiquei agradecida pelo seu gesto e palavras.

"Hoje você pode falar livremente - contanto que mantenha o respeito. Eu sei que surgirão dúvidas e não quero que elas permaneçam dentro de você. Tudo bem?"

Concordei com a cabeça e ele levou as costas da sua mão, que ainda segurava a minha, ao meu rosto e o acariciou suavemente.

"Você vai perceber que eu não gosto de punições. Mas preciso fazer você entender certas coisas. Foram duas vezes que você me tocou sem ser solicitada. No carro e aqui. Lá deixei passar, mas achei melhor esclarecermos logo essa questão." disse com um sorriso compreensivo no rosto e os olhos queimando os meus.

"Tudo bem," sussurrei em concordância, mas a verdade é que eu sentia vontade de chamá-lo de hipócrita, porque lá no carro ele sequer fez menção de me parar quando roçava nele.

Isso é mentira. Ele fez e inclusive parou. Apenas não expôs sua real motivação. E me senti envergonhada sabendo que o desrespeitei sem nem saber.

Edward me olhava atentamente. Sua mão ainda acariciava meu rosto enquanto a outra fazia pequenos círculos com seu polegar no meu pulso.

Ficamos presos numa troca intensa de olhares por algum tempo até que maneou positivamente sua cabeça.

"Você está pronta?" Sua pergunta saiu tão afirmativa que eu fiquei em dúvida se foi, de fato, um questionamento.

"Espero não voltar a te decepcionar," falei sinceramente e notei o canto dos seus lábios subir suavemente num sorriso.

Ele retirou sua mão que acariciava meu rosto e ainda segurava a minha, e depositou um beijo nas costas dela.

Sem nada falar, fechou a porta do carro com o pé, trancou-a com o controle em sua mão e voltou a me prensar no carro roçando sua evidente ereção em minha barriga.

"Você tem permissão pra tocar no meu pau," disse com um tom divertido e eu ri baixinho, pegando com firmeza aquele membro duro em minhas mãos.

Ele gemeu e atacou meus lábios enquanto segurava minha bunda e dobrava suavemente seus joelhos pra encaixar as nossas necessidades.

Me segurei pra não gozar, mas quando soltei um lamurio ele afastou nossos rostos e sorriu, "sem gemidos, Isabella." e com isso atacou meus lábios pra abafar qualquer som que fizesse menção de sair.

Pouco tempo depois separou-se de mim, virou-se e começou a nos guiar em direção ao meu futuro. Não antes de piscar seu olho divertido.

* * *

**N.a.: desculpa pelo atraso gente! Eu nem vou ficar dando desculpas porque sei que vocês não querem ouvi-las...**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Próximo capítulo =** _**Vouyerismo 101**_

**Comentem, amores meu!**

**Lou.**

**;)**


	9. Voyeurismo 101

_**Voyeurismo 101**_

__  
**Edward Masen**

Minha mão coçava pra descer até a bunda empinadinha da Isabella. E como coçava...

Sob a desculpa de ser um cavalheiro, fiquei um passo atrás dela enquanto a guiava, com minha mão, em direção à porta de entrada da casa dos Withlock. A verdade é que eu aproveitei esse meu ato cavalheiresco pra dar umas belas apreciadas na traseira da minha _submissa_. O pensamento por si só trouxe um sorriso discreto em meu rosto enquanto imaginava qual seria a reação que ela teria ao sentir minhas mãos arrancando essa saia ridiculamente apertada do seu corpo.

Mulheres são definitivamente seres cativantes – pensei enquanto reparava nos passos pequenos que Isabella dava porque era o máximo que a roupa apertadíssima permitia.

Meus olhos desceram até o seu pé e suspirei profundamente pra me acalmar porque, puta que pariu, vai ser gostosa assim no inferno! Meus olhos percorriam seus corpo sem cerimônia alguma. Mesmo.

Mordi meu lábio inferior ao notar o zíper praticamente imperceptível que ficava na parte traseira da saia, já dita, absurdamente apertada. Depois deixei minha visão cair um pouco mais, novamente até o corte traseiro da mesma, o que acabava deixando um pouco da pele das suas pernas a mostra. Pernas essas cobertas por meias 7/8. – pensei deixando um outro sorriso ao perceber que não eram porras de meias calças.

Troquei de lado e mão, levando a minha esquerda às suas costas e Isabella me olhou pelo cantos dos seus olhos. Sorri pra ela enquanto levava meus dedos, que estiveram há poucos minutos dentro dela, ao meu nariz pra ver se ainda tinha seu cheiro neles.

Isabella corou furiosamente quando notou minha ação e eu sorri sacanamente ao cheirá-los – sem desgrudar nossos olhares.

E sim, definitivamente seu cheiro ainda estava impregnado nos meus dedos. Notei o movimento arfante do seu corpo com a respiração acelerada e não pude evitar de dar um passo pra frente, alinhando meu corpo ao dela, porque agora, meu interesse estava inteiramente nos seus peitos que ficavam praticamente de fora com o decote da blusa.

"Hum..." comentei levando meus olhos aos seus. Isabella me olhava fixamente com as bochechas bastante rosadas e a respiração trabalhada. "Sabe o que acabei de lembrar, Isabella?" Perguntei com um sorriso torto no rosto enquanto abaixava minha mão que tava impregnada com seu gozo. Ela apenas discordou com a cabeça. "Eu não chupei seus peitinhos." Sorri amplamente quando ela deixou um muxoxo respirado.

Voltei a sorrir enquanto a guiava pelos últimos degraus da pequena escadaria que tinha na entrada da enorme casa.

Me posicionei atrás dela, sentindo o calor que seu corpo irradiava, enquanto rocei meu braço no seu pra tocar a campainha.

Isabella tremeu sob o meu toque. E eu voltei a sorrir.

Baixei meu rosto na altura do seu pescoço porque eu sou mesmo um babaca e quero ver a reação que exerço sobre ela. Isabella tremeu um pouquinho e seu corpo ficou arrepiado quando minha respiração quente bateu no seu pescoço. Levei minhas mãos aos seus braços friccionando-os, porque eu sabia que estava um frio do caralho e ela devia estar congelando, afinal de contas estávamos em Chicago. Ela inclinou-se suavemente à minha direção e eu me aproximei dela, colando nossos corpos e depositando um beijo casto em seu pescoço. E novamente ela tremeu.

E dessa vez eu sabia que não era pelo frio...

Poucos segundos depois a porta foi aberta e a visão que tive foi suficiente pra fazer um sorriso largo aparecer em meu rosto.

Alice, a pequena, branquinha e gostosa mulher do meu amigo, estava parada ao lado da mesma com a cabeça baixa e seus cabelos curtos, completamente lisos. Exatamente como eu gostava.

"Boa noite, Alice." falei serenamente. Seu corpo estremeceu ao som da minha voz, mas ela nada respondeu por alguns segundos até que respirou fundo.

"Boa noite, Sr. Masen. E Be-... Srta. Swan."

"Você quer ser chamada assim, Isabella?" perguntei no ouvido dela, fazendo-a suspirar profundamente enquanto ela maneava sua cabeça de um lado pro outro. "Como prefere?"

"B-bella." falou suavemente enquanto olhava fixamente pra Alice.

Tive que engolir em seco ao perceber que o olhar da minha Isabella estava fixado nos seios da Alice. E os dessa, nos dela.

A dona da casa usava um corsete bege, que junto ao tom claro da sua pele, dava a entender de longe que ela não usava nada. A peça de roupa era combinada com uma minúscula calcinha da mesma cor, rendada, que deixava claro que sua buceta estava peladinha. O corsete tinha o decote bastante baixo, mostrando o topo dos seus seios cheios que estavam, agora, espremidos e unidos, e alças minúsculas suportavam o peso dos seus peitos. No centro daquelas tetinhas luxuriosas tinha um pingente de ouro branco da letra J, que era preso por uma corrente fina.

Apertei o corpo da Isabella contra o meu porque se tinha algo que ela iria chupar hoje, definitivamente não seria a Alice. Pelo menos não só ela... E definitivamente não sem a minha permissão.

"Entrem, por favor." Alice pareceu despertar depois do meu momento de homem das cavernas com Isabella. Ainda segurando-a contra mim, impulsionei Isabella pra frente e entramos na casa.

Alice nos guiou até a sala de estar apontando pros sofás e murmurando pra ficarmos a vontade enquanto se dirigia pro bar.

Senti Isabella parar de repente.

"O que foi?" perguntei baixo enquanto encarava a lateral do seu rosto. Ela parecia olhar o lugar inteiro com olhos frenéticos e então percebi que ela provavelmente estava maravilhada com o lugar e a preciosidade dos seus móveis e objetos decorativos.

Já vim tantas vezes aqui, que notar a decoração – e devo admitir que fora extremamente bem feita – nem chamava mais tanto a minha atenção.

Mas agora com Isabella tão deslumbrada eu não pude evitar olhar. A sala de estar era imensa e retangular. No meu lado esquerdo tinha uma lareira de pedra e em ambos os lados desta, janelas que cobriam toda a sua altura – do teto ao chão -, em frente a ela, duas cadeiras de aconchego de estampa indiana apenas vermelha, e das janelas cascateavam cortinas vermelhas contrastando com o branco das paredes e teto. Este possuía um rebaixamento com luzes quentes que traziam uma ambientação confortável e aquelas, pátina igualmente branca. No meio da sala um enorme e imponente tapete persa estava repousado. Suas estampas tendiam pro vermelho, mas possuía diversas cores. Em cima deste, uma mesa de centro de mogno com tampo de vidro. Em volta da mesa - e em frente a lareira - um sofá de couro de 4 lugares num tom marrom bastante escuro, quase acompanhando o da mesa. Em cada lateral do sofá duas mesas de cabeceira também de mogno, mas numa altura mais elevada do que a mesa de centro.

No meu lado direito, a outra extremidade mais afastada da sala, erguia-se uma enorme janela, também do chão ao teto, e dela também pendiam cortinas vermelhas, e de lá se tinha uma vista belíssima de um lago que agora estava congelado.

No centro da mesa podia-se notar alguns bibelôs de cristal, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a flor de lótus em diamante e mármore. Uma peça magnífica e única. Jasper conseguira aquela num leilão das artes de um escultor. Esta fazia parte da sua coleção pessoal e não existia sequer réplica da mesma.

Dos outros lados da mesa de centro – além do que era ocupado pelo sofá de quatro lugares e o da lareira – existiam dois sofás pequenos – de dois lugares - do mesmo tecido e corte. E ente estes e o sofá grande poltronas que seguiam o mesmo estilo, fechando, assim, o circulo em volta da imponente mesa de centro.

Na parede oposta à lareira, mas um pouco mais pro lado, ficava o bar. Decorado em pedras assim como a lareira. Em frente à bancada deste tinham três banquetas também num marrom, mas dessa ver era avermelhado. E era lá que Alice agora estava.

Se eu pudesse resumir a sala em uma palavra seria: Quente.

Ainda com a minha mão firmemente prostrada na cintura da Isabella a guiei até a janela com a vista pro lago enquanto Alice pegava nossas bebidas.

Isabella ofegou quando notou o pequeno vale que se impunha ao redor do lago e da casa e eu sorri, acariciando o meio das suas costas com a ponta do meu dedo.

"Gostou daqui?" perguntei no seu ouvido e sorri quando ela inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar.

"Mhmm..." senti meu pau estremecer com a concordância gemida dela. "É absolutamente lindo. Eu não fazia idéia que poderia existir uma casa tão bonita em Chicago."

"Verdade..." concordei levando meus lábios ao seu pescoço porque aparentemente eu não consigo ficar longe da sua pele.

Isabella gemeu baixinho enquanto virava seu rosto pra me dar uma melhor angulação.

"E disso? Gosta" perguntei no seu ouvido e ela novamente gemeu baixinho enquanto concordava com a cabeça. O movimento desta fez meus lábios roçarem e eu terminei o que ela começou ao envolver sua barriga com minhas mãos – por trás – e seu lóbulo com meus lábios. Não o toquei com a minha língua, apenas com os dentes.

Isabella arqueou as suas costas, fazendo meu pau roçar levemente no seu cox. Me concentrei fortemente porque ficar duro agora não era uma opção.

Olhei pra trás, procurando alguma desculpa pra me afastar dela, e notei Alice parada em frente ao bar com dois copos em sua mão.

"Dois gelos?" – perguntei sorrindo enquanto me encaminhava em sua direção, deixando Isabella pra apreciar a vista logo depois de dar um aperto suave em sua mão.

"Sim. _Whiskey_ com duas pedras de gelo. Sem mexer." – respondeu com o rosto inclinado pra baixo, mas seus olhos em mim. Ela sabia que eu gostava que me encarassem enquanto falasse comigo.

"Muito obrigado." Falei enquanto retirava o líquido âmbar da sua pequena mão e depositava um beijo cálido na mesma.

Ela apenas sorriu em concordância enquanto levantava o líquido rosado com dois morangos dentro.

Eu acenei com a cabeça à sua pergunta silenciosa e vi a forma miúda da Alice andar em direção à Isabella.

Ouvi as duas conversarem por alguns segundos. E um sorriso genuíno tocou os lábios de Isabella quando Alice entregou-lhe a bebida. Alice sorriu de volta e tocou o braço da mulher à sua frente enquanto ambas viravam-se pra voltar a olhar a janela.

Oportunamente, Jasper entrou pela porta do corredor que levava à entrada da casa e sorriu amplamente ao me ver. Retirou seu paletó afrouxando a gravata e levantando uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso torto aparecia em seu rosto, fazendo-me uma silenciosa pergunta que eu respondi apenas com um aceno da minha cabeça na direção das duas beldades paradas na frente da grande janela.

Jasper virou seu rosto e seus pés imediatamente pararam. Sorri sabendo que foi ao avistar Alice. Quando seus olhos voltaram pros meus, o sorriso estava mais largo. Definitivamente ele estava contente com o que vira.

Apontei pro bar com minha cabeça e esperei ele me alcançar pra andarmos juntos até lá.

"Gostou do que viu?"

"Você não faz idéia." respondeu e eu gargalhei baixo.

"Tudo bem no trabalho?" perguntei enquanto entregava-o a garrafa de _Macallan_. Jasper segurou o vidro cuidadosamente e eu gargalhei alto dessa vez. "Pra ficar de putaria desse jeito era melhor deixar de ser fresco e comprar a porra de um Johnny Walker, seu viado."

"Você não pode estar falando sério..." disse descontraído enquanto colocava, delicadamente demais, o whiskey no copo. "Eu só estou valorizando os dez mil dólares que gastei aqui." Disse enfatizando o preço que gastou na bebida.

"Valorizar eu entendo, mas punhetar é outra história."

"Cala o boca, Masen! Sua bunda não vale metade do que eu paguei nessa garrafa de whiskey!"

"Minha bunda não está a venda, animal." comentei gargalhando e me dirigindo ao sofá em frente à lareira.

Ficamos alguns minutos conversando sobre o seu dia de trabalho no consultório. Jasper era um psicólogo renomado e seus clientes, deveras malucos.

"Então, quais são seus termos?" perguntou repousando o whiskey na mesa de centro enquanto cruzava seus tornozelos em cima da mesma e os braços atrás da cabeça.

Jasper pode ter se tornado um psicólogo de nome, mas jamais se livraria do seu caipira interior. Vindo do Texas, é difícil notar isso acontecendo.

"Preferia que Isabella os ouvisse também," respondi coçando meu maxilar e as olhando. Ambas ainda estavam conversando animadamente pela janela. "Mas só queria que você soubesse que ela está fora dos seus limites." Falei sério e ele gargalhou alto jogando sua cabeça pra trás. Ambas olharam pra nós e Alice imediatamente enrijeceu, notando, acho que pela primeira vez, seu Dom em casa.

"Eu sei disso, Edward. Eu sei..."

"Alice." Jasper a chamou com uma voz tranquila e ela imediatamente veio. Ao ficar em sua frente ajoelhou, sentou em seus calcanhares e abaixou a cabeça. Ele deu pequenos tapinhas em sua cabeça e depois acariciou sua mandíbula com a mesma mão. "Hum... senti saudades de você hoje." Disse suavemente e eu notei um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Levei meus olhos à Isabella e notei que ela estava parada na metade do caminho entre eu e a janela. Sorri pra ela, que imediatamente se pôs ao meu lado. Dei lugar pra ela entre mim e o braço do sofá, porque nem fudendo ela ficaria perto do Jasper. Ela sentou-se imediatamente e eu sorri levanto meu braço esquerdo por trás dos seu ombros e unindo seu corpo mais ao meu.

"Não acho que já tenham se conhecido," comentei olhando pro Jasper que virou seu rosto em minha direção. "Em todo caso, Jasper essa é Isabella."

Ele sorriu caloroso e estendeu sua mão à ela. Isabella hesitou por uns segundos até que apertei suavemente seu ombro a encorajando e então também esticou a sua pra alcançar a dele. Jasper imediatamente a levou aos seus lábios, depositando um beijo rápido ali.

"Um enorme prazer conhecer você, Isabella." Disse ainda segurando sua mão. Ela sorriu.

"Igualmente..." murmurou baixando seu rosto. Notei rubor invadir sua bochecha e ri fraquinho ao seu lado.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha em minha direção e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça sem vontade alguma de explicar como era fofa essa personalidade tímida dela.

"Bom. Vamos aos negócios." Falei sério e Jasper riu, atiçando a minha vontade de rir também. "Isabella não tem experiência alguma com nosso estilo de vida, e eu gostaria de explicá-la, mas achei que seria melhor mostrá-la. Por isso pensei em vocês e pedi pra fazerem essa cena pra nós dois. Não poderia agradecer tanto, mas desde já fica o agradecimento."

Jasper acenou em compreensão e eu continuei falando.

"Isabella tem total liberdade de fazer o que quiser," e então virei meu rosto pra ela, "mas saiba que se tocar no viado aqui ao meu lado você volta pra casa sozinha..." coloquei minha mão direita em sua coxa, "mas quanto a Alice..." levantei minhas sobrancelhas ao Jasper.

"Ah sim... fique a vontade." Ele comentou divertido. "Só gostaria de esclarecer que o que você vai ver, minha adorável Isabella," e nessa hora eu quase vomitei. Adorável? Sério? "não é padrão. Cada dominante tem seu estilo de tratar sua submissa."

"Eu já falei pra ela, Jasper." Retorqui rapidamente impedindo seu infinito discurso de acontecer.

"Maravilha então. Alguma dúvida, querida?" perguntou a observando cuidadosamente.

"Não." Ela disse suavemente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Entretanto, se eu tiver... posso... hum... interromper?"

Jasper apenas me olhou e eu agradeci pela demonstração de respeito.

"A hora que você quiser. Mas preferiria que você falasse comigo pra não interromper o casal, tudo bem?" perguntei suavemente e ela concordou com a cabeça. Olhei pra Jasper e acenei com a cabeça pra mostrar que estávamos prontos.

Ele acariciou os cabelos da Alice e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido então levantou-se e ficou parado em sua frente, com suas costas virada pra nós.

"Tire a minha roupa." Falou com um tom de voz que nunca tinha ouvido sair de sua boca. Dominante.

Alice levantou seu rosto pra ficar reto e começou a desafivelar o cinto, repousando-o no sofá quando tinha terminado. Então desamarrou os sapatos e os retirou, colocando-os ao pé da mesa. Depois puxou as meias pelos pés dele e, depois de dobradas, as colocou dentro dos sapatos. E então abriu o botão e o zíper da calça, deixando-a deslizar pelas pernas cabeludas do viado. Notei a respiração da Isabella acelerar e senti meu sangue ferver.

"Acho bom você desacelerar essa respiração, Isabella."

"Desculpa," ela murmurou corando e eu gargalhei baixinho.

Virei completamente meu olhar pra Isabella enquanto ela observava Alice despir seu dominante.

"Você gosta que suas submissas tirem sua roupa?" perguntou timidamente e eu a lancei um sorriso torto quando levou seu olhar ao meu. Concordei com a cabeça.

"Não há nada mais erótico do que sentir os dedos de uma mulher no meu corpo quando eu sei que, pelo menos, um de nós dois estará prestes a gozar." Comentei com a voz, propositalmente, rouca. "Mas eu prefiro tê-las nuas antes de ter minhas roupas despidas." Comentei simplesmente e ela me lançou um sorriso pequeno enquanto acenava a cabeça em concordância e voltava seus olhos ao casal.

Acompanhei seu movimento e notei Jasper totalmente pelado. Imediatamente me questionei se tomei a atitude certa. Ao invés disso foquei minha atenção na Alice, que estava em pé e com a cabeça baixa. Jasper irradiava dominância com sua postura ereta, ombros abertos e peito estufado enquanto circulava sua submissa. Me perguntei se era assim que eu agia...

"Você pode falar livremente, Alice."

"Sim, mestre."

"Tire a sua roupa." Ela retirou a calcinha primeiro e eu engoli em seco ao ver sua bunda pequena e empinada apontando em minha direção. No momento que ela inclinou seu corpo pra baixo notei que sua buceta peladinha estava brilhando um pouco. _Já molhadinha?!_ Seu cúzinho piscou pra mim naquele momento e eu quase dei um tchauzinho em cumprimento.

Mais uma vez, notei a respiração da Isabella acelerar e me surpreendi ao notar seu olhar fixado em Alice. Sorri com as imagens delas duas juntas que povoaram minha mente e abaixei minha boca até seu ouvido enquanto posicionava minha mão em cima da sua coxa enquanto a outra fazia pequenos círculos em seu ombro.

"Eu não me oporia ao ver você chupando aquela bucetinha, Isabella." E com isso ela ofegou baixinho enquanto fechava os olhos, "tenha isso em mente."

"Mestre?" A voz da Alice soou insegura e eu ofeguei com isso. Completamente assustado.

"Sim?" Jasper perguntou e eu olhei pros dois.

"Será que Isabella poderia me ajudar a retirar o corsete?"

Um sorriso atingiu meu rosto no mesmo momento que outro atingiu o do Jasper.

"Mas é claro, meu amor. Mas apenas se ela não se importar. Vá perguntar a ela."

Alice veio andando mexendo sensualmente seus quadris. Tanto os meus olhos quando os do Jasper e os da Isabella completamente presos por aquela mulher.

Ao chegar a nossa frente Alice colocou seu joelho direito no espaço entre a perna esquerda da Isabella e o braço do sofá e se inclinou suavemente pra falar algo em seu ouvido que imediatamente fez Isabella corar. Sua mão, que estava segura em seu colo, imediatamente voou pra minha coxa e a apertou enquanto a sua respiração se acelerava. Coloquei a minha mão por cima da dela e a posicionei de volta em seu colo. E apertei a sua coxa.

Quando terminou de falar, Alice voltou a endireitar sua postura e me olhou, esperançosamente.

Isabella ficou calada por alguns segundos apenas olhando o rosto da Alice.

Jasper estava parado do outro lado da sala com seu pau semi-duro. Exatamente como o meu.

Eventualmente Isabella retirou minha mão que estava em sua coxa e depois de receber um sorriso meu de encorajamento levantou do sofá, fazendo meu braço esquerdo cair sem o suporte dos ombros dela.

E então Isabella circundou Alice magistralmente e colocou suas mãos no ombro da sua _amiga_. Alice fechou os olhos e eu sorri compreensivo, conhecendo perfeitamente a sensação das mãos da Isabella no meu corpo.

Então Isabella depositou um beijo no pescoço da pequena, me olhando cuidadosamente. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso satisfeito que apareceu em meu rosto. Então ela me lançou um sorriso tímido e eu vi o pau do Jasper se aproximando de mim.

"Sai de perto de mim com esse seu caralho duro, porra!"

Ele gargalhou alto e continuou andando até ficar atrás do sofá. Pelo menos eu não via mais aquela porra. Respirei fundo rezando pra todos os santos pra não sentir nenhum jato de um particular líquido denso na minha nuca.

Quando voltei a focar minha visão nas duas, as mãos da Alice estavam pra trás e eu poderia jurar que estavam passeando pela bunda da Isabella, enquanto as dessa, passeavam pela barriga da pequena até chegar próximo a altura do seio e então descer, e então voltar a subir.

Senti meu pau estremecer com a visão e prendi o gemido quando ouvi um vindo da Alice quando as mãos da Isabella roçaram nas laterais das suas tetinhas.

Isabella beijava o pescoço e ombros da Alice. Seus olhos estavam fechados e os cabelos numa bagunça enquanto as mãos pequenas da Alice a traziam mais pra perto de si.

"Abra as pernas, Alice." Ouvi a voz do Jasper atrás de mim e notei que ela imediatamente obedeceu.

Gemi ao notar as partes internas de suas coxas também _molhadas_. As mãos da Isabella trilharam lentamente pra baixo e quando levei meus olhos pra altura dos seus notei que ela me olhava, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Sorri acenando a cabeça porque sabia que ela, mesmo que não precisasse, queria ouvir uma ordem minha. E mesmo que aquele aceno tenha sido apenas um sinal de concordância, pra alguém como Isabella – de natureza submissa -, serviu como uma ordem do seu dominante. Ela queria me dar prazer e sabia que dar à Alice faria isso.

**~*~**

**Bella Swan**

Era ridículo demais eu precisar ser reassegurada pelo Edward que poderia ir em frente quanto, por mais de uma vez, disse que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse exceto ter o Jasper?

E nesse momento minha respiração ficou presa e eu levantei meus olhos pra levá-los ao loiro de sotaque texano.

Jasper não era circuncisado. O filho da puta não era.

Me lembrei, com um sorriso no rosto, quando seu pau ainda estava semi-duro enquanto Alice retirava sua blusa e depois sua própria calcinha, escondendo sua glande perfeitamente.

Recordo do olhar irritado que Edward me lançou ao ouvir minha reação ao pau de outro homem e isso me deixou ainda mais excitada do que já estava.

Em qualquer outra ocasião eu me sentiria envergonhada por sentir meu gozo escorrer pelas minhas coxas, mas não agora. Não com Edward me olhando cheio de _fome_. Ele gostava de saber que eu estava excitada e eu gostava de olhar pra ele e saber que estava dando-o prazer.

Meu sonho sempre foi percorrer minhas mãos por um pau não circuncisado. Dizem que eles são mais maleáveis e na hora de masturbar-lhes nenhuma loção, vaselina ou cuspe são necessários. O excesso de pele é suficiente pra que o trabalho seja bem feito.

E ver aquela cabeça aparecer e desaparecer dentro do prepúcio era suficiente pra querer me enfiar ali dentro e trazê-la de volta.

Um barulho parecido com um rosnado me tirou das minhas fantasias e eu vi Edward com o rosto vermelho me olhando.

Sua postura não era mais relaxada e seu olhar era irritado.

"Venha aqui agora." Falou entre os dentes e eu senti meu corpo estremecer. Alice soltou meus cabelos e soltou um muxoxo baixinho quando separei meus lábios da sua pele e minha mão da sua virilha.

E eu fui até ele.

Assim que cheguei na sua frente ele apontou um dedo pro chão e eu ajoelhei. Ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e abaixou o seu pra ficar na altura do meu. A esse ponto nada mais existia naquela sala exceto ele e eu.

"Eu falei que não te queria tocando no Jasper e isso significa que nem em pensamento você tem permissão, Isabella!" sua voz era firme e meu corpo estremeceu. Como ele sabia que estava fantasiando com Jasper?

Minha respiração acelerou quando ele soltou uma mão e enfiou a outra em meus cabelos.

"Tem alguma ideia do que vou fazer com você?" perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

Então ele aproximou mais ainda seu rosto do meu a ponto dos nossos lábios roçarem quando ele falava.

"Vou fazer você enlouquecer tanto, mas tanto que vai implorar pra gozar." Meu rosto esquentou, minha respiração acelerou, e senti uma dormência pequena na minha intimidade junto com um fogo na parte de baixo da minha barriga. "E sabe o que vou fazer?" perguntou e eu novamente neguei com a cabeça. "Vou enfiar o meu pau na sua boca enquanto você estiver rezando pra eu enfiar minha língua na sua buceta." Sua mão segurou mais forte meus cabelos. "Só o meu pau vai ficar dentro da sua cabeça, Isabella. Li-te-ral-men-te." Ele falou de forma pausada enquanto eu gemia sofregamente ao ver a ponta da sua língua rosada e molhada sumir e aparecer.

E então ele se afastou, e eu choraminguei.

"Edward... por favor." Supliquei abdicando do resquício de amor próprio que ainda tinha e recebi, em resposta, um olhar duro.

"Não." Foi o que saiu dos seus lábios luxuriosos enquanto ele direcionava seu olhar pra trás do meu ombro. Notei sua respiração acelerar levemente e, um tanto quanto hesitante, movi meu pescoço pra olhar o que o alterou tão visivelmente.

"Oh deus..." lamuriei baixinho quando vi Jasper sentado no chão, com as costas encostadas na parede, seu pau sumindo e aparecendo dentro da sua mão enquanto ele, literalmente, comia a buceta da Alice. E esta serpenteava seu quadril no rosto dele freneticamente enquanto sua cabeça jogada pra trás mostrava seus olhinhos fechados e suas mãos seguravam fortemente no ombro dele. As pernas dela tremiam violentamente e eu respirei aliviada quando as mãos do Jasper subiram pra segurar a bunda empinada e pequena da Alice evitando a queda propriamente dita.

Estremeci quando senti a respiração quente do Edward no meu pescoço e lamuriei baixinho quando a senti na minha orelha direita.

"hum, Isabella. Adoro ver você toda excitadinha ao observar uma mulher sendo chupada..." disse lentamente enquanto uma de suas mãos tocava a minha barriga e me virava no sofá de modo que eu ficasse de frente pro casal e de costas pra ele. Sua mão permaneceu em minha barriga e seu braço esquerdo se esticou ao longo das costas do sofá. "Isso me faz imaginar o quão excitada você vai ficar quando eu te chupar direito." Seu dedo tocou minha pele pela fresta entre os botões da minha blusa e eu estremeci com a quentura da sua pele sobre a minha tão fria. "Tão gelada..." concordou com meus pensamentos e então senti seu queixo ser apoiado no meu ombro e minha visão novamente se focou no casal a nossa frente.

"Geme, Alice. Geme alto." Jasper falou e notei que sua boca estava fora da buceta dela, mas seus dedos faziam movimentos frenéticos de vai e vem enquanto sua outra mão masturbava seu membro. Alice imediatamente cumpriu a ordem segurando ainda mais forte no ombro dele.

"Adoro ouvir minhas submissas gritarem, Isabella. Me faz ter certeza que estou fazendo certo. Você gosta de gritar?" Perguntou enquanto desabotoava dois botões da minha camisa e colocava sua mão inteira na minha barriga.

"As vezes eu simplesmente não consigo me conter, mas ultimamente só tenho gritado quando eu me faço gozar." Falei. Só evitei dizer que faziam anos que não dava pra ninguém.

"Se faz?" perguntou acariciando minha barriga na altura do umbigo. "Quer dizer, quando se masturba?" perguntou com a voz baixa e eu senti meu rosto corar enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

Paralelamente a isso eu notava Alice gozar violentamente e seu corpo cair completamente frágil no colo do Jasper. Ele a abraçou e posicionou suas pernas de modo que ela ficasse de lado em seu colo. Ele acariciou suas costas por um tempo enquanto ela maneava positivamente a cabeça. Pouco tempo depois ela saiu do seu colo, mas manteve-se ajoelhada e com a cabeça baixa. Jasper levantou-se logo em seguida e encostou seu corpo inteiro na parede. Seus dedos percorreram seus cabelos loiros enquanto ele desviava seu olhar pra mim. Imediatamente Edward me puxou mais contra seu corpo e notei Jasper sorrindo enquanto olhava pra Alice e depois pra mim. Ouvi Edward puxar a respiração e solta-la suavemente por entre os dentes. Jasper, que ainda tinha seu olhar em mim, levou sua mão à cabeça da Alice e disse baixo pra só ela ouvir, e pausadamente pra eu conseguir compreender: "Chupe." E então seus olhos fixaram-se nos do Edward.

Ofeguei porque parecia que ele estava falando comigo.

Edward voltou a trazer sua boca pra minha orelha e enquanto acariciava minha barriga, aproximando-se cada vez mais da altura dos meus seios, sussurrou, "Chupe." Fechei os olhos sentindo meu corpo inteiro em brasas e soltei um gemido baixinho.

"Alice?" perguntei sentindo minha língua dormente por antecipação.

"Alice." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Levantei-me lentamente e fui andando até a parede oposta onde Alice estava. Não me preocupei em olhar Jasper, a única coisa que notei foi Alice movimentando sua cabeça pra frente e pra trás. Senti meu corpo esquentar com a visão dela pagando um boquete e respirei fundo enquanto ajoelhava atrás dela.

Alice sentiu meu corpo, mas não parou os movimentos da sua cabeça, apenas acelerou quando sentiu meus lábios entrarem em contato com suas costas nuas.

Lentamente desci meus beijos até a altura do seu cox, onde passei a acrescentar a língua. Beijei suas costas, bunda e então abri as pernas dela com minhas mãos e deitei no chão com a cabeça pra cima. Soltei um lamúrio gemido quando notei sua intimidade inchada, vermelha e extremamente gelada.

Jasper e Alice abaixaram seus corpos. Este ficou sentado com a minha cabeça entre suas pernas. Alice ficou bastante agachada, entre as pernas dele, a ponto de me deixá-la lamber sua intimidade sem precisar levantar o pescoço enquanto continuava a chupar o membro do seu marido.

Pouquíssimo tempo depois que encostei minha boca em Alice, senti algo quente, úmido e rígido lamber a parte superior da minha coxa. Estremeci imediatamente e levantei o pescoço pra ver uma massa de cabelos acobreados entre as minhas pernas. Minha saia estava levantada na altura da cintura e Edward estava atacando minha intimidade. Segurei com força a bunda da Alice enquanto sentia um tremor passar pelo meu corpo.

Edward, entretanto, estava insaciável. Lambia, chupava e mordia minha intimidade enquanto eu tentava copiar seus movimentos na Alice. Pouquíssimo tempo depois, senti as paredes dela fecharem-se na minha língua e eu sabia, pelo tremor das suas pernas, que ela iria gozar.

"Não. Ainda não Alice." Jasper falou e eu retirei minha língua de dentro dela acariciando-a suavemente, sabendo que se eu pudesse ajudá-la a não gozar, o faria.

Oh deus! Soltei um gemido tremido quando senti a língua do Edward entrar e sair de dentro da minha intimidade seguidas vezes. Minha mão soltou Alice e voou pra sua cabeça mantendo-o lá. Meu quadril levantava buscando sua boca que não parava de me provocar e eu achei que fosse morrer de prazer quando ele me penetrou com seus dedos. Depois de algumas investidas com seus dedos curvados, ele finalmente achou meu ponto sensível. E assim que sentiu que eu iria gozar, chupou meu clitóris com sua boca circulando-o com sua língua. Minhas pernas endureceram e prenderam a cabeça dele entre elas enquanto minhas costas arqueavam e os dedos dos pés e mãos curvavam.

"Não para. Oh deus! Não para."

Edward imediatamente parou seus movimentos e se afastou de mim. Eu soltei um muxoxo completamente sofrido quando olhava ele sentar em seus calcanhares, com um olhar duro e sombrio prostrado em seu rosto.

"Ajeite-se e venha aqui."

Eu arrumei minha saia, me levantei e fui até ele. Atrás de mim ouvia gemidos e sons de pele batendo contra pele, mas não tive forças pra desviar meu olhar do Edward.

"Eu não vou mais negar minha natureza, Isabella." Disse suavemente enquanto se levantava e me ajudava a levantar. "Por mim já chega. Posso dar essa cena por encerrada e voltar a ser seu dominante?" perguntou me fitando firmemente nos olhos. Eu concordei com a cabeça imediatamente e ele sorriu.

"Exigência número um. Só vai falar quando for convidada." Disse enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo pra trás da orelha. "Recolha suas coisas que estamos indo embora daqui. Alguma pergunta?" perguntou e eu estremeci sem saber o que fazer. Ele sorriu, "Você tem permissão de falar."

"N-não senhor." Respondi com a voz fraca.

Edward olhou por trás do meu ombro e lançou um sorriso de lado e então levantou o queixo, instruindo-me a olhar. Virei lentamente meu pescoço e tive que suprimir um gemido com a cena que vi. Alice estava apoiada nas costas do sofá, com o tronco pra baixo enquanto Jasper a espancava na bunda enquanto penetrava seu membro até o fundo fortemente e retirava lentamente – seguidas vezes. Ela tinha um olhar perdido e as mãos travadas em punhos. Assim que Jasper cruzou seu olhar com o meu, levantou as sobrancelhas e eu, imediatamente, baixei meus olhos pro chão.

"Exigência numero dois." Ouvi Edward sussurrar suavemente no meu ouvido. "É só a mim que você deve submissão." E com isso pegou minha mão na sua e literalmente me puxou pra fora da casa dos Withlock.

* * *

**N.a.: Twilght não me pertence. Mas eu faria um _estrago _com esse Edward na minha mão! *_***

**Blah! Desculpem pelo atraso. Mais uma vez!**

**Não tenho desculpa. Só não conseguia sentar e escrever mesmo. Eu nunca entrava no clima pra cá...**

**Pra quem tem twitter: /LouCalmon é o meu. Podem me seguir lá, mas me avisem que vão seguir pra eu poder seguir vcs tb, tá?**

**Entãaaao... me digam o que acharam do capítulo mandando uma review, ok? ;)**

**Beijos,**

**Lou.**


	10. Aplicando regras na prática

Repostei pq o 'buon appetito' do Edward no final do capítulo tava um tanto quanto... francês. ;)

* * *

_**Aplicando regras na prática.**_

**Edward Masen**

"Isabella, preciso que você entenda alguns pontos que devem ser discutidos." Falei assim que sentei no banco do motorista, após afivelar o cinto na Isabella. "Primeiro, você precisa ter palavras de segurança que serão nossos meios de comunicação durante uma cena." Olhei pra ela esperando seu olhar de compreensão. Ela apenas manteve seu olho grudado em suas pernas. Sua respiração estava irregular e suas bochechas tingidas num tom de vermelho claro. Eu sorri.

"Normalmente uso as palavras vermelho e amarelo. Pare, e continue com cautela, respectivamente." Olhei pra ela e notei um leve aceno com sua cabeça. "No sentido que o amarelo será a palavra usada quando eu estiver ultrapassando seus limites, mas que ainda seja suportável. Assim, vou saber que você precisa que eu vá com mais calma. Tudo bem?" ela concordou com a cabeça, mas tentativamente virou seu rosto na minha direção.

"E 'vermelho'?" sussurrou.

"Só use se não quiser mais ser _minha_ submissa."

Ela manteve sua postura ereta e seu corpo imóvel. Eu sorri de canto enquanto girava a chave na ignição do meu Aston Martin. A respiração dela se acelerou quando o ronco do motor foi ouvido e eu voltei a sorrir imaginando o quão acelerada ela vai ficar, quando a tomar por trás, em cima do capô do carro.

Engatei a primeira marcha e pisei no acelerador enquanto soltava a embreagem. Meu corpo se aqueceu com a sensação de colocar essa máquina em atividade.

"Minha maior intenção é _te_ dar prazer," falei quando saí da vaga do estacionamento. "E, pra mim, nesse momento, não tem nada que me deixe mais excitado do que ver você excitada por minha culpa." _Além de ter meu pau sendo chupado por ela, claro._ "Então não se engane. Eu não sou altruísta. Quero gozar tanto, ou talvez mais, do que você, linda." Comentei repousando minha mão na coxa torneada dela. Isabella estremeceu, mas não retesou ao meu toque.

Sorri, segurando a gargalhada, quando lembrei da sugestão dela pra eu me submeter à sua dominação. Não existia nada que combinasse mais com Isabella do que a posição que se encontrava agora. Ela era completa e irrevogavelmente nata no quesito de submissão.

"Você cozinha?" perguntei só pra confirmar porque sabia que a resposta seria afirmativa. Ela acenou positivamente a cabeça. "Quero ouvir sua voz. Você tem permissão para falar contanto que seja com respeito."

"Sim senhor." Disse com a voz tremida e eu suprimi um gemido quando ouvi a palavra 'senhor' deixar seus lábios.

"Você vai cozinhar nosso jantar assim que chegarmos na minha casa. Quero algo leve, uma salada, talvez. E você vai se juntar a mim à mesa."

"O senhor possui alguma restrição quanto à comida?" perguntou.

"Não. Faça o que falei que não teremos problema." Ela acenou em concordância e fez menção de falar, mas em seguida fechou a boca. O movimento se repetiu por mais três vezes. "Vou ter que te obrigar a falar,_docinho_?" falei com um sorriso enquanto pegava a estrada que me levaria pro meu bairro. Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, enquanto um sorriso pequeno tingia seu rosto.

Eu sorri, largamente, percebendo que ela gostava tanto disso quanto eu. Coloquei casualmente minha mão em sua perna e fiquei fazendo movimentos circulares.

"Como... hum..." ela estava com a voz tremida e eu apertei seu joelho, encorajando-a. "Eu realmente não sei o que fazer."

"Pro jantar?"

"Não, como me comportar."

"Ok. Quer falar sobre isso agora?" perguntei me xingando mentalmente por ter negligenciado por tanto tempo suas dúvidas.

"Se não houver problemas, eu gostaria."

"Você sabe o que é BDSM?"

"Acho que sim. Não é um apelido pra sadismo e masoquismo?"

"Não." Respondi, rindo baixinho, enquanto colocava a marcha em ponto morto pra parar no sinal vermelho. Virei meu tronco na direção dela e sorri enquanto colocava uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha. Ela corou suavemente e eu suprimi um gemido quando notei seu pescoço e topo dos seios repetirem a ação. Se ela corava ali, só podia imaginar como seu corpo inteiro iria corar. "B significa '_bondage_', e quer dizer basicamente tudo que tenha relação com escravidão, servidão, cativeiro. É basicamente a pratica de amarrar ou imobilizar os submissos..." notei ela estremecer e peguei sua mão na minha. "Não vou extrapolar os limites que você tem, Isabella. Não se preocupe."

"Eu confio em você." Ela falou baixinho, mas foi suficiente pra fazer meu pau latejar.

"Que bom," falei acariciando seu maxilar e então voltando a sentar normalmente pra colocar o carro em movimento porque o sinal voltara a ficar verde. "o D é de 'Disciplina', e eu acho que seja auto-explicativo." Notei pelo canto do meu olho que ela sorriu e eu repeti o gesto. "Mas ele junto ao S, significa 'Dominância e Submissão', que é uma relação onde alguém abdica de poder em prol do prazer do casal. No nosso caso, você abdicou o seu poder de dominar, pra ser dominada por mim."

"Senhor?" ela perguntou com a voz incerta.

"Hum?"

"Realmente acredita nisso?"

"No que?"

"Que eu abdiquei por ou para você?" perguntou com a voz tremida e eu imediatamente virei meu rosto em sua direção.

"Se não foi, me clarifique porque fiquei confuso." Respondi completamente sarcástico.

"Quer dizer... eu vou...sou... er... sua submissa, mas não acha que é uma relação do poder igual?"

"Lógico que é. Eu dependo que você confie em mim, e a recíproca é totalmente verdadeira."

"E não só isso, mas essa relação só pode existir se eu aceitar que ela exista. Então, mal ou bem, tirando o meu 'poder', o senhor acabou me dando um ainda maior."

Sorri, porque não era capaz de fazer mais nada, enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

"Não repita isso pra nenhuma submissa que você encontrar." Falei divertido, piscando o olho. Ela olhou pra baixo, mas sorriu suavemente.

"Sim senhor," sussurrou depois de alguns segundos.

"Acho que faltam as letras SM, que se aplicam tanto pra 'Sadismo' e 'Masoquismo' quanto pra 'Sadomasoquismo', que são as praticas de sentir prazer ao infringir dor, ao sentir dor ou ambos, respectivamente." A respiração da Bella se acelerou e então parou. Eu não me surpreendi, nem por um segundo. São raras as submissas que não gostam do 'SM'. "Lembra quando te disse, na nossa primeira reunião, que não gosto de infringir dor?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"É porque é verdade. Não gosto de fazer minhas submissas se sentirem mal. E enquanto eu puder não fazer, não farei. Mas se me desrespeitar vai fazer nós dois passarmos por isso. Entretanto, Bella, existem tipos diferentes de dor: a de aquecimento, a pra castigar e uma que faço bastante uso, pra dar prazer. São técnicas completamente diferentes, e embora eu domine cada uma delas, só gosto de usar a terceira." Falei enquanto reduzia a marcha e fazia a curva pra entrar na rua da minha casa.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e virou seu rosto pra janela. Eu voltei a minha atenção pra frente enquanto tamborilava os dedos no volante do meu carro. Poucos minutos se passaram até que o carro estivesse estacionado na garagem do meu prédio.

Abri a porta do carro e saí de dentro, encaminhando-me pro lado do carona pra abrir a porta pra Isabella enquanto colocava a carteira de volta no bolso traseiro da minha calça. A porta já estava aberta quando cheguei, mas consegui pelo menos oferecer minha mão pra ajudá-la. Gargalhei baixinho quando notei a dificuldade que ela estava encontrando pra mexer suas pernas por causa da saia extremamente apertada.

"Eu sempre posso te carregar no colo, você sabe né?" falei piscando quando ela finalmente saiu do carro.

Fechei a porta e a tranquei com o alarme enquanto posicionava minha mão em seu cox e nos guiava na direção dos elevadores.

Isabella estava admirada com aquilo tudo. E eu vou ser sincero, gastei um dinheiro escroto pra morar aqui. Meu apartamento na cobertura foi decorado por Esme Cullen, uma decoradora de renome que, consequentemente é uma amiga da minha família. Mulher do Carlisle. Pensei sorrindo enquanto guiava Bella pra dentro do elevador e apertava o botão da cobertura.

Esse meu relacionamento com Isabella não poderia ser mais providencial. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, poderia imaginar que encontraria uma submissa que trabalharia pra Carlisle Cullen, o melhor amigo do meu pai, Ed. Sorri ao imaginar o quão benéfica essa minha amizade com o chefe da Bella poderia ser quando quisesse mais alguns dias com ela, além dos finais de semana.

Levei-a até a porta da minha cobertura e digitei a senha para abri-la. Estendi minha mão, gesticulando pra ela entrar em casa e, em seguida, acendi as luzes. Bella se encolheu e fechou os olhos por causa da claridade repentina e eu rapidamente diminuí a intensidade da iluminação no interruptor.

"Desculpe, querida. Não foi intencional." Murmurei passando minha mão por debaixo do seu rabo de cavalo, acariciando sua nuca. "Tudo bem?" perguntei em sua orelha enquanto colava meu corpo junto ao seu.

Honestamente, não fazia ideia do efeito que essa mulher tinha sobre mim. Era impressionante como a necessidade de ter alguma parte do meu corpo em contato com o dela era algo gritante. Seu corpo moldou-se quase que imediatamente ao meu enquanto eu circulava meus braços ao redor da sua cintura fina e depositava um beijo em seu pescoço esguio.

"Vem, vou te mostrar a cozinha." Então separei nossos corpos e fui andando à sua frente em direção àquela parte da minha casa. Ela era moderna e em tons bastante escuros. Os eletrodomésticos eram, em sua maioria, de aço e os móveis em mogno. As únicas partes claras eram as paredes que tingiam-se de branco. Depois de mostrar onde tudo ficava e ensinar como fazer o fogão funcionar, puxei-a pelo cotovelo e a guiei de volta pra saleta de entrada. E então apontei pra uma porta a minha esquerda.

"Esse é o _nosso_ quarto, e aquele," disse apontado pro ao lado deste, "é o meu. Tenho mais três quartos de hóspedes," disse e, depois de mostrar cada um deles à ela, me virei e perguntei qual ela iria optar por ficar.

Isabella hesitou com um olhar de dúvida por tempo demais e quando percebi minha paciência estava esgotando.

"Mandei você fazer uma escolha, Isabella." Comentei, mas ela apenas manteve-se parada com um olhar agitado. "Muito bem," disse depois de esperar por mais alguns segundos, "não quer escolher, escolho eu." E então a guiei até a frente do meu quarto, não antes de passar no closet do corredor e retirar uma esteira, lençol e travesseiro. Joguei a esteira em frente a porta e acima dela, o travesseiro e lençol. "Esse vai ser seu quarto." Falei e o olhar de pânico não passou despercebido por mim.

Estreitei meus olhos à ela, que imediatamente baixou os seus enquanto concordava com a cabeça. "Obrigada, senhor." Sussurrou olhando a esteira, travesseiro e lençol.

Abri a porta do quarto que ficava ao lado do meu e fiz um movimento com minha mão direita, urgindo-a a entrar. Acendi a luz assim que repeti seu gesto e sorri quando ouvi Isabella ofegar.

_Isso mesmo, querida. É aqui que vamos brincar._Pensei orgulhoso enquanto olhava pra cada canto daquele quarto que me tomou mais de cinco anos pra ser construído e equipado.

Das paredes pendiam cordas, do teto duas correntes com algemas presas às suas extremidades. No meio da sala, uma enorme mesa de metal com cordas, fitas de couro e correntes pendentes de cada canto. No fundo, em frente à porta, tinha um enorme armário de mogno onde eu guardava todos os 'brinquedos'. No canto esquerdo da sala – próximo a porta – tinha uma cadeira de espancamento. No canto direito tinha uma outra porta que levaria ao banheiro e ao lado desta porta, uma cômoda de vidro que deixava a mostra cera, velas, essências, ferros e instrumentos usados pra queimadura. No canto esquerdo da parede tinha uma enorme cama sem cabeceira ou pé, que usava ou pra foder minhas submissas quando cansasse da mesa ou da cadeira de espancamento, ou pra castigá-las acorrentadas às correntes que desciam do teto.

"Vá fazer o jantar. Você tem meia-hora e quando terminar, arrume a mesa e me espere na cadeira da extremidade mais próxima à janela." Falei com a voz serena. Isabella acenou com a cabeça sem me olhar e com um tímido e baixo pedido de licença, se retirou do meu quarto favorito.

Depois que o clique mudo da porta foi ouvido, prossegui com meus planos ao me encaminhar até a cômoda de vidro e armário. Peguei a cera, o isqueiro, o travesseiro pequeno, a espátula e o creme. Deixei todos os itens em cima da mesa de metal e fui até o centro do quarto pra preparar as correntes que exporiam o corpo escultural da minha submissa.

Sorri imaginando o rosto dela ao atingir seu clímax pela minha voz, meu toque, mas não ainda pela minha pica.

Depois de preparar o quarto, fui para o meu e tomei uma ducha rápida. Coloquei a cueca, uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta branca. Não calcei sapatos. Peguei a caixinha de veludo – que parecia pesar uma tonelada – e levei pro _playroom*_, depositando-a acima da poltrona que fica abaixo das correntes. E, em seguida, fui pra cozinha.

Isabella estava de costas pra mim. Sua coluna estava inclinada enquanto ela depositava algo em cima da mesa. Silenciosamente observei-a colocar dois pratos, talheres e copos e, em seguida, virar-se para a geladeira, retirar uma travessa, repousa-la em cima da mesa, pra depois sentar-se na cadeira que lhe foi comandada. No segundo que seu rosto levantou, seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus e arregalaram-se. Ela imediatamente levou-os para a mesa, escaneando tudo, e voltando aos meus. Levantei uma sobrancelha e segui meu caminho até o seu lado da mesa, retirei o prato da frente dela e coloquei a salada molhada que, parecia bastante uma _Ceasar_ em seu prato e, em seguida, fui até a mini adaga que tinha na cozinha, retirei o _Léoville-Las Cases 2002_ e o abri. Sem cerimônia alguma - diferentemente do Jasper, despejei o líquido numa taça e ignorei o copo que Isabella colocara na mesa. Rodeei a taça e sorvi do aroma encorpado no liquido. Depois de degustá-lo e constatar que meus dólares foram bem pagos, retirei uma outra taça e levei até Isabella.

"Espero que goste de vinho." Comentei depositando a taça na frente do seu prato e a garrafa no centro da mesa. Levantei minha taça, demonstrando que queria fazer um brinde e ela repetiu o gesto. Seu rosto estava corado e eu o acariciei com a ponta do meu dedo antes de falar.

"Pela primeira de muitas." Falei com a voz baixa enquanto tocava delicadamente nossas taças.

"Pela primeira de muitas." Repetiu com uma voz tão sedutora que sua mensagem foi direto pro meu pau. Sorte – ou azar – que eu estava com uma cueca que, nesse momento, apertava a porra da minha pica.

"_Buon appetito__,_" urgi com meu sotaque de filho de italiano, que viveu sua infância e adolescência inteiras em Sardenha, bastante carregado.

* * *

**N.a.: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Postando hoje em homenagem a New Moon que foi smplesmente espetacular!**

**De boooa... O filme é inteiramente do Taylor. E a cena com a Rachelle me arrepiou do início ao fim. Odeio cada vez mais a Summit!**

**E o Charlie!? Aaaaaah! Adoro! :)**

**Entãaaaaao... digam-me o que acharam do capítulo. Pode ser? Quero mt uma review! ;)**

**Ahaaaaaaa! Ganhamos uma capa pra PdS!! *_***

**http://item*slide*com/r/1/205/i/kI_ZysplrD_vDRuSUorpDA3mbrIRrAQf/**

**substituam os '*' por pontos finais! ;)**

**Beijos mil de uma Lou completamente extasiada!^^**

**Não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam, ok? ;)**


	11. Castigos e mágoas

_TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas Domward Masen sim. Respeitem isso, ok?_

_

* * *

_

**_Castigos e mágoas_**

**Isabella Swan**

Mastiguei lentamente as folhas crocantes e molhadas de alface. Meu rosto, como se preso por uma corda invisível, ficava focado na direção do chão. Sempre olhando para baixo. Era como se meu corpo inteiro se sentisse intimidado pelo olhar de Edward, mesmo que eu não estivesse encarando-o diretamente, podia sentir claramente seu olhar fumegante furar cada centímetro da minha pele. Meu coração, como se tivesse sob um gatilho, disparava com cada movimento dos seus braços ou tilintar dos talheres no prato.

Eventualmente, o silêncio intimidante foi quebrado com uns murmúrios vindo dele.

"Isso aqui está ótimo, Isabella." Ele falou e eu notei, pela minha visão periférica, os talheres sendo repousados na borda do prato. Um de cada lado. Eu permaneci em silêncio até que ele me urgiu a falar.

"Obrigada, senhor."

"Mm..." murmurou. "Estou cansado de olhar para o seu cabelo. Não que ele seja desagradável, mas eu preferia olhar em seus olhos, lábios..." meu rosto enrubesceu enquanto levantava meu olhar para encontrar o dele. Um sorriso torto pintava seu rosto enquanto eu sentia meu rosto ainda mais quente. "Bem melhor," disse e então seus olhos baixaram para o meu prato. Os meus notaram que o dele já estava vazio.

"Sem fome?" perguntou suavemente notando meu prato praticamente intocado.

"Não muita..." respondi baixo.

"Nervosa?" perguntou e eu notei um sorriso genuíno em seus lábios. Concordei com a cabeça e ele soltou o ar pela boca.

"Por quê?"

"Não sei... senhor. Só... humm... território novo." respondi da melhor e mais honesta maneira que consegui. Minha voz estava levemente tremida e um pouco mais aguda.

"Hm..." murmurou levantando-se da cadeira. Meu olhar acompanhou os movimentos cautelosos dele e não pude evitar o sorriso pequeno quando o percebi retirando a garrafa de vinho da pequena adega. "Acho que tenho a coisa certa para te relaxar..." e então ele voltou a encher meu copo. "Beba."

Eu peguei a taça, entre minhas mãos tremulas, e a trouxe aos meus lábios. Enquanto engolia o líquido encorpado subi meu olhar a ele. Notei seu pomo de adão subir e descer vagarosamente enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se em minha boca.

Lentamente ele caminhou até que eu não pudesse mais vê-lo. Talvez estivesse atrás de mim, ou então saiu da sala. Eu não poderia dizer. Lutei internamente se deveria chamá-lo ou sequer levantar da minha cadeira, mas quando me lembrei que ele não falou nada quanto a minha saída, decidi não jogar contra a sorte e, portanto, mantive-me sentada bebendo o vinho como ele me instruiu.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu eterno, sua mão tocou a minha e, cuidadosamente retirou a taça dos meus dedos, repousando-a na mesa.

"Pronta para relaxar?" perguntou. O seu hálito quente tocou em meu rosto, espalhando arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Fechei os olhos, apenas aproveitando as sensações das suas mãos, que acariciavam meu pescoço e ombros, em meu corpo.

"Mmm..." murmurei rolando minha cabeça para trás. Era como se ela pesasse demais, e, subitamente meu pescoço não mais era capaz de suportá-la.

"Isso, Isabella. Deixe-se levar..." murmurou contra meu pescoço. Seus lábios, próximos demais, roçaram na minha pele enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus braços, mãos e então cintura.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peitoral musculoso e senti seus braços me abraçando mais forte. Minhas costas totalmente encostadas nele.

"Mmm," murmurou, tomando o lóbulo da minha orelha em sua boca. "Você, minha Isabella, é absolutamente deliciosa."

"Se-senhor?" perguntei fraquinho.

"Uhm?"

"Posso te tocar?" perguntei sentindo minhas mãos formigando para tocarem seu corpo.

"Mmhm..." murmurou beijando a junção do meu ombro com pescoço. "Vai em frente..."

E eu fui.

Como se minhas mãos tivessem vida própria, elas apertavam, puxavam, arranhavam urrando por mais. E as dele davam.

_Muito mais_.

Suas mãos me puxavam, esfregavam, me seguravam para que ele roçasse em minha bunda, mas nunca chegavam perto das partes do meu corpo que mais pulsavam por ele.

Pouco tempo depois ele nos separou bruscamente.

"Vá para o nosso quarto. Quero você em posição de espera." E então ele me deixou. Completamente atônita, esbaforida, ofegante, excitada e muito molhada.

Cautelosamente fui andando até o quarto que ele apresentou como _playroom_. Eu pesquisei um pouco sobre dominância e submissão e sabia que este nome se refere ao quarto onde ficam os instrumentos e onde acontece grande parte das cenas.

Respirei fundo quando minha mão tocou o metal gelado da maçaneta e então virei meu pulso e meu orgulho próprio. Mais uma vez martelei em minha cabeça que isso era um sacrifício necessário para conseguir Masen como meu submisso. E foi só quando pisei naquela sala e senti meu corpo imediatamente com o aquecimento do ambiente que percebi o peso enorme sendo retirado do meu ombro. Era quase como se eu estivesse... _aliviada_.

Ascendi à luz no interruptor que ficava ao lado da porta e respirei um pouco mais acelerado ao perceber a mudança que ele fez no quarto enquanto eu cozinhava.

Da primeira vez que estive aqui meu corpo inteiro ficou em chamas, e apesar da minha cabeça dizer o tempo inteiro que era absurdo demais um quarto possuir correntes descendo do teto, meu corpo não conseguia desligar a sensação maravilhosa que corria dentro de mim. Era um frio quente. Uma sensação praticamente insuportável, mas absurdamente deliciosa... minhas calcinhas certamente molharam com a imagem mental que aquele quarto projetou a mim e agora, pela segunda vez aqui dentro, não era muito diferente.

Sentindo meu corpo quente, talvez pelo aquecedor, ou pela antecipação do que estava para acontecer, me guiei até o travesseiro que estava repousado em frente à mesa de metal que tinha cordas pendentes. No arquivo que ele me deu dizia que eu deveria esperar ajoelhada com as mãos esticadas ao lado do meu corpo, a cabeça baixa e sentada em meus calcanhares. No momento que a saia grudou nas minhas coxas quando tentei ajoelhar me xinguei mentalmente porque ele certamente notaria como a roupa apertada me deixava como uma imbecil. Mas fiz como ele mandou. Ajoelhei-me no travesseiro, sentei minha bunda em meus calcanhares, estiquei os braços e mãos ao lado do corpo e abaixei minha cabeça, ansiosamente esperando por ele.

Meu coração batia rápido e descompassado no peito enquanto minhas mãos ficavam levemente úmidas. _Deus, a espera está me matando._

Fechei meus olhos e me foquei apenas no cheiro daquele lugar. Cera... eu sentia muito cheiro de cera e me lembrei de ter visto algumas velas em cima da mesa de metal assim que entrei no quarto. Pressionei um pouco as minhas pernas tentando aliviar a tensão entre elas quando imaginei o que aquelas velas fariam comigo. Estaria eu amarrada pelas correntes? Exposta na mesa? Oh Deus... – pensei, suprimindo um gemido quando a necessidade só crescia.

Esse tesão reprimido é praticamente insuportável. O frio no meu baixo ventre começou a subir quando as imagens das suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo ficaram ainda mais reais. Meu pulmão agora sofria com a sensação de dormência fria enquanto minha respiração ficava mais difícil e trabalhada.

E então eu ouvi a porta bater suavemente. Meu corpo entrou num turbilhão de emoções porque enquanto eu ficava extremamente aliviada, o nervosismo se instaurava em cada parte do mim.

Mas como se percebesse meu nervosismo, a mão do Edward tocou minha cabeça e acariciou levemente.

"Perfeita," comentou e eu senti meu rosto esquentar. "Você está confortável?" perguntou roçando a ponta do seu dedo na minha orelha. Acenei positivamente a cabeça.

"Quer levantar?" perguntou e eu estagnei. Eu sabia que ele deveria gostar de me ver nessa posição submissa, portanto queria satisfazê-lo ficando aqui, mas, por outro lado, a saia apertando as minhas pernas não era algo confortável. "Isabella..." urgiu com um tom de voz irritado.

Eu suspirei profundamente e fechei os olhos, "O que o senhor quiser," respondi porque era verdade. Para mim era indiferente continuar ajoelhada ou levantar.

"Uhm..." disse e então andou até ficar na minha frente. Meus olhos só conseguiam enxergar seus pés descalços e a calça jeans surrada. "Levante." Disse e eu vi sua mão estendida na minha direção. "Pegue," ordenou e eu toquei minha mão na sua. Suspirei porque seu toque sempre fazia meu estômago dar voltas e uma corrente elétrica gelada correr pelo meu corpo. Ele segurou meu antebraço com sua outra mão e me ajudou a levantar. Quando estava completamente de pé, percebi nossos corpos tão próximos que, ao sentir seu cheiro forte e deliciosamente masculino, soltei um gemido suspirado muito baixo.

Sua mão, que segurou meu antebraço, subiu até minha nuca. Meus olhos, que agora estavam fixos no pouco do que aparecia do seu peitoral pelos botões abertos da sua camisa, foram forçados a subir até os seus, quando sua mão guiou meu pescoço para cima.

"Você quer estar aqui... comigo?" perguntou e seu olhar me fitava tão intensamente que eu tive certeza que ele leria meus pensamentos.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça, incapaz de falar porque sabia que minha voz sairia tremida.

"Mostre." Comandou e notei suas pupilas dilatarem-se um pouco mais.

Respirei fundo, sentindo minha intimidade pulsar por contado, qualquer contado, enquanto, engolia em seco e sentia o coração disparado. "Senhor?"

"Hm?"

"Ainda posso te tocar, senhor?" perguntei com insegurança.

"Ainda pode falar, me tocar e demonstrar o que estiver sentido. Se isso mudar, você vai saber Isabella."

Sem me preocupar em responder, aproximei mais ainda nossos corpos. Meu nariz roçou timidamente em seu pescoço e quando senti sua respiração acelerar rocei-o com meus lábios e língua.

"Hmm, Isabella..." ele gemeu. "Por mais que eu adore esse tipo de coisa, meu pau vai rasgar a porra da calça se você continuar essa provocaçãozinha escrota."

Ofeguei com a sinceridade dele, e, sem hesitar, ajoelhei e abri o fecho da sua calça jeans. E era verdade. Seu pau estava tão duro que o volume que fazia na calça era imenso. Quando baixei – cuidadosamente – o zíper, percebi que ele não estava de cueca. Sorri, completamente excitada, ao notar que sua ereção era para mim. Que a cabeça do seu pau já estava vermelhinha por minha culpa.

"Deus..." lamuriei.

"Chupa." Comandou e, sentindo um tremor passar pelo meu corpo, o tomei em minha boca.

Sua mão imediatamente foi para a minha cabeça enquanto forçava-a para frente e para trás. Eu definitivamente não conseguia engoli-lo todo, nem a minha mão era totalmente capaz de envolvê-lo, tudo bem que o tamanho da minha mão não era padrão para nada, visto que era pequena demais, mas ainda assim...

Então ele fudeu com a minha boca por tempo suficiente para deixar a minha intimidade gritar por ele. Minhas mãos apertavam sua bunda, necessitando dele mais perto, mais fundo e mais forte, mas ele manteve-se no seu ritmo. Pouco tempo depois notei sua respiração se acelerar e alguns grunhidos saírem da sua boca, então enrolou meu rabo de cavalo no seu pulso e parou os movimentos da minha cabeça. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, senti seu membro estocar forte e _fundo_ dentro da minha boca. Senti lágrimas escaparem pelos meus olhos enquanto lutava contra o engasgo que era iminente. Ele saiu de dentro de mim e eu puxei forte o ar pela boca. Enquanto segurava em seu quadril para me manter.

"Psiu..." sussurrou inclinando meu rosto para cima. "Tudo bem?" perguntou ofegante. Concordei com a cabeça, ainda respirando fundo e limpei as lágrimas que escorreram pelo meu rosto. Voltei a segurar seu membro na minha mão e logo o senti estremecer. Lambi demoradamente a sua glande e então ouvi Edward soltar o ar pela boca.

"Suficiente," disse afastando minha cabeça da dele. Sua glande estava tão vermelha e tão, mas tão inchada que eu tinha certeza que ele estava a ponto de gozar.

Depois de me ajudar a levantar, rodeou meu corpo e sussurrou na minha orelha. "Você gosta das roupas que está usando?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça.

"Eu, nesse momento, não." Afirmou e antes que pudesse responder qualquer outra coisa, continuou, "Tire-as." Comandou e, sentindo meu corpo em brasas, comecei a desabotoar minha blusa. Assim que terminei, joguei a no chão ao lado do meu corpo e baixei o zíper da saia, deixando-a deslizar pelas minhas pernas. Levantei meus pés e saí de cima da peça de roupa enquanto levava minhas mãos às minhas costas para retirar o sutiã. O silêncio me deixava aflita, era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado. Nem a respiração dele eu conseguia ouvir. Por um segundo, achei que estivesse imaginando aquilo tudo, mas logo desconsiderei a idéia por ter certeza que não seria capaz de criar algo assim, tão... elaborado em minha mente.

"Muito bem..." murmurou e eu me arrepiei quando senti a ponta dos seus dedos roçarem suavemente na linha da minha coluna. "Agora quero que você deite na mesa com suas pernas juntas e braços esticados ao lado do corpo."

Fiz como ele mandou e enquanto sentava no meio da mesa gelada ouvi o barulho de roupas e imaginei que ele estivesse recolhendo as minhas do chão. Sorri, completamente contente por estar onde e com quem estou.

Respirei fundo, seguidas vezes enquanto forçava meu corpo – completamente arrepiado – a se acostumar com a temperatura gelada do metal da mesa. Ao meu lado vi velas, um isqueiro prateado, uma garrafa que parecia conter um creme e uma espátula. E por mais doentio que fosse, não senti medo. Na verdade o arrepio que correu pelo meu corpo foi um reflexo puro da excitação que sentia.

Respirei fundo enquanto piscava demoradamente os olhos. Tinha certeza que meus mamilos estavam completamente intumescidos e meus lábios inferiores, encharcados. Meu rosto estava completamente corado por vergonha do meu estado de excitação e por antecipação do momento. Meus lábios estavam separados enquanto eu arfava suavemente.

"Feche os olhos" ouvi sua voz aveludada comandar de algum lugar bastante perto. Imediatamente fiz como ele mandou e, pouco tempo depois, senti seus dedos quentes acariciarem a linha da minha sobrancelha.

Senti algo gelado e suave tocar a pele da minha bochecha e depois passar pelo nariz, queixo, maxilar, pescoço e depois repetir o caminho. Meu coração estava disparado enquanto eu sentia o objeto acariciar meu corpo quase que veementemente. Contrastando com a suavidade do tecido e do toque, minha respiração acelerou. Embaraçosamente, devo admitir.

"Mantenha fechado." ele sussurrou e eu estremeci quando senti seu hálito quente tocar meu rosto. Edward estava tão perto... "Assim..." murmurou e depositou um beijo em cada pálpebra. Eu sorri, porque era simplesmente impossível não achar o gesto extremamente bonito. "Perfeita, Isabella. Você está perfeita." sua mão acariciou minha barriga e subiu suavemente. Então eu senti o objeto gelado e suave ser posto ao redor dos meus olhos.

"Vou te vendar agora." ele esclareceu, levantou suavemente a minha cabeça. "Mantenha levantada." Comandou e eu obedeci. Pouco tempo depois sentia a venda em meus olhos. "Abra seus olhos." Eu abri. O tecido preto não bloqueava por completo. Eu conseguia ver algumas silhuetas. "Consegue ver?"

"Algumas silhuetas, senhor." respondi sinceramente. Ele murmurou uma concordância e reposicionou a minha cabeça na mesa. Entretanto agora a deitou em um travesseiro. Eu voltei a sorrir com o gesto tão cuidadoso dele.

"Por que está sorrindo?"

"O senhor cuida muito bem de mim." respondi com a voz baixa, sentindo meu rosto corar.

"Fico contente que você ache isso."

Eu sorri suavemente e suspirei quando senti seus lábios macios tocarem o canto dos meus. Deus, esse homem mexia comigo de uma maneira tão agressiva que às vezes eu duvidava da minha sanidade. Aqui estava eu me entregando a um desconhecido da maneira que me deixa mais vulnerável possível sem nem me preocupar com conseqüências. Eu estava perdida.

"Tente relaxar, ok?" perguntou suavemente. Eu concordei com a cabeça, mas imaginando que ele poderia não estar olhando expus em voz alta o gesto que fizera.

Ele nada falou por um tempo infinito e eu estava tão nervosa que podia ouvir as batidas disparadas do meu coração na minha orelha. A espera, a antecipação do que ele faria estava me matando.

Então senti suas mãos nos meus calcanhares, acariciando-os. Em seguida algo suave também os cobriu, algemando-me à mesa. O mesmo aconteceu com meus pulsos que foram presos no mesmo nó acima da minha cabeça.

"Perfeita." Sussurrou.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida, quase como se eu tivesse ficado orgulhosa das minhas ações. Orgulhosa por estar perfeita para ele.

"Isabella você não pode mais falar. Exceto as palavras de segurança." fechei os olhos e engoli em seco, sentindo uma sensação de dormência no meu ponto de união das pernas. "Entendeu?" perguntou e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Ouvi o barulho de isqueiro acendendo e arfei. E então esperei por um tempo quase que insuportável até que, subitamente, algo quente tocou a minha canela. Quase que imediatamente sua mão começou a massagear o lugar e então eu sentia óleo no meu corpo.

"Isso é vela, Isabella." explicou enquanto eu sentia a mesma sensação quente na minha outra canela. Novamente suas mãos massagearam o lugar, e eu comecei a me sentir extremamente excitada. O meu peito estava pesado com as respirações pesadas, meus lábios separados deixavam o ar entrar e sair com dificuldade, minhas mãos, fechadas em punhos, faziam força contra a amarra enquanto eu mexia, desconfortavelmente o meu quadril.

"Paciência, minha Isabella. Paciência." Ouvi sua voz suave dizer enquanto o que eu já sabia ser vela, tocou meu joelho. Edward imediatamente massageou o óleo quente fazendo-me lamuriar de desejo.

A tortura com a vela queimando continuou por longos minutos nas minhas pernas, barriga e ombros. Sempre que ele se aproximava dos meus pontos necessitados, mudava de lugar.

Meu lábio latejava de tão forte que eu mordia. Meu pulso ardia com a força que eu fazia contra as amarras e meus dedos, esticados, começaram a ter um pouco de câimbra enquanto minha pele regozijava-se com o _frescor_ do óleo quente no meu corpo, que estava em brasas. Meus olhos, mesmo vendados, estavam fechados de uma forma tão forte que chegava a machucar.

Oh Deus, como eu precisava dele.

Estava tão excitada que o simples circular de ar naquele quarto fazia minhas partes íntimas pulsarem de necessidade. Eu precisava dele. Logo.

E então senti. Senhor como senti. Sua língua que estava extremamente gelada lambeu meu clitóris de uma forma tão forte e invasiva que eu senti gosto de sangue nos meus lábios, quando tentei conter o grito de desejo. As mãos dele acariciavam meu quadril enquanto seus lábios faziam miséria com os meus. Mordiam, lambiam e chupavam enquanto eu investia meu quadril contra seu rosto. Necessitando de um contato que ele já estava dando.

"Hum," ele murmurou e a vibração da sua voz no meu clitóris foi suficiente para incendiar meu corpo de uma forma que rapidamente me fez gozar. Eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada com o tempo que durei em seus lábios, era quase como se fosse algo corriqueiro.

"Preciso me acostumar a ver você gozar tão rápido..." ele disse com um tom divertido. Eu sorri, sentindo meu rosto quente. "Nada que mereça essa vergonha. Isso só me mostra que talvez você me queira tanto quanto te quero." disse, senti suas pernas nuas roçarem na minha cintura, quase como se ele estivesse sentado em cima de mim sem fazer força.

Subitamente senti a cabeça de seu membro tocar meus lábios e estanquei, pensando se deveria ou não abrir minha boca. Suas mãos trabalharam nas amarras dos meus pulsos e eu decidi abrir meus lábios para tomá-lo. Ele não teria encostado em mim sem querer.

"Jesus Cristo!" ele falou com entre os dentes enquanto tirava seu membro de dentro da minha boca. "Jesus," murmurou ofegante.

"Não me lembro de ter pedido pra você me chupar, Isabella. Tem alguma coisa a dizer?" perguntou e quanto continuei muda, ele me urgiu a falar.

"Só queria te fazer sentir tão bem quanto o senhor me fez há pouco tempo. Seu... er... membro estava na minha boca. Desculpe se entendi errado, senhor." Sussurrei. Minha garganta estava fechada enquanto eu fazia força para conter as lágrimas dentro dos meus olhos. Eu temia ter decepcioná-lo.

"Shiii," murmurou acariciando meu rosto. "está tudo bem, mas lembre-se de só fazer algo quando eu mandar, ok?" eu concordei com a cabeça sentindo uma onda de alívio. "me desculpe se te fiz achar que queria um boquete."

"Meu Deus..." ele murmurou e eu senti sua mão acariciar meus pulsos. Ardeu um pouco, mas nada muito sério. "O que foi que você fez..."

"M-me d-desculpa..." murmurei sabendo que mais uma vez tinha o decepcionado.

Ele suspirou pesado, mas nada falou. Logo senti algo cremoso e gelado no meu pulso e suas mãos esfregando o local. O alívio foi instantâneo e fantástico.

"Quando eu voltar a te amarrar não quero que você lute contra elas." Simplesmente afirmou e eu senti meu corpo arrepiar-se pela intensidade da entonação da sua voz.

Ele me ajudou a sentar-se à mesa, desamarrou a fita dos meus calcanhares e, em seguida, passou o mesmo creme no lugar.

Quando achei que ele iria retirar a venda dos meus olhos, fui surpreendida com um som oco de pegadas se afastando de onde estava.

Suspirei, mantendo-me na mesma posição sentada e com as pernas esticadas. Pouco tempo depois ouvi o barulho de correntes se chocando e senti um tremor violento percorrer meu corpo.

E então um calor voltou a tomar conta das minhas sensações e eu sabia que ele estava por perto. Suas mãos repousaram no meu joelho e foram subindo pelas minhas coxas lentamente até pararem na minha virilha.

"Hum," ela murmurou e eu arrepiei com a proximidade da minha pele e sua boa. "Deliciosa..." e então lentamente beijou o canto dos meus lábios. Eu exalei exageradamente enquanto sentia-me mais aliviada e assustadoramente confortável.

Suas mãos grandes subiram pela minha cintura e espalmaram-se nas minhas costas trazendo-me mais para a ponta da mesa. Ele agora estava posicionado entre as minhas pernas e eu conseguia sentir claramente o seu membro roçando nos meus lábios inferiores enquanto ele percorria seu nariz por toda a extensão do meu maxilar.

"Maravilhosa, Isabella. Maravilhosa..." sussurrou contra meus lábios e eu tive que fazer um esforço imenso de impedir o gemido a sair.

"Preciso que você respire fundo, ok?" perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça já sentindo ansiedade. Eu respirei fundo algumas vezes e, quando já me sentia relaxada percebi suas mãos deixando minhas costas e subindo em direção aos meus seios. Joguei a cabeça para trás, completamente perdida pelas mãos daquele homem. Mordi forte em meus lábios quando ele pressionou meus mamilos entre seus dedos. Minha intimidade pulsava tanto e o frio na barriga era tão intenso que eu temia já ter um segundo orgasmo.

"Puxe o ar e não o solte. Isso vai doer um pouco." Ele falou e assim que tinha terminado de inspirar o senti puxar meu mamilo e uma pressão súbita na região se fez presente. Em princípio não doía tanto, mas com o tempo a dor só aumentou. Foi quando meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que senti sua língua, novamente gelada, rodear a minha auréola.

"Isso é um prendedor de mamilos," ele explicou assim que me sentiu novamente relaxada. "Dói para colocar, mas acredite quando digo que vai te dar prazer." Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. "Agora volte a respirar fundo porque vou colocar no outro." E fiz como mandou. Não doeu tanto quanto o primeiro porque eu estava esperando um dor muito maior do que era.

"Muito bem," murmurou contra o meu pescoço segundos antes de depositar um beijo ali. Então o senti mexer no prendedor. E, oh Deus, como eu gostava da sensação. Subitamente não ficou tão apertado quanto estava antes e eu respirei pouco mais aliviada.

Ele segurou a minha mão e me ajudou a levantar. Nos guiou até algo que parecia uma mesa acolchoada, ele me mandou sentar nos meus calcanhares e eu voltei a ouvir barulho de corrente. Senti algo mole e frio fechar-se nos meus pulsos e calcanhares. Então ele colocou minhas mãos para trás e prendeu-as junto aos calcanhares. Minha coluna nessa posição estava arqueada. Senti mais alguns movimentos por trás de mim, como se ele estivesse prendendo outra corrente e então algo gelado, mas mais macio circundou a minha cintura. A textura era a mesma dos que se fecharam nos pulsos. Então voltei a ouvir barulhos de correntes prendendo-se ao, aparentemente, cinto.

Minha respiração estava completamente acelerada só com o barulho das correntes, a sensação dos objetos em volta do meu corpo, dos meus mamilos pulsantes e dos breves e suaves toques de Edward era simplesmente enlouquecedor.

Então voltei a sentir ele perto de mim.

E por Deus se eu não queria que ele metesse em mim aqui e agora mesmo.

"Isabella, Isabella... você está pingando. Sua bucetinha está tão molhada. Isso é para mim? Responda." Perguntou com seu tom de voz dominante e, sentindo novamente meu corpo tremer acenei a cabeça em concordância.

"Sim. Para o senhor." respondi sinceramente.

"Uhm... e por que exatamente? Responda."

"A-acho q-que quero muito o senhor."

"Onde? Você pode voltar a falar."

"Em mim."

"Em mim é vago demais. Me quer aqui?" perguntou e eu tremi quando senti seu dedo tocar a sola do meu pé. Ele mexeu nas correntes e, em seguida inclinou meu corpo para frente fazendo meu seio deitar na mesa e latejar com uma pressão extra enquanto meus pés ficavam para cima.

Ele passou algo gelado nos meus pés e, pouco tempo depois começou a beijá-los. Nunca apreciei podologia, mas algo na forma que seus lábios fechavam-se nos meus dedos me fazia ficar extremamente sensível a tudo que acontecia ao meu redor. Especialmente às mãos dele massageando minhas nádegas.

Pequenas mordidas eras espalhadas pelo meu pé enquanto suas mãos apertavam-me cada vez mais forte.

"É aqui que me quer?"

Eu apenas lamuriei tentando negar.

"Onde Isabella? Onde você que quer? Diga."

"E-dward... Oh Deus... N-na minha... uuung..." era impossível raciocinar quando seus dedos estavam tão próximos da minha necessidade.

"Quando fizer uma pergunta quero que você responda."

"Buceta!" gemi alto quando seus dedos roçaram na minha entrada. "Aí senhor. Aí mesmo. Meu Deus..."

"Mmm... se tivesse falado quando perguntei, talvez você estivesse recebendo uma chupada agora."

E então seu corpo de afastou do meu e eu tive que invocar toda a minha força interna para não gritar.

Merda!

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo passou, só que foi muito.

Estava nervosa. A posição não me ajudava. Ainda estava com os seios pressionados contra o tecido e meus pés para cima. Meus braços estavam começando a ficar dormentes e as pernas doloridas.

Eventualmente senti meu corpo sendo recolocado para a posição sentada. Então soltei um respiro aliviado. As amarras dos pulsos e calcanhares foram soltas e eu voltei a sentir meu coração disparado com o toque quente e gentil dele no meu queixo.

"Sabe o motivo de ter ficado uma hora nessa posição, não sabe?" perguntou com a voz carinhosa e eu concordei com a cabeça sabendo que era castigo por ter demorado tanto para responder a sua pergunta. E eu tive certeza neste momento que não poderia mais cometer esse erro porque ao ficar nessa posição por uma hora e dormir no chão, eu irei acordar completamente dolorida amanhã.

Ele esticou minhas pernas e massageou-as por um longo tempo. Então retirou os prendedores dos meus mamilos e quando achei que ele iria massageá-los me surpreendi com o calor e umidade dos seus lábios.

Fechei minhas mãos em punho, segurando-me para não emitir o grito que formava dentro de mim.

"Se deixe levar..." sussurrou contra minha pele e eu fiz como mandou. Os gritos agoniados e cheios de tesão que deixavam minha garganta eram suficientemente altos para os vizinhos ouvirem, mas se ele não se importava, eu tampouco me importaria.

Suas mãos seguravam forte nas minhas coxas, apertando-as enquanto seus lábios sugavam, mordiam e lambiam meus mamilos. Ele não deixava um muito tempo sem atividade, mas também não usou nada exceto os dedos.

Eu já me sentia pulsante, em brasas e ligeiramente tonta. Minha respiração vinha em arfadas enquanto meus lábios entreabertos davam passagem ao prazer gritante que surgia dentro de mim. Meus dedos esticavam-se e curvavam-se freneticamente, buscando por qualquer coisa para segurar. Deus, como eu estava perdida. Minhas costas arqueavam para o seu toque, unindo mais ainda os nossos corpos enquanto meus olhos rolavam para trás da minha cabeça. As silhuetas que enxergava por trás da venda, nada fazia para atenuar meu tesão.

Então ele separou-se do meu corpo.

"De pé." Comandou. Tentei obedecer imediatamente, mas ter ficado naquela posição por tanto tempo e um orgasmo recém-interrompido fez minhas pernas mais fracas e eu tombei para trás. Ele me segurou pela cintura e soltou o ar pelos dentes quando tocou, acidentalmente, o seu membro extremamente duro na minha barriga. "Jesus Cristo, mulher! Até sem querer você me faz quase gozar." Ele tinha um tom divertido na voz, mas eu não consegui evitar o receio de ter chateado-o de surgir.

"Vou tirar a venda," afirmou antes de desamarrar o nó da minha cabeça. Tive que piscar várias vezes para meus olhos conseguirem se reajustar à claridade. Praticamente chorei quando vi, pela primeira vez, Edward completamente nu. Seus ombros eram extremamente largos e os braços muito musculosos. Sua barriga tinha apenas dois 'quadradinhos', mas o 'caminho para a felicidade' estava ali. Seus pelos eram loiros avermelhados e sua pele quase não os tinha. Seu membro, Deus, seu pau estava tão excitado que não ficava completamente reto. Ele apontava para cima e na sua glande tinha um pouco de pré-gozo. Minha língua coçou com a possibilidade de tê-lo novamente em minha boca. Suas pernas eram extremamente definidas e também cobertas por pouco pêlos. Então me lembrei de uma matéria que tinha lido há meses atrás sobre ele. Edward Anthony Masen foi nadador profissional até completar 22 anos, quando entrou – tardiamente – na faculdade.

Talvez ele não tenha largado o esporte, porque seu corpo certamente ainda era marcado pelo mesmo.

Ouvi uma risada baixa e senti meu rosto corar enquanto eu o direcionava ao chão.

"Fique aí." Falou e eu obedeci. Poucos segundos tinham passado quando comecei a ouvir barulhos de engrenagens e correntes. Novamente senti meu corpo arrepiar-se com a sensação da espera. Tentei, sem sucesso, manter a minha respiração regular, mas só foi necessário um toque das suas mãos para que meu corpo fosse novamente lançado a um abismo de sensações.

"Venha." Levantei minha cabeça para saber onde ele estava e praticamente engasguei com o que vi. Tinha uma espécie de X revestido num couro preto que ia praticamente do chão ao teto. Nas suas extremidades e centro tinham correntes, algemas de couro e cordas e ao lado, saindo de um buraco do chão, duas caixas de metal de onde saiam um cabo de cada uma que se conectavam também ao centro do X. Mas apesar de todos os meus sentidos dizerem para eu não ir, meus pés rapidamente levaram-me para lá.

Edward colocou minhas mãos em pegadores e pés em apoios, que por serem da mesma cor do couro não tinha notado antes e que ficavam nas extremidades do X, e então amarrou meus pulsos e calcanhar. A posição que eu estava era simplesmente embaraçosa, mas igualmente estimulante. Minhas pernas estavam abertas assim como os braços, que ficavam acima da cabeça. Meus seios e intimidade ficavam completamente expostos a Edward e eu comecei a desconfiar que isso era exatamente o que ele estava planejando.

Ele me virou de ponta a cabeça e eu descobri que os cabos e caixas de metal serviam para fazer o X movimentar-se. A sensação de ficar de cabeça para baixo era, ao mesmo tempo, excitante e assustadora e, por esse motivo segurei os apoios com um aperto de aço.

Edward ajoelhou-se na minha frente e eu gemi quando vi o seu membro passar perto do meu rosto, mas ao contrário do que achei que faria, ele pegou outro prendedor de mamilos e colocou em mim. Esticou as correntes e as prendeu junto à minha cintura; e então puxou. O metal apertando e puxando eram suficientes para fazer o meu orgasmo, que estava tão próximo, começar a me atingir violentamente.

"Você não tem permissão para gozar." Disse calmamente enquanto continuava a puxar delicadamente.

Deus... como não?

Fechei os olhos com força tentando me concentrar em tudo, menos no homem extremamente gostoso que estava ajoelhado na minha frente, com seu membro bastante perto enquanto gerava sensações alucinantes nos meus seios.

E apenas para piorar a situação os prendedores começaram a vibrar.

"Uuuung, ó Deus, senhor. Por favor..." supliquei por entre gemidos.

"Por favor, o quê?"

"Aaah," gritei segurando mais forte o apoio das minhas mãos. "Uuuhng," gemi alto. "Me d-deixe, Deus! Eu...aaaaaah... me deixe gozar."

"Está quase lá?" perguntou e eu senti a intensidade da vibração nos meus mamilos diminuir.

Não sabia se gritava de alívio ou frustração. Eu estava tão perto.

"Q-quase s-senhor..." sussurrei.

"Uhm," ele disse levantando-se. "Verdade..." concluiu e enfiou um dedo na minha entrada.

E eu pulsei em volta do seu dedo. Não ainda alcançando o orgasmo, mas tão perto de fazê-lo.

"Eu tinha esquecido como você é apertadinha. Vai ser delicioso enfiar a minha pica na sua bucetinha."

Apenas mordi ainda mais forte os meus lábios.

Por Deus, será que dava para ficar pior?

Voltei a ouvir barulho de correntes e arrisquei olhar para cima. Edward segurava uma corrente de metal que tinha um gancho.

Então ele soltou meus pés e segurou minhas pernas de modo que eu não caísse por completo. Prendeu a corrente à parte de trás do cinto que agora simplesmente apoiava a minha cintura, deixando-me de cabeça para baixo com a cintura presa e as pernas pendentes.

Edward voltou e trouxe consigo uma mesinha com rodas. Não conseguia ver o que tinha em cima dela, mas ofeguei quando vi um pacote de camisinha em sua mão. Finalmente, por Deus, finalmente ele iria me comer.

Ele colocou o pacote entre os lábios enquanto masturbou seu membro por alguns segundos, então o guiou para os meus lábios inferiores e roçou-os. Eu gritei roçando em resposta.

Deus como isso era tortura!

Edward logo voltou a nos separar, mas rapidamente rolou o objeto de látex no seu comprimento ereto. Em seguida pegou algo preto, que eu não conseguia enxergar direito o que era, e lambuzou sua mão com algo que parecia lubrificante e esfregou o objeto. Depois o recolocou acima da mesa.

Ele limpou suas mãos numa toalha e segurou meu quadril. Firme.

"Vamos ver quantas vezes vai gozar enquanto eu estiver dentro de você." E com isso, meteu. Forte.

O aperto no meu quadril ficou muito mais intenso. E eu fico feliz, porque tenho certeza que iria para trás se ele não tivesse me segurado.

Senti toda a extensão do seu membro ser retirada só para, segundos depois voltar a sentir a sua estocada. Fundo.

Ele grunhiu enquanto investiu contra o meu quadril com o dele. Estávamos tão unidos que tinha certeza que com mais um pouquinho de esforço nossos quadris mesclar-se-iam.

Ele voltou a retirar, mas manteve a cabecinha. Deus ele estava pulsante.

"Jesus Cristo, Isabella, você está me mordendo!" ele grunhiu, praticamente espelhando meus pensamentos. Eu estava tão pulsante. Tão absurdamente excitada que tinha certeza que com mais uma estocada, gozaria.

Edward investiu contra mim. Lenta e tortuosamente até que conseguisse sentir suas bolas no meu clitóris. Ele mexeu meu quadril para cima e para trás, tocando mais o meu clitóris em seu saco e isso foi suficiente para que minhas paredes fechassem-se violentamente em torno do seu membro.

"Um." Rosnou voltando a retirar, mas imediatamente estocou de volta. E agora seus movimentos eram frenéticos, mas coordenados.

Seu aperto era tão firme que eu tinha certeza que acordaria marcada.

Seus gemidos eram tão abafados, mas tão excitantes que eu tinha certeza que conseguiria gozar só ouvindo-os.

Eu estava tão molhada que o som de pele contra pele era misturado com o som do seu membro metendo na minha intimidade ensopada.

Eu estava tão fraca por um recém orgasmo extremamente intenso que praticamente não gritei quando o segundo me atingiu. Edward grunhiu alto quando sentiu minhas paredes voltarem a fechar-se em volta dele e começou a imediatamente esfregar meu clitóris. Então o terceiro me atingiu. Dessa vez eu gritei. Alto.

Edward começou a movimentar lentamente o seu quadril contra o meu – quase como se soubesse que eu precisava de um tempo para respirar.

Mas o atrito do seu membro dentro de mim, ou o barulho dos nossos corpos chocando-se nada faziam para acalmar o meu tesão. Era como se nada fosse suficiente. Então, com a força renovada como se eu não tivesse acabado de ter três orgasmos, investi meu quadril – da melhor forma que pude – contra ele.

Entendendo que eu precisava dele, Edward investiu contra mim de volta. Rápido, forte e fundo. Como se ele estivesse cansado das estocadas lentas que fez por algum tempo.

E novamente meu corpo entrou em ebulição. Eu precisava dele. Eu precisava que ele gozasse. Eu precisava do seu prazer. Então comprimi minha intimidade, fazendo uma abertura menor e mais atritante para o seu membro.

"Assim. Assim," comandou enfiando-se em mim ainda mais violentamente. "Mantém." Urrou e a força do seu quadril contra o meu começava a machucar suavemente, mas nem em sonhos eu me arriscaria a dizer. Estava sentindo muito mais prazer do que dor. Então eu mantive. Invocando uma força fenomenal comprimi as minhas paredes internas até que senti seus dedos no meu clitóris. Novamente friccionando-o, beliscando e roçando.

Eu estava tão perto, tão absurdamente perto. As compressões das minhas paredes não eram mais forçadas. Eu estava _pulsante_.

Minha respiração vinha em ofegos enquanto meu coração disparava no meu peito. Minha barriga era invadida por um fogo gelado. Oh Deus, tão perto. Tão absurdamente perto.

Levantei a minha cabeça tentando olhar para cima. E a visão que tive foi suficiente para me levar ao meu quarto orgasmo seguido. Ver o seu membro entrando e saindo furiosamente de mim, seguido das suas bolas chocando-se contra meu clitóris e seus dedos trabalhando rapidamente no mesmo lugar foi suficiente para me fazer perder, mais uma vez, os sentidos. Então eu gozei.

Sem me preocupar com mais nada, me deixei levar. Ao longe ouvi alguns gemidos e grunhidos dele. Então suas estocadas, que já estavam descoordenadas, pararam. Ele estremeceu dentro de mim voltou a forçar seu membro. Uma, duas, três e quatro vezes.

"Isabella!" arfou e voltou a ficar parado. Suas pernas tremeram por um segundo, mas ele voltou a segurar firmemente meu quadril contra o dele.

Edward saiu de dentro de mim e eu voltei a estremecer com o atrito. Ele enrolou minhas pernas no seu quadril enquanto virava seu tronco para pegar alguma coisa.

Senti seu dedo penetrar a minha entrada e voltei a gemer baixinho.

"Tão molhada... se eu soubesse que você ficava assim não teria usado o lubrificante." Comentou e eu arfei, ansiosa em saber o que ele estava falando.

Ele retirou o dedo e rodeou o meu ânus. Eu estremeci e tencionei.

"Shiii... calma, minha Isabella. Confia em mim." Ele pediu e eu tentei voltar a relaxar.

Meu corpo estava tão gasto e mole por conta dos orgasmos que não consegui reagir quando algo extremamente gelado tocou a entrada do meu cú. E fez sem caminho.

Teria doído _muito_ mais se Edward não estivesse estimulando meu clitóris ou se o _intruso_ fosse grande, o que parecia não ser. Já vi _plugs_ anais de tamanhos embaraçosamente avantajados; este, pelo pouco que consegui ver, era bastante pequeno. Possivelmente o menor tamanho que eles tinham a oferecer.

Estava tão fraca que não me lembro muito dele me retirando do X, ou me levando para o banheiro onde me deu banho, ou da hora em que colocou um pijama bastante quente porque falou que o que eu trouxe era curto e fresquinho demais para eu usar durante a noite.

Ele estava apenas com uma calça de moletom e chinelos enquanto nos guiou para fora do quarto.

Edward abriu a porta do seu quarto e antes de fechá-la, virou-se para mim.

"Quatro orgasmos numa transa é um número razoavelmente bom, Isabella. Vamos ver quantos você vai conseguir me fazer atingir amanhã." Ele falou com uma voz relaxada enquanto percorria seus dedos pelos cabelos molhados. Eu acenei em concordância, já sentindo meu rosto corar. Ele olhou para baixo e chutou algo macio para mim. Acompanhei seu olhar e vi o travesseiro e cobertas que ele antes tinha colocado ali. Fechei os olhos, sentindo uma vontade de morrer, não porque dormiria no chão, mas porque isso foi uma lembrança que eu havia o decepcionado.

"Boa noite, Isabella."

"Boa noite, senhor..." sussurrei para a porta do seu quarto já fechada.

* * *

_N.a.: Boa noite! ;)_

_Vou começar pelo o que vocês mais querem. O endereço do grupo. _

_group1028304(arroba)groupsim . com _

_(não esqueçam de retirar os espaços antes e depois do ponto e substituir o 'arroba' ´pelo símbolo em questão)._

_Como funciona? Abram o MSN e adicionem esse endereço como se fosse um contato. E voilà, entraram no grupo da fic! Ah claro! Quem não tem MSN me mande as perguntas que faço à ela..._

_Pros que acompanhavam a fic pelo Orkut: Eu NÃO vou mais postar lá então eu sugiro que adicionem a fic no Story Alert – e se não possuem conta aqui, mas querem continuar lendo-a, que façam uma._

_Já entraram no site do Mestre da K?_

_Não!? Pf... não fazem ideia do que estão perdendo! Hehehehe_

_http:// www . mestreka . com/_

_(não esqueçam de retirarem os espaços)_

_Pra quem ainda não sabe, estou com uma fic nova. Chama-se Stupid. Dêem uma chance a ela? Eu realmente estou gostando. :)_

_Muito, muito, muito obrigada à Carol_Venancio por ter betado esse capítulo pra mim. Valeu, muchacha lôra! ;)_

_Bom bom bom... gostaram do capítulo?_

_Me digam o que acharam, ok?_

_Lou._


	12. Desmistificando

**Desmistificando**

_**Bella Swan**_

Estava com as costas e pescoço tão doloridos por ter passado a noite dormindo no chão que não consegui achar forças suficientes para me importar com as pontadas de dor na minha virilha; que apareciam com cada passo e faziam um choque – nada agradável – passar pelo meu corpo e parar no _plug_ anal que ele colocou ontem em mim.

Ou como a minha intimidade estava dolorida – me sentia como se tivesse acabado de perder a virgindade, o que era algo extremamente apagado na minha memória. Foi com um namoradinho da época do colégio e da forma mais clichê possível, fui deflorada em um hotel de beira de estrada na noite da minha formatura. Os três dias que passaram depois deste foram horríveis. Eu mal conseguia sentar. Se a dor no momento não tinha sido suficiente, nos dias seguintes foi ainda pior.

Estiquei minhas costas enquanto jogava a massa de panqueca na frigideira aquecida e em seguida mexia os bacons que estava fritando ao lado desta.

Aflita chequei a mesa pela terceira vez tentando me certificar que ela estava perfeita. Pratos, copos, talheres, cesta de frutas, jarra de suco, leiteira cheia, torradas e pães. Soltei uma respiração tremida enquanto depositava a última panqueca em cima das demais e levei o prato à mesa.

Assim que o barulho da louça tocou no vidro da mesa, ouvi um pigarrear. Meu corpo imediatamente tencionou, enquanto mantinha meus olhos fixos no prato branco.

Ele nada falou. Senti o calor do seu corpo passar por trás de mim enquanto ele mexia nas panelas. Cheirei queimado e antes que pudesse verificar, ouvi o barulho de água evaporando numa superfície quente – imaginando que ele provavelmente jogou a frigideira na pia e a molhou.

Respirei fundo preparando-me para uma reação dele. Edward nunca disse que queria que eu fizesse café da manhã, mas como acordei cedo demais e o _plug_ estava me incomodando, esperei que ele não tivesse se incomodado com a minha atitude.

"Bom dia, Isabella. Você tem permissão de falar livremente."

"Bom dia, senhor." Respondi sem mover-me da minha posição.

"Está confortável?"

Hesitei por um tempo. Por mais que quisesse dizer que estava para poder alegrá-lo, simplesmente não conseguia.

"Não, senhor." Respondi com a voz trêmula, baixa e bastante insegura.

Imediatamente senti o toque da sua mão no meu cóccix. Relaxei e lentamente soltei o pano que estava sendo espremido pelos meus dedos. Ele retirou meu cabelo do ombro e depositou um beijo casto na minha pele nua.

Minha mente lembrou que meu corpo estava completamente exposto e fez o melhor que podia para tentar cobri-lo. Um intenso rubor tomou meu rosto, ombros e seios enquanto minhas mãos escondiam-no suavemente.

"Na-na. Negativo, bonitinha." Ele disse num tom brincalhão, enquanto dava uma palmada fraca na minha bunda.

Fui incapaz de conter o sorriso, enquanto deixava meus braços caírem pesados ao lado do meu corpo; expondo-me conscientemente à ele.

Edward deu uma gargalhada suave e depositou um beijo no meu pescoço. Estremeci e imediatamente fui remetida à noite anterior, onde seus lábios fizeram muito mais do que simples beijos castos.

"Vem cá, querida. Vamos te deixar confortável." Disse, enquanto nos guiava para fora da cozinha. Por um segundo temi que a comida ficaria fria, mas optei por não pensar nisso.

"Não me lembro de ter pedido para você cozinhar o café da manhã." Ele afirmou tranquilamente. Concordei hesitantemente com a cabeça, fazendo meus cabelos passarem pelos ombros para esconder meu rosto. "Quer falar alguma coisa sobre isso?"

"S-só achei que como o senhor gostou tanto do jantar, talvez um café da manhã o agradasse. Me desculpe se _te_ incomodou, senhor. Nunca foi minha intenção."

"Eu sei que não." Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. "Mas não volte a fazer sem que eu peça ou me avise com antecedência. Eu poderia ter outros planos para essa manhã."

"O senhor tinha?" Estremeci com a idéia de ter voltado a decepcioná-lo.

"Não."

Concordei com a cabeça respirando profundamente em alívio.

"Senhor?"

Ele me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Deixei a roupa de cama no armário que estavam guardadas ontem, tudo bem?"

"Obrigado." Respondeu.

Já estávamos entrando no quarto que fizemos a sessão ontem quando meu corpo voltou a se tranqüilizar. Por uns instantes me senti hesitante sobre transar com ele de novo; afinal de contas eu estava extremamente dolorida e cansada.

"Se incline sobre a cadeira de surra." Apontou para um objeto de metal revestido por couro que tinha a forma de um triângulo com tábuas paralelas ao chão em ambos os lados – também revestidas em couro.

Aproximei, sem saber ao certo como me colocar no objeto.

"Me desculpe, Isabella." Ele segurou a minha mão e me aproximou do objeto. "Posicione os joelhos aqui e aqui." Apontou para as superfícies das pontas. "E agora inclina seu tronco." Depois que o fiz – com bastante dificuldade por causa das dores -, me percebi ajoelhada na _'cadeira de surra'_ com meus joelhos de cada lado do encosto central e minha barriga deitava no topo do '_V'_. "Pode descansar seus braços."

Alguns segundos se passaram até que ele voltasse a falar.

"Vou retirar o _plug_, Isabella. Você vai usar apenas a noite." Respirei um pouco aliviada ao saber que ele não me espancaria. "Vai doer um pouco." Explicou antes de lambuzar meu ânus com algo extremamente gelado. Estremeci e tencionei os músculos inconscientemente. "Quanto mais tensa você estiver, mais vai doer."

Respirei fundo tentando relaxar meu corpo. Subitamente sua mão subiu pela minha coxa, rodeou meu quadril e foi parar na virilha. Minha respiração acelerou, enquanto um calor se alastrava pelo meu corpo.

Seus dedos faziam carinhos lânguidos e morosos enquanto sua outra mão espalhava o que imagino ser lubrificante no meu ânus.

"Vamos lá, Isabella. Empina essa bundinha pra mim." Lamuriei quando seu dedo tocou, de uma maneira tão suave que quase não pude sentir, o meu clitóris. Arqueei as minhas costas enquanto abria as minhas pernas na maior angulação que o banco permitia. "Assim..." ele murmurou e eu senti, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos pressionaram no meu ponto mais necessitado com uma pressão maior, o _plug_ girar dentro de mim. Não era doloroso, apenas muito incômodo.

"Foca nessa minha mão," seus dedos fizeram movimentos circulares no meu clitóris, fazendo-me estocar contra eles. "Isso." Novamente senti o objeto ser puxado mais alguns centímetros.

Não vou mentir e dizer que não sentia o _plug_ com os movimentos mágicos dos seus dedos, mas estes causavam uma maravilhosa distração.

"Se deixa levar, Isabella."

Gemi quando seus dedos me deixaram, mas pouquíssimo tempo depois me penetraram por trás. A fricção deles era enlouquecedora, mas a falta deles no clitóris me frustravam, mas eu tive pouco tempo para raciocinar porque numa das estocadas ele certamente atingiu meu ponto G; minhas pernas tremeram e as paredes internas fecharam-se violentamente em seus dois dedos.

"Unng, Oh Deus! Aí. Aí. Por favor, aí!" e ele continuou.

Fechei fortemente os olhos quando uma onda de calor invadiu meu corpo inteiro, fazendo-o estremecer com o choque que me percorreu. Senti-o retirar mais um pouco o _plug_ e então uma sensação enorme de alívio me tomou quando o objetivo foi removido por completo. Eu estava completamente jogada no banco só apoiada pela barriga porque tanto os braços como pernas estavam fracas demais para dar suportar meu tronco.

Senti Edward usar algum lenço umedecido para limpar o lubrificante e então, subitamente, sua língua estava em mim.

Fechei firmemente os olhos ainda sentindo-me pulsante. Minha respiração, que começava a desacelerar, voltou à velocidade frenética para acompanhar as palpitações desenfreadas do meu coração. Mas antes que pudesse sentir o início de um novo orgasmo sua língua deixou meu clitóris, passou pela entrada da minha vagina e circulou o meu ânus.

O movimento totalmente erótico só serviu para fazer-me pulsar ainda mais forte para ele.

"Hum... gosta disso, Isabella?"

O ar quente que deixou seus lábios fez-me tremer em necessidade.

"Gosto, senhor. _Muito_." Me surpreendi com minha objetividade para falar. E como se sentisse que ele se afastaria como sempre fez, quase gritei quando seus lábios molhados entraram em contato com o meu clitóris sensível e pulsante.

Seu dedo voltou a penetrar minha _outra_ entrada, enquanto sua língua fazia movimentos sensuais nos meus lábios inferiores.

Eu sabia que não demoraria muito. Apesar de ter acabado de ter meu alívio, a sensação de ser duplamente penetrada era muito mais intensa do que eu já pude pensar. Seus dedos e língua estavam em sincronia dentro de mim.

Dentro e fora. Forte, rápido, lento e suave. _Intenso_.

Parecia que eu ia explodir de tanto prazer ao sentir Seus dedos em mim. Oh Deus, sua língua. E os lábios sugando meu nervo mais necessitado só colaboravam para que minhas pernas cedessem, não mais suportando o peso do meu corpo naquela cadeira de surra. Eu murmurava súplicas, estocava em necessidade e gritava pelo prazer, enquanto seus hábeis dedos faziam de mim uma enlouquecida mulher, apenas desejando seu alívio.

Subitamente ele desacelerou seus movimentos, fazendo-me urrar em frustração.

"Paciência, minha linda Isabella. Paciência." E com isso retirou seus dedos e boca de mim.

O surgimento de lágrimas nos cantos dos meus olhos foi incontrolável. Eu estava tão perto, tão absurdamente perto que a vontade de gritar era insuportável.

"Consegue se levantar?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos. Já tinha me conformado com a idéia de que meu orgasmo, mais uma vez, seria prorrogado.

Suspirei fundo, enquanto convencia meu corpo que tudo ficaria bem; que ele cuidaria das minhas necessidades da melhor maneira possível.

Concordei então, com um pouco de dificuldade por causa das dores musculares e me levantei.

Sem nada dizer, ele apenas me guiou para fora do quarto e depois para uma porta no fim do corredor.

"Este é o seu banheiro. Quero que você tome um banho. Tem banheira e chuveiro. Escolha o que quiser. Certo?"

_E o café da manhã?_

"Algum problema, Isabella?"

Neguei com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. "S-só o café da manhã."

"Vai continuar lá quando você acabar."

Concordei silenciosamente.

"Em até meia hora quero você de volta à cozinha. No armário," ele apontou com a cabeça para um jogo de armários abaixo da pia. "estão às toalhas, roupões e produtos de higiene. Sinta-se a vontade, mas não se esqueça o que penso de gozar sem a minha permissão."

E com isso ele foi embora.

Procurei desesperadamente por relógios, mas com minha busca fracassada achei melhor fazer tudo o que tinha para fazer bastante rápido.

Enchi a banheira – já que me ofereceram um relaxante banho de banheira, quem sou eu para discordar, certo? – e despejei um pouco do óleo de morango e alguns sais de banho. Pouco tempo depois já estava com um coque no alto da cabeça e completamente envolvida por bolhas. Fiquei na banheira até a água morna começar a esfriar. Foi um momento extremamente curto, mas bastante relaxante.

Quando me levantei e puxei a tampa do ralo da banheira, pude sentir que alguns músculos das minhas costas estavam um pouco mais relaxados e eu suspirei quando a toalha mais suave que já vi, tocou meu corpo; praticamente acariciando-o.

Como uma menina boba, abracei forte a toalha sentindo o cheirinho de amaciante, mas em seguida pendurei-a no seu suporte que ficava ao lado da gigantesca banheira que estava quase toda escoada.

Achei um roupão azul tão fofo quanto a toalha e me vesti nele, sentindo-me milhões de vezes mais confortável por ter meu corpo coberto.

Certifiquei-me que estava tudo nos seus devidos lugares e quando tive a confirmação, deixei o banheiro fechando a porta com um suave clique.

O cheiro de rabanada estava delicioso e me atingiu violentamente. E se não achava que estava com fome – porque o nervosismo de estar perto dele era grande demais -, sentir o cheirinho de canela era demais para meu estômago recentemente revolto.

A visão que tive ao entrar na cozinha foi de tirar a respiração. Ele estava apenas com a mesma calça de moletom, descalço e com um pano de prato jogado em cima do seu ombro. A maneira como ele estava à vontade ministrando as panelas e espátulas me fez imaginar o quão íntimo a uma cozinha ele estava.

"Você foi rápida." Ele afirmou e eu ofeguei. Achei que tinha sido bastante silenciosa ao entrar no cômodo, mas aparentemente não fui.

"E-eu não tinha relógio, senhor." Respondi sem saber se seu comentário foi positivo ou negativo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e minutos passaram-se até que ele voltasse a falar.

"Hoje você vai se sentar comigo porque temos assuntos a tratar, mas isso não será algo recorrente." Explicou enquanto despejava as panelas na pia e trazia um prato cheio com os deliciosos pãezinhos doces – conhecidos como torradas francesas ou rabanadas.

Ele olhou para o mesmo assento que ocupei na noite passada e eu fiz meu caminho, respeitando seu silencioso comando.

Notei que Edward serviu um prato com um pedaço pequeno de rabanada, e meio pão francês. No canto deste tinha uma fatia de queijo e um pouco de ovo mexido. E então colocou na minha frente.

"As frutas são à vontade, mas mantenha uma quantidade pequena de carboidrato."

Sua afirmativa natural me impressionou por uns instantes. Ele recomeçou a fazer um prato parecido com o meu, mas em maior quantidade.

Sentindo o orgulho começar a inflar meu peito olhei desafiadoramente para ele.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha ao me notar olhando. "Dormiu bem?" e o tom repreendedor não me passou despercebido.

Baixei a cabeça, sabendo que ele estava disposto a voltar a me castigar se eu não obedecesse aos seus comandos. E desta vez, ele regia a minha dieta.

Resignada, comecei a comer os conteúdos colocados à minha frente, enquanto ouvia-o fazer o mesmo da outra extremidade da mesa.

Nosso café da manhã foi longo e conversamos bastante sobre as minhas dúvidas, meus gostos e curiosidades. Disse das dores que estava sentindo e que a posição do sexo, apesar de bastante desconfortável, foi muito gostosa porque a adrenalina e medos constantes correndo no meu corpo fizeram-me ter um orgasmo muito mais violento.

Ele perguntou sobre minha dor nas costas por dormir no chão e quando voltou a perguntar qual quarto eu ia querer ficar, não hesitei em responder que era o mais próximo ao quarto que ele chamou de _'nosso'_.

Ele elogiou a minha comida e disse que quer que eu cozinhe para ele sempre que estiver na sua casa e eu concordei.

Ele me perguntou se eu gostava de coleiras e eu fui sincera ao dizer que não. Ele concordou com a cabeça, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis.

Depois conversamos sobre as vontades dele, e eu me surpreendi que a sua mais evidente fantasia era ver sua submissa completamente entregue à ele.

Ele falou sobre relacionamentos 24/7, e como não gostava de se engajar nestes. E quando o questionei sobre isso ele explicou que é vivenciar o BDSM vinte quatro horas por dia, nos sete dias da semana.

Ele disse que queria que eu tivesse um diário para escrever sobre as minhas atividades ao longo da semana e que o entregasse nos finais de semana.

Explicou que evitaria me contatar enquanto eu estivesse no trabalho, e para eu tentar fazer o mesmo, mas enfatizou que sempre que eu possuir alguma dúvida para recorrer a ele imediatamente.

Depois de algum tempo – quando já tínhamos acabado de comer – ele explicou que me quer praticando alguma atividade física pelo menos três vezes na semana e me urgiu ao 'meu' quarto.

Sem hesitar, levantei-me da cadeira, fazendo uma careta quando meus músculos doloridos reclamaram e, completamente torta, fui para o quarto.

Estava deitada há alguns minutos quando uma batida firme soou na porta. Convidei-o a entrar. Assim que se aproximou de mim, apoiou-se contra a parede e me olhou. Edward estava com uma camisa branca surrada, uma calça jeans folgada e chinelo de dedo.

"Venha aqui." Eu estava desconfortavelmente ao lado da cama e imediatamente cumpri seu comando.

Seus dedos passearam do meu pescoço à cintura, percorrendo cada centímetro de pele que ficava no caminho. Estremeci quando ele soltou o laço do roupão e o puxou para o chão. O vento frio de Chicago fez meus mamilos intumescerem e os pelos do meu corpo arrepiarem-se. Ou talvez tivesse sido o toque do Edward, eu não saberia dizer.

"Deite-se confortavelmente na cama, de cabeça para baixo."

Depois de devidamente deitada, coloquei minhas mãos debaixo do travesseiro – que apoiava a minha cabeça – e fechei os olhos.

Sua mão entrou em contato com as minhas costas nuas em uma carícia suave. Eu soltei um suspiro embaraçosamente alto, enquanto ele mantinha a leveza nos seus toques.

Pouco tempo depois, eras as dobras dos seus dedos que faziam movimentos circulares na extensão dos meus ombros e pescoço. Longe estava a suavidade, uma vez que seus movimentos eram firmes e precisos. Passou um longo tempo aplicando alguma pressão naquele lugar e eu sentia vontade de urrar de dor, porque definitivamente não era algo agradável. Era quase como se ele estivesse esticando, amassando e puxando todos os músculos do meu corpo. Mas então ele intercalava com movimentos mais suaves e com as palmas das suas mãos. Quase como se soubesse que eu estava sentindo dores e precisava de um alívio.

Ele entendia o que eu sentia talvez pela simples aceleração da minha respiração.

Não havia nada de erótico em seus movimentos ou nos sons que eu fazia, mas uma coisa era certa; eu me sentia segura. Pela primeira vez desde que o encontrei naquela festa BDSM me sentia completamente confortável em ficar na sua presença.

O que é no mínimo esquisito de se analisar já que fazia pouco mais de uma semana que nos conhecíamos. Eu não deveria estar tão à vontade completamente nua na frente de um homem que não só me castigou por mais de uma hora, como me fez dormir no chão duro e extremamente frio do seu apartamento.

Eu imaginava que ele seria capaz de fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas a certeza nunca era inteira. Afinal de contas, quando imaginaria que eu ficaria por mais de uma hora presa por correntes numa posição completamente desconfortável e vendada, ou que eu teria o privilégio de dormir numa cama simplesmente porque minha cabeça não foi capaz de raciocinar quando eu tinha meus olhos presos aos dele?

_Nunca_. Eu nunca desconfiaria que algo desse tipo aconteceria comigo, e ainda assim, mesmo tendo passado por isso, me sentia segura nos seus braços porque ele nunca demonstrou não querer nada além do meu bem.

Hoje pela manhã mesmo ele demonstrou que meu bem-estar estava acima do dele por duas vezes. A primeira quando ele retirou o _plug_ anal de mim. Poderia ter puxado sem ter me tranqüilizado ou sequer relaxado; mas não. Ele optou por me deixar completamente relaxada e desprendida de tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor – na sensação de dormência pós-orgasmo – para retirar aquele item. Ou ainda na cozinha, quando ele viu que eu fiz café da manhã sem ter avisado ou pedido à ele, e ainda assim – mesmo com todas as peças favoráveis a um outro castigo –, meu senhor optou por me explicar que isso não poderia se repetir e que só se o fizesse, o castigo aconteceria.

Ele explicou ainda que não gosta de aplicar punições tão severas quando às de ontem, e que definitivamente não é sádico; mas que para o relacionamento BDSM seja cumprido e respeitado algumas normas devem ser obedecidas. Eu, como submissa, deveria responder quando perguntada, calar quando ordenada, pensar quando solicitada e coisas desse tipo.

Ele aplicou uma espécie de óleo gelado e suas mãos começaram a fazer movimentos mais firmes na extensão das minhas costas; desde o cóccix à nuca. Eram movimentos retos e que me relaxaram sensivelmente.

Gemi com a sensação que percorreu meu corpo. Era um imenso alívio poder ter toda a tensão sendo exaurida através da sua massagem.

Quando seus dedos tocaram o meu pescoço eu fechei os olhos e me percebi entrando num estado de consciência semi-acordado. Onde ao mesmo tempo em que estava lúcida, estava sonhando.

Subitamente senti o contato da sua coxa no meu quadril. E imaginei que ele estivesse ajoelhado comigo entre suas pernas. Suas mãos passeavam pela parte inferior das minhas costas entrando sempre em contato com o topo das minhas nádegas.

O ato não sexual de antes, agora definitivamente não tinha mais essa conotação. Especialmente com a respiração quente e pesada dele tocando o meu rosto.

Abri meus olhos e movi meu pescoço de modo que conseguisse observá-lo – da melhor maneira possível – e arfei quando vi seu rosto extremamente perto do meu. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, sua mão que estava no meu cóccix, descaradamente desceu para a minha bunda. E a massageou.

Tentei suprimir o gemido, mas o olhar que ele me lançou foi suficiente para permitir que o som deixasse meus lábios.

_Por favor, mais._

Ele se afastou do meu rosto, sentando nas minhas coxas, enquanto mantinha seu olhar fixo no movimento dos seus dedos – que apertavam a minha pele.

Meu corpo, como se esquecesse quem o comanda, arqueou minhas costas e empinou a minha bunda.

_Oh Deus, por favor, mais._

Seus dedos ainda lambuzados com o óleo entraram pelo espaço entre as minhas nádegas e eu gemi alto quando senti as pontinhas deles tocarem-me tão perto das minhas duas entradas.

"Empina a sua bundinha, Isabella." Comandou passando seus dedos por ambas as entradas – sem propriamente penetrá-las.

Ele voltou a ajoelhar-se na cama – ainda comigo entre suas pernas –, dando-me espaço para empinar minha bunda.

Assim que o fiz, senti seu dedo dentro da minha entrada completamente molhada.

"Molhada." Repetiu o que minha mente acabara de dizer.

Seu dedo abandonou-me e penetrou lenta e tortuosamente a outra entrada.

"Muito quente." Disse ao mesmo tempo em que o dedo da sua outra mão penetrou minha entrada negligenciada.

Virei meus olhos quando senti ambos dedos entrando e saindo de mim em movimentos sincronizados. Um entrava, o outro saía; um entrava o outro saía.

Antes que sequer pudesse começar a sentir o frio na barriga que desencadearia as sensações do orgasmo, ambos estavam fora de mim.

Um muxoxo de frustração deixou meus lábios ao mesmo tempo que o calor do seu corpo deixou o meu.

"No _nosso_ quarto em dez minutos." Sua voz estava levemente mais grave, acusando sua excitação, mas nem um pouco menos dominante – o que me fez roçar, da maneira mais suave possível, minhas pernas buscando a fricção que ele ainda não deu.

Rapidamente ele estava fora do quarto. Pressionei meu rosto do travesseiro de penas e gritei completamente frustrada.

Deus! Por que eu cismava em confiar tanto em um homem que insistia em me deixar no abismo de excitação.

Me xinguei mais uma vez por não ter trazido um relógio, e me certifiquei de ter um comigo na semana que vem para não mais precisar passar por estes inconvenientes.

Suspirei profundo algumas vezes e quando senti meu corpo começar a relaxar corri para o banheiro para fazer minha higiene pessoal. E tão rápido quanto entrei, saí. Ao voltar para o quarto notei o roupão que tinha usado caído ao chão. Ponderei por alguns segundos se deveria colocar ou não, mas como ele não falou nada do tipo, achei melhor permanecer nua.

Fiz meu caminho até o quarto que ficava ao lado do corredor e não consegui suprimir o frio na minha barriga e coração disparado - claros sintomas de ansiedade e nervosismo -, quando girei a maçaneta da porta.

Ao entrar notei que o lugar estava vazio. As correntes estavam novamente baixas, tocando em um apoio de pés bastante alto e quadrangular que estava em frente a uma poltrona de couro escuro. Em frente à mesa de metal – que suportava uma sacola preta – tinha um travesseiro fino no chão. Fiz meu caminho para lá e ajoelhei no travesseiro, deixando minhas mãos penderem ao lado do meu corpo e baixando a cabeça, exatamente como me foi instruído no documento de _word_ que ele tinha me entregado naquela quarta feira onde nos encontramos em seu escritório.

Pouquíssimo tempo depois, ele entrou no quarto e se prostrou na minha frente. Pela minha posição só conseguia ver que seus pés e canelas estavam nus. Talvez estivesse com uma bermuda... eu não poderia dizer.

Senti sua mão no meu cabelo acariciando-o.

"Você quer estar aqui comigo, Isabella?"

"Sim. Sim, _meu_ senhor."

"Mostre."

Sem saber se poderia olhar para ele, apenas inclinei meu corpo para frente e beijei o topo da sua canela; a parte do seu corpo que estava na minha frente.

"Por favor, me deixe te mostrar como quero estar aqui com o senhor."

"Fique a vontade."

E eu fiquei. Toquei seus calcanhares com minhas mãos enquanto subi minhas carícias até seus joelhos. Repetindo o gesto com meus lábios. Assim que estava novamente com as costas eretas notei que ele não só estava completamente nu, como também duro como pedra.

Olhei para ele por baixo das minhas sobrancelhas pedindo, silenciosamente, para chupá-lo. Ele respirou fundo e enterrou sua mão nos meus cabelos e então guiou minha cabeça até seu membro necessitado.

Sua outra mão estava segurando a base do seu membro, deixando-me pouco dele para mim, mas evidenciando que ele queria que eu chupasse apenas a parte 'livre'.

Foquei minha boca na sua glande. Lambendo, chupando, delicadamente passando os dentes e beijando. Sua mão nunca deixou meus cabelos, enquanto estocava dentro de mim. Não muito tempo depois que comecei, ele saiu de dentro de mim.

"Hoje não vou te deixar engolir meu gozo."

Sua frase era simples e bastante clara. Normalmente eu não me sentiria ofendida por isso porque apesar de adorar chupar, o gosto do esperma definitivamente não é bom. Sempre engulo porque acho injusto para o homem o fato que ele não tem a escolha de cuspir o gozo da mulher, mas se eles não querem gozar na minha boca, eu nunca me opus.

Entretanto, com Edward foi completamente diferente.

Me sentia como se tivesse acabado de receber um tapa no rosto, algum tipo de castigo e eu nem fazia idéia do motivo. Ouvir sua voz gentil dizer que não gozaria na minha boca fez meu estômago cair no pé e uma onda de náusea me atingir forte.

"Levante-se." Sua voz comandou ao longe. Fiz como mandou, ainda mantendo minha cabeça baixa. Agora, todavia, lutava para manter as lágrimas dentro dos meus olhos – que já estavam extremamente úmidos.

Um longo espaço de tempo passou e foi só quando a lágrima desobediente caiu dos meus olhos direto para o chão, que senti seu dedo debaixo do meu queixo, levantando-o.

"Se você conseguir se comportar direitinho, amanhã é seu."

Aos olhos de qualquer um suas palavras seriam pervertidas e repugnantes, mas aos meus eram nada mais do que um voto de confiança que me dava. E esperança. _Muita_ esperança.

Sorri completamente exultante.

Ele pegou a minha mão e nos guiou para aquele apoio para pés que tinha visto mais cedo. Com um suave empurrão no meu ombro, me disse que me queria sentada.

"Vou te fuder hoje numa posição que me persegue desde o dia que te vi encostada naquela parede bebendo aquele Cosmo."

Lamuriei baixinho enquanto sentia o couro gelado tocar minha bunda. Ele pegou uma corda que estava dentro da sacola preta de cima da mesa e amarrou meus pulsos nas minhas canelas. Firme.

Pela primeira vez em anos, agradeci, verdadeiramente às aulas de ioga.

E tenho certeza que cairia no chão se sua barriga não estivesse servindo de apoio para a minha cabeça.

Ele não demorou muito para prender os cabos de metal ao gancho que tinha nas cordas. Então senti minhas pernas elevarem-se mais, me expondo por completo à ele.

Edward segurou meus ombros e me colocou reta e depois afastou-se para mexer na engrenagem dos cabos – que ficava no chão, perto da parede. Novamente senti minhas pernas sendo elevadas e, apesar de não muito confortável, ficava mais fácil sentar ereta. Depois ele também amarrou minhas costas – mas não era com uma corda, era um couro acolchoado na parte de dentro, que envolvia minha barriga inteira e tinha um gancho atrás.

O olhar concentrado dele e o vento gelado batendo na minha intimidade extremamente quente não faziam nada para aliviar minha necessidade por ele; na verdade, só aumentavam.

Sentir seu membro estremecendo quando, não propositalmente, tocava em alguma parte do meu corpo, só me fazia pulsar e desejar que ele já estivesse enterrado profundamente em mim.

Aparentemente uma eternidade depois disso, ele soltou um suspiro e me urgiu olhar para ele.

"Tem idéia de quão fundo vou estar em você?"

Neguei suavemente com a cabeça, já sentindo mais uma onda de necessidade me atingir.

Ele lambeu os lábios e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Então sentou na poltrona na minha frente e encarou fixamente meus seios e depois minha intimidade. Observei seu pomo de adão subir e descer enquanto respirações cada vez mais rápidas por ele eram dadas.

Seu rosto estava tingido de rosa enquanto meu corpo inteiro era pintado do tom mais escarlate que meu corpo conseguia produzir.

Eu não faço idéia do motivo dele estar me encarando tão diretamente, mas a sensação de ter seus olhos em mim _queimava_.

Então ele levantou, parou na minha frente e se inclinou tomando meus lábios no dele.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado contra seus lábios, enquanto sentia suas mãos segurando meu rosto. Sua boca era gentil. Carícias eram trocadas num beijo quase que casto. Seus polegares acariciavam minhas bochechas enquanto seus lábios passeavam pelos meus.

A ansiedade que eu sentia foi lentamente dando lugar à excitação porque por mais lânguidos que seus beijos fossem, não deixavam de serem eróticos.

Fechei forte meus olhos quando a necessidade de roçar minhas pernas tornou-se insuportável. Uma das suas mãos deixou meu rosto, mas nem me preocupei em imaginar para onde ela foi.

Seus lábios agora eram mais impacientes, demandantes, necessitados. E os meus estavam mais do que contentes em responder suas expectativas. Os dele puxavam, mordiam e sugavam; os meus acariciavam, chupavam e pressionavam.

Não era uma batalha, era uma dança. Eu seguia sua liderança com meus próprios movimentos e ele cedia aos meus. Éramos iguais naquele beijo. Ambos precisando daquilo.

Antes que pudesse fazer outra coisa, a mão desaparecida surgiu, trazendo consigo um vibrador que foi colocado na minha intimidade no mesmo momento em que a língua dele, pela primeira vez naquele dia, tocou meu lábio inferior.

Quando ofeguei por causa da vibração intensa do objeto, ele enfiou sua língua entre meus lábios.

Sua mão que acariciava meu rosto, foi pra minha nuca trazendo-me mais para ele, ao passo que virava seu rosto para aprofundar o beijo.

Nossos lábios se encontravam de maneira violenta, rápida, forte e completamente necessitava. Eu sugava sua língua, ele os meus lábios. Eu lambia sua boca, ele mordia a minha. Era uma tortura enlouquecidamente deliciosa.

O vibrador me tocava suavemente e tudo o que eu queria fazer era enfiá-lo dentro de mim. Meu cérebro não estava raciocinando da maneira normal, então fiz questão de elucidar o que pensava através dos meus lábios. A única parte do meu corpo não restringida. E ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer, mas tomou o _seu_ tempo com meus lábios. A intensidade do beijo nunca diminuiu. Era como se ele estivesse tentando testar os meus limites, que devo admitir, estavam na ponta do abismo.

A pontinha gelada do vibrador circulava a pele ao redor do meu clitóris, mas nunca o tocava. Da mesma forma que fazia com a minha entrada, mas nunca penetrava.

Parecia que uma eternidade passou enquanto ele me testava, me provava, me examinava; mas a verdade é que poderia ter passado poucos minutos, mas a minha mente excitada demais não tinha mais noção alguma de tempo.

Sentia minhas paredes pulsando, mas mais uma vez, antes que eu pudesse sentir as sensações do orgasmo, ele retirou o objeto de mim. Mas meus beijos continuavam impacientes, implorativos.

E ele continuava a compreender todas as minhas necessidades, sem nada fazer para aplacá-las.

Ele separou nossos lábios e eu soltei um muxoxo quando sua língua não mais estava na minha.

Edward voltou para a engrenagem dos cabos e eu me senti sendo suspensa. Minha bunda não mais estava sentada no apoio de pés de couro e a adrenalina correu pelo meu corpo ao sentir todos os meus músculos sendo puxados pela posição. Doía. Bastante, mas nada que me fizesse sentir necessidade de usar a palavra de segurança. Ele voltou para a minha frente e posicionou o apoio para pés um pouco mais para trás e então trouxe a poltrona mais para frente, deixando-me entre esta e o apoio.

Então ele voltou para as engrenagens e me abaixou um pouco, deixando-me praticamente alinhada ao assento da poltrona.

Edward sentou na poltrona, abriu o pacote de camisinha e a rolou no seu membro, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus. Depois foi para a beirada da poltrona e apoiou seus pés no apoio. Em seguida levou seus braços para trás, e apoiou nos encostos laterais da poltrona e flexionou-os, como se estivesse fazendo uma flexão invertida.

Franzi minha sobrancelha sem entender muito bem o que ele estava fazendo, mas quando levantou seu corpo e tocou a cabecinha do seu membro na minha intimidade senti meus olhos arregalarem e uma nova onda de necessidade me atingir.

Então mais uma vez ele usou seus braços para elevar seu quadril, e agora toda a glande estava dentro de mim. Por pouco tempo. Mas logo voltou a estocar, e dessa vez foi tudo. Tenho para mim que esse foi o mais fundo que já esteve.

Gemi por entre os dentes quando suas estocadas ficaram rápidas. Os músculos dos seus ombros e braços tencionando, e os da barriga de constringindo eram demais para a minha situação. Senti-me pulsante. E quando uma careta tomou o rosto dele não tive mais forças para controlar finalmente o orgasmo que já queria me atingir desde cedo.

Ele não estava nem perto do seu alívio. Seu ritmo continuou na mesma velocidade e intensidade. Era rápido, fundo e tão satisfatório. Seus olhos estavam fechados e os lábios semi-abertos. A respiração era rápida e ofegante e seus músculos ainda gritavam contra a sua pele, pela maneira com a qual estocava em mim.

Eu não sei dizer se foi porque o ritmo dele era intenso há um tempo ou se era a visão de vê-lo tão entregue, mas antes que conseguisse me recuperar do primeiro orgasmo já estava sentindo a onda de um novo se aproximar. Meus dedos das mãos apertaram os meus pés – que também estavam com os dedos curvados -, enquanto minhas costas arquearam ao máximo que as cordas permitiram e minhas pernas tremeram violentamente.

Eu sentia minha intimidade pulsar e encharcar-se para ele; e não havia absolutamente nada que eu pudesse ou quisesse fazer contra isso.

E assim ele ficou. Seus músculos me provocando, ao passo que seu pau dentro de mim enlouquecia-me. E ele estava insaciável, passando de estocadas rápidas e curtas para lentas e _muito_ profundas.

Então ele saiu de mim e levantou-se. Suas mãos trabalharam rápido na corrente que segurava minhas pernas para libertarem-nas. Então ele liberou minhas mãos e me sentou no apoio de pés, enquanto trabalhava no gancho das minhas costas. Eu ainda tinha corda nos pulsos, tornozelos e o couro na barriga.

Sorri quando ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, entre as minhas pernas; mas o olhar lotado de luxúria que ele me lançou foi suficiente para me fazer engolir em seco e retirar o sorriso de pós-orgasmo do meu rosto.

Suas mãos quentes apertaram minhas coxas e nossos olhares ainda faiscavam numa mesma direção. Subitamente ele levantou e me trouxe para o seu colo, envolvendo minhas pernas na sua cintura. Ele me colocou na mesa e com uma pressão suave abaixo do meu pescoço, me fez deitar na mesa. Minhas pernas ainda estavam envolvidas na sua cintura e eu estremeci quando senti seu pau tocar a minha bunda.

O olhar aterrorizado que lancei a ele deve ter sido suficiente para explicar o meu temor.

_Não agora. Por favor, não agora._

Ele não me olhou, mas desenrolou minhas pernas da sua cintura, pendendo-as na extremidade da mesa. Mexeu na sacola preta que ainda estava na mesa e retirou um prendedor de mamilos. Estremeci, lembrando das sensações que eles me causaram ontem.

Edward então me olhou. Sem nada falar, trouxe-me mais para a extremidade da mesa – deixando minha bunda de fora – e se inclinou na minha direção, abocanhando meus mamilos que estavam extremamente intumescidos. Arqueei minhas costas, oferecendo-me a ele, quando mais uma vez a sensação de calor e frio tomou minha barriga. Era mais lenta a construção deste orgasmo, mas ainda estava lá.

"Oh Deus," respirei quando ele mordeu um mamilo ao mesmo tempo que plugou um dos prendedores no meu botão rosado. "Uuuung," gemi por entre os dentes quando ele repetiu a ação no outro.

Ele levou a corrente aos seus dentes e a prendeu ali, enquanto com a outra mão guiou sua intimidade até meus lábios inferiores, provocando-me. Ficou assim por tempo demais. E quando achei que não aguentaria a intensidade do nosso momento, ele puxou a corrente com seus dentes e penetrou-me.

Joguei a cabeça pra trás, enquanto enterrava minhas unhas nas palmas das minhas mãos.

Ele levantou minha perna esquerda e posicionou-a em cima do seu ombro suado. Fechei os olhos com a intensidade dos seus movimentos e gemi sofregamente quando senti suas bolas tocarem minha bunda.

_Era demais._

Durante muito tempo ele manteve um ritmo lento em suas estocadas, mas eventualmente acelerou-as. Ele necessitava do seu alívio tanto quanto eu.

Quando finalmente ouvi seu grunhido de alívio e senti seu membro estremecer dentro de mim, já tinha comprimido sua intimidade mais duas vezes; calculando, desde o meu primeiro quando ele retirou o _plug_, quatro orgasmos em menos de seis horas.

_Não que eu estivesse contando._

O dia passou mais ou menos da mesma forma que a manhã. Ele pediu para que eu fizesse o almoço e quando sentamos juntos à mesa, conversamos. Tirei mais dúvidas, ele fez colocações importantíssimas que fez meu peito inflar. Orgulho e confiança. Eu não o conhecia, mas a sensação de ver um homem tão seguro do que pensa na minha frente só podia instigar algo desse tipo. E respeito. Agora, mais do que nunca o olhava com olhos muito mais diferentes.

Foi quando estávamos fazendo o jantar – _juntos _– e ele me disse que um dominante nunca é superior a uma submissa e que esta comanda as rédeas de uma relação BDSM, que eu me percebi completamente aliviada por ter aceitado fazer parte dessa relação. Sempre houve uma pontada de dúvida na minha mente quanto ao que eu estava fazendo. Rosalie cansou de me dizer que não é seguro entrar numa relação desse tipo sem que antes se conhecesse bem a outra parte; explicava que era perigoso e existem muitas pessoas fajutas no meio, e eu concordo, veementemente. Mas não consigo deixar de imaginar que tive sorte em encontrar um _senhor_ que não só sabe o que está fazendo, como me respeita como igual.

Naquela noite, quando deitei na cama do quarto que ele disse ser meu, pensei em tudo o que vivenciamos naquele dia. Eu cozinhei, ele lavou a louça e conversamos. Muito. O sexo é maravilhoso, mas saber que nossa relação não estava apenas pautada nele também me fez sentir uma pontada de alívio. Ele me mostrou a importância de tudo o que estávamos vivendo, na aplicação da minha vida fora do BDSM, à vida baunilha, como ele nomeou. Disse que essa nossa relação me traria mais paciência, compreensão dos meus arredores, o aprendizado de confiar em alguém e colocar o outro acima de você, num claro sinal de humildade, e sentir-se satisfeito com isso.

Sorri, quando senti a exaustão do dia me atingir e meu corpo reclamar do cansaço de _doze _orgasmos. Então sorri lembrando-me dos _seis_ dele.

_Não que eu estivesse contando._

_

* * *

_

**N.a.: Estou de volta. Um pouquinho bêbada e com algumas notícias.**

**Vou arrancar logo o band-aid, ok? Vou demorar mais do que costumo para postar aqui porque estou participando de um projeto de fanfics e tenho que me focar lá.**

**Se quiserem conhecer a fic em questão é a: La mia Bella donna. Já está no perfil e vou quotar um trechinho pra vocês.**

_Como uma pessoa que não aceita bem críticas vai se portar quando, diante dele, a primeira mulher que o fez se auto-avaliar volta a cruzar seu caminho?_

_Edward é um_Chef_renomado na culinária italiana e possui um passado que o persegue._

_Bella é uma professora universitária de literatura que foi recém-contratada para trabalhar como crítica de culinária._

_Duas pessoas nada parecidas, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente conectadas vão, subitamente, se reencontrar._

**Milhões de 'obrigadas' para a Carol_Venancio por ter betado esse capítulo. Sem você tenho certeza que o pessoal teria uma dificuldade escrota pra me entender. :)**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que tenha sido pouco mais esclarecedor do universo BDSM. Minha única pretensão aqui é desmistificar a ideia que BDSM é algo promíscuo e ruim; e ah sim quebrar a ideia que Dominantes não tem coração também é um objetivo. Eles tem, e na maioria das vezes é um muito grande. ;)**

**Passem na LMBD e me digam o que acharam do capítulo.**

**Lou.**


	13. Compromisso

_**Compromisso**_

**Edward Masen**

Todas as cadeiras de mogno e revestidas em veludo que circulavam a mesa da sala de reuniões estavam ocupadas por bundas gordas.

Investidores.

Não existia nada que me irritasse mais do que pessoas completamente desconhecidas que, por terem uma conta bancária tão recheada quanto à bunda, achavam que poderiam dar opiniões estúpidas quando ao meu negócio. O ponto é que eu era um empresário há pouco tempo sim - não existe nem como negar -, mas as porras dos _MBAs_ que cursei não foram a troco de nada, o meu rosto sendo estampado em umas revistas como um empresário jovem em ascensão em Chicago, também não era à toa.

Eu sabia o que _diabos_ estava fazendo; mas aparentemente esses homens discordavam. E já que eu um dia dependi da merda do dinheiro deles para abrir meus estabelecimentos, hoje tinha que abaixar a cabeça e fingir que pondero o que dizem.

A verdade é que não existe nada que possa fazer-me aceitar as idéias deles, especialmente quando estão tentando transformar a minha boate num bar _lounge_.

Pro inferno com isso.

Foi em cima da casa noturna que fiz meu nome na minha vida baunilha e na BDSM. Foi através dela que consegui os contatos mais fortes do meio e por causa dela eu sou alguém tão respeitado. As pessoas sabem que eu não estou no universo para brincadeira, ou para _foder_ com uma mulherzinha gostosa e depois de uns dias voltar a minha vida. Eu vivo o BDSM diariamente, mesmo sem estar em uma sessão ou cena. Eu penso, ajo e falo como o Edward Masen, mas isso não signifique que o Dominante suma porque o que eu faço não é um ato. Ambas facetas existem em mim. Empresário e Dominante.

O tom monótono da voz irritadiça do investidor sentado a minha esquerda ficou definitivamente mais alta. Portanto decidi parar de pensar na minha vida e focar naquela reunião que, se tudo desse certo, estaria caminhando para seu fim.

"Eu compreendo a sua preocupação, Aro." Falei com uma voz suave, enquanto fitava seus olhos.

Demonstrar confiança é a melhor ação que uma pessoa pode tomar enquanto estiver em uma posição que, de alguma forma, demonstre liderança.

Eu podia ter me desligado completamente dessa reunião e, por este motivo, não fazer idéia dos assuntos em pauta; mas de uma coisa estava certo, Aro estava insatisfeito em como eu estava guiando o _meu_ estabelecimento e é possível que tenha passado os últimos minutos tentando me convencer que eu também deveria estar insatisfeito.

É bem verdade que ter seu nome ligado a uma _boate de fetiche_ não costuma ser algo bem visto na sociedade norte-americana extremamente retrógrada, ou aos olhos dos seus pais, avós e parentes; mas essa era uma realidade a qual tinha optado por e definitivamente não havia trocado de idéia. Especialmente porque alguns executivos acham que eu deveria.

"Não acho que compreenda, Masen. Se compreendesse estaria presente não só de corpo nesta reunião." Ele tinha a voz dura e extremamente ácida.

Sorri internamente, enquanto meneava a cabeça em concordância.

"Me desculpe por isso," admiti sabendo que negar seria inútil, "mas o senhor sabia que eu não estava completamente disponível para esta reunião hoje." Afirmei, relembrando-o do meu pedido de adiamento da mesma.

"Oh sim, meu jovem. Sei também que não está disponível para essa reunião há três semanas." Ele rebateu.

Exalei o ar que estava preso na minha garganta e esperei que a frustração dessa conversa passasse.

"O senhor quer a minha presença? Tudo bem. Isso aqui é uma reunião de fachada." Falei encarando, intencionalmente, os outros catorze executivos que rodeavam a mesa.

"Senhor Masen," Caius, o senhor que sentava a minha direita e na frente do Aro, tentou interromper. Fechei os olhos enquanto levantava uma mão, sinalizando-os para não me interromperem.

"O fato é que estes homens que estão perto de mim na cabeça da mesa, os diretores da Volturi Inc., não admitem o fato que a minha casa noturna é, durante dois dias na semana, uma casa de fetiche. Uma casa para casais que vivem o BDSM. Eles simplesmente admitem a naturalidade de pessoas jogadas na calçada da minha boate de quinta a domingo porque estavam bêbados demais para sequer respeitar um ambiente público e, portanto foram expulsos pelos seguranças, mas são incapazes de entender que a terça e quartas feiras abrigam pessoas dispostas a realizar fetiches e que, diferente dos outros, compreendem o real significado da palavra respeito para consigo e o próximo."

Heidi, a minha assistente pessoal, entrou na sala naquele momento gesticulando para meu celular pessoal. Quando sinalizei pedindo alguns minutos, ela retirou-se do ambiente e eu voltei a falar.

"O ponto, meus caros, é que estou aqui disposto a dar-lhes escolhas. Aceitem o fato que a _Breaking Dawn_," e a palavra saiu cuspida porque eu detestava o fato deles terem conseguido me convencer que atrelar meu nome a estabelecimentos meus não era propício para os negócios, "continuará sendo uma casa de fetiches durante dois dias na semana, ou simplesmente retirem o dinheiro que depositaram nela." Impulsionei as palmas das minhas mãos na mesa e levantei-me da cadeira. Todos estavam silenciosos e encarando-me, sem saberem ao certo o que dizer.

"Já que o assunto está resolvido, gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos e anunciar que, infelizmente não poderei acompanhá-los no _coffee break*_ porque, como já foi explicitado, sou um homem ocupado e com muitos afazeres. Boa tarde aos senhores e, por favor, avise a minha secretária ou encaminhe-me um e-mail elucidando-me a decisão que será tomada pelos senhores."

E com um aceno polido de cabeça, retirei-me da sala de reuniões sem voltar a olhar para trás, com costas eretas e cabeça erguida.

"Senhor Masen." Heidi cumprimentou de trás da sua mesa, enquanto estendia sua mão que segurava o celular, junto de um papel. "Isabella Swan." Respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa.

"Deixou algum recado?" Perguntei, com as sobrancelhas unidas em preocupação, notando a chamada já desconectada.

"Só pediu para o senhor ligar para ela. Disse que não era urgente."

"Certo. Obrigado. Qualquer ligação pode repassar para a minha sala, mas suspenda as minhas demais reuniões de hoje."

"Sim senhor."

Rapidamente fechei a porta da minha sala atrás de mim e me apoiei na mesa, esticando minhas pernas na frente do corpo e cruzando os tornozelos. Retirei o paletó, apoiando-o nas costas da minha cadeira, enquanto discava os números estranhos que Heidi me passara como os da Isabella.

"Swan." A voz doce da _minha_ Isabella respondeu no primeiro toque.

"Oi, Isabella. Sou eu, Edward."

"O-oi." E por algum motivo completamente desconhecido ela gaguejou.

"Está tudo bem?"

"S-sim, senhor." Ela respondeu pouco mais firme.

"Você está podendo falar? Está ocupada?"

"Estou podendo falar sim, só me dê um minuto, por favor."

"Lógico." Concordei, relaxando mais na minha mesa.

Um barulho de algo quebrando aguçou a minha atenção e eu fiquei extremamente agoniado por não estar em uma vídeo-conferência.

"Pronto." Ela respondeu ofegante.

"O que foi isso?"

"A bosta do telefone da minha sala. O fio estava enrolado."

"Você se machucou?"

"Não, não, obrigada pela preocupação, mas estou bem, senhor."

Sorri ao ouvir a palavra de respeito deixar os lábios dela em um sussurro.

"Minha assistente disse que você ligou."

"É... Aconteceram uns imprevistos e eu não estarei em Chicago esse final de semana."

"Certo. Quando você volta?"

"No meio da semana que vem."

"E você vai por agora?"

"Sim... Amanhã no meio da tarde." Sua voz parecia cansada e eu não consegui evitar a curiosidade.

Quando a questionei o que estava acontecendo ela foi clara e concisa ao explicar que sua mãe tinha conhecido um jogador de basebol há pouco mais de dois meses e teriam um casamento relâmpago em Phoenix no sábado pelo anoitecer. Sorri com o tom jovial dela ao contar que sua mãe a convidou para ser a _made of honor__*_ e, portanto, ela teria que voar para a cidade quente demais para agilizar os preparativos do casamento.

"Posso te ver antes de ir?" Perguntei, porque o nosso acordo era restringido aos finais de semana, e vê-la em uma terça ou quarta feiras teria que ser uma escolha dela.

"Estava contando com isso." Ela suspirou e eu me perguntei o que estaria acontecendo no escritório dela.

"Que horas você sai do trabalho?"

"Às 18 horas."

"Te espero na minha casa às 19:30."

"Sim senhor." Ela respondeu com um tremor na voz que eu já reconhecia como antecipação.

Sem mais nada falar, desliguei o telefone e sentei na minha cadeira. Apoiei os pés na mesa, com um sorriso babaca no rosto, enquanto planejava o que aconteceria nesta noite; depois de duas semanas sem conseguir vê-la, parece que o destino finalmente voltou a nos unir.

Pensar nas duas semanas afastados fez me lembrar daquele nosso primeiro final de semana juntos. E pensar nisso, me deixou duro. Dolorosamente duro.

Fechei os olhos firmemente, enquanto apalpava meu pau crescente, desavergonhadamente, por cima da calça. Não estava me masturbando, só aliviando um pouco a tensão _dele. _Senti um arrepio correr minha espinha ao lembrar-me de como foi acordá-la no dia seguinte. Ela demorou a perceber que as carícias nas suas costas eram feitas pela minha mão, mas acordou em um sobressalto quando sentiu a umidade da minha boca acariciando seu pescoço.

Naquele dia eu fui dormir extremamente assado e cansado para caralho. Eu tinha certeza que não ia conseguir foder a bucetinha dela por algum tempo porque, puta que pariu, a mulher conseguiu me fazer gozar seis vezes. Espaçadamente, mas ainda assim. Seis vezes. O ponto é que quando acordei ainda de madrugada para mijar, notei meu pau relativamente duro – efeito matinal -, mas não houve sono no mundo que acalmasse-o. Ou seja, acordei excitado para caralho e maluco para meter nela até voltar a ficar exausto. Era viciante. Absurdamente viciante.

A maneira que as paredes dela prendiam meu pau e a textura e suavidade daquela pele vermelhinha demais eram suficientes para fazer meu corpo sentir-se recuperado e exigir mais um pouco daquilo que só o centro entre as pernas dela podia me proporcionar.

Ou talvez o cu dela também possa me proporcionar uma foda gostosa. Apertei o meu membro mais forte quando alcancei a glande e comecei a esfregá-lo languidamente, enquanto minha mente projetava imagens do dia – não muito distante – em que eu me enterraria naquela bundinha empinada e branquinha.

Puxei o ar pelos dentes quando senti um frio – instaurado nas minhas partes baixas – começar a espalhar até os extremos do meu corpo. Minha cabeça criativa demais começou a imaginá-la gemendo de dor e prazer ao sentir-me rasgando sua entrada virgenzinha. Até o talo. E então tirando de modo que só a cabeça – que estaria completamente pulsante – permanecesse. Voltaria a penetrá-la lentamente até que ela acostumasse-se completamente com meu tamanho e então a sentiria rebolando contra meu pau, implorando que eu voltasse a meter fundo como sei bem que ela gosta.

O barulho do interfone no meu telefone me fez grunhir alto.

"Masen."

"A distribuidora de bebidas está na linha dois."

"Pode repassar."

Depois de uma conversa irritante com um filho da puta que queria alterar os preços do nosso contrato, desliguei o telefone com raiva. Só pra notar que meu pau ainda estava duro.

"Caralho!" – exclamei olhando para baixo.

**Bella Swan**

Eu juro que já fazia mais de duas horas que tinha olhado para o relógio, mas ele não tinha movido nem metade de uma!

Não faço idéia de quem esteja pregando a peça em mim, mas quem quer que seja está com sucesso porque, por Deus, a ansiedade aumentava a cada número avançado na hora.

Meu pé batia repetidamente no chão de madeira da minha sala pequena demais, enquanto eu contava as ranhuras da madeira do porta-retratos que estava na minha mesa. A foto era de uma Bella pequena demais, no ombro de um Charlie Swan estranhamente contente e uma Renée comumente desligada. Era a melhor lembrança que eu tinha dos meus pais, que apesar de serem extremamente distantes de mim, ainda ocupam um espaço imenso dentro do meu peito.

Finalmente o relógio do computador marcou 17 horas. Desliguei a máquina e rapidamente arrumei meus pertences. Saí da minha sala, trancando-a, e quando fui questionada do motivo de estar saindo mais cedo respondi que tinha uma consulta marcada.

De fato eu tinha. Mas ela não estava marcada e, definitivamente não era em um consultório médico.

"Isabella Swan." Me identifiquei para o interfone do prédio que ficava na esquina da rua do meu trabalho.

O barulho do portão abrindo foi alto e eu corei quando várias pessoas olharam na minha direção. Subi os dois andares rapidamente e assim que passei pela porta de vidro respirei o cheiro típico de cera de depilação. Tentei fingir indiferença quando listei o serviço que queria, mas o simples fato de saber que em poucos minutos seria depilada era suficiente para me fazer estremecer de nervoso.

Calma, Bella. Você só precisa passar por isso uma vez por mês. Tentei racionalizar, enquanto sentava no sofá marrom e extremamente confortável. Encarei o papel de parede florido por pouco tempo. E então notei uma mulher magrinha, baixinha, segurando um papel branco enorme me chamar. Segurei o kit – que continua pinça, uma calcinha descartável e luvas - que me foi dado assim que fiz o pedido do serviço, e com um sorriso prostrado no rosto fiz meu caminho até a mulher que seria xingada, sob todos os nomes, em meus pensamentos pelos próximos minutos.

A mulher foi tão cuidadosa e detalhista que a depilação durou quase uma hora e meia. Ou seja, eu tinha pouco mais de trinta minutos para ir para a casa do Edward. Meus planos de passar em casa, colocar uma roupa bonitinha e uma lingerie mais apropriada foram descartados, porque na hora do rush eu duvidava conseguir chegar na casa dele a tempo.

Felizmente o taxista compreendeu a minha aflição e tomou caminhos mais cumpridos, mas sem trânsito. Dessa forma eu consegui chegar à sua casa com dez minutos de folga.

Paguei a corrida com uma generosa gorjeta e, com o coração batendo forte no meu peito, andei lentamente até a portaria do prédio. Identifiquei-me ao porteiro, que imediatamente sugeriu que eu entrasse e explicou que o senhor Masen me esperava no _seu_ apartamento.

Rever o _hall_ de entrada do prédio luxuoso só me fazia lembrar a última vez que passei por ele, quando saí de sua casa.

O domingo que sucedeu nosso sábado maravilhoso foi passado com carícias gentis. Ele sabia o quão dolorida eu estava; não só por ter dormido no chão – na sexta-feira – como ainda pelas nossas atividades do sábado. Transamos duas vezes, e devo admitir que a primeira foi sensacional. Acordar sentindo beijos sendo distribuídos no seu pescoço, ombros e costas, enquanto uma masculinidade – extremamente excitada – repousava na minha coxa, era muito gostoso. Dessa vez Edward me pegou por trás.

Eu nem tive chances de virar, antes que ele tivesse levantado o tecido fino da camisola de seda acima do meu cóccix e enterrado sua boca no meu centro.

Eu nunca cansaria de ser chupada por ele.

Depois de muito ofegar, gemer e implorar, ele retirou – delicadamente – o _plug_ anal de mim, enrolou a camisinha em sua extensão e, sussurrando sacanagem no meu ouvido, se enterrou na minha intimidade. Por uns instantes eu temi que ele fosse tentar substituir o _plug_ com o seu membro, mas aparentemente ele também entendia que eu não estava pronta para isso.

O sexo foi demorado e deliciosamente torturante. Ele colocava lentamente e retirava seguindo o ritmo. Quando estoquei meu quadril para cima, Ele colou seu peito às minhas costas e sussurrou no meu ouvido que eu não tinha permissão para fazer aquilo.

Ele foi deliberadamente lento e absurdamente gostoso. A sensação de saber que estava quase no meu ápice, mas ao mesmo tempo não chegaria lá se continuasse da mesma forma, só me servia como estímulo sexual porque, por Deus, eu estava tão molhada que conseguia ouvir o barulho do seu membro se enterrando em mim.

Eventualmente ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e com apenas duas eu já estava me contraindo ao seu redor. Não demorou muito para ele me acompanhar.

Passamos o início daquela manhã na cama – depois de termos tomado banho juntos – conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Era quase como se ele quisesse conhecer mais do que Isabella, a sua submissa. Por vezes ele fazia perguntas pessoais e a apreensão que sempre tomava suas feições me fez questioná-lo o motivo da mesma. Ele explicou que não era seu lugar saber da minha vida baunilha, e que se eu quisesse dividi-la teria que fazer por conta própria.

E eu fiz. Era raro demais conseguir me sentir tão à vontade com alguém, mas com ele eu conseguia. Contei, majoritariamente, do meu trabalho e da minha época de faculdade – obviamente pulando os eventos constrangedores e que, definitivamente, não deveriam ser mencionados.

O dia passou no mesmo ritmo até que o sol começou a se pôr e eu tive que ir embora, não antes de ser fodida contra a porta do apartamento.

O barulho do elevador tirou-me dos meus devaneios e suspirei fundo ao sair pela porta automática e notar a dele já aberta.

Sorri quando notei seus lábios curvados em um meio sorriso e arfei silenciosamente quando percebi que ele usava um terno, sem o paletó. Meu Deus, esse homem ficava extremamente delicioso com roupa de trabalho.

Corei quando percebi seu olhar percorrendo meu corpo, e mais uma vez me xinguei mentalmente por não ter dado tanta atenção ao meu figurino hoje. Usava apenas uma calça de cintura alta marrom, uma blusa branca de botões de manga três quartos e uma sandália de salto agulha.

Ele movimentou a sua cabeça, convidando-me a entrar e assim que passei por ele, senti sua mão grossa me segurar pela cintura.

"Boa noite." Sussurrou contra a minha orelha. Seus lábios quentes roçando contra a minha pele gelada me fez estremecer.

Arfei quando ia responder, porque ele se posicionou atrás de mim, permitindo-me sentir sua ereção nas minhas costas, e passou a espalhar beijos ferventes pelo meu pescoço.

Deixei minha cabeça pender para o lado, dando mais acesso aos lábios voluptuosos, enquanto murmurava um cumprimento.

Não ficamos muito tempo ali na porta, e assim que o baque mudo da mesma se fez ouvido na casa, a tensão sexual entre ele e eu aumentou de uma maneira quase que insuportável.

Sua mão no meu cóccix, guiando-me para a sala de jantar onde ele tinha uma mesa posta, parecia fogo na minha pele. Eu me sentia dormente com o menor dos toques, me sentia em brasas com o mais simples olhar, e pulsante com os propositalmente provocantes.

Mas nada disse em cima das suas atitudes. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo e, neste momento, proporcionava-me um delicioso linguado com molho de alcaparras e um vinho tinto extremamente amargo, que eu fingia ser delicioso.

Nossa conversa era leve e, embora eu estivesse um pouco presa – como sempre acontecia quando ficava perto dele -, não podia negar a ambientação confortável que ele sutilmente construía. Era quase como se conseguisse perceber o meu desconforto perto de si e, portanto, lutava para que isso fosse mudado.

Quando terminamos de jantar, seguimos para a sala de estar. Ele ligou o rádio em um CD clássico que me parecia Wagner, pela sutileza dos toques. Por alguns minutos ficamos em total silêncio, apenas apreciando os acordes formando música, mas eventualmente envolvemo-nos em uma conversa casual e nada íntima. Ele me contou do dia estressante que teve, mas não apontou os motivos e inclui minhas opiniões e experiências quando a oportunidade me era dada.

Quando o observei fechar os olhos e apoiar sua nuca no encosto do sofá, sugeri uma massagem que prontamente foi aceita. Então era deitado em cima da mesa que ele estava poucos minutos depois. Minhas mãos, embebedadas no óleo, faziam movimentos firmes e precisos na pele suave, mas extremamente musculosa. Passei bastante tempo encarando, sem pudor algum, o corpo delicioso, especialmente porque estava de costas para mim, enquanto eu tinha minhas pernas de cada lado do seu quadril. Ele parecia estar dormindo e eu aproveitei aquela oportunidade para observar mais atentamente a nossa posição. Ele deitado, eu em uma posição superior. O _nosso_ quarto a minha disposição para que o usasse como quisesse e ele completamente rendido sob meu toque. A noção de que eu estava em uma posição dominante causou arrepios pelo meu corpo. A idéia que eu era a responsável pelo prazer dele, me fez ofegar de forma baixa e ansiar cada vez mais pelo momento em que ele aceitaria sua submissão para mim.

"Não pense, Isabella. Apenas faça." Ele murmurou com uma voz sonolenta e eu acordei em um sobressalto, percebendo que minhas mãos cessaram seus movimentos quando me perdi em minha mente. "Faça." Murmurou na sua pele, urgindo-me a continuar.

"Eu te quero nua." disse depois de mais alguns minutos de massagem. Tentei não pensar muito nas suas motivações e, ao invés disso retirei a minha roupa, empilhando-a no chão, enquanto me reposicionava acima do seu corpo e prosseguia a massagem. Talvez por vergonha de me esfregar nele, mantive-me um pouco separada até que suas mãos foram para os botões da sua calça e então me ordenou que também o desnudasse. E então eu estava mais nervosa ainda de entrar em contato porque seria a minha intimidade na pele dele.

"Massageia as minhas pernas." Fui de joelhos até a ponta da mesa e massageei suas canelas e coxas com movimentos repetitivos, subindo cada vez mais até que minha mão tocasse suas nádegas. As pernas, bunda e ombro dele eram tão gostosos que me dava vontade de morder.

"Isabella?" Deu para notar, mesmo sem ver, que ele tinha um sorriso no rosto por causa da entonação da voz e foi só então que notei minhas mãos apertando aquela carne deliciosa – sem intenção alguma de massageá-la.

"Sinto muito, senhor." Sussurrei, sentindo meu rosto corar e voltando os meus movimentos as suas pernas.

"Minhas costas e ombros agora." Ele ordenou e quando me movimentei para a parte de cima do seu corpo, acabei roçando minha intimidade na perna dele. O gemido que saiu foi involuntário e me fez questionar a minha sanidade.

"Parece que você está gostando tanto quanto eu..." Ele comentou e eu murmurei uma concordância que mais pareceu um gemido suplicante, enquanto forçava meu corpo para longe do dele, apenas permitindo o toque das minhas mãos em suas costas. "Chega mais perto. Me massageia com seu corpo."

"_Deus_..." Ofeguei quando cumpri o que ele disse. O óleo permitia que meu corpo deslizasse facilmente contra o dele e o atrito que não era nem perto suficiente, fazia meu corpo praticamente implorar por mais. Em um dado momento abri minhas pernas quando escorreguei pela sua e, deliberadamente, rocei meu clitóris na coxa. Ouvi alguns gemidos de contentamento vindos dele, mas não conseguia me concentrar em nada exceto a experiência que seu corpo proporcionava ao meu.

"De joelhos. No chão." Quase xinguei quando as palavras deixaram sua boca, mas cumpri o que ele disse. Meu corpo tremia com necessidade e meus pontos íntimos pulsavam, gritando por um atrito, qualquer um.

De cabeça baixa ouvi os movimentos dos pés descalços e então barulhos de correntes. Minutos passaram até que voltasse a me chamar. Fiz meu caminho e ofeguei quando notei que ele tinha baixado correntes do teto e posicionado uma poltrona abaixo delas. Rapidamente ele tinha me prendido de modo que meu corpo ficasse suspenso acima da poltrona. Minha cintura presa por um cinto largo de couro, as pernas esticadas e também presas a algemas de couro, assim como os braços, acima da minha cabeça.

Meu coração disparou quando notei que ele sentou-se à poltrona e posicionou sua cabeça exatamente abaixo do meu centro. Eu estava pulsando e conseguia sentir sua respiração quente em mim, me torturando, matando, testando.

Com uma lentidão excruciante ele tocou meu sexo com sua língua. Lambeu toda a extensão e circundou o clitóris. Não tinha a pressão que eu necessitava, mas era um contato.

"S-senhor?" Gemi, trincando meus dentes.

"Uhm?" Perguntou mantendo os movimentos da sua língua.

"P-posso s-ser... uuung... v-vocal?" Ofeguei quando ele circulou o clitóris e mordiscou os lábios.

"Deve." E então usou os lábios para sugar a minha pele sensível demais. Suas mãos apertavam a minha perna – que, devo dizer, estava muito dolorida pela posição. Um barulho de borrifagem foi ouvido e subitamente seu dedo estava penetrando meu ânus. Ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua investia no meu centro.

E eu gemi. Deixei-me levar pelas sensações somente sentindo seus dentes, lábio e língua, me deixarem em uma sensação de torpor. Durou tempo demais. _Deus, tempo demais_. Quando ele percebia que eu estava prestes a gozar, seus movimentos diminuíam e tornavam-se languidos e preguiçosos. Então quando eu investia contra seu rosto, eles voltavam a acelerar, levando-me novamente ao ápice, para depois me fazer descer e urrar por mais.

Foi só quando implorei que ele me fizesse gozar, que chupou com força, ao mesmo tempo em que inseriu outro dedo no meu ânus. E então eu me senti tremer, mas não era suficiente.

"Uuuuhn..." Minhas mãos estavam cerradas em punhos e os dedos do meu pé curvados. Minhas costas arquearam tanto que eu me percebi completamente suspensa por correntes. E então a sensação do medo me invadiu pela primeira vez e a adrenalina, misturada ao tesão avassalador foi suficiente para me levar a um caminho sem volta. E eu me lancei no precipício o qual ele tão cuidadosamente construíra.

Com o corpo mole, percebi que ele foi pouco a pouco retirando as correntes, então eu estava em seu colo e ele nos movia. Completamente nua, podia sentir-lo duro entre as minhas nádegas e sentindo-me um pouco mais recuperada do orgasmo avassalador, virei meu rosto de modo que meus lábios tocassem seu pescoço e respirei ali enquanto prendia mais minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele, fazendo minha bunda roçar propositalmente na sua ereção.

Suas mãos, que há pouco tinham passado óleo nos meus pulsos, tornozelos e cintura por causa das correntes apertaram forte a minha bunda, mantendo-me no lugar.

"Comporte-se." Disse com uma voz baixa, enquanto nos guiava para o quarto que eu costumava ficar.

Eu soltei uma risadinha fraca e me acomodei melhor em seu colo. Rapidamente chegamos ao quarto e ele me deitou na cama, mas como eu não o soltei, acabou deitando por cima de mim. Soltando uma risada e balançando a cabeça, desenrolou minhas pernas da sua cintura e pôs-se de pé. Ele e sua ereção.

"Você é insaciável."

Eu apenas sorri, concordando com suas palavras, enquanto me espreguiçava na cama.

"Vá tomar um banho, você deve estar cansada. Em quinze minutos volto e não se preocupe em se vestir." Disse com uma piscada de olho e um sorriso torto.

Me percebi com o mesmo sorriso enquanto observava a sua forma sair do quarto e fechar a porta com um clique mudo.

Ainda completamente contente com a sensação do pós-orgasmo, fui até o banheiro e optei por um banho de chuveiro já que se me arriscasse em uma banheira, provavelmente não sairia de lá acordada tamanho o nível de relaxamento que me encontrava.

Os quinze minutos passaram voando e rapidamente ele entrou no quarto – depois de bater – completamente nu, seu membro não completamente duro, tampouco mole. Carregava uma caixinha do tamanho de um CD, mas coberta com um veludo azul bastante escuro. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu notei um brilho bonito, diferente, mas cativante no olhar esverdeado.

"Levante-se." Comandou com um tom que me fez suspirar. Assim que ele aproximou-se de mim, colocou a caixa de veludo na minha mão e a abriu, revelando uma corrente prateada, mas não tanto assim, talvez fosse ouro branco, composto por dezenas de argolas intercaladas formando um belíssimo e delicado colar.

"Sabe o que é isso, Isabella?"

"U-um colar?"

"Sabe o significado do colar no BDSM?"

Meneei negativamente a minha cabeça em resposta, enquanto o via acariciar, com seus longos dedos, as argolas da jóia.

"Significa que você não só está disponível a me dar sua confiança, respeito e dedicação, como também se compromete a ser minha. Não como escrava ou algo assim. Eu não gosto disso e você sabe, mas no sentido que quando usar esta jóia me terá em seus pensamentos e agirá pensando na melhor maneira de manter nosso _relacionamento_. Você estará comprometida em oferecer-me a sua _submissão_. Eu, em troca, manterei na minha cabeça que a única coisa que será importante é seu bem estar. A única coisa que me importará é que você está confortável em qualquer aspecto e gostando do que nós estamos vivendo. Apreciando o que _eu_ tenho para _te_ oferecer."

Deixei um suspiro tremido, enquanto encarava os orbes verdes.

"Entende agora?"

"S-sim, senhor."

"Você aceita usá-lo durante os finais de semana?"

Minha sobrancelha franziu.

"Pergunte."

"Só finais de semana?"

Ele exalou, enquanto encarava-me.

"Por enquanto sim. Hoje é uma exceção. Entenda por finais de semana, os dias que estivermos juntos."

Fechei os olhos, para tentar manter as lágrimas em cheque, enquanto meneava a minha cabeça.

"Diga. Você aceita?"

"Sim. Por favor, senhor."

Ele sorriu carinhosamente e retirou o colar da caixinha aveludada. Com passos morosos posicionou-se atrás de mim e, depois de pedir que eu segurasse meu cabelo, prendeu a jóia no meu pescoço. Não chegava a ser tão apertada quando uma gargantilha, mas era bem mais apertada do que um cordão normal.

Acariciei os anéis prateados intercalados, enquanto sentia meu peito inflar com algo desconhecido.

_Ansiedade, antecipação, apreensão?_

Ele ficou na minha frente e liberou meus cabelos dos confins do meu punho. Então se agachou suavemente e depositou um beijo no cordão, na base do meu pescoço.

"Eu prometo só te ter em mente, enquanto usar esse cordão." Sussurrou, fitando-me com uma intensidade que deixou a minha respiração descompassada.

"Prometo a minha submissão completa, enquanto usar este cordão." Repeti em um murmúrio, sentindo minha garganta constringir.

Então um sorriso brincou nos cantos dos seus lábios, enquanto ele continuava me observando. Lentamente aproximou seu corpo do meu e ofeguei quando senti seu membro completamente duro forçando contra a pele da minha barriga. Suprimi um gemido quando seus dentes mordiscaram a pele do meu pescoço, mas quando subiram para meu maxilar e, em seguida orelha, não fui capaz de esconder a minha satisfação. Especialmente quando ele flexionou levemente seus joelhos e roçou sua glande no meu centro. _Deus._

"Mestre." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto suas mãos espalmavam-se nas minhas nádegas, abrindo-as e fazendo-me estremecer com o vento frio.

"Hum?" Questionei completamente entorpecida com as sensações que ele me proporcionava.

"Embora não ache absurdo você me chamar de _Deus_, prefiro _Mestre._" Respondeu e lambeu meu lóbulo, para em seguida sugá-lo com uma sensualidade que me faria cair no chão, se seu aperto em mim não fosse tão firme. "Especialmente quando eu estiver prestes a te _foder_ de todas as maneiras possíveis."

Dessa vez a voz dele foi grossa e pingava tesão. O meu gemido, em contrapartida, urrava para que ele cumprisse sua promessa.

Não custou para que ele me levantasse e instruísse-me a enrolar minhas pernas em sua cintura. A extensão quente roçando na minha entrada molhada com cada passada que ele dava.

_Eu vou morrer. Vou morrer._

"Não antes que eu te coma, Isabella. Não se atreva a morrer e me deixar duro por você dessa maneira." Ele rosnou e apertou minha bunda, levando meu quadril mais para baixo. A cabecinha estava lá. Meu Deus... _lá_. Era só eu fazer um movimento milimétrico que estaria dentro de mim.

Antes que meu corpo conseguisse acompanhar as idéias projetadas na minha mente, ele já estava dentro de mim. E merda, foi rápido. Minhas unhas agarraram o ombro dele e notei que machucou pela expressão de dor que tomou seu rosto, mas ter seu membro dentro de mim _sem nada_ entre nossas intimidades me fez perder os movimentos. Ou a capacidade de raciocinar.

Ele me colocou na cama e antes que pudesse investir meu quadril contra o dele, minhas pernas foram levantadas perpendicularmente na direção da cama e cruzadas no calcanhar. Ele fechou os olhos, quase como se estivesse com dor, enquanto murmurava incoerentemente:

"_Apertada... pra caralho. Assim, Isabella. Assim."_

E então o barulho de pele contra pele foi ouvido. Eu estava tão molhada por ele que os movimentos de entra e sai também geravam barulho. E as minhas pernas cruzadas e apoiadas no seu ombro me faziam senti-lo muito mais. Era como se todas as terminações nervosas da minha intimidade conseguisse fricção, com essa posição.

Só reparei que estava de olhos fechados quando os abri e percebi que ele nem estava totalmente na cama. Apenas um joelho, enquanto a outra perna estava esticada e apoiada no chão. Uma mão segurando meus calcanhares e a outra apertando o lençol da cama. A expressão do rosto dele era fascinante. Seus lábios levemente abertos para permitir os ofegos por entre os dentes, Seus olhos semicerrados e o maxilar completamente trincado. Os músculos do braço e abdômen flexionando com cada estocada.

Ele não era forte, ou violento. Era quase como se estivesse aproveitando o contato _apertado_. Eu estava perto de atingir meu orgasmo desde o segundo que a cabeça entrou em mim, mas sabia que se ele continuasse nesse ritmo não seria capaz de gozar.

Sorrateiramente levei minha mão até a minha intimidade e só consegui circular uma vez o meu clitóris antes de ter minha mão retirada e presa acima da minha cabeça, pela a dele.

"Não ouse. Só eu vou te fazer gozar."

E então ele soltou as minhas pernas e as deixou cair uma de cada lado do seu quadril. Eu não conseguia sentir mais tanto dele, mas no momento em que ele subiu completamente na cama e encostou seu corpo ao meu, urrei por entre os dentes porque, _putaquepariu_, ele estava roçando em mim. Nossos quadris estavam tão próximos que ele roçava no meu clitóris com cada investida. Meus dedos curvaram e tencionaram quando ele começou a espalhar beijos no meu pescoço. Subitamente seu ritmo aumentou, trazendo o meu ápice. Quando me senti constringir ao redor dele, uma lufada de vento quente atingiu meu pescoço e senti sua mão apertando a minha bunda.

"Merda, Isabella." Ele gemeu, mordendo meu pescoço. Senti que seu membro estremeceu e ficou levemente maior dentro de mim. Ele estava perto.

Quando achei que ele gozaria, me surpreendi quando desacelerou seu ritmo, fazendo-me apertar minhas pernas envolta dele.

"N-não para, por favor, _Mestre_." gemi por entre arfadas e senti mais um frio na barriga surgir quando falei 'Mestre'. Eu gostava disso. Era absurdo e contra os meus planos, mas por Deus, como gostava.

Quando a palavra deixou meus lábios ele estocou. Forte.

"_Porra_, Isabella." Grunhiu e mais uma vez enterrou-se. Eu já estava novamente perto _demais_. Era muito intenso, muito bom. Perfeito... Até que ele saiu completamente de dentro de mim. Olhei, com espanto, seus olhos fecharam-se em uma expressão de frustração, enquanto seu maxilar trincava a tal ponto que a mandíbula ficou mais protuberante.

Deixei meu olhar cair sobre seu corpo e gemi quando vi seu _pau_.

Estava completamente molhado, extremamente duro e a cabeça no tom mais avermelhado que já vi tingir seu membro. As veias saltadas e o ocasional estremecimento dele me faziam ter certeza que ele estava prestes a gozar. E eu não fazia ideia do por que não o fez.

Estava começando a ficar autoconsciente do meu estado e posição naquela cama. Eu estava deitada com as pernas arreganhadas, enquanto ele estava sentado nos seus calcanhares entre as minhas pernas.

E eu ainda estava excitada. _Pra caralho_.

"De quatro." Disse sem nem abrir seus olhos.

"Sim, _Mestre_." Sussurrei e sorri quando notei seu membro mais uma vez estremecer. "Faço qualquer coisa que o senhor desejar, _meu_ Mestre." Disse e junto dele, estremeci.

"De quatro, Isabella. Não me faça falar pela terceira vez."

Imediatamente estava de quatro na cama. Minha bunda virada na direção dele. Eu ainda estava extremamente excitada, então a idéia que ele poderia estar me observando, me levou a loucura. Uni minhas coxas e comecei a roçá-las. Imediatamente senti seu dedo recolher um pouco do meu _líquido_ e quando achei que ele me foderia, arfei ao sentir o dedo em questão penetrar meu ânus. Surpreendentemente não senti a dor que esperava sentir, mas, tampouco, prazer. Então ele roçou sua glande no meu clitóris, e penetrou-me com outro dedo.

E eu gemi. Porque dois dedos definitivamente me trouxeram prazer. Investi contra sua mão e mordi o travesseiro. Sentindo meus braços estremecerem e deixarem meu tronco cair. O súbito movimento o fez entrar em mim e eu urrei, porque a sensação era grandiosa demais. Seus dedos e pau me penetrando, ao mesmo tempo, estavam me enlouquecendo.

"Merda, Isabella! Consigo sentir meu pau com meus dedos." Grunhiu e imaginei que seu maxilar estivesse novamente trincado. "Vou foder essa sua _bundinha_, Isabella."

Gemi alguma afirmação porque ele já estava fodendo.

"Você está tão molhada que nem vai precisar de lubrificante."

Arfei com a realização que ele não iria usar os dedos para me foder.

E então ele se retirou de mim. Dedos e pau. E a glande estava _lá_, e os dedos no clitóris. Os movimentos circulares e lentos que ele fazia no clitóris, eram repetidos pelo seu membro. E então ele estava se forçando. E estava doendo. Muito. Era muito maior do que seus dedos e a sensação de estar sendo rasgada era enorme.

"Por favor, faça rápido." implorei porque a lentidão com a qual ele metia em mim, só fazia a dor aumentar. Ouvi algum xingamento dele, mas não consegui me focar muito porque os movimentos dos seus dedos aceleraram.

"Você precisa relaxar." Grunhiu, enquanto entrava pouco a pouco em mim.

E eu relaxei. Seus dedos provocando meu clitóris foram suficientes para me fazer relaxar; e eu o senti entrando cada vez mais. Centímetro por centímetro. Doía. Muito. Mas o prazer que seus dedos me geravam era suficientes para deslocar minha atenção da dor, para o prazer.

"Assim," gemeu baixinho e eu arfei quando senti o impacto do seu quadril batendo com a minha bunda. E então seus lábios estavam nas minhas costas. Subindo lentamente para o meu pescoço. E eu estava arrepiada.

"Mestre," sussurrei, sentindo minha garganta fechar com a sensação de ser tão preenchida. "por favor, oh Deus, por favor, se mexa..." implorei, empinando minha bunda levemente.

Seus lábios formaram um sorriso contra a pele do meu ombro e me percebi repetindo o movimento. "Deita." Sussurrou no meu ouvido e cumpri, sem hesitar. O movimento me fez gemer, mas de dor, porque eu consegui sentir os efeitos que seu pau dentro de mim causava.

Quando me deitei, senti que ele deitou-se cuidadosamente acima de mim – para que seu membro não saísse –, mantendo suas pernas entre as minhas e levantando seu corpo com os antebraços.

Ele beijou meu pescoço de forma gentil quando recomeçou seus movimentos e embora não mais tivesse seus dedos no meu clitóris, sentir a fricção do colchão e seus lábios em mim foram suficientes para que eu voltasse a me sentir próxima demais.

De pouco a pouco comecei a rebolar, o que fazia com que ele respirasse mais pesado no meu ouvido. Seus braços caíram, unindo por completo nossos corpos. Ele não estava me esmagando, mas tampouco estava distante.

Seu peitoral quente e suado esfregava-se nas minhas costas, enquanto eu sentia seu membro entrar e sair de mim. Era lento. Extremamente lento e me fazia sentir cada centímetro da sua extensão.

Seus lábios não paravam em um só lugar na minha pele. Minhas costas, ombros, pescoço e orelha recebiam tanta atenção que novamente minha intimidade começou a se constringir. E eu senti, por um momento, falta do seu pau no meu centro. E então imaginei como seria ser preenchida nas duas entradas ao mesmo tempo.

"Mestre," gemi alto, rebolando com mais força contra ele. A fricção não mais era suficiente.

Ele gemeu contra meu pescoço, demonstrando que me ouvira.

"Por favor, uuuuung, u-usa s-seus dedos... m-mete em mim _lá_." Gemi, virando meu rosto e encontrando seus lábios desesperados. Enquanto sua língua roçava sedutoramente contra a minha e seus lábios movimentavam-se violentamente contra os meus, senti suas mãos levantando meu tronco. E subitamente eu estava sentada. Ele estava sentado em seus calcanhares, e eu em seu colo. Seu membro atingindo-me mais fundo e sua língua roçando muito mais violentamente contra a minha.

Seus dedos então estavam lá. Sem provocações ou carícias. Ele me penetrou com dois dedos e a palma da sua mão roçava contra o meu clitóris. Eu não tinha mais capacidade de beijá-lo porque minha boca estava ocupada demais com arfadas, ofegos e gemidos. Sua boca, entretanto, voltava sua atenção ao meu pescoço. Necessitando de mais, levei meus dedos ao clitóris – por baixo da palma dele.

"Você está desesperada, huh?" falou em um tom provocativo, enquanto rearranjava Sua mão, de forma que meus dedos tivessem livre acesso ao meu clitóris e os dele, à minha entrada.

Não consegui responder, apenas rebolei mais contra ele. Eu estava enlouquecida. O vai e vem era torto e descompassado, até que a sua mão livre segurou meu quadril e guiou nossos movimentos. Ele tinha um aperto realmente firme e eu sabia que teria hematomas na manhã seguinte.

"Gosta que eu _meta_ assim em você, no seu _cuzinho_ com meu _pau_ e na _bucetinha_ com meus _dedos_?"

"Sim, _Mestre_. Oh Deus, sim. Mais." Arfei quando ele curvou seus dedos na direção do meu umbigo e imediatamente senti minhas pernas tremerem e minhas paredes fecharem-se ao redor dos dedos.

"_Caralho_, Isabella! Eu consigo sentir seu orgasmo no meu pau. _Caralho_." Urrou, acelerando seus movimentos. "Fica de quatro." Comandou, mas eu caí de rosto na cama porque meus braços não conseguiram suportar meu tronco. Seus dedos ainda estavam dentro de mim, mas os meus não mais no meu clitóris.

E então ele voltou a estocar. As reboladas eram apenas provocações para as sensações que ele estava me proporcionando com suas investidas firmes. O barulho do seu quadril na minha bunda só me fazia enlouquecer de pouco a pouco, e quando percebi, estava novamente imersa em uma onda de orgasmo – sem que o primeiro tivesse terminado.

"Múltiplos. _Porra_!" E ele estava irremediável com suas investidas. Era tão forte que eu ouvia a cabeceira da cama bater contra a parede e seus urros reverberavam dentro de mim. "Você gostou de ser metida no cu mais do que eu esperava, _minha_ Isabella."

E foi no segundo que gritei por ele, que o senti estremecer e parar. E então ele voltou a estocar descompassadamente, despejando em mim o fruto do _seu_ orgasmo.

Seu corpo caiu límpido ao lado do meu e eu arfei de dor quando seu membro saiu de mim. Ele ficou deitado por alguns segundos até que se levantou, foi até o banheiro – onde ficou por alguns minutos – e quando voltou, pegou-me no colo e voltou para lá. Sorri quando notei a banheira cheia, e gemi ao sentir a água quente relaxar meus músculos e limpar meu corpo. Estava tão cansada que não consegui fazer nada, exceto permitir que ele me limpasse e me mantivesse contra seu corpo até que a água começasse a esfriar e, em seguida me secasse para me levar de volta para a cama.

"Amanhã você precisa ir embora que horas?"

"Pretendo ir logo depois do almoço, mas preciso fazer a mala antes." Murmurei e franzi o cenho quando notei ele envolver a toalha na cintura e prendê-la ali. Eu já estava seca, mas ainda nua.

"Não vá embora antes de falar comigo. E não precisa cozinhar amanhã. Durma, porque você está cansada."

E então ele me deu um beijo rápido na testa, nos lábios e no pescoço – onde o colar estava –, e retirou-se do quarto após um sussurrado 'Boa Noite'.

* * *

_Coffee Break_ – lanche que costuma ser servido após eventos.

_Made of Honor_ – nos casamentos estadunidenses existe um costume da noiva ter algumas damas de honra, que, diferente daqui do Brasil, não são crianças, mas adultas. A Made of Honor é essa dama de honra que seria a 'líder' das demais. Ela é responsável por organizar o casamento, basicamente.

N.A.: Eu tardo e falho, mas estou aqui! LOL

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e blá!

Então... eu fui indicada, junto de algumas fics minhas, para um concurso de fanfics. \o/

O link está no meu perfil, se vocês quiserem votar. No blog tem a foto do cordão que ele deu para ela...

Lôra minha, muito obrigada por isso, ok? Apesar do seu estado deplorável você veio betar pra mim! S2

Beijocas,

Lou.


	14. Nota da Autora

Desculpa.

Apesar de dar para perceber que isso não é um capítulo – baseado no número de palavras – venho aqui dar um sinal de vida. O ponto é que, como alguns já devem saber, mal estou com tempo para dormir. Entre a ONG, estágio, curso de alemão, curso de italiano e faculdade, o tempo que me resta é para dormir e escrever para o meu projeto de monografia.

Juro que não é uma desculpa mentirosa... Quem me conhece e/ou segue no twitter pode notar o quão ausente estou.

Quero que entendam que não faço propositalmente e como uma pseudo-leitora (porque, como disse, estou sem tempo) sei como é ruim ler uma nota de autor se desculpando pela demora e, pior ainda, afirmando que não há previsão para posts futuros.

Tenho notícias um tanto quanto peculiares... Meu projeto deverá ser entregue no dia 23 de Junho, portanto ficarei com um pouco mais de tempo livre; entretanto, as minhas provas começam poucos dias depois. Ou seja, apesar de poder respirar com pouco mais de facilidade, ainda vou ter que prender um pouco mais a respiração.

**Não pretendo desistir dessa fanfic**. Mesmo. Estamos caminhando para o final... algo entorno de 4 ou 5 capítulos, portanto seria incompreensível demais que isso acontecesse.

Como disse antes, eu sou(fui) uma leitora e sei que a espera é irritante, e como esse tema é muito difícil de se encontrar em fanfics brasileiras, vou sugerir uma comunidade do Orkut que tem bastante material adaptado sobre o universo BDSM.

O link é esse, mas se está com preguiça de substituir os asteriscos por pontos finais, também disponibilizei no meu perfil.

Fanfics Twilight Adultas: www*orkut*com*br/Main#Community?cmm=95472271

Ainda aproveitando o espaço, vou dizer sobre uma fanfic que escrevi há alguns meses que está concorrendo em um projeto de fanfics. O assunto abordado é completamente diferente do que vocês encontram aqui, mas confesso que virou um dos meus xodós – depois de EAO, claro. Chama-se My Little Angel e é bastante curtinha. Ela está postada aqui no meu perfil, mas também disponibilizada para download. Se estiverem dispostos a ler um drama, sintam-se a vontade, mas não esqueçam de dividir comigo o que acharam, ok? ;)

A sim, claro! Sábado passado, ou retrasado, eu escrevi uma one-shot porque não conseguia me concentrar em absolutamente nada. Em resumo, perdi o dia, mas gostei do trabalho. E eu seeei que podia ter escrito PdS, mas essa fic me exige dedicação, viu? Não é só sentar e digitar.

Sem mais a adicionar, espero não demorar muito para conversar com vocês!

Lou.


	15. Questionamentos

N.a.: Twilight não me pertence.

Desculpa pela demora. Os motivos já foram explicados.

* * *

**Edward Masen**

"Quero você sem roupa, de joelhos e pronta para mim em vinte minutos no _nosso_ quarto."

"Sim, Mestre." A voz suave e sussurrada da minha Isabella se fez ouvir no quarto silencioso demais.

Ela deveria estar dormindo, afinal de contas quatro horas da manhã não era cedo para ninguém estar de pé; o problema é que eu fui dormir duro e precisando meter nela, mas quanto percebi o cansaço estampado no rosto miúdo dela, não hesitei em mandá-la tomar um banho de banheira, enquanto eu fazia o nosso jantar. Vinte minutos depois ela reapareceu, com uma expressão pouco melhor, mas ao longo do jantar percebi o quão sonolenta estava.

Isabella não era difícil de ler. Suas expressões são a maneira da sua mente se comunicar comigo, porque, modéstia a parte, eu já a conhecia bem demais. Os três últimos meses que passamos juntos foram essenciais para essa descoberta e aprendizado. E é impressionante como três meses passam tão rápido quando o que você mais quer é que o tempo pare.

Ela, apesar de extremamente inexperiente, não cansava de me impressionar; especialmente porque era evidente demais nas suas ações o quão empenhada ela estava para me agradar.

Sorri quando fechei a porta do quarto dela e ouvi seus passos suaves pelo cômodo. Eu fui suficientemente gentil para permiti-la dormir oito horas, já que a dispensei algum tempo depois das sete horas da noite.

Bufei e caminhei até o quarto que ficava ao lado do meu e comecei a selecionar os itens que usaria hoje e, em seguida, metodicamente arrumá-los acima do criado mudo. Retirei a camisinha quente e a gelada da gaveta e coloquei ambas na ponta da cômoda.

As últimas semanas que seguiram o casamento da mãe dela foram nada menos do que espetaculares. Ela chegava às sextas feiras e ia embora aos domingos. Não existiu um só final de semana que isso não ocorreu, exceto aquele do casamento. E ela simplesmente me encantava.

O sexo era espetacular, isso não há discussão, mas era algo a mais. A maneira com a qual ela se entregava a mim era maravilhosa de uma maneira quase sufocante. Nunca houve questionamentos, mas isso não significa que não existiram dúvidas. Porque elas existiram. Existem ainda, para falar a verdade. Isabella é curiosa e inteligente demais para seu próprio bem, e sempre que dava oportunidades, ela perguntava, pesquisava e com uma atenção impressionante, me ouvia falar por intermináveis minutos.

Só saímos da minha casa uma vez, por pedido dela, para assistirmos uma sessão entre Emmett e Rosalie.

Notar a mulher dominar o homem não me era excitante. Mesmo. Era quase como se algo estivesse errado na relação, mas perceber o olhar da Isabella durante as cenas, e como ela mexia suas coxas, certamente buscando por uma fricção no seu centro, me deixou duro demais.

Aparentemente ela gostava de observar, e eu estava fascinado por ver o tesão crescer dentro dela. Não participamos de maneira ativa, pelo menos não com eles, porque eu não consegui nem esperar chegarmos ao carro para foder aquela bucetinha gostosa. O único trabalho que tive foi levantar a saia e posicioná-la acima do meu pau. E então deixei que ela guiasse o nosso ritmo. O surpreendente foi que o ritmo que ela escolheu era parecido demais com o que Rosalie e Emmett seguiram.

O barulho de passos me retirou do meu momento e sorri quando notei o olhar dela fixo _demais_ na minha mão que, obviamente, apalpava meu pau.

"Mestre?" Ela sussurrou de maneira tentativa. A olhei e notei que, de fato, estava ajoelhada e nua.

"Diga Isabella."

"E-eu poderia, por favor, chupar seu pau?" Estremeci visivelmente com o pedido, mas neguei. Se ela encostasse a boca ali eu definitivamente gozaria rápido demais. O ponto é que vivenciar o BDSM não é simples para nenhum dos elos. Enquanto ela precisa se submeter, eu preciso ter paciência, autocontrole e uma vontade de gerar prazer a ela que supere a minha de receber. E agora eu _realmente_ queria foder aquela boquinha.

Quando neguei o pedido ela baixou a cabeça, mas nada falou.

Andei até a sua frente, com meu pau firmemente seguro na minha mão e aproximei-o do seu rosto.

"Beije-o." Ela suspirou, umedeceu os lábios e depositou um beijo casto na glande. Estremeci e tencionei meu maxilar, controlando-me. Ela não afastou seu rosto, mas não fez mais do que aquilo. Sorri e acariciei seu rosto e cabelos. "Ainda quer chupar meu pau?"

Ela meneou tentativamente a cabeça, mas não me olhou. "O seu beijo foi contido, por isso você tem o privilégio de chupar; mas faça rápido e não quero gozar. Faça de modo que _te_ de prazer."

"Sim. Obrigada, Mestre."

Não me atrevi a falar, apenas forcei meu membro contra os lábios e então segurei forte seu cabelo entre os dedos. Deixei que ela ditasse o ritmo e sorri quando percebi que era languido.

Isabella, de fato, gostava de chupar meu pau. A expressão deliciada em seu rosto, seus olhos fechados e a cor rubra em suas bochechas faziam meu ego inflar.

"Suficiente."

"Obrigada, Mestre." Ela sussurrou e sua respiração quente contra meu membro úmido me fez estremecer novamente. Eu não estava completamente duro, mas _putaquepariu_ estava perto _demais_ de ficar.

"Está descansada?"

"Sim. Tive uma noite de sono muito agradável, Senhor."

"Fico feliz. Você parece melhor."

"Obrigada."

"Deite-se na mesa porque quero ver se você está preparada para mim. Está, Isabella?"

"S-sim, Mestre. Desde o segundo que fui embora daqui, na semana passada."

Soltei o ar pela boca, enquanto sentia meus órgãos contraírem-se dentro de mim. Eram coisas simples como essas que me faziam sentir _estranho_; especialmente porque eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava dizendo. Era como se nossos finais de semana não mais fossem suficientes. O desejo que eu sentia por ela era tão insuportável que por três vezes _precisei_ encontrá-la no meio da semana para satisfazer uma vontade que lembrança nenhuma era capaz de aplacar.

Antes que eu pudesse repetir para que ela deitasse, Isabella já estava subindo na mesa.

"Fique na beira." Ela concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se na beira da mesa, pendendo suas pernas e apoiando o tronco nos cotovelos.

Não foi demorado, tampouco gentil. Foi necessitado. Eu precisava que ela estivesse pronta para mim, e fui cuidadoso o suficiente para fazer isso de forma rápida. Sentir as suas pernas tencionando ao redor da minha cabeça, ou notar como seus dedos ficavam brancos por segurar algo firmemente em suas mãos, ou ainda, ao observar seu rosto delicado retorcer-se em expressões que variam entre dor e satisfação era excitante _demais._

"Obrigada." Exclamou em meio a gemidos.

Sorri e beijei a virilha, subindo até a barriga, onde espalhei beijos demorados ali. Isabella já estava voltando a se contorcer abaixo de mim quando senti meu membro roçar em sua coxa.

"Fique quieta." Comandei porque se ela não ficasse eu definitivamente seria obrigado a gozar ali e naquele momento.

"Eu vou te foder tanto, Isabella, mais tanto que você vai desejar nunca ter dormido antes de dar para mim."

"Meu Deus..." ela sussurrou, jogando a cabeça para o lado e eu sorri.

"Te quero gritando. Quando eu meter no seu cu quero que o porteiro do prédio saiba que é a minha pica te enrabando."

"Sim..." Ela gemeu.

"E quando eu chupar o seu grelinho quero que Deus, lá no céu, saiba que sou eu que estou te levando para lá."

"Por favor."

"E quando eu meter na sua buceta quero sentir meu pau sendo comprimido ali."

"Você vai ser vocal e vai se entregar. Nada de prender orgasmo, te quero gozando quantas vezes necessárias."

E assim o foi. Isabella demorou o total de duas estocadas para gozar nos meus dedos, quando meti em seu rabo e já estava pulsante quanto troquei a camisinha para foder sua buceta.

Transamos em muitas posições naquela sessão, mas a que mais me deu prazer foi tê-la presa acima de uma cadeira, completamente aberta, enquanto eu fazia uma espécie de flexão invertida para fodê-la. Eu tinha os pés apoiados em uma mesa, e os braços na cadeira. Minha barriga para cima e eu movimentava meus braços para cima e baixo para subir ou descer meu corpo. Era quase como se nada fosse suficiente ali, mas ambos sabíamos que estávamos dando o máximo possível.

O tempo passa rápido quando você está ocupado e aproveitando os seus momentos. Ele será um eterno paradoxo; porque quanto mais você deseja que ele desacelere, mais rápido ele passará. E quando mais lento você deseja que ele passe, mais desacelerado o tempo ficará. E com Isabella e eu não foi diferente.

Estávamos juntos há mais de dez meses, na mesma rotina de finais de semana e hora ou outra, encontros durante a semana. Estes costumavam ser um pouco diferentes, especialmente porque não havia sexo envolvido e eram em público; fazendo com que eu tivesse um vislumbre pouco maior da minha Isabella.

Ela era reservada, mas extremamente segura. Era convicta, determinada e nada conformista. E eu amava isso nela. Ela era democrata e eu republicano. Ela era descendente de famílias do noroeste, e eu do sul. Ela e eu éramos praticamente opostos, mas isso só me fazia querer descobrir mais e mais sobre ela.

O sexo só melhorou. Conforme o tempo foi passando, Isabella passou a ficar mais segura de mim e de si. Nossa relação chegou a níveis de confiança tão grandes que por diversas vezes deixei minha mente agir sem que ela nem precisasse questionar – antes ou depois.

Dez meses de conversas, de sexo, de aprendizado e companheirismo.

Dez meses de espera, preparação e completo nervosismo.

Dez meses de minha Bella. Minha.

"Mestre..." sua voz sussurrou baixinho e eu sorri. Ela certamente não queria interromper meus pensamentos e por isso foi tão cuidadosa em seu tom de voz. Hoje era domingo e eu racionalizei que não transaríamos porque ela estava completamente exausta da semana do trabalho e das noites que tivemos na sexta e sábado. Ela não gostou da minha decisão, mas acatou sem nada falar.

Neste momento, todavia, estávamos na banheira. Suas costas apoiadas no meu peito e seu corpo entre as minhas pernas. Eu fazia carinhos languidos em suas pernas e mão, enquanto ela tinha a cabeça deitada no meu ombro fingindo que não estava fungando meu pescoço.

"Isabella...?"

"Onde o Senhor está?" perguntou com uma risadinha e eu acompanhei antes de depositar um beijo longo em sua testa.

"Só pensando." respondi de maneira vaga e sorri quando notei seus lábios moverem-se, mas nenhuma pergunta sair. Ela me conhecia bem demais. Sabia que se eu não aprofundei na explicação era porque não queria falar, mas isso não a impedia de ficar extremamente curiosa.

Depois de mais algum tempo de silêncio, decidi que o momento certo para externar meus pensamentos era este.

"Isa—Bella..." tentei chamá-la pelo apelido – porque ela disse que preferia.

"Sim, Mestre." respondeu com um sorriso.

"Estava pensando hoje em umas coisas, em especial no fato que estamos juntos há dez meses e nunca tinha te pedido isso antes."

Ela manteve-se em silêncio e eu sorri enquanto corria a ponta do meu dedo pela sua bochecha, pescoço e braço. Bella estremeceu e eu sorri satisfeito.

"Gostaria que fosse só minha. Eu sei que o que temos, no momento, não é nada exclusivo, mas gostaria que fosse." E tudo o que pude pensar foi nela e em Jacob. Eu já sabia que ele era gay e foi graças a ele que Bella e eu conseguimos nos conhecer, porque foi com ele que ela foi à festa de BDSM que ofereci há quase um ano atrás.

O fato do amigo dela ser homossexual não inviabiliza outros homens demonstrarem interesse nela. E era com isso que eu não conseguia lidar de forma racional. Da primeira vez que a vi com Jacob Black perdi tanto a cabeça que o nosso final de semana seguinte é algo que não me trás orgulho.

Bella foi muito clara em sua explicação que Jacob gostava de homens, mas isso só depois que dei um tempo para que ela explicasse. Antes disso não me contive em puni-la pelos erros mais bobos ou até pela falta deles.

Foi só depois que sentamos para conversar na manhã de domingo que tudo foi esclarecido. Esse episódio aconteceu há pouco mais de três meses e desde então tudo o que me passa pela cabeça é a possibilidade de existirem outros homens ao redor dela, e o fato que eu não posso clamá-la como minha, como ela muito bem apontou durante aquela conversa.

Eu realmente estava nervoso. Muito mais do que fiquei no dia que a ofereci o colar. Era como se a resposta dela fosse a única responsável para selar nosso futuro.

"Eu sou Sua, Mestre. Sempre fui." Ela suspirou e eu a abracei forte contra mim. "Mesmo tentando me convencer do contrário, dentro de mim a certeza que eu era exclusivamente do Senhor sempre esteve presente." falou com um pouco mais de convicção.

"Minha..." murmurei contra a pele do pescoço suave, enquanto lentamente roçava sua traseira no meu membro que começava a ficar duro.

"Sua..." ela gemeu, virando seu pescoço. "Meu." Grunhiu apertando minhas coxas.

Ouvir algo desta entonação deixar seus lábios foi _estranho_. Especialmente depois que ela disse que, em algum período, tentou se convencer que não era minha. Eu sabia que se eu podia ter esse direito, ela também. Mas isso não significa que eu me sentia totalmente confortável.

Já tivemos a conversa sobre ela me dominar a muitos meses, e já chegamos a uma conclusão lá; não aconteceria. Não entendo o motivo de ela continuar elucidando suas vontades, mesmo que de maneira sutil. Era quase como se ela não estivesse satisfeita com o que eu estava oferecendo a ela.

Merda!

**Bella Swan**

"Mestre?" sussurrei insegura, porque subitamente ele parou seus movimentos.

"Saia da banheira, seque-se e coloque uma roupa."

Fiz como ele mandou, mas não consegui dispersar a sensação esquisita de dentro de mim.

No momento em que ele fez o pedido de exclusividade, cogitei trazer a tona o meu pedido que fiz antes mesmo de engajarmos em qualquer atividade sexual. Naquela nossa primeira conversa; aquele pedido de doação. Que ele se doasse tanto para mim quanto estava disposta a fazer por ele.

Mas o tempo foi passando e eu passei a descobrir, pouco a pouco, que nada com o meu Mestre deve ser rápido. E foi então que fiz a minha mente de não trazer este pedido a tona até que ele estivesse pronto; o que eu sabia que não tinha acontecido ainda.

Sua súbita mudança de comportamento me fez crer, por um milésimo de segundo, que ele podia ler mentes. E que se o fez, não terminou de escutar meus pensamentos.

Estava inquieta no meu quarto, esperando que ele aparecesse ou me desse alguma ordem, mas nada aconteceu por horas. Eventualmente o relógio mostrou que estava na hora da minha partida; então arrumei minha bolsa e quarto e fiz meu caminho até a sala.

Ele estava sentado no piano tocando uma melodia melancólica que me fez sentir uma dor pequena no peito. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas a sensação ruim de mais cedo, que parecia ter diminuído, voltou com total intensidade.

"Mestre, gostaria de saber se posso ir." Solicitei com cautela, ajoelhando-me no meio da sala.

Ele levantou do piano, sem sequer assustar-se com a minha presença, e veio até mim. Cuidadosamente retirou o colar, depositou um beijo no seu fecho e fez algo completamente diferente do ordinário; ajoelhou-se na minha frente.

"Olha para mim." Comandou com o polegar no meu queixo, pressionando meu rosto para cima. O fiz e ofeguei com a intensidade do seu olhar. "A minha resposta continua sendo não." Sua voz era resoluta, mas aveludada, quase como uma carícia. "Não espere por aquele momento." Foi sincero e eu percebi um tom de insegurança. Quase como se ele não estivesse seguro que eu ficaria com ele depois de ouvir sua declaração.

"Não estou, Mestre..." sussurrei, encarando suas orbes esmeraldas e me deixando perder ali em um momento.

"De verdade, Bella. Não espere por isso." E então depositou um beijo casto, mas longo, em meus lábios. Suas mãos prendiam meu rosto a ele e sua boca massageava a minha.

Suspirei quando nossos rostos se afastaram e esperei até que ele desse a ordem.

"Você tem permissão para deixar a minha casa."

"Anseio pela próxima sexta-feira." Suspirei mecanicamente e deixei o cômodo; acompanhada apenas pelo nó em minha garganta.

* * *

N.a.: Postei duas one-shots. "The One That Got Away" e "O Breaking Dawn que Ninguém Leu". Se puderem deem uma olhada e comentem; gostei muito das duas. :)

Mudei o endereço do blog: www . lou5858 . blogspot . com

Orkut, twitter, penname e blog agora estão uniformes.

Carol Venancio foi uma santa e betou isso aqui. Obrigada, gata. :)

Este capítulo foi bem menor do que os outros, mas acho que falou tudo o que se propôs a dizer. A fic está terminando, mais uns 3 ou 4 capítulos. Talvez menos...

Lou5858


	16. Ampulheta

**Ampulheta**

_**Edward Masen**_

Eu nunca estava completamente preparado para a visão à minha frente. Bella, ajoelhada e ofegante era nada além de extraordinário. Os caminhos sensuais e sinuosos que as gotas de suor faziam entre os seios fartos da minha submissa me faziam doer de desejo. Dominar era nada além de restrição e controle.

Fazia pouco mais de seis horas que ela chegou a minha casa e quase duas que estávamos no quarto. Eu estava incansável em fazê-la ter prazer. Poderia tentar me enganar e dizer que era o meu papel como Mestre dela, mas a verdade é que eu simplesmente queria provar que ela nasceu para ser dominada, e não o contrário.

Depois do último final de semana que estivemos juntos, debati durante toda semana se deveríamos foder neste porque mais do que orgasmos, precisávamos conversar. Colocar em pauta todos os pontos que nos incomodávamos e novamente lançar a pergunta que fiz há algum tempo; se ela, de fato, aceitava ser minha.

Era quase como se o peso da gargantilha não mais fizesse o efeito que eu desejava. Era como se os anéis interligados começassem a se quebrar pouco a pouco. No fundo eu sabia que suas dúvidas viriam à tona. Naquela primeira conversa, onde ela expôs a ideia de querer dominar, eu já estava ciente que algo do tipo aconteceria, mas fiquei tão cego por ela que achei melhor protelar, dia após dia, final de semana, após final de semana, o que a minha mente sabia ser uma barreira.

Eu queria aproveitar tudo o que ela estivesse disposta a me dar. E se para isso eu tivesse que fazer papel de tolo, o faria.

- De quatro na mesa. Esteja pronta para ser amarrada hoje.

- Sim, Mestre.

E o arrepio que tomou seu corpo nu me foi suficiente para demonstrar que ela não estava _apenas_ cumprindo ordens.

- O jantar está na mesa, Mestre.

As palavras suaves saíram abafadas pela porta que nos separava. Parei de passear meus dedos pelas teclas do piano de cauda que possuía na ante-sala do meu quarto e fui até a porta, abrindo-a. Isabella estava de cabeça baixa com os dedos entrelaçados e vestindo um hobby de seda azul. Sorri e depositei um beijo no topo da cabeça e acariciei o rosto delicado.

- Obrigado, Isabella. Você está convidada a participar do jantar comigo.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e esperou que eu desse o primeiro passo para me seguir. Jantamos sem muitas interrupções. Eu estava nervoso e ansioso. Era quase como se soubesse que o que tínhamos estava para acabar. Eu notava na expressão apreensiva dela o quão agoniada também estava.

Quando o último pedaço de frango sumiu do prato, repousei os talheres, bebi a taça de vinho em um gole só e esperei que ela também acabasse sua refeição. Quando o fez, nos encaramos por um longo período até que ela baixou o olhar e começou a mexer inquietamente no guardanapo; picando-o e embolando-o até que nada mais restasse.

- Precisa falar alguma coisa?

Um silêncio sepulcral se estendeu até que ela respirou fundo e acenou a cabeça.

- Sim, Mestre.

Optei por não falar e deixá-la a vontade. Minhas pernas balançando, entretanto, eram demonstrativo suficiente da minha ansiedade.

- Acho que já consigo entender a dinâmica do _BDSM_, não é? – perguntou, parecendo realmente insegura. Eu concordei com a cabeça e engoli em seco. - Gostaria, então, voltar nas condições que impus antes mesmo de começarmos a nossa... hum... _relação_.

Não respondi.

Não me faria de desentendido e perguntaria do que ela estava falando, porque eu sabia exatamente qual era a merda de ideia que permeava a cabeça dela. Isabella queria dominar. _Me_ dominar, para ser mais exato.

- Você não está satisfeita com o que te ofereço? - perguntei por que essa súbita ideia de retornar às vontades antigas me deixou curioso.

- Estou, Mestre. Lógico que estou. Nunca me senti tão completa e satisfeita ao lado de alguém.

Não consegui deixar de sorrir com o rubor que tingiu o rosto pálido.

- Mas acredito que possa alçar mais.

- Entendo. - respondi, tentando me restringir ao máximo.

- Mesmo? - perguntou ansiosa e com os olhos brilhantes.

- Claro que sim. E foi falha minha não notar antes que a sua natureza não é de submissa. Uma _switcher_ talvez. Mas se você fosse realmente submissa não teria essas ideias, na verdade nem teria vontade de ver alguém se submetendo às suas ordens. Então eu entendo, e peço desculpas por ter falhado por tanto tempo em notar isso. Acredito, e assumo isso com vergonha, que fiquei cego demais por você para aceitar a realidade.

Ela parecia, de alguma forma, desapontada e apreensiva; e eu não fazia ideia do porquê.

- O que foi? - pressionei com um tom de voz ainda dominante. Eu não queria que essa conversa deixasse pontos em aberto.

- E-eu queria que a minha experiência fosse com o Senhor. - isso saiu em um sussurro dos lábios que eu estava morrendo de vontade de beijar.

Fechei os olhos e pressionei minha testa nas mãos. Meus cotovelos, apoiados na mesa, estavam prestes a fazer um rombo na madeira robusta. Eu sabia que essa questão apareceria. E eu sabia que, de alguma maneira, teria que negar.

- Isso não é possível. - fui mais claro do que sequer imaginei consegui ser. Baixei meus braços, estendendo-os na mesa e a encarei. - Gostaria que você entendesse Isabella, que a dominância não é uma blusa que você simplesmente pode trocar. É mais como a pele, que está grudada ao corpo. Eu poderia me submeter a você, é evidente que sim, mas isso não me daria prazer. Na verdade me frustraria. E qual é a principal função de um dominante?

- Gerar prazer ao submisso, independente das situações. - balbuciou sem conseguir me encarar de volta.

Lancei um sorriso triste, que foi levado ao vento, e a observei até que meu corpo reclamou.

- Você está certa que pretende dominar? - perguntei suavemente, sentindo uma sensação estranha na parte debaixo da minha garganta. - Posso te indicar alguns _amigos_. - e por mais que a ideia de vê-la nos braços de outro me massacrasse, eu sabia que era o certo a fazer. Porque, afinal de contas, ela ainda era a minha submissa e eu tinha que trabalhar em prol dos prazeres dela.

- Obrigada, Senhor. - murmurou com um tremor na voz e me perguntei se ela estaria chorando.

- Vá para o seu quarto, tome um banho e descanse. Amanhã te quero de pé as sete, com café da manhã tomado e completamente nua. De joelhos e de costas para a porta. Dentro do _nosso_ quarto. Você ainda é minha até amanhã. Não se esqueça disso.

Senti um formigamento na minha região do baixo ventre, mas eu sabia que ela precisava mais de uma cama, do que ser fodida.

Depois que ouvi o barulho do chuveiro ligado, lavei a louça e fui praticar Box na sala de exercícios que tinha no andar de cima do meu apartamento. Soquei o saco até os músculos dos meus braços pulsarem e meus dedos latejarem. A batida pesada de _Disturbed_ me fazia permanecer no pique e quando notei já tinha passado de meia noite.

Arrumei o _nosso_ quarto com todos os equipamentos que precisaríamos para amanhã com um afinco que jamais tive.

Com um suspiro cansado fui até o banheiro _dela_ e repousei na banheira que ainda guardava os últimos resquícios do seu perfume. Doía de alguma maneira bizarra, saber que este era o último sábado a noite que eu teria com ela. E mais ainda, que possivelmente nos próximos ela estaria com outro. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água lavar o suor do meu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que enchia a banheira.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei naquela banheira, mas a água, antes quente, ficou fria.

Quando fui para o meu quarto, coloquei uma boxer e deitei debaixo das cobertas, desejando que o tempo voltasse para que eu não precisasse passar pelo dia de amanhã.

Não fazia ideia se estava dormindo ou em meio a um sonho espetacular, mas a sensação dos lábios volumosos percorrendo o meu pescoço e maxilar, enquanto as mãos pequenas e geladas acariciavam a minha barriga por baixo do edredom quente era nada além de espetacular.

- Bella... - sussurrei puxando-a e trazendo seus lábios para o lugar que pertenciam: _nos meus._

O beijo, que começou rápido e sedento demais, lentamente escalou para níveis lânguidos. Quase como se ambos quiséssemos aproveitar o máximo daquele momento. Minhas mãos estavam incansáveis contra a camisola de seda - fina demais - que, apesar da pouca claridade do meu quarto, demarcavam todos os traços corpóreos dela.

As carícias ficaram cada vez mais lentas, mas não menos intensas. Pouco tempo depois nos percebi debaixo do edredom quente. Ela estava de lado, espelhando a minha posição. Eu depositava beijos castos e curtos nos lábios inchados e vermelhos, enquanto ela traçava longos e tortuosos caminhos nas minhas costas com suas unhas. De alguma forma estranha, aquele sonho trazia uma sensação esquisita para dentro do meu peito.

Era expansão, agonia e necessidade extrema; mas era calor, casa, conforto e felicidade.

- Você está no meu quarto. - constatei, notando que pela primeira vez ela estava deitada na minha cama ao meu lado. E a ideia da proximidade não me assustava tanto quanto costumava.

- Eu sei. Desculpa, mas eu precisava disto, Mestre.

Sorri e acariciei seu rosto quente. Em seguida depositei mais um beijo, que se transformou em outro e outro e outro.

- Estou viciado em você. - e aparentemente _meu eu_ dos sonhos não tinha filtro verbal.

Um barulho parecido com um lamurio deixou o peito dela e o olhar estava apreensivo demais.

- Isso não é um sonho, é? - pensei em voz alta, sentido todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiar-se.

- Não. - ela sussurrou de olhos fechados.

- Ótimo. Me deixa te aproveitar na realidade, então. - balbuciei contra os lábios úmidos e me coloquei naquele momento. Coloquei tudo o que senti pelos últimos dias. Apreensão, agonia, antecipação, negação, saudade, desespero e necessidade.

Minhas mãos seguraram o rosto pequeno, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer coisa, exceto me beijar de volta. E ela o fez. Isabella parecia estar desesperada por algo. Suas mãos seguravam a minha, tentando e manter ali também.

Logo senti os pés frios acariciarem meus tornozelos e não hesitei em obedecer ao que seu corpo demandava. Com dificuldades retirei uma mão do rosto e a usei para puxá-la pela coxa, encaixando-a no meu quadril e colocando em contato _mais _uma parte do meu corpo que necessitava por ela.

Ela não costumava ser muito vocal, exceto nos momentos que eu pedia. E dessa vez não foi diferente. Ela lamuriava e gemia baixo, bem no pé do meu ouvido, urgindo-me por mais e mais. Isabella estava me enlouquecendo, de verdade.

Eu nunca tinha dado permissão para ela entrar no meu quarto sem ser convidada. Não disse que transaríamos ou que ela sequer poderia acariciar meu corpo desta maneira alucinante que fazia. Ela sabia que suas ações teriam consequências, ela tinha que saber.

- Eu não te dei permissão para estar aqui hoje. - sussurrei no ouvido e beijei a pele abaixo, não conseguindo me conter.

- Por favor, Mestre. Por favor. Eu aceito qualquer consequência e castigo, mas, por favor, só não me faça ir embora.

E o tom desesperado na voz meiga foi suficiente para rolar, deitando nas minhas costas, e trazê-la para cima de mim.

Suas pernas torneadas caíram ao lado do meu quadril e nossas intimidades ficaram em contato direto. Ela levantou-se, propriamente sentando em mim e jogou o pescoço para trás.

O contato dos cabelos na minha coxa foram o que eu precisava para estocar meu quadril para cima, buscando a fricção que só ela seria capaz de me proporcionar. Ela começou a ondular seu corpo acima de mim e eu logo me vi completamente perdido.

Retirei a camisola e grunhi quando notei a falta de roupa de baixo. Os seios saltando na minha frente eram demais, então sentei, de modo que nossos corpos ficassem mais próximos, e depois de tê-la lamuriando em meus lábios a deitei na cama, ficando por cima.

Ela era _minha_, e precisava ficar ciente disso.

Isabella rapidamente empurrou minha cueca pelas pernas até onde suas mãos alcançavam. Terminei de retirá-las e voltei a ficar por cima. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios inchados estavam úmidos e tentadores. Suas pernas estavam enroscadas na minha cintura e meu _membro_ passeando, com movimentos morosos, pela intimidade quente e molhada dela.

Isabella compreendia que eu não queria acelerar o momento, então não fez tentativas para que eu entrasse nela, mas eu notava nas ruguinhas de frustração entre suas sobrancelhas o quanto ela, desesperadoramente, precisava me sentir dentro de si. Talvez tanto quanto eu precisava senti-la em volta de mim.

Não me tomou muito tempo para colocar a camisinha, e menos ainda posicionar-me na sua entrada. Meu coração começou a socar a caixa torácica e o baixo ventre contraiu-se com a antecipação do que eu _sabia_ que estaria prestes a acontecer.

Assim que me posicionei, Isabella abriu os olhos e me encarou. Puxei o ar pelos dentes quando notei seus olhos vermelhos - assim como seus lábios e nariz - úmidos, por conta de lágrimas ainda retidas.

- O que— sussurrei, aproximando nossos rostos e tocando meu nariz ao dela.

Ela meneou a cabeça e me beijou suavemente.

- Por favor... – sussurrou contra meus lábios. – Por favor.

E eu cedi.

Cedi porque a verdade é que era ela quem comandava as minhas ações. Porque era Isabella que ditava o ritmo da relação, dos sentimentos, sensações e meus batimentos cardíacos.

Cedi porque, apesar de tentar negar o que estava acontecendo, sabia que isso era uma despedida, que nosso tempo esgotava-se com cada movimento do meu quadril e gemido e sussurro desesperado.

Cedi porque, só na escuridão do meu quarto, conseguia ser verdadeiro quanto aos meus sentimentos em relação a ela. Mas porque, apesar de conseguir ser sincero, ainda tinha minhas reservas e a sombra em meu corpo conseguia acobertar isso da mulher que apertava os meus braços e costas contra si.

O tempo voou tão rápido quanto uma areia dentro de uma pequena ampulheta. Aparentemente lento, para me torturar, mas verdadeiramente rápido, para me acordar.

Quando notei já estava ofegante em seu ouvido. Meus dedos apertando a pele torneada da coxa dela, enquanto sentia meu pau ser pressionado pelas paredes da _sua_ intimidade. Vez atrás de outra. Sua respiração pesada e quente no meu pescoço era o combustível que minha mente precisava para continuar indo. Para continuar dando o que ela tanto buscava. Para tentar mantê-la comigo. Aqui. Onde ela pertencia.

Não falamos nada quando estremeci e gozei dentro da camisinha. Os beijos que distribuí ao longo do rosto molhado pelas lágrimas eram palavras suficientes.

Levantei da cama hesitante e fui até o banheiro, para limpar a bagunça. Quando retornei ao quarto ela estava sentada na beirada da cama, com o lençol enrolado em seu corpo. Ela estava de costas para mim e com a cabeça baixa.

Sentei atrás dela e puxei seu corpo de encontro ao meu, aconchegando-a em meu abraço.

- Dorme aqui? – sussurrei contra os cabelos da nuca e depositei um beijo ali.

Ela suspirou alto e concordou com a cabeça.

A noite foi muito tranquila. Diversas vezes acordei e percebi um corpo miúdo aconchegado ao meu peito. Todas as vezes a trazia um pouco mais perto e voltava a pegar no sono. O mesmo padrão aconteceu até que tivesse acordado sozinho naquela cama grande demais.

Nenhum corpo quente dormindo ao lado do meu. Apenas lençóis bagunçados. Nenhum vestígio do que aconteceu na noite anterior e madrugada.

Absolutamente nada.

Levantei, não me preocupando em fazer nada, exceto colocar a cueca, e fui até o quarto dela. Vazio.

Fui então até o _nosso_ e assim que abri a porta notei um pedaço de papel cuidadosamente dobrado e posicionado no chão, no lugar onde ela deveria estar ajoelhada.

"_Sinto muito, não posso mais fazer isso._

_Sua, Isabella."_

Fechei os olhos com uma força comparável a que usei para socar a parede ao lado da porta e com irritação fui até meu quarto, onde coloquei uma roupa qualquer para ir atrás dela.

_Pro inferno, Isabella! Você não vai a lugar algum._

_

* * *

_

N.a.: Não é meu. Nem seu.

teremos mais um capítulo, depois o epílogo e a fic chegará ao seu fim.

Sei que muitos lêem a não comentam. Eu costumava não me importar muito com isso, mas sempre que temos algo chegando ao seu final tendemos a ficar mais sentimentais. Então por favor, se você leu acho que não custa me dizer o que achou, né?

Juro que não mordo, nem nada parecido.

A Carol Venancio é a beta daqui e ela me faz ter vontade de escrever... *suspira* adoro o fato que ela puxa a minha orelha, dá mão para mim e me empurra quando tem que fazer. S2

Lou.


	17. Isso não é um update

Isso não é um update.

Juro que tentei me esforçar pra atualizar as fics, mas é difícil sentar para escrever quando eu saio de casa as 6:20 e chego as 23:00 todos os dias... não é mentira mesmo, como muitos apontam... Não acho mesmo que deva falar da minha vida em público até porque sei que vocês nem querem saber, mas só achei que devia dar uma satisfação (graças à review da _cheiva_ que me mostrou que estou deixando vocês na mão).

Minhas sinceras desculpas por isso, gente. Vocês sabem o quanto aprecio a presença e opinião de cada um de vocês aqui e afirmo, com toda a certeza do mundo, que se a história chegou onde está, é porque vocês gastaram algum tempo para me dar uma opinião sincera. Por isso que me vejo na obrigação de dizer para vocês que por enquanto a fic está em [oficialmente, falando, porque já estava há algum tempo] em hiatus (ou seja, pausada). Pretendo voltar a escrevê-la daqui a umas duas semanas, que é quando estarei de férias na faculdade.

Desculpa,

Lou.


End file.
